The Darkness Dream
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Eggman a por fin logrado su meta, conquistar al mundo y a todo en él. Si estás con él eres un traidor, si no eres parte de la resistencia, debes elegir un bando y unas vez que lo escojas no hay manera de hacerse para atrás. Sonamy /SilBlaze
1. La Guerrera de la Noche

**Como verán aquí les traje otra fic de Sonic XD! Llevó escribiéndola como un año, pero por tiempo nunca la pude subir. En fin esta fic es otro mundo alternativo, espero realmente que les guste, tanto como a mí escribirla XD!**

**Una cosa más, sé que muchos saben mi manera de escribir, pero igual, aquí se las traigo:**

**-Diálogos.**

**"_Pensamientos"_**

**_Sueños_**

**(N/A: Notas de Autora)**

**Creo que eso es todo. Ahora sí, a la fiction.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: La Guerrera de la Noche

Se escuchaba como un estruendo se acercaba, un sonido familiar, una motocicleta que llegaba al lugar trayendo consigo una tormenta de arena creada por el mismo rodar de aquellos neumaticos. En la lejanía ya era esperado, él traía la comida de ese día. Una conejita se encontraba parada en aquel desierto en medio de la noche, esperando a que el erizo la viera. Cuando por fin se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros tuvo que cubrir su rostro por la leve tormenta de arena que arremetió contra ella al frenar él de su marcha. Despejó parte del polvo con una mano intentando vislumbrar al erizo.

-¡Shadow!- gritó ella. -¿Dónde estás?

-Vamos- fue lo único que contestó, mientras su negra silueta empezaba a aclararse entre el polvo que él había ocasionado con su motocicleta –Sube rápido, no tardaran en encontrarnos si nos quedamos aquí.

-¿La conseguiste?- preguntó con cierta inocencia.

-Hmph, por supuesto- respondió con altanería –Ahora sube, no necesito escuchar un sermón por parte del erizo azul del por qué nos tardamos- dijo ya de mal humor.

Cream subió a aquella motocicleta para luego así ambos perderse en la oscuridad de aquel desierto.

0-0-0-0-0

Miraba las estrellas en el firmamento. Se encontraba pensativo, como era su costumbre ahora. Desde el techo de su casa lograba ver las antorchas que iluminaba su pequeña villa de refugiados, haciendo que ésta resplandeciera como una vela que es dejada en la oscuridad más negra de todas. Todos se encontraban escondidos en el desierto, en lo más adentro de éste, era el único lugar donde él no los encontraría. Las casas estaban hechas de madera, laminas de aluminio, algunas de barro y otras con partes de tanques y diferentes vehículos que había usado el enemigo en la guerra de años atrás. Él era el líder de la resistencia, él que había peleado contra él y había perdido, la esperanza de su gente, él era, Sonic the hedgehog.

-¡Sonic!- escuchó que era llamado. – Sonic ¿Estás aquí?

Se levantó del techo y vio hacia el cielo una última vez, luego descendió por uno de los agujeros que tenía éste y en la planta de abajo logró ver a su gran amigo y mecánico del lugar. Llevaba sobre su cabeza unos goggles de color amarillo, sus ropas, como las del resto, estaban siempre sucias. Unos pantalones cafés, una playera blanca y unos guantes cafés era lo que su mejor amigo, Tails Prower, llevaba puesto.

-Hey Tails, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llegó Shadow, viene con Cream.

-Ya era hora, me estoy muriendo del hambre.

-No lo entiendo Sonic, ¿Por qué mandaste a Shadow a recolectar la comida?, ¿Por qué no fue uno de los recolectores como siempre?

-Bueno, creo a nuestro irritable amigo le hace falta hacer algo que no sea vencer a los cazadores de Eggman ¿No te parece?

-Supongo que sí... ¿Y por qué Cream fue con él?

-Bueno, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudará en caso de que algo pasara y Cream se ofreció.

-Pero es sólo una niña...- dijo Tails con voz de consternación.

-... Lo sé... la única que quedó...- respondió con una mirada perdida, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

Tails notó de nuevo aquella expresión de culpabilidad, esa mirada de tristeza y seria, él ya no era la mitad del erizo que él alguna vez conoció, había cambiado tanto en los últimos años después de la guerra... del día negro. "Hey Sonic ¿No tenías hambre?" preguntó él para sacar al erizo azul de sus pensamientos. Sonic pareció regresar en sí mismo y luego le dio una leve sonrisa para asentir con la cabeza.

Bajaron las inestables escaleras de madera ya algo apolilladas y salieron a la calle principal. En medio de ésta vieron al erizo negro que se quitaba sus lentes azules y bajaba de aquella motocicleta de metal brillante. Sus pantalones grises holgados y aquella playera negra con aquel extraño símbolo rojo en forma de espiral manchados con aceite indicaban una cosa, había peleado con algún cazador o un guardia de protección.

-¿Qué hizo que te tardarás tanto?- preguntó el erizo azul con una expresión seria.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Shadow... ¿Cuántas veces debo de decírtelo?- habló con un suspiro de cansancio -Si no es necesario, no pelees.

-Es necesario, siempre lo es- dijo cruzando los brazos y llevándoselos al pecho en señal de molestia –Cada robot creado por él es un enemigo potencial para...

-¡Las instrucciones fueron claras!- dijo muy molesto y elevando la voz. -¡Traer la comida y regresar aquí!

-¡Y eso fue lo que hice!- contestó de la misma forma el erizo negro.

-¡Peleando innecesariamente!

Shadow gruñó levemente enseñando sus colmillos, estaba cansado de que a él le reclamara todo lo que hacía. Sonic era demasiado cauto, siempre evadiendo las peleas, mientras que Shadow destruiría cualquier robot que se atravesara en su camino, por eso él era parte del grupo de ataque de aquella villa, no era un recolector ¡Y eso él lo sabía muy bien!

-Esa es mi manera de trabajar, y si no te gusta es mejor que te hagas a la idea... _**Faker**_- dijo en un tono amenazante haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, viendo al erizo azul con una mirada intensa.

-No permitiré que pongas en peligro a la villa... – contestó de la misma manera – Si quieres arriesgar tu vida provocando peleas estúpidas es tu problema, pero no arriesgas la vida de nadie más o de lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de ti.

-Me gustaría ver eso- retó el erizo negro.

-No me provoques más peleas con los cazadores... – amenazó una última vez.

Ambos estaba parado enfrente uno del otro, con una postura intimidante, viéndose con gran detenimiento. Todos a su alrededor se encontraban en silencio total, ni siquiera los grillos de la noche cantaban su hermosa melodía al sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Sonic dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar nuevamente adentro de lo que era su vivienda hecha de partes metálicas.

-Hmph- dijo por último el erizo negro y caminó de regreso a donde estaba su motocicleta. Tomó aquella bolsa de víveres y se la dio a la coneja de manera brusca, provocando que casi cayera sentada al recibirla -Toma esto de una buena vez- dijo de mal humor para luego encender aquella motocicleta y salir a toda velocidad de ahí.

-Creo que Shadow no volverá a traer comida- dijo Cream mientras miraba el camino de polvo que dejaba el erizo a su paso.

-Pensé que habías ido para ayudarlo- habló Tails casi en tono de reclamo.

-Lo sé, pero me dejó afuera de Robotropolis, me dijo que regresaría por mí y se fue- explicó ella –No tuve opción más que esperarlo.

Tails llevó su mano a su cabeza y un suspiro de cansancio vino a él. –Bien, será mejor que le llevemos esto a tu mamá para que así lo reparta.

-Sí- dijo tomando la pesada bolsa y caminando hacia Tails.

0-0-0-0-0

_-¡Tenemos que irnos!, ¡Sonic!_

_-Corre, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo él tomando su mano._

_-¡¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó mientras corría detrás de él._

_-Ja, Estás hablando con la criatura más rápida del planeta ¿Qué podría pasar?_

_-Pero... ¡Sonic, cuidado!- gritó ella mientras sus pupilas se contraían al ver al peligro venidero._

-¡Sonic!- gritó a todo pulmón para ser escuchado.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y sintió como un sudor frío recorría sus sienes. Su respiración acelerada le dio a entender que había tenido una pesadilla, o mejor dicho, un recuerdo. "¡¿Sonic?" escuchó su nombre de nuevo y volteó a ver hacia los lados notando que aún seguía vigilando la entrada de la villa. Había cerrado los ojos por tan sólo unos instantes para descansar la mirada; seguramente se había quedado dormido. Dio un leve bostezo y notó que Knuckles se encontraba viéndolo fijamente.

-Knuckles, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó algo somnoliento.

-¿Es una broma o qué?- preguntó arqueando una ceja –Cambio de turno, ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Estaba amaneciendo. El sol aún no había salido por completo, pero los tonos violetas del cielo daban a entender que no tardaría mucho en posarse en lo más alto del firmamento.

-No, yo me quedaré- dijo como mandato.

-Sonic, debes de descansar- dijo Knuckles con un leve suspiro. –Yo me haré cargo de todo, después de todo estoy en el área de defensa ¿Recuerdas?

-Estoy bien- dijo con su seriedad acostumbrada.

-"_No Sonic, no lo estás"_... Puede ser, pero si te duermes en tu turno ...

-Dije que estoy bien- respondió molesto ya por la insistencia del equidna.

-¡Escúchame bien Sonic!- dijo ya molesto por la terquedad de su amigo -No me importa lo que creas tú, pero...

-Shhh...- lo calló rápidamente el erizo azul -¿Escuchaste?- dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando sus orejas en posición de alerta. Sonic empezó por agudizar su vista en un intento de ver más allá de las arenas que se movían como olas por la brisa de aquella mañana.

-Toma- habló Knuckles.

Knuckles tomó un par de binoculares que colgaban de su cuello y se los dio a el erizo azul, quien no tardó nada en ver a través de ellos para confirmar lo que sus instintos le gritaban que pasaba "... No puede ser" musitó, mientras que Knuckles intentaba agudizar su vista para ver qué era lo que él estaba viendo, pero su intento fue en vano.

- ¿Qué es lo que vez?- preguntó el equidna entrecerrando sus ojos para ver más allá.

-Llama a Shadow...- dijo con aquella expresión seria mientras seguía con su mirada en el horizonte.

- ¡¿Shadow?- dijo alarmado.

Shadow era considerado como una de los miembros más peligrosos y fuertes del lugar; si era necesario llamarlo, era porque lo que quiera que Sonic estuviese viendo necesitaba eliminarse definitiva y rápidamente.

-¡Ahora!- gritó al ver que Knuckles no reaccionaba.

-Sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Empezó a dar media vuelta cuando vio que el erizo azul empezó por ponerse en marcha también -¡Espera!, ¡¿Irás tú también?

-Estás a cargo hasta que regrese- dijo mientras bajaba por la duna de arena por la cual había estado haciendo guardia. -¡Localiza a Shadow y dile que me encuentre!

Lo vio empezar a correr hacia el horizonte, en donde algo malo y peligroso para la villa pasaba. No tardó nada y regresó a la villa en donde necesitaba encontrar al mejor de los luchadores del área de ataque, a Shadow the hedgehog.

0-0-0-0-0

No quería saber nada de nadie, aún estaba molesto por el incidente de la noche anterior. Vio como el sol empezaba a pintar en el cielo tonos violetas y amarillentos, indicándole que su turno había terminado. Vigilaba la parte trasera de la villa. La villa se encontraba en una especie de hoyo, a sus lados habían paredes de roca dejando sólo dos entradas posibles, una que era la que ellos denominaban principal, ya que era por ahí que todos regresaban y salían al momento de ir en busca de provisiones o librar una batalla, que eran los casos más raros; la otra entrada, la trasera, era en cierto punto la más segura, pero aún así, Sonic nunca quiso correr riesgos, así que alguien debía de cuidarla, Shadow fue el elegido para esa tarea, su hogar se encontraba justamente en la entrada trasera, al final de la villa, de esa manera sería el primero en pelear si hubiera algún problema.

-¡Shadow!

Volteó a ver a diferentes lados y notó que uno de los guardianes corría hacia donde él estaba. Rodó sus ojos en forma de exasperación, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie, en especial con uno de los amigos más cercanos de aquel erizo azul.

-¡Shadow, debes de ir a buscar a Sonic!

-¿Te parezco alguien que le interesa donde rayos está?- preguntó de manera sarcástica, sin verlo en ningún momento, siempre con su mirada en el horizonte.

-Hubo algún tipo de problema.

Eso hizo que su mirada se fijara en él - ¿Problema?

-Se fue al desierto hace poco y me pedió que te buscará.

Eso sólo significaba algo, había cazadores cerca de la villa, esa era una de las pocas razones por las cuales Sonic salía de la villa. Una media sonrisa con aires de maldad se posó sobre sus labios y vio al equidna directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué rumbo tomó?

-Dirección a Robotropolis.

Después de eso corrió a toda velocidad perdiéndose de la vista de aquel equidna.

0-0-0-0-0

Justo como lo vio por aquellos binoculares, los cazadores enviados por Eggman se estaban acercando demasiado a la villa, eso debido al incidente de ayer; no le sorprendería que debido a Shadow los robots lo hubieran seguido tanto como les fue posible, ahora la villa estaba en problemas.

Los robots de caza eran aquellos que buscaban a alguien que perteneciera a la resistencia, es decir, a él y a toda la villa, para luego informar a Eggman y si eso pasaba morirían aún más, como aquellos que habían muerto el día negro. Aquellos aparatos mecánicos estaban divididos en dos tipos, los de tipo aéreo y los de tipo terrestre. Los aéreos se parecían a pequeños aviones no más largo de un metro medio, con un sistema de censores en el frente, siempre con mísiles a los lados como cualquier avión de combate; los terrestres eran un poco más peligrosos, pero no eran muy rápidos, poseían orugas mecánicas para poder moverse en la arena y encima de éstas un torso como el de un humano en donde su cabeza poseía censores por igual y lo que deberían ser sus brazos armas letales podían verse; su arsenal era de temerse y demasiados ataques de cualquiera de ellos darían la alarma a Eggman que la resistencia se encontraba cerca. Se encontraba viendo como aquellos robots empezaban a movilizarse a las cercanías de la aldea, eran bastantes, alrededor de unos diez o quince, eso significaba que sabían que estaban cerca.

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo el erizo negro llegando a la duna de arena en donde Sonic se encontraba observando a aquel pequeño ejercito.

-¿Por qué tardaste?- preguntó siempre con su mirada en aquella conglomeración de robots.

-"_No de nuevo" _– pensó cansado ya de discutir con él – Estoy aquí ¿No?

-Mira- dijo el erizo azul señalando a los cazadores.

-Con que por eso me llamaste, una buena decisión para variar.

Ese comentario hizo que sus ojos se posaran sobre él con una expresión molesta en su rostro, Shadow por otro lado tenía su mirada carmín en el objetivo.

-Habrá que atacar antes de que se acerquen más- dijo el erizo negro visualizando el plan a continuación.

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó molesto –Pero no podemos hacer que nos ataquen todos o llamaremos más...

-¡CUIDADO!

Un misil impactó justo en el lugar donde ambos erizos se encontraban viendo el plan de acción. Shadow se había abalanzado sobre el erizo azul provocando que ambos rodaran duna abajo. Para cuando por fin tocaron tierra firme los cazadores de tierra ya los tenían rodeados.

-Algo me dice que necesitaremos otro plan- habló el erizo azul.

-¿Tú crees?

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba por el pueblo en busca de cierto equidna, estaba molesta, muy irritada, y eso la hacía sumamente peligrosa. Todos a su alrededor se alejaban de ella, pero no por eso le quitaban los ojos de encima, y con toda la razón, sus ropas eran las más exhibicionistas de todo el lugar, sólo con un top negro, dos cinturones de cuero que creaban un cruz por encima de su abdomen y un pantalón de cintura baja era lo que Rouge the Bat llevaba puesto todo el tiempo.

-¿Uh?, Hola Rouge- dijo la pequeña coneja que se encontraba con una bolsa de repuestos mecánicos.

-¡¿Dónde está?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Knuckles? –Preguntó para cerciorarse.

-¡Sí!, ¡¿Dónde demonios se escondió ahora?

Era de saberse que si Rouge se encontraba de mal humor era únicamente porque el equidna le había hecho algo; ambos tenían una relación un tanto tormentosa, cuando había alguien alrededor se odiaban intensamente, pero en privado... bueno, nadie estaba realmente seguro, pero parecía que se llevaban mejor de lo que les hacían creer a los demás.

-Creo que se encuentra en la entrada de la villa. ¿Por qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-¡Ese maldito me las pagará!- dijo elevando un puño muy molesta y alzando vuelo rápidamente.

-Pero...- sin embargo no pudo completar su frase ya que ella ya se había ido -¿Ahora que habrá hecho Knuckles?

0-0-0-0-0

Voló a toda velocidad, ya era más de medio día para ese entonces y el sol tocaba todo con sus rayos de luz. Y tal como Cream se lo había dicho, ahí se encontraba, con la vista en el horizonte. "¡Hya!" gritó con toda fuerza mientras una patada iba dirigida para el equidna desprevenido.

Knuckles volteó a ver cuando escuchó aquel grito, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir el ataque provocando que cayera duna abajo rodando. Se sacudió un poco el polvo para luego reacomodarse su mandíbula.

-Pero qué rayos...

-¡Tú!- escuchó gritar en la cima de la duna.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver a Rouge muy molesta en ésta –R-Rouge...- dijo con cierto miedo en su voz. –Espera, puedo explicar...

Alzó vuelo nuevamente y lo golpeó fuertemente con otra patada haciéndolo callar –¡Lo prometiste!- dijo molesta, mientras miraba como el equidna intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-¡Puedes dejar de golpearme de una vez por todas!- gritó él molesto.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, tú...

-¡Sonic me dejó a cargo!- interrumpió él.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué?

-Se fue y me dejó aquí para cuidar de la entrada.

-¿Se fue?

Rouge vio hacia el horizonte; sabía que si Sonic se había ido era porque era posible que la ubicación del refugio estuviera en peligro. Respiró profundo y vio de nuevo al equidna que sacudía aquella chaqueta color caqui; siempre vestido con pantalones del mismo color y una playera blanca, ella ya le había dicho que cambiará al negro, pero él se había negado.

-Con que por eso no llegaste...- dijo con su vista en el horizonte, ya más calmada.

-Mjm... No puedo dejar mi puesto.

-Oh bien- dijo ya con su típica actitud desinteresada –Parece que Sonic lo ha hecho de nuevo- habló divertida.

-¿Hecho de nuevo?- cuestionó.

-Sí, salvarte de perder contra mí de nuevo- rió divertida.

-¡Si quieres podemos hacerlo aquí y ahora!- gruñó molesto.

-No, además no quiero lastimar al mejor guardián del área de protección, ¿Sabes en cuantos problemas me metería con el erizo azul?, No, será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión. Nos vemos luego- dijo alzando el vuelo.

-¡Regresa acá!- gritó furioso -¡TE ENSEÑARE COMO SE PELEA!

-Muy tarde guardián- dijo en el aire – A la próxima vez que hagas una cita de pelea conmigo, no faltes- dijo regresando a la villa.

La palabra cita hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran intensamente -¡Yo jamás dije que era una cita!, ¡Hey, regresa acá!

0-0-0-0-0

La noche empezó a caer y junto con ésta el cansancio se hizo cada vez más presente. Muy pronto quince se habían convertido en cincuenta, ese era el problema de los cazadores, una vez que uno de ellos activaba la alarma, más llegaban; se multiplicaban como cucarachas.

Sonic luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales ahora no eran muchas, pero no había tenido mayor problema hasta que en un leve descuido un cazador le había disparado, provocando que aquel impacto de bala atravesara su hombro y saliera de su cuerpo, un tiro limpio. La herida de bala hizo que cayera al suelo y dejara una mancha de sangre en la arena blanca. Sentía como su hombro ardía en llamas, a pesar de que no era así; Sonic sujetó su hombro con fuerza en un intento por detener la intensa hemorragia, no con muy buenos resultados. Ya no tenía energía para levantarse, no había dormido en toda la noche y llevaba todo el día peleando, sin contar que no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, estaba exhausto; por otro lado, Shadow, les daba batalla, sabía que los cazadores no podían acercarse más a la villa, ellos tenían que protegerla a toda costa.

-¡Maldita sea, levántate _faker_!- gritó Shadow, quien seguía destruyendo a los robots lo mejor que podía, ya que al igual que Sonic, también se encontraba exhausto.

-_"Ya no tengo fuerzas... pero debo hacerlo" _– Reunió toda su energía y como pudo se puso de pie.

Aún con una de sus manos sobre su herida y con una postura encorvada vio a los robots con una mirada desafiante, pero necesitaría más que eso para poder eliminarlos. Un cazador terrestre disparó uno de sus mísiles hacia la ubicación del erizo, quien al darse cuenta se hizo a un lado velozmente cayendo nuevamente al suelo y chocando contra él bruscamente debido a la onda de la explosión. Le dolía respirar, no estaba seguro porque, pero un sabor a sangre recorría su boca indicándole que una herida interna era la responsable de su fatiga actual; después de eso, le fue imposible moverse, ya no sentía su brazo y parecía que muchos de sus músculos ya no respondían al mandato de su mente.

Shadow corrió hacia él y con un _Spin dash _destruyó a los robots cerca del erizo herido. Paró delante de él y se puso en posición de defensa, ahora él tenía una carga sobre sus hombros, no sólo debía de cuidarse él, ahora debía de cuidarlo a él también. Miró el panorama en general, ya no había tantos cazadores, pero eran suficientes como para dejarlos gravemente heridos o muertos, si no se levanta el erizo azul sólo uno de ellos regresaría a la aldea.

-Maldición...- musitó por lo bajo el erizo negro -¡Demonios Sonic, levántate de una vez!- gritó molesto al notar que el erizo seguía en el suelo.

-"_Lo siento... ya no puedo"_ –pensó mientras las diferentes heridas de la pelea empezaban a hacerse notar, doliendo cada vez más; pronto su visión empezó a ponerse borrosa y el frío en su cuerpo hacía que lo único que quisiera fuera dormir. Estaba entrando en estado Shock.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, mientras miraba como los cazadores se acercaban a ellos, pero una explosión hizo que el erizo azul regresará brevemente a la realidad. Empezó a ver como los cazadores empezaban a explotar, como si de repente alguien hubiera presionado el botón de autodestrucción de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios?...- se preguntó el erizo negro sin moverse de su lugar.

Y de la oscuridad de la noche una figura atacó a todo robot que vio, volándolos en pedazos, su fuerza era increíble. En menos de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido imaginar, lo único que quedaba de aquellos cazadores eran tuercas y pedazos de metal consumidos por el fuego. Una silueta caminó en medio de aquellas llamaradas, una chica, una chica gato. Con una blusa sin mangas de color caqui, unos shorts del mismo color, dos cinturones sujetados uno a cada pierna en los cuales llevaba un arma a cada lado de su cuerpo y botas cafés apareció una felina de pelaje lila y ojos color miel.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó erizo negro siempre en guardia.

-Soy Blaze, Blaze the Cat.

* * *

**Ok, este es el primer capítulo. Como se podrán dar cuenta aquí tiene aparición Blaze, y sí, Silver saldrá por igual, pero aún no es su momento de brillar. Sé que hay muchas cosas que aún no deben de entender, como: ¿Qué fue el día negro?, ¿Cómo perdió Sonic contra Eggman?, ¿Qué es ahora de Eggman?, ¿Por qué viven en el desierto?, entre otras cosas, pues bien, no se preocupen, todo será respondido, o al menos casi todo, en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado y espero saber qué piensan, pues para uno de escritor siempre es difícil escribir en mundo alterno, pues a veces se deben de hacer grandes cambios a los personajes. Sobre la personalidad seria de Sonic se enteraran un poco en el siguiente capítulo, en fin, ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. La Resistencia

**Hola a todos me alegra mucho saber que les gustó el primer capítulo, gracias por todo. En los reviews que me dieron me hicieron varias preguntas, así que les contestare a aquellos que tienen inquietudes sobre este fic y otros que tengo aquí:**

**Bloomblaze:**Gracias por tu review. Pare serte sincera, no, no estaba en planes de hacer la continuación de _In the Eyes of a Murderer_ lo pensé, pero decidí mejor dejarla como estaba, me gustó mucho el final que le di y pensé que si hacía un secuela podía arruinar el trabajo que había hecho.

**Marikishtarfull**: Estas preguntas, sobre como perdieron contra Eggman y por qué viven en el desierto se responden en este capítulo. Sé que no pierden, por lo mismo me llamó la atención hacer una realidad alternativa en donde ellos hubieran perdido contra él y cómo sería su vida.

**SoSee**: Sé que esperas la continuación, estoy trabajando en ella, no te preocupes, ¡Actualizare _Inside the Darkness_muy pronto!

**Nigromante 01**: Dónde está Amy se responderá en este Cap. Nop, no me he olvidado de ella. Y los que pertenecen a los traidores aparecerán conforme avance la fic.

**toaneo07:**No, Shadow no tiene una pareja, no soy muy partidaria de que Shadow posea una, así que no te preocupes, no creo poner ningún OC.

**Bueno estás fueron las preguntas que me hicieron, espero poder haber aclarado sus dudas. Gracias por sus comentarios, así que a la fic!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: La Resistencia

_-Será fácil, como cualquier batalla con Eggman- dijo con su típica sonrisa._

_-Bien, yo iré contigo._

_-¡¿Qué? Debes de estar bromeando._

_-No te dejaré solo, además, todos irán. Me quedaren con Tails en todo momento- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos de suplica._

_-Bien... – habló resignado._

_-¡Sí!- saltó de alegría._

_-Pero quédate con Tails, no quiero que nada malo te pase._

_-No te preocupes Sonic, además, si algo malo llegará a pasar sé que tú me ayudarías- dijo con confianza -Vamos Sonic, es hora de irnos._

-¡NO, NO VAYAS!- gritó al despertar.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba de regreso en casa, sobre aquella cama de sábanas con pequeños agujeros que se habían formado por el tiempo. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo había sido un mal sueño... un mal recuerdo.

-¡Sonic, ¿qué pasa?- gritó Tails entrando a toda prisa. -¿Todo bien?

Sonrió al ver a su amigo de dos colas entrar, era con uno de los poco con quien lo hacía ahora –Sí, todo bien.

- ... ¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó con una expresión de seriedad. -¿Con ella?

-¿Hey, dónde está Shadow?- preguntó el erizo cambiando el tema -¿Y cómo llegue aquí?, ¡¿Están todos bien?

-Tranquilízate, claro que sí. Shadow vino contigo cargándote en su espalda. Perdiste el conocimiento.

-Sí... recuerdo que los cazadores empezaron a explotar y...

-Eso fue por la chica que vino con Shadow cuando...

-¡¿QUÉ CHICA?- interrumpió abruptamente.

-Es una felina, ¿Por qué, pasa algo malo?

Se levantó tan bien como pudo y casi corrió a la salida, él tenía que ver quién era. Salió de la casa y empezó por buscar con la mirada a alguien nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche, y ahí con la más inocente de todos, estaba una felina de pelaje lila. Sonic caminó tan bien como sus heridas se lo permitían, hacia donde se encontraba Cream.

-¡Cream, aléjate de ella!- ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la gata lila.

-¿Sonic?- dijo la pequeña coneja, quien no obedeció el comando del erizo -¿Qué pasa?

Tomó a la coneja con una de sus manos y se paró tan bien como pudo enfrente de ella en una manera de protegerla de la extraña forastera. La felina de ojos miel arqueó una ceja sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando y más aún, por qué es que él estaba actuando de esa manera.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó molesto.

-Mi nombre es Blaze, Blaze the Cat- respondió con una cara inexpresiva –También luchó contra el Emperador Eggman- se explicó.

-¡¿Por qué tú lo dices se supone que he de creerte?- exclamó a la defensiva.

-Porque no te calmas de una vez por todas- habló una voz -De no haber sido por ella ahora estarías muerto.

Sonic volteó a ver a los alrededores y notó que recostado sobre una pared cercana en la oscuridad se encontraba Shadow con su típica expresión de prepotencia y superioridad. Sonic hizo un leve gruñido al verlo, él sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido recibir forasteros sin verificar primeramente que no ayudaban a Eggman en ninguna manera.

-¡Sabes que está en contra de todo lo que creemos traer forasteros aquí a...

-Querrás decir contra lo que tú crees- le cortó él –Es hora que empieces a superar tus temores _faker,_en esta guerra no nos podemos dar el lujo de ser tan cautos.

Sonic pensó acercarse a él y darle una demostración de lo que era el valor haciéndolo callar con un golpe certero, ya estaba cansado de la actitud de Shadow, pero cuando dio el primer paso hacia el erizo negro cayó al suelo con una rodilla en éste, sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho.

-Hmph, si deseas pelear contra mí primero recupérate- habló Shadow mientras lo miraba despectivamente. –Y sí, me encargue de verificar su historia- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de ahí –No es un peligro- le dijo por último mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles de la villa.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Cream al verlo en el suelo.

-Tienes una herida interna, será mejor que descanses, Sonic the Hedgehog- habló la gata lila con una postura de indiferencia al ver al erizo que yacía en el suelo.

El erizo azul la vio a los ojos y luego se puso de pie tan bien como pudo, para así regresar a su hogar; Tails corrió hacia él al verlo tambalearse, pero él no dejó que lo ayudará, dijo que dormiría hoy para estar mejor mañana y que le dijera a los guardianes que cuidaran las entradas, después de eso regresó a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Cream, ¿Puedes estar pendiente de él?- preguntó Tails.

-Sí, iré con mamá para traer unos medicamentos y regresaré.

-De acuerdo.

La pequeña coneja se despidió con una leve reverencia de la gata y corrió en dirección a su hogar. Tails se acercó a la forastera, quien parecía algo confundida por como las cosas se manejaban en aquel lugar.

-Hola, soy Tails, creo no nos había presentado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tú amigo no quiere por aquí- habló con un tono molesto con su mirada fija a la puerta por donde había salido el erizo, ahora cerrada.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que...- calló por un momento y de reojo vio la puerta cerrada de la casa de su amigo con una expresión de consternación - ...Sonic sólo quiere protegernos a todos, eso es todo.

-Pues infórmale que no tengo intenciones de lastimar a nadie- dijo en cierto punto ofendida.

-¡Lo sé!- respondió rápidamente –Pero él siente que es el responsable de todos así que es un poco desconfiado- explicó con una sonrisa.

Ella no respondió nada después de eso y su mirada se fijó al cielo estrellado, admirando el lugar donde se encontraba. Ella había caminado durante varios meses para poder llegar ahí, el lugar más seguro y difícil de encontrar, ya que ni siquiera el Emperador Eggman estaba al tanto de donde se encontraba.

-Um... supongo que has de tener hambre ¿Verdad?- habló el zorrito en un intento de cortar aquel silencio incomodo.

La gata fijó su vista en el zorrito al escuchar eso; la verdad es que a penas si había comido, después de todo había estado vagando por el desierto por bastante tiempo; "Sí" fue lo único que respondió. El zorrito sonrió amenamente y asintió con la cabeza "Genial, ven conmigo" La guió por las calles de tierra iluminadas por las flamas de las antorchas hasta llegar a una casa que en primera instancia le pareció como un tipo de bar-restaurante del viejo oeste; había música, mesas redondas de madera y pequeñas lámparas rojas redondas que iluminaban el lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- cuestionó mientras entraba al lugar.

-Bueno, aquí es donde cada miembro de la villa recibe su ración comida.

-¿Y cómo es que consiguen esta comida exactamente?- preguntó mientras caminaban a los adentros del lugar. –Eso es un lujo en estos días, más en el desierto…

-Bueno, la verdad no es nada fácil- dijo Tails mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en una de las mesas -Los recolectores se encargan de irla buscarla.

-... ¿Qué son los recolectores?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento por igual.

-Son los encargados de, bueno, recolectar la comida.

-¿Tú eres un recolector?

-Oh no, yo soy del área de mecánica.

-¿El área de mecánica?- preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Sí, me encargo de todo lo que tiene que ver con la tecnología por aquí. Yo y Cream somos los únicos miembros.

-¿Y exactamente cuántas áreas hay?

-Déjame ver...- dijo con una expresión pensativa –Está el área de defensa, de ataque, de recolección, de mecánica, de exploración y de salud, son seis en total.

-¿Y cada miembro de la aldea está involucrada en una de estas áreas?

-Así es. Por ejemplo, Shadow es del área de ataque, su mayor peleador, por consiguiente su miembro más importante; Knuckles, por otro lado, es un guardián, es del área de defensa, y así sucesivamente.

-¿Knuckles es el equidna que vi en la entrada cuando llegue aquí, verdad?

-Sí, es su miembro más importante.

-¿Y Sonic?- cuestionó ella.

-Bueno, Sonic es miembro de casi todas las áreas.

-¿No está en sólo una?

-No. Está en el área de pelea, de defensa, de exploración y si es necesario de recolección. Es el que formó este lugar y por consiguiente es el líder, el que toma las decisiones.

-Eso explica su pésimo comportamiento- dijo mientras se recostaba en el asiento con una mirada desinteresada.

-Sé que puede parecer un poco...

-¿Irritable?

-No, más bien sobre protector.

-Hola Tails- dijo Vainilla llegando a la mesa donde se encontraba él y una felina -¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Hola Vainilla, ella es Blaze, es nueva; vino desde muy lejos para encontrarnos.

-Oh, bueno, pues bienvenida seas- habló la coneja adulta con una sonrisa. –Imagino que has de tener hambre ¿No es así linda?

Blaze la vio con una expresión de asombro, no entendía por qué la trataba como si ella fuese una niña. La vio de pies a cabeza, su vestimenta le parecía extraña, pues era la única de todos los miembros que había visto que usaba un vestido hasta el suelo.

-Sí- respondió Tails por ella -¿Puedes darnos algo de comer?

-En seguida- dijo por último, para así marcharse.

-Ella es Vainilla, es miembro del área de recolección y de salud- explicó Tails.

Después de un par de minutos aquella coneja llegó con comida para ambos, no era gran cosa, era sopa, de aquellas sopas que se mantenían en lata. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho al respecto, sólo se dedicaron a comer. Tails tenía mucha preguntas para la forastera ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y más aún ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido a la guerra? Preguntas que no guardaría por mucho.

-Dime algo Blaze- habló al final el zorrito, provocando que ella sólo levantara la vista del plato de comida -¿Cómo supiste de este lugar, es decir, de nosotros?

-Todos los sobrevivientes saben de ustedes- respondió sin mayor interés.

-¿Quieres decir que hay más?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No son muchos, pues gracias a lo que el Emperador Eggman ha hecho con todos sus robots es muy difícil que cualquiera forma de vida pueda sobrevivir; tú mejor que yo sabe que casi todo el planeta ahora sólo es un gran desierto. La mayoría de bosques ahora sólo son árboles muertos y muchos de los ríos se volvieron casi pantanos si es que no se han secado.

-Sí, lo sé- afirmó cabizbaja.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que ustedes pueden conseguir comida?

-Te lo dije, los recolectores son los encargados de eso, van a Robotropolis y...

-¿Te refieres a la Robotropolis en donde habita el Emperador Eggman?- Cuestionó algo asombrada.

-Sí- respondió él sin mayor interés.

-¡¿Pero cómo logran entrar ahí sin ser capturados?

-No te voy a mentir, no estoy muy seguro, esa no es mi área. Si quieres saber al respecto deberás de preguntarle a un recolector.

-Es decir que ustedes pueden infiltrarse a la base del Emperador Eggman y nunca han intentado...

-No te equivoques, no vamos al corazón de la ciudad, sólo a las afueras de ésta, no es seguro entrar tanto.

-¡Pero podrían hacerlo!- dijo molesta.

-Está prohibido.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo poniéndose de pie -¡¿Quién haría algo como eso?

-Sonic, él es quien...

-¡Si se supone que él es el líder de la resistencia ¿cómo puede prohibir algo así?

-Sé que tú no lo entiendes, pero después del día negro muchas cosas cambiaron... él cambio- contestó mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Día negro?

-El día en que Eggman ganó la guerra...

-Bien, perdimos contra él, pero esa no es una razón para...

-Tú no entiendes- interrumpió con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro –Ese día, nosotros perdimos más que la guerra...

-Creo que sigo sin entender.

-En aquel día, Sonic perdió contra Eggman no por ser débil o porque Eggman fuera muy fuerte, no más de lo normal; ese día, Sonic la perdió a ella...

-¿A ella?

-Amy Rose...- respondió con una mirada triste –Fue un terrible accidente, Sonic no pudo salvarla... nadie pudo. Fuimos muy confiados a la batalla, pero Eggman esta vez fue astuto, supo como debilitarnos a todos, supo que una herida emocional era peor que una física y gracias a eso no pudimos vencerlo. Después de eso Eggman empezó a conquistar ciudad por ciudad, nación por nación hasta que muy pronto él se convirtió en su dueño. Muchos murieron y Eggman se volvió cada vez más fuerte; Sonic decidió no pelear, sino proteger, y en su momento realmente funcionó, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho muchos más hubieran muerto pero...- dijo con un pesado suspiro – Pero el problema es que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, ya no pelea a menos que sea por necesidad; creo que nunca pudo superar lo que pasó... lo de Amy.

Blaze no dijo nada al respecto, realmente no sabía mucho sobre lo que había acontecido en la guerra; años después de que el Emperador Eggman había conquistado el mundo ella se enteró del nombre de aquel guerrero que perdió contra él, Sonic the hedgehog, y se rumoraba que él tenía una villa en donde se encontraban a salvo de los cazadores; muchos lo culpaban por lo que había pasado y en cierto punto lo detestaban, otros lo buscaban para protegerse, ¿Ella? No tenía opinión sobre él, sólo sabía que donde hubiera una pequeña resistencia ella se uniría. A Blaze no le gustaban muchas de las formas en como se hacían las cosas ahí, pero sabía que si quería lograr derrocar al emperador necesitaría ayuda y para eso necesitaba el permiso de Sonic, así que debería de conseguirlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la mañana y como había supuesto se sentía mejor, pero aún no podía hacer vigilancia o un gran esfuerzo físico, algo frustrante para él. Se puso su típica playera blanca, sus lentes verdes encima de su cabeza y se sacudió sus pantalones azul oscuro para luego salir y verificar que la forastera fuera realmente de confianza, ahora sólo debería de averiguar dónde estaba, cosa que no le costó mucho, ya que al abrir la puerta de su hogar la vio recostada en una pared al otro lado de la calle enfrente de su casa, parecía que esperaba algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Buenos días- dijo ella estirándose levemente –Estaba esperándote- habló mientras caminaba hacia él. Sonic arqueó una ceja y no dijo nada al respecto, sólo la vio de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aún a la defensiva.

-Bien, eres el líder de la resistencia ¿no es así?- respondió parando enfrente de él –Y contigo debo de abocarme para hacer cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

-Así es... –respondió más calmado; el hecho de que ella reconociera su autoridad lo hacía sentirse más cómodo con su presencia.

-Quiero adentrarme al corazón de Robotropolis- habló sin titubear –Quiero hacer una expedición de reconocimiento- puntualizó ella con firmeza.

Quedó tan asombrado con su petición que lo único que pudo hacer fue reír como no había reído en mucho años ya; Blaze por su parte hizo una expresión de molestia al ver aquella reacción por parte del erizo.

-¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó molesta.

-Debes de estar bromeando- dijo intentando recuperar el aire aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios –Yo jamás aprobaría algo así.

-¡¿Por qué?, ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas cosas se podrían aprender con algo como eso?

-No arriesgaré la vida de nadie por algo así- contestó ya seriamente.

-Pero...

-Vete olvidando de eso- le cortó él -No lo haré, es demasiado peligroso.

-¡¿A qué le temes?- preguntó molesta.

-Dije que no- puntualizó con una voz intimidante –Y si quieres permanecer en esta villa es mejor que olvides esa idea- dijo por último mientras empezaba a caminar para así alejarse de ella.

-¿Es una amenaza?- dijo ella con una mirada firme, sin verlo en ningún momento.

-Es un consejo- respondió él de la misma manera, para luego seguir su camino.

0-0-0-0-0

El sol se ocultó para así traer la noche y con ésta el valor para quebrantar un mandato y empezar una nueva aventura. Guardó algunas cosas dentro de una pequeña mochila que la pequeña conejita le había dado en aquel día y salió de la morada que amablemente la coneja adulta le había dado; salió en sigilo por la villa tarde esa noche, en sus calles las estrellas eran su único acompañante y el silencio su único testigo. Llegó a la entrada y como cuando entró, vio al equidna rojo cuidando la entrada. Blaze no quería que el erizo azul se enterara que con o sin su consentimiento ella iría a la ciudad y aquel guardián podía ser un problema.

-¿No sabes como eludir al guardián?- escuchó una voz entre las sombras, provocando que ella instantáneamente sacará ambas armas que llevaba sujetadas en amabas piernas. –Tienes buenos reflejos, los necesitarás- de las sombras salió un erizo negro con un caminado imponente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella guardando sus armas nuevamente. -¿Piensas detenerme?

-No, pienso acompañarte.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Que te puedo decir, me gusta llevarle la contraría al erizo azul- respondió con una sonrisa prepotente, provocando un sentimiento de duda sobre la gata lila – ...Y porque si te infiltras a Robotropolis y sales con vida quizás haga que ese cabeza dura escuche razones para hacer un ataque interno- habló cruzando los brazos para así llevarlos a su pecho.

-Si realmente estás a favor, ¿Por qué nunca los has intentado antes?

-Porque para esto se necesita más de uno.

-Tres diría yo- escuchó decir de las alturas. Blaze elevó su vista he intentó vislumbrar algo en la oscura noche, pero no lo consiguió, hasta que una murciélaga aterrizó enfrente de ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la gata lila.

-Soy Rouge the Bat, y pertenezco al grupo de recolección y exploración.

-¿Tú nos guiarás?- preguntó la felina.

-No, yo seré más bien la distracción.

-¿Uh?

-Ella distraerá al equidna- explicó el erizo negro –Si desaparecemos más de dos miembros de la villa el erizo azul no estará feliz.

-¿No te buscará a ti?- preguntó Blaze.

-Nunca lo hace- respondió sin interés.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que empecemos- habló la murciélaga.

Esa noche, después de años de haberse formado Robotropolis, un grupo iría en su expedición, una expedición que podría significar la muerte de ellos o el inicio de una nueva guerra, pero en contra de todas las predicciones, ellos se adentrarían a la ciudad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado XD! Creo que esto ha contestado las preguntas referentes a este fic y si tienen otras con gusto se las contestaré XD! Gracias por leer y espero saber que Capítulo: Robotropolis. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Robotropolis

**Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 XD! Bien, en los reviews pasados me hicieron varias preguntas, muchas de ellas respecto a Amy así que les contestaré: La historia de Amy y qué fue lo que pasó será revelada más adelante, tendrán que esperar para ver qué es lo que sucede con nuestra eriza rosa favorita. También Silver tendrá su aparición (imposible para mí meter a Blaze y no a Silver X3) y aparecerán más personajes ¿Quiénes? Deberán de seguir leyendo para enterarse. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y a la fic.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: Robotropolis

Así como se había planificado, la murciélaga llegó con el equidna dándoles unos pocos minutos para poder caminar fuera de ahí sin ser vistos por él. En el desierto la visión de Blaze fue los que los guió, debido a que la oscuridad era abrumadora. Caminaron durante varias horas, ya que Shadow no podía simplemente correr, se perdería o la perdería a ella en todo caso, además él mismo dejaría un rastro visible de luz alertando a cualquier cazador cerca. Después de bastante tiempo ambos lograron divisar una gran luz blanca detrás de una duna de arena, provocando que ambos corrieran a la cima y al hacerlo, en un domo, la vieron... Robotropolis. Una ciudad hecha enteramente de metal brillante, con límites redondos y una luz que se vería desde el espacio, ahí enfrente de ellos se encontraba el Emperador Eggman.

-No lo puedo creer...- dijo Blaze admirándola.

-Vamos- dijo Shadow resbalándose por la duna de arena.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Y sabes cómo entraremos?- habló corriendo levemente para alcanzarlo.

-Sí- respondió parando a una distancia prudente de la puerta principal, la cual tenía una gigante R enfrente –Por la puerta.

Blaze no pareció entender, pero decidió seguirle la corriente al erizo negro. Se quedaron en la oscuridad del lugar, sólo viendo como los cazadores se movían de un lado al otro cuidando la entrada, y luego de esperar por bastante tiempo, el erizo negro por fin se movió de su lugar "Es hora entrar" dijo mientras caminaba sigilosamente; Blaze no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero igual lo siguió. Pronto en la distancia vio a un pequeño vehículo redondo flotando hacia la entrada, parecía un vehículo de carga. "A mi señal saltarás adentro de éste" dijo él mientras se ponía en posición de salto, ella hizo lo mismo. "¡Ahora!" ambos saltaron al pequeño vehículo y se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron detrás de las cajas; pararon por un breve momento y luego entraron sin problemas. Se mantuvieron en movimiento por un breve período de tiempo hasta que el vehículo se detuvo "Ven" dijo Shadow saliendo del escondite improvisado y al hacerlo ella vio como habían llegado a una especie de bodega.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras admiraba el lugar.

-Es donde Eggman guarda todas las provisiones, no tiene mayor seguridad.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no sabe que ustedes roban los alimentos?

-No, jamás tomamos más de lo necesario.

-Bien, ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Iremos a recorrer el lugar- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿No nos verán?

-No lo sé- respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Una parte de él esperaba que sí, se moría por pelear; para él todo robot creado por Eggman debía de ser destruido, esa era la razón por la cual Sonic y él tenían tantos problemas, o bueno, una de las razones. Corrieron hacia una de las puertas y en cuanto otro vehículo de carga entró ellos salieron, viendo por primera vez Robotropolis. Las calles parecían de plata de lo mucho que brillaba todo, y en éstas podían ver a uno que otro ser, los que se habían unido a Eggman para así sobrevivir, los traidores, a los cuales Sonic aborrecía e intentaba evitar.

-¿Adónde iremos?- preguntó la felina un poco intimidada por el gigantesco lugar.

-Al corazón del lugar, donde Eggman habita, ahí- dijo señalando con su dedo índice. La felina fijó su mirada en el edificio más alto de todo el lugar, el cual tenía una R amarilla gigante con un trasfondo negro en la cumbre de éste.

0-0-0-0-0

Aún se encontraba trabajando, ya era muy tarde, pero quería terminar aquella creación tan pronto como le fuera posible. Tails llevaba trabajando varios meses en ello, creía que si lograba terminar aquel prototipo pronto podría hacerlos en masa para cada uno de los miembros de la villa y de esa manera sería más fácil transportarse por el desierto. En la paz que la noche le brindaba parecería que terminaría ese día, pero algo irrumpió en su taller evitando que siguiera con su labor, era Cream.

-¡Tails!- gritó la conejita alarmada. El estruendo de la puerta de madera azotarse contra la pared hizo que el zorro casi cayera de su asiento.

-¿Cream, qué pasa?- dijo reacomodándose en su lugar un poco molesto por la intromisión.

-¡No está!

-¿Qué no está?- preguntó sin entender de qué era lo que le hablaba.

-¡La chica nueva, no está!

-¿Uh?, ¿Blaze?

-¡Sí, y se fue con un mapa a Robotropolis!

-¡¿Qué?- gritó alarmado.

-¡Me lo pidió, dijo que hablaría con Sonic de algo importante mañana, no sabía que iría allá!

Tails intentó armar aquel rompecabezas en su mente, y entonces recordó que aquella mañana Sonic parecía estar molesto, él le había comentado que la chica nueva le había hablando de invadir Robotropolis y obviamente él se había negado. Supuso que ella lo escucharía, como él resto lo hacían, pero parecía que no, y de ser así ella ahora estaba allá, eso podría significar un peligro potencial para la villa, si Eggman la atrapaba o peor aún, si la seguía; debían de traerla de regreso.

-Debemos de ir por ella- dijo poniéndose de pie –Iré por Shadow y...

-Él tampoco está- citó la conejita tristemente.

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres con que no está?

-Antes de venir acá fui a verlo a él primero, pensé que él podría ayudar o sabría algo, pero cuando llegue a su hogar, no estaba...

-Oh no... ¡Se fue con ella!, ¡Eso es todavía peor!

-¿Iremos con Sonic?

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente –Si se llega a enterar no quiero ni pensar que haría con ellos, además, está muy débil, será mejor que no se entere de nada.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Nosotros iremos por ellos, solos tú y yo.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrieron con sigilo por cada calle, evitando ser descubiertos por cualquier robot. No tardaron mucho en llegar a aquel edificio, adentro de Robotropolis la seguridad no era tanta como afuera de ésta, aunque no esperaba que en el edificio en donde Eggman se encontraban fuera igual, sabían que la seguridad sería cuatro veces más de lo que era siquiera afuera de la ciudad. Pararon enfrente de aquel enorme rascacielos, escondidos detrás de una de aquellas casas de metal brillante.

-Adentro la seguridad estará elevada a un cien por ciento- habló el erizo negro mientras miraba andar a diferentes robots.

-Lo sé- respondió ella con la misma mirada inquisidora –Mi pregunta ahora es: ¿Cuál es tu plan una vez dentro?

-Necesitamos un mapa del lugar- dijo con su mirada fija en la entrada del lugar –Venimos únicamente a hacer un reconocimiento del área, entramos y salimos, nada más.

-No pensé que fueras alguien precavido.

-Que me guste llevarle la contraria al erizo azul no significa que sea impulsivo- habló con fastidio –Entraremos por ahí- señaló el erizo negro mientras elevaba su cabeza para fijar su vista en una de las partes más altas del edificio.

Blaze siguió la mirada del erizo negro y vio los grandes conductos de aire que hacían que el enorme edificio se mantuviera templado; vio como las grandes y pesadas hélices giraban lentamente, pasar por ellas no sería un problema, o eso se le asemejó.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

Corrieron hacia el edificio y con la agilidad de una liebre ambos saltaron de cornisa en cornisa para así subir nivel por nivel, les tomó cuestión de segundos lograr alcanzar los ventiladores, y una vez ahí pasaron por las gigantes hélices hasta adentrarse al ducto de ventilación del lugar.

-Bien, ahora deberemos de ubicar donde está Eggman y para eso deberemos separarnos- dijo el erizo negro como mandato, provocando que la felina lila pusiera una expresión de confusión. –Recorreremos más terreno si nos separamos.

-De acuerdo- respondió al final.

-Nos veremos aquí al amanecer, me iré con o sin ti- dijo fríamente con su mirada siempre fija hacia el frente –Si nos quedamos más tiempo que eso ninguno de los dos regresará.

-Entiendo.

-De acuerdo, andando.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminó su primer prototipo de Extreme Gear, no era nada ostentoso, pero sería suficiente para llegar a Robotropolis sin mayor problema. Lo encendió teniendo pequeños problemas con el arranque al principio, pero al tercer intento éste logró encender. "¡Genial!" gritó de alegría. Su Extreme Gear sería un nuevo método de transporte silencioso, aerodinámico y muy veloz, la nueva manera para la villa de transportarse de un lado a otro. "Cream, ven, es hora de traerlos de regreso" La conejita asintió feliz y subió a la patineta sujetándose fuertemente de Tails. Condujo por las desoladas calles de tierra de la villa hasta llegar a la entrada principal en donde parecía que Knuckles estaba teniendo algún tipo de riña con Rouge.

-¡Ya te dije no!- gritó molesto el guardián, provocando que ella riera por lo bajo en forma de burla.

-Tú sabes que es cierto, la única razón por la que te gusta pelear contra una dama como yo es porque te gusta verme y ponerme tus manos encima, eres todo un pervertido ¿Lo sabías?

-¡ESTÁS TOTALMENTE...

-¡Knuckles, Rouge!- gritó el zorrito de dos colas interrumpiendo la pelea entre ellos.

El sonrojado equidna quitó su vista de la chica murciélago y vio a Tails encima de una extraña patineta o algo por el estilo y detrás de ella, una conejita con dos orejas atadas en un tipo de cola alta, un overol de color naranja con una margarita blanca en el centro de éste con una playera blanca bajo éste la hacían ver como una inocente niña, como lo que era.

-Hola Tails, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Hey, has visto a la chica nueva y a Shadow pasar por aquí?

-¿Uh? No, ¿Por qué?, ¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que se fueron a Robotropolis- habló con consternación.

-¿A traer comida?

-Más a bien a adentrarse al corazón.

-¡¿Qué?

Si hubieran pasado por ahí él lo habría notado, por algo era un guardián, había una sola cosa en todo el mundo que podía absorberlo y distraerlo como para que él lo pasara por alto, la razón por la cual Sonic no permitía que ella lo visitará cuando él estaba de turno, Rouge the Bat. La vio de reojo y en su rostro se denotaba la culpa implacable; Rouge desvió su mirada e incluso volteó el rostro en un intento de hacerse notar menos, pero no fue posible.

-¡Rouge!- gritó el equidna como un padre que regañaría a su hijo.

-¿Qué?- dijo cruzando sus brazos para así llevarlos a su pecho, luego de eso le dio la espalda al equidna.

-Tú...- dijo señalándola con una ira contenida –Tú... Es decir, qué fue...- intentó decir, pero estaba tan molesto que no encontró las palabras adecuadas -¡Tú los ayudaste ¿verdad?- dijo al fin.

-Hmph, ayudar es una palabra que puede confundirse con... hacer un favor- dijo juguetonamente.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó molesto el equidna.

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo viéndolo al fin –Shadow me pidió el favor, no podía permitir que alertaras al erizo azul, así que...

-Tú...- murmuró molesto encerrando uno de sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Adónde fueron?- interrumpió el zorrito.

-A Robotropolis, quieren hacer una expedición, pero Sonic no los dejó y...

-¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?- dijo molesto Knuckles.

-¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos viviendo de las sobras de Eggman?- respondió ella.

-¡Basta!- gritó la conejita con lágrimas en sus ojos –Lo importante ahora es traerlos de regreso.

-Cream tiene razón, iremos por ellos y regresaremos al amanecer- habló Tails enciendo de nuevo su Extreme Gear –Pero por ninguna circunstancia le digan nada de esto a Sonic.

Luego de eso se adentraron a la oscura noche para buscar a sus amigos y traerlos a salvo de regreso.

0-0-0-0-0

Se separaron como había acordado y ella tomó su rumbo al extremo opuesto de las instalaciones caminando con sigilo para no ser descubierta por nadie; en éstas no había más que puertas de acero, pasillos infinitos con puertas automáticas y de vez en cuando miraba pequeños robots de color rojo salir o entrar, de los cuales siempre se escondía pues no quería activar ninguna alarma. Blaze se sentía un poco frustrada, pues no sabía qué buscar o en donde encontrarlo, temía regresar con las manos vacías a la villa y que todo esto no sirviera para nada. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y decidió mantener una mentalidad positiva y enfocada en su objetivo: lograr derrocar al Emperador Eggman.

Según como caminaba por los interminables pasillos, empezó a sentirse un poco desubicada, pues todo le parecía igual, eran pasillos con miles de puertas automáticas de metal. "_Para ser un palacio, el Emperador no sabe de decoración" _ pensó abrumada por el color metálico por doquier; pero pronto algo llamó su atención, algo que sobresalía de todo aquel metal forjado. Vio una habitación que carecía de puerta alguna, y adentro de ésta sus ojos observaron la belleza más grande que hubiera visto en varios años ya. Ignorando cualquier señal de peligro, su misión, a su compañero o cualquier otra cosa ella caminó hacia aquel lugar. No podía creer lo que miraba dentro de aquella habitación, era césped, césped de verdad. Caminó adentro de aquel hermoso jardín que poseía flores multicolores, árboles que fácilmente le doblaban el tamaño de diferentes formas e incluso colores. Un pequeño estanque en el centro con hojas flotando en él. Era naturaleza viva, no marchita. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos un pétalo de una rosa blanca que había en el lugar, conmoviéndose un poco. En la tierra ya no existían lugares así, todo eso había muerto conforme los años, volver a verlo era algo que le quitaba el aliento.

-Es tan hermoso... –susurró asombrada.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- Escuchó gritar

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a una gran velocidad e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta sacando sus armas de los costados, apuntándole a quien la había descubierto. Se volteó y vio a un erizo con una mirada molesta; sus ojos eran dorados como pequeñas flamas, su pelaje era plateado y su atuendo a diferencia de cualquier otro ser que pertenecía a la resistencia era impecable, una camiseta blanca con un extraño símbolo color aqua, unos pantalones grises holgados y unas botas de color negro. Era uno de los traidores.

* * *

**Para quienes querían saber de Silver y su participación en el fic, ¡tan, tan, tan! Ya ha aparecido. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**Adelanto****: Una batalla de poderes asombrosos se está llevando a cabo, sin parecer haber un ganado inmediato. Lo que empezó cómo una misión secreta será descubierta por el líder de la resistencia; decisiones difíciles se deberán de tomar, decisiones que cambiaran el orden de la villa tal y como sus habitantes la conocen. Capítulo 4: El Guerrero de Plata. ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	4. El Guerrero de Plata

**Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El Guerrero de Plata

Abrió los ojos al sentirse renovado, como si hubiera dormido por dos días seguidos, pero al ver hacia el techo notó que aún era de noche, aún las estrellas alumbraban en el firmamento. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama, sabía que eso se debía a que él no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto tiempo, tendía a estar mucho tiempo despierto, muchas veces podía pasar días sin cerrar los ojos. Sonic decidió salir y acompañar a su amigo el equidna, después de todo no podría descansar más de lo que ya lo había hecho, es decir, ¡Ya no tenía sueño!

Caminó por la villa y con una cierta mirada de consternación vio a Knuckles viendo fijamente el horizonte, como si esperara algo, a la par de él se encontraba Rouge, provocando que el erizo azul frunciera el ceño; ella sabía perfectamente que no podía estar con Knuckles cuando vigilaba.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien- murmuró la murciélaga.

-Hmph- respondió aún molesto.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, tú sabes que ya han pasado varios años desde la guerra... es hora de un cambio de vida.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, él sabía que ella tenía razón; extrañaba tanto sentir la brisa de los árboles mover sus púas levemente como si de una caricia se tratase... escuchar el bello sonido del agua correr, sentir el aroma de las flores... vivir en paz sin miedo a morir mañana, tan sólo por eso, valdría la pena. "Sabes que está prohibido que estés aquí" escuchó decir, saliendo de cualquiera pensamiento previó. Knuckles volteó rápidamente y vio como el erizo azul caminaba hacia ellos, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-S-Sonic...- tartamudeó el equidna -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, pensaba acompañarte un poco- dijo parando enfrente de su amigo -¿Algún problema?

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente -¿No deberías de descansar?

-Estoy bien, además, ya no tengo sueño- explicó con una sonrisa, para luego fijar su mirada a la chica murciélago – ¿Y tú no deberías de estar descansando?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió rápidamente –Una dama no ha de perderse su sueño de belleza.

Después de esa frase estiró sus alas y alzó el vuelo, para salir de ahí y evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación o problema con el erizo azul. Vio una última vez al equidna que en su mirada parecía rondar un sentimiento de ira contenida, es posible que quisiera que se quedara, pues al final de cuentas había sido culpa de ella que ellos se hubieran ido y ahora que él tuviera que mentirle a Sonic para encubrirlos; un suspiro pesado fue exhalado por parte de ella para luego continuar con su vuelo.

-Aún creo que deberías de recostarte, al menos hasta mañana, ya sabes por tus heridas y eso- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Nah!, Eso es muy aburrido, además, prefiero quedarme aquí y vigilar la entrada- dijo viendo hacia el horizonte con una media sonrisa.

-"_Demonios..."_

0-0-0-0-0

La vio fijamente, con sus armas apuntándole directamente, su mirada era de color miel y su pelaje era de color lila; por sus ropas sucias y de camuflaje era más que notorio que ella pertenecía a la resistencia y eso significaba sólo una cosa, era una enemiga potencial, debía de eliminarla o podría poner en peligro su tesoro.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó la felina de pelaje lila acercándose levemente apuntándole al pecho.

-¿O qué?- preguntó el erizo arqueando una ceja en señal de burla.

-O tendré que manchar estos verdes pastos con la sangre de un asqueroso traidor- respondió ella molesta, quitando el seguro de sus armas y provocando que un *_Click* _se escuchara resonar por el pequeño jardín.

-Inténtalo...- respondió con una mirada desafiante.

Blaze gruñó ante aquel comentario, y aunque le gustaría con todo su ser deshacerse de aquel traidor, un tiro en los cuarteles de Eggman sólo provocarían que todo el edificio se cerrara y que ella no pudiera ver la luz del día nunca más, debía de irse de ahí así como había entrado, en silencio. Colocó el seguro nuevamente en ambas armas para luego colocarlas a sus costados a una velocidad impresionante, después de eso corrió hacia donde el erizo plateado la observaba con cierto asombro. No lucharía con armas, lo haría cuerpo a cuerpo.

La vio guardar ambas armas con una velocidad inimaginable para luego sólo sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, una patada certera lo había dejado sin aire alguno, provocando que cayera con una rodilla en el suelo y sujetara su estomago fuertemente. Levantó su mirada para ver a la felina, quien no dudo en lanzarle otra patada dirigida directamente al rostro, una combinación perfecta de artes marciales, combinación que él conocía a la perfección. Detuvo aquel puntapié con una de sus manos provocando que por unos segundos ambos se vieran a los ojos, él con una mirada triunfadora mientras que ella con una de sorpresa. Silver sujetó fuertemente aquella bota café para así lanzarla contra la pared de aquella habitación, estremeciendo todo el lugar.

-Eres muy fuerte, rebelde- habló el erizo plateado poniéndose de pie –Pero necesitarás más que eso para lograr vencerme.

-Bien...- musitó ella mientras recobraba la compostura –Vamos a jugar.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó con sigilo por las instalaciones, buscando un mapa sobre Robotropolis. Recorrió el lugar y después de varios minutos de estar dando vueltas sin sentido pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Vio a un robot salir de una de las recámaras del lugar y adentro de ésta logró divisar varias computadoras, provocando una sonrisa. Antes de la guerra con Eggman, Shadow era un experto con lo que se refería a infiltración y manejo de las computadoras, no las había usado ya hace bastante tiempo, pero no por eso se había olvidado de cómo. Entró con sigilo a la recámara evadiendo con gran habilidad las cámaras de vigilancia del lugar; una vez adentro fue directo hacia una de las computadoras para así empezar a buscar la información que necesitaba, cosa que no le tomó más de un par de minutos; accedió a los planos del lugar y en el acto imprimió cada uno de ellos, mostrando detalladamente cada parte de la ciudad. Los vio brevemente haciendo que una sonrisa se posará sobre su rostro, con esto Sonic debería de escucharlo y si él se oponía aún así podría pedir voluntarios, conocía a varios que estarían muy felices de pelear contra Eggman. Guardó aquellas hojas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminaba directo a la salida cuando escuchó alarmas, pero no cualquier tipo de alarma, eran las de incendio, algo se quemaba. Salió rápidamente de la habitación en donde estaba y al hacerlo empezó a sentir como el agua de los rociadores lo mojaban rápida y suavemente, llevaba bastante tiempo en no sentir el agua de esa manera, cayendo del cielo cual lluvia al mojar la tierra árida y sedienta. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un breve momento y disfrutar lo rocío recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que al escuchar varios robots correr en las cercanías lo hizo alertarse nuevamente, debía de salir de ahí. Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos para así dirigirse a los ventiladores por los cuales habían entrando, esperando que la gata lila ya estuviera allá, cuando vio algo pasar volando enfrente de él, algo había sido lanzado con una gran fuerza de uno de los pasillos adyacentes. Fijó su vista en lo que casi lo había golpeado para darse cuenta que no había sido algo, sino alguien, la gata lila.

Los sonidos aún no se reacomodaban en su cabeza, parecía escuchar sólo leves zumbidos sin sentido alguno. Intentó abrir sus ojos más sin embargo sólo podía ver imágenes distorsionadas. Cerró los ojos para reacomodar su vista, y al hacerlo la imagen del erizo plateado vino a ella. Sin duda era un luchador de temerse, jamás había tenido un rival parecido a él. Recordó cómo había empezado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él, pero no pudo seguirle el ritmo, era demasiado fuerte para ella. Él era alguien analítico, táctico y ágil, llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener que pelear con alguien así. Sin sus armas o poderes no tardaría en derrotarla, así que decidió llevar la pelea a otro nivel. Blaze empezó por calentar su cuerpo lo suficiente para que el más mínimo contacto con su piel fuera una dolorosa y rápida quemadura; pero él no respondió ante eso tampoco. La pelea no duró demasiado después de eso, y entre más peleaba con su fiero oponente más poder quería demostrar, quería enseñarle quien era quién mandaba ahí. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza y energía para poder estar al nivel de él y a pesar de eso él aún tenía la ventaja, pues por cada golpe que daba ella, él le regresa tres con más fuerza. Se acercó a él con una furia e ira inminente y en un puñetazo dirigido a aquel traidor, concentró toda su energía. Tan sólo quería que esa absurda pelea terminara. Conforme su puño se acercaba al rostro de él éste empezó a prenderse en llamas, cuando menos lo sintió su brazo ya ardía en llamas, provocando que la alarma se activara. Su golpe pareció golpear una pared hecha del más duro metal, pues una par de lágrimas sobresalieron de sus ojos al sentir su mano chocar contra la nada. Vio al erizo que sonría victorioso. Lo último que vio antes de ser lanzada con una fuerza sobrehumana de aquella habitación fueron un par de ojos brillantes.

-¡Despierta!- escuchó gritar de una voz familiar, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe -¡Demonios, esto no era una maldita exhibición!- gritó molesto al ver todo el caos que se había armado.

-Alguien... me descubrió- dijo levantándose algo adolorida por el golpe.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar esas palabras, eso era todavía peor, tenían que salir de ahí. Shadow vio hacia diferentes direcciones y encontró el pasillo por el cual había llegado y la vio de reojo una vez más. "Es hora de salir de aquí" dijo fríamente y sin más empezó a correr a la salida. Realmente no le importaba mucho que ella fuese capturada o no, sólo le importaba que no sellaran el edificio y pudieran salir de ahí con la información que había recabado.

Blaze lo vio salir corriendo a toda prisa y un "¡Hey!" fue pronunciado por sus labios en un intento de detenerlo, pero sin éxito alguno; por lo que se notaba ahora cada quien debería de ver como llegaba a la salida antes de que todo el edificio fuese cerrado. Obvió su dolor de cabeza y salió corriendo detrás del erizo negro, quien ahora no había dejado nada más que un leve destello luminoso en la atmósfera. Quiso seguirle el paso pero fue demasiado rápido y entonces lo perdió de vista. Se desubicó por un momento intentando recordar por donde había venido cuando sintió como aquel erizo plateado la tomaba del brazo en un intento de detenerla, provocando que ella se volteará bruscamente para verlo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-A la salida- respondió para luego arder aquel brazo que él aprisionaba en llamas provocando que él la soltara.

Blaze corrió lejos de aquel erizo y pronto logro distinguir el pasillo por el cual había llegado, esbozando una sonrisa. Cuando por fin empezó a sentirse a salvó algo detuvo su marcha, haciéndola caer al suelo pesadamente. Una pared invisible, como la última vez. Él la tomó nuevamente del brazo con unos ojos brillantes y la vio con autoridad.

-No lo creo, rebelde- dijo con un tono intimidante.

-¿Silver?, ¿Silver dónde estás?- ambos escucharon decir.

-...Princesa- musitó el erizo viendo a la dirección en donde se escuchaba aquella voz.

Blaze vio al erizo distraerse y aprovechó ese momento para usar toda su fuerza y golpearlo fuertemente haciéndolo retroceder a varios metros de distancia de ella.

–Nos veremos de nuevo- dijo ella por último para luego desaparecer de su vista.

0-0-0-0-0

Tails y Cream llegaron a la enorme ciudad que resplandecía tal como la luna en esa oscuridad. Necesitaban entrar y buscar a Blaze y Shadow antes de que Eggman los encontrara a ellos.

-Bien Cream, ¿Por donde entramos?

-Ven, sígueme.

A pesar que era la primera vez que Tails iba a adentrarse a la ciudad no le costó trabajo seguir el paso de Cream. Pronto entraron en donde Eggman guardaba todas las provisiones.

-Es asombroso...- dijo Tails al ver el gran lugar.

-Sí, pero Tails ¿Ahora qué haremos?- le cortó ella.

-Entrar y llevarlos de regreso.

0-0-0-0-0

Los nervios lo mataban, sabía que su compañero no estaría feliz si miraba entrar a Tails y los otros por ahí; Sonic sabría de inmediato que algo había pasado y que él no fue informado, pero claro, ¿cómo se suponía que le dirían que fueron a Robotropolis a hacer una misión de reconocimiento? Sonic se volvería loco y le gustara o no sabía que él tenía que ver con eso. Necesitaba de deshacerse de él.

-¡Hey!, Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no hacemos cambio de turno y tú y yo vamos a comer algo con Vainilla?- dijo con una expresión nerviosa y una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Jamás renuncias a tu guardia, por algo eres uno de los mejores guardianes. Sé que tú turno ha sido extenuante debido a mis heridas- dijo cabizbaja, callando un leve momento con una expresión pensativa –Pero si deseas descansar yo me quedaré aquí hasta el amanecer, de eso no hay problema. Puedo llamar a Shadow y...

-¡No!- gritó rápidamente el equidna-Yo sólo decía, sé que necesitas energía y pensé...

Sonic puso una mirada inquisitiva mientras él intentaba explicarse. Vio al equidna y pronto notó que había algo extraño, algo estaba pasando y él no estaba enterado de eso.

-Knuckles... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Pasar?, ¿De qué hablas?, Nada está pasando, todo está bien- respondió nervioso.

Ahora estaba convencido, algo estaba pasando y fuese lo que fuese Knuckles no quería que él se enterara de eso. Entonces se preguntaba ¿Quién más estaba involucrado en eso?

-¿Knuckles, dónde está Shadow?

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a duras penas al gran ventilador y ahí vio al erizo negro que estaba listo para irse.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo el erizo mientras miraba las grandes hélices.

-Pensé que ya te habrías ido- respondió.

-Es hora, los guardias de Eggman no tardaran en encontrarnos.

Salieron de aquel edificio de la misma manera en la que entraron, saltando de cornisa en cornisa hasta llegar al suelo. Blaze y Shadow corrieron por los adentros de la ciudad, siempre con el cuidado de no ser descubiertos por las cámaras. Blaze corría detrás de Shadow, confiando plenamente en su intuición, pero sin razón alguna el erizo negro paró de repente. Blaze cayó al suelo después de chocar con él, quedándose extrañada, pensando que los robots del Emperador Eggman estaban cerca.

-¡Shadow!- escucharon ambos gritar.

-¡Sr. Shadow!

Blaze movió levemente su cabeza para ver al zorro y la conejita corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Tails?- dijo el erizo negro levemente.

-Los hemos estado buscando ¡Tenemos que regresar!

-Sí, a Sonic no le gustará despertar y saber que no estamos y menos que estamos aquí- dijo Cream con inocencia.

-Ya íbamos a la salida- dijo la felina poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Qué demonios creían que hacían aquí?- preguntó el zorrito mientras empezaban con su camino de retorno.

-Vinimos a recoger información valiosa- sonrió el erizo negro corriendo a la par del zorrito.

Llegaron nuevamente a las bodegas de provisiones y como entraron salieron del lugar. Caminaron de regreso a la villa para evitar más problemas. Tails aún seguía con su sermón sobre lo que hubiera pasado si Eggman los hubiera descubierto y no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría Sonic si se enterara de lo que acaban de hacer; Shadow por su parte no decía nada en absoluto, le importaba muy poco lo que tenía por decir Tails, tenía lo que quería. Blaze por su parte pensaba en aquel luchador increíble, aún intentando descubrir su manera de pelear, y al igual que Shadow, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que Tails tenía por decir.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a tocar con suavidad las dunas y pronto aquel cielo negro empezó por tonarse púrpura indicando que el inició de un nuevo día acontecía. No tardarían en llegar a la villa, justo para el amanecer.

-Aún no ha salido el sol, así que lo mejor será...- Pero Tails calló rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que será mejor Tails?- preguntó la conejita al ver que Tails no había continuado su frase, hasta que pronto notó porqué el silencio de su amigo.

Shadow se extrañó un poco de la manera de actuar de ambos hasta que elevó su vista y vio hacia el frente. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba el erizo azul con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y sin duda alguna una cara de pocos amigos, y a la par de él se encontraba el equidna con su mirada desviada.

-Sonic...- musitó Blaze.

0-0-0-0-0

Blaze, Shadow, Cream y Tails se encontraban sentados viendo al erizo azul moverse de un lado a otro muy molesto. En el momento que llegaron lo único que les había dicho era "Síganme" y luego empezó a caminar sin decir palabra alguna. Todos lo hicieron, incluso Shadow no objetó contra el mandato del erizo azul. Detrás de él se encontraba Knuckles y Rouge, parecía que ya había hablado con ellos.

-Sonic, nosotros...- empezó por hablar Tails.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre llevar a Cream a un lugar tan peligroso como ese?- explotó en ira el erizo azul.

-Yo quise ir, tenía que ayudarlo a...

-¡Fueron sin decirme absolutamente nada!- interrumpió a la dulce conejita.

-Estabas muy débil, no quería que...- intentó hablar Tails.

-¡La villa y lo que pase en ella es mi responsabilidad!- dijo muy molesto. Luego de eso Tails únicamente desvió la mirada y el erizo azul inhaló profundamente –Siempre te vi como mi hombre de más confianza...- habló en un tono de decepción.

-Puedes dejar de ser tan melodramático por un momento y escuchar lo que...- intentó decir el erizo negro.

-¡Tú calla, que aún no empiezo contigo!- gritó Sonic.

Blaze se puso de pie provocando que toda la atención cayera sobre ella. Siempre con esa mirada inexpresiva y ese semblante serio ella empezó hablar, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría costarle su estadía en aquel lugar y obligarla a regresar por donde había venido.

-No te enojes con ninguno de ellos, si debes de culpar a alguien esa sería yo. Yo planee esto desde un principio.

La mirada de Sonic se posó sobre ella con aquella expresión de molestia en su rostro, imposible de ocultar- Desobedeciste mis órdenes sabiendo que...

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar y culparnos para escuchar lo que tenemos para decir!- interrumpió el erizo negro poniéndose de pie ya cansado de todo ese teatro. –Tengo la información necesaria para poder hacer un ataque interno a Robotropolis- habló provocando un silencio total y que la expresión en el erizo azul cambiara radicalmente de molesta a sorprendida.

-... ¿Qué?- musitó el erizo azul.

-Ya me escuchaste. Fuimos a recolectar información. El tiempo en el cual nos escondíamos y lo único que hacíamos era sobrevivir se ha terminado.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?- dijo molesto el erizo azul -¡Eso sería una misión demasiado arriesgada!

-¡¿Acaso tú te has vuelto loco?- habló elevando aún más la voz –Es la oportunidad perfecta para derrotar a Eggman y...

-¡No!, ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para que haya otra matanza!

-¡Escúchame bien, si tú eres demasiado débil para venir e iniciar un plan de ataque contra Eggman entonces...

-¡¿Entonces qué?- retó el erizo azul.

-Entonces...- dijo un poco más sereno - Me proclamo como el nuevo líder de la resistencia- habló con autoridad.

Todos, incluyendo al erizo azul pusieron una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Blaze por un momento se sintió realmente culpable. Todo eso se había salido demasiado de control. Ella no quería que todo eso pasara, sólo quería encontrar una manera de derrocar al Emperador Eggman, ¿Pero realmente esa sería la manera?

-Debes de estar bromeando- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa incrédula. -Mi gente no me daría la espalda. ¿Verdad Tails?- dijo viendo a su amigo de reojo, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna de él-¿Tails?

Volteó a ver a su amigo de dos colas, notando su mirada desviada. Con un movimiento rápido dirigió su mirada hacia Knuckles y Rouge que no tenía una expresión diferente a la de Tails.

-¿Knuckles?- dijo levemente, pero él no respondió tampoco. Sonic puso una expresión de molestia y de tristeza al mismo tiempo dando un profundo suspiro –Bien... como deseen- habló dolido.

Después de eso Sonic no dijo nada más y empezó por caminar fuera del lugar muy molesto.

-Sonic...- susurro levemente Tails, pero no por eso lo detuvo.

0-0-0-0-0

Las alarmas por fin habían acallado y se había empezado por secar todo. Él por su parte se encontraba a su lado, como siempre, como desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con suavidad el erizo plateado.

-Sí- respondió con aquella típica sonrisa. –Pero me preocupe al ver que no regresabas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Silver?

-Nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

-¿Mi jardín está bien?- preguntó con una mirada triste.

-Claro princesa, jamás dejaría que alguien se atreviera en tocar siquiera una flor- sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ella sonrió de regreso.

-Dime algo, escuche voces aquí. ¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

Recordó a aquella felina con la que había peleado. Para ser una rebelde era increíble fuerte y especial... poder crear fuego de la nada era realmente asombroso.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no te podrán lastimar- respondió al fin.

-Sería bueno poderlos conocer- dijo levemente con su mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Es un poco solitario por aquí. De no ser por ti no sé como soportaría este encierro.

-Sabes que es por tu bien- respondió el erizo plateado con aires de autoridad.

-Sí, lo sé...

* * *

**Para los que esperaban a Silver aquí se los traje XD! Espero les haya gustado. Imagino alguna de las preguntas que podrán tener; no se preocupen, sabrán quien es la princesa conforme prosiga la historia. Bien sin nada más que agregar, los miro hasta el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo líder.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. Un Nuevo Líder

**¡Kat regresa con otro capítulo! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic XD! Bien les aviso de antemano que posiblemente la siguiente actualización se tarde un poco más (No creo que mucho) Lo que sucede es que por aquí celebramos la semana santa en estas fechas y son vacaciones para nosotros y saldré de la capital un par de días (Tal vez a nadie le importa pero yo les cuento X3) entonces no estaré para actualizar rápidamente. En fin, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo…**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo Líder

A la mañana siguiente Shadow se paró en medio de la villa y empezó a hablar con todos sus miembros, que pronto se reunieron en círculo, todos excepto el erizo azul. Les explicó sobre cómo ellos podrían tener una oportunidad para poder derrocar a Eggman haciendo que la mirada de muchos se encendiera la esperanza y en la de otros el temor. Muchos le preguntaron qué era lo que Sonic pensaba al respecto, y les explicó rápidamente que él ya no estaría a cargo, que ahora él daría las órdenes. En el pueblo todos callaron sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero nadie dijo nada, nadie se opuso a él.

Blaze se encontraba a una distancia prudente y al ver que nadie elevó la voz en contra de Shadow o incluso a favor del erizo azul, se pudo dar cuenta que todos ya estaban muy cansados de la situación en la que vivían. Necesitaban un cambio. En su interior cierta culpa calaba su ser, pues sabía que si ella no hubiera ideado aquella aventura nada de eso estaría sucediendo, pero a la vez sintió que era lo mejor, con o sin el erizo azul tendrían que pelear contra el emperador tarde o temprano. Recordó a Sonic y aquella mirada de decepción la noche anterior, y con un vistazo rápido empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores, y ahí sobre un edificio vio al erizo azul observando lo que se llevaba a cabo con una mirada llena de tristeza; seguramente se sentía traicionado por la gente que tanto se había esforzado por proteger.

-Bien Shadow, entonces dinos qué hacer- se escuchó entre la multitud.

0-0-0-0-0

Desde la distancia miraba lo que sucedía, escuchando a Shadow proclamándose como el nuevo líder y dando las nuevas instrucciones de pasos a seguir. Dentro de él esperaba que alguien hablará a su favor, que dijeran que lo querían de regreso... pero nadie lo hizo; y entonces eso lo hizo dudar ¿Acaso él había sido un mal líder?

Se sentó sobre aquel tejado dando un suspiro profundo y largo para luego fijar su vista al cielo y ver las nubes pasar. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer que la idea de Shadow de ir a atacar a Eggman se acoplara en su mente, talvez era él el equivocado y ya era momento de pelear de regreso; sabía que tiempo atrás eso sin duda habría sido su primer impulso, no lo habría pensado ni dos veces, pero ahora todo era diferente. Talvez ahora tenía miedo, no de pelear, sino de perder a alguien más.

-Talvez... Shadow tenía razón...- musitó para él.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó decir, provocando que se pusiera en alerta y despejara su mente.

-¿Blaze, qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-Vine a ver si estabas bien- dijo acercándose a él.

-Estoy bien- respondió desviando la mirada –Mi pueblo... digo, el pueblo tiene lo que quiere- habló refiriéndose a Shadow.

-...Lamento esto- habló ella suavemente –No quería que esto pasará. No quería que ellos...

-Tarde o temprano pasaría- respondió para luego ponerse de pie –Ellos no necesitan a un protector- habló mientras miraba a la multitud nuevamente –Necesitan alguien que los dirija a la batalla... y ese no puedo ser yo- habló con pesadez.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó caminando para llegar a la par de él -¿Qué te pasó? Hace mucho tiempo eras el guerrero más intrépido y grandioso que nadie hubiera conocido.

Su mirada se fijo nuevamente en el horizonte y el recuerdo de ella vino a su mente, su sonrisa y sus palabras resonaron en su mente "_... si algo malo llegará a pasar sé que tú me ayudarías" _ Él no pudo ayudarla, él le había fallado, no pudo con uno... ¿Cómo podría con toda esa gente?

-Todos cambian- respondió al fin –Eso es todo...

-Bien, si no puedes guiarlos, entonces puedes unírteles- habló la gata viendo a hacia la villa, provocando que el erizo la viera con una mirada de sorpresa –Estoy segura que Shadow necesitaría a un gran guerrero como lo eres tú.

-No, no puedo- contestó si titubear.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Ellos tienen lo que quieren y no es a mí- habló viendo en dirección de Tails y Knuckles quienes escuchaban con atención a Shadow.

En su voz se notaba cierto tono de resentimiento; pronto ella entendió que él estaba afectado por la traición de sus amigos, era posible que fuera algún tipo de capricho lo que él tenía, y si era así era posible que no se le pasara rápidamente, sabía de antemano que era una criatura muy terca.

Luego de esa respuesta Sonic dio media vuelta y empezó por caminar fuera de ahí.

0-0-0-0-0

La noche cayó sobre ellos abrigándolos con su manto nocturno. Pronto las hermosas estrellas alumbraron aquella oscuridad intentando brindar calma, sin embargo, en el pueblo todo parecía ser un caos, con gente movilizándose de un lado a otro para cumplir con las tareas asignadas por Shadow, todos menos un zorrito que desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había visto a su mejor amigo.

Tails caminó hacia la casa de Sonic sin saber que esperar realmente, no lo había visto cuando Shadow se había autoproclamado líder y no lo hacía ahora. Tocó levemente la puerta y dijo su nombre por lo bajo, esperando que él respondiera, pero no pasó. Abrió la puerta lentamente al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna y al hacerlo entró con cuidado, viendo todo el lugar en penumbras.

-¿Sonic?- Llamó Tails nuevamente.

-¿No tienes cosas por hacer?- escuchó decir a una voz.

-¿Sonic, dónde estás?- preguntó adentrándose al lugar y viendo a diferente direcciones.

-Tú nuevo líder seguramente te ha dejado tareas por cumplir- se escuchó decir con cierto resentimiento.

En el segundo nivel de aquel hogar vi al erizo azul sentando en el suelo con su mirada desviada. Tails dio un suspiro pesado y caminó hacia adentro en un plan de tranquilizar a su amigo y darle su apoyo.

-Sonic... no fue nada personal- empezó por decir -Es sólo que yo creo...

-¿Qué es hora de atacar a Eggman?- completó él viéndolo al fin.

-De levantarnos- corrigió -Has visto cómo sobrevivimos, tú mismo has dicho que esto no es vida.

-No, no lo es, pero es eso o... – dudo por un momento.

-Sé que después del día negro tú jamás volviste a ser el mismo. Pero realmente crees que ella hubiera querido que te quedaras con los brazos cruzados cuando podemos tener una mínima oportunidad, cuando...

-¡No la metas en esto!- gritó molesto.

Tails dio un suspiro pesado y vio a su amigo un poco decepcionado –Si no lo haces por ella, hazlo por los que aún creemos en ti, por los que dijiste que protegerías.

-¿Te refieres a todos aquellos que hablaron a mi favor el día de hoy cuando Shadow se proclamo líder?

-Si sólo piensas ayudar a aquellos que estén contigo...- habló con molestia –Entonces has tomado la mejor decisión al no participar.

Después de esa última frase Tails se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, decepcionado de lo que alguna vez, como para muchos, fue su héroe.

Sonic lo vio marcharse y de nuevo un profundo suspiro se escuchó resonar por él lugar. Por un momento vio hacia atrás en su pasado y recordó que muchas veces su ayuda nunca era pedida y de todas maneras él la brindaba; él siempre ayudó porque era lo correcto y ahora no lo hacía por... ¿miedo?, ¿enojo?, ¿por qué no fue él quien tuvo el valor para ir hasta Robotropolis desde antes?

0-0-0-0-0

Shadow se encontraba dando los planos e instrucciones ha seguir a quienes consideraba los mejores de todo el lugar: Tails, Knuckles, Rouge y por el momento Blaze. Les señaló donde deberían de ir para empezar a ocasionarles realmente problemas a Robotropolis en los planos que él había robado y mientras todos dirigían su vista en aquellos documentos, se escuchó como la puerta se abría provocando que la atención de todos se enfocará en el miembro de la villa que acaba de entrar. "...Sonic" musitó Knuckles en su asombro. Él erizo azul desvió la mirada sin decir nada. A pesar de que él ya no era el líder, aún todos respetaban su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- habló imponente el erizo negro.

-Vengo... –empezó a hablar aún no muy convencido –Vengo a ayudar...- completó sin poder sostenerle la mirada al erizo negro.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rouge al ver que nadie hablaba.

-...Sí- respondió por lo bajo –Quiero saber si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

-¡Sabía que no nos abandonarías!- habló con emoción el zorrito.

Sin embargo, todos vieron al erizo negro, quien aún tenía la última palabra en todo el asunto. Shadow sintió las miradas de todos sobre él, que parecían ser miradas de suplica.

-Supongo que habrá más de algo en lo que puedas ayudar...- habló el erizo negro desviando la mirada –Siempre y cuando sigas mis órdenes- dijo viéndolo directamente.

Sonic sonrió ante eso –Claro- afirmó divertido, expresión que muchos no habían visto en años –Como tú siempre obedeciste las mías.

-¡Eso era diferente!

-¡Claro que no!

Y una pequeña pelea entre ambos empezó, como siempre pasaba cada vez que estaban juntos por más de cinco minutos en un mismo lugar. A pesar de aquel ambiente todos sonreían con gran satisfacción, todos excepto Blaze quien no entendía porque todos se miraban tan felices por aquel conflicto.

-... ¿Por qué están tan felices todos?- preguntó por lo bajo al zorrito de dos colas mientras observaba aquella escena.

-Hacia mucho que Sonic no actuaba de esa manera.

-¿De qué hablas? Pelea con Shadow todo el tiempo.

-No lo entiendes... esto no es una pelea... es diferente. Es la manera de actuar del viejo Sonic.

Notó atenta a la manera de actuar del erizo azul y notó que las sonrisas y el sarcasmo estuvieron presentes en toda la pelea y entendió el punto del zorrito, cada vez que él erizo azul hablaba siempre se mantenía serio, podía ser que ese cambio era debido a que no sentía la presión de controlarlo todo; fuera lo que fuera era mucho más agradable que el erizo que ella conoció al llegar ahí.

Después de una pelea relativamente larga y Shadow resignarse a la actitud de Sonic, empezó por hablar nuevamente y dio la primera orden por cumplir, la primera infiltración. En los mapas parecía haber un tipo de entrada norte por lo que parecían ser drenajes, deberían dos miembros entrar por ahí, ir por debajo de la ciudad y salir de lo que sería el cuarto de control del lugar para poder dejar una entrada poco custodiada libre de la mira de Eggman. Los miembros serían Blaze y Sonic. Saldrían inmediatamente.

* * *

**Si se dan cuenta es algo corto, pero crucial para la continuidad de la historia. Por cierto, Master the Hedgehog, gracias por tu review y sí de hecho pensé en agregar a Dalia a la historia (Lo siento, fue un comentario que me hizo hace poco sobre agregar a un fan character que tuve antes en otra fiction que muchos creo que leyeron) pero preferí no hacerlo, creí que los mundos eran muy diferentes como para mezclarlos XD! En fin, espero que les haya gustado y para todos aquellos que también tengan vacaciones, ¡Feliz semana santa! Y para los que no, ¡Feliz semana!**

**Ok, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia en leer y por sus reviews. En nuestro próximo capítulo sabrán quien es la princesa X3! Capítulo 6: La princesa.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. La Princesa

**Por fin he regreso con el siguiente capítulo XD! Lamento mucho la tardanza, problemas de luz XD! En fin, por fin la incognita de quién es la princesa será despejada. Sin más que decir y para no dejarlos en suspenso les traigo el capítulo 6. Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La Princesa

La empezó a buscar por todos lados sin rastros de ella. Siempre le hacía lo mismo, parecía que era muy buena para desaparecer de las instalaciones. Su misión era sencilla, proteger a la princesa a toda costa y evitar que saliera; pero eso se escuchaba más fácil de hacer que de cumplir.

Silver la conocía ya hace un par de años, después de que él había llegado ahí. A diferencia de muchos de los que vivían en Robotropolis, él no se había unido a Eggman por necesidad, sino porque no tuvo opción. Su historia empezaba en el desierto; como muchos sobrevivientes caminaba sin rumbo en busca de algún lugar que él pudiera llamar hogar. Debido a Eggman su hogar ya no era más que ruinas, imposible de habitar y vivir, así que viajaba con la esperanza que más allá del horizonte encontrara algún lugar donde la comida no escaseara. Caminó durante días y en algún punto debido a las condiciones extremas del desierto, el hambre y la fatiga, no pudo más. Los robots de Eggman lo encontraron casi inconsciente y lo llevaron a Robotropolis, y ahí tuvo su primera gran audiencia con el Emperador Eggman, con quien no fue nada amable, pues si bien no tenía un hogar sabía que eso era por su culpa.

Intentó escapar con sus asombrosos poderes, pero lograron contenerlo, estaba demasiado débil como para dar una buena pelea. En la sala de audiencias Eggman dijo que todo erizo debería de morir y que él no sería la excepción. Silver no entendía porque él parecía tener tanto desprecio a los de su especie, pero eso fue irrelevante cuando vio a uno de los robots de Eggman apuntarle al pecho, todo había terminado; sin embargo cuando pensó que todo acabaría ahí escuchó como las grandes puertas de la sala de audiencias se abrían estrepitosamente. Ahí la conoció.

Ella al principio tenía una mirada molesta, pero cuando lo vio a él, listo para morir, corrió hacia donde él se encontraba con aquel hermoso vestido azul y con un grito de desesperación le rogó a Eggman que no lo matara, que ya eran demasiadas muertes. Él se quedó atónito ¿Por qué ella quería salvarlo? Ella habló con Eggman en un intento de convencerlo hasta que un robot se acercó a Eggman haciendo una interrupción en la suplicas de ella y le dijo algo que él no pudo entender, pero no fue necesario ya que Eggman lo gritó fuertemente; parecía ser que aquella chica tendía a huir mucho y salir por los alrededores, o eso pensó cuando gritó "¡Escapaste nuevamente!" Ella hizo un puchero infantil y se excusó diciendo que todo era muy aburrido y que se sentía sola. Eggman suspiró profundamente y luego pareció que una idea había venido a su mente. Eggman lo vio intensamente, recordándole su precaria posición, y cuando Silver pensó que la mataría a ella junto con él dijo algo que lo dejó atónito "Tú vivirás... Tú serás responsable de ella, de que no salga de aquí y que nada malo le pase ¿Has entendido?" No supo realmente que decir, pero si quería vivir más le valía aceptar. Asintió con la cabeza y pronto se volvió su guardián o como lo llamaría ella luego, su caballero. Al principio pensó que sólo estaría lo suficiente como para recuperarse e irse, pero luego la conoció mejor. Ella se encontraba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, y mientras él se recuperaba ella paso casi todo su tiempo con él ayudándole en todo lo que él necesitara. Tomó la decisión de quedarse.

A pesar de que le había tomado mucho cariño había días en los cuales lo exasperaba y hoy era uno de esos días. Si Eggman se enteraba que ella había salido lo mataría, y no era sólo una expresión. Según como caminaba por los lugares, ya entrando en desesperación por no encontrarla, logró divisarla caminando del otro lado del pasillo con algunas cosas brillantes, parecían ser partes de robots. Había estado de nuevo en la planta de reciclaje.

-¡Princesa!- gritó molesto hacia ella.

-Hola Silver, mira lo que encontré esta vez. Será perfecto para poder adornar el jardín ¿no te parece?

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-Juntando material para adornar mi jardín- respondió con inocencia.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

-Pues, aquí estoy ¿necesitabas algo?- habló confundida.

Dio un suspiro pesado y con una expresión de cansancio habló nuevamente- Princesa, sabes que tienes restringido ir sola a la planta de reciclaje. Si deseas ir a la planta de reciclaje debes decírmelo primero.

-¡¿Por qué?- habló molesta -¡¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí sola, por qué debo de quedarme encerrada todo el tiempo?

-Sabes que Eggman así lo ha pedido por tu seguridad, princesa.

-¡No entiendo por qué!- dijo hastiada -Y deja de decirme princesa, llámame por mi nombre, ya te lo pedido antes.

-...Es por tu propio bien... Amy- corrigió.

La eriza rosa volteó su cabeza con una mirada un tanto triste y a la vez molesta. Silver se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consolarla, para él también era tedioso tener que estar adentro todo el tiempo, pero por ella valía la pena, era su más preciado tesoro y la cuidaría a toda costa.

Sabía de los sentimientos de ella, de estar encerrada, de sentirse una prisionera, por eso de vez en cuando se escabullían de aquel palacio de hierro para ver diferentes lugares de la ciudad, era cuando miraba una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, ahí y cuando ella dormía. Por alguna razón Amy tendía a sonreír dormida, asumía que cuando dormía tendría algún tipo de recuerdo agradable, pero cada vez que ella despertaba únicamente le decía que soñaba con una voz que decía su nombre, únicamente eso lograba recordar, ella asumía que había sido alguien importante en su vida, pero no recordaba quién.

Su pasado era todo un misterio, o eso era lo que ella le había dicho. A Silver siempre le había llamado la atención saber cómo es que ella había terminando siendo una princesa, aunque realmente Eggman no era un rey, desde que él los había presentado formalmente le había dicho que ella era la Princesa Amy y por lo mismo debería de cuidarla con su vida. Amy no estaba muy segura de por qué el título que el Emperador le había puesto, pero había dicho que desde que ella tenía memoria él la había cuidado y la había tratado como toda una princesa. Para Silver el pasado de Amy era realmente un enigma que quería conocer, saber cómo es que ella había terminando teniendo tanto valor para Eggman y por qué, si Eggman odiaba tanto a los erizos, parecía aceptarla a ella sin problemas.

-¿Me ayudarás a arreglar mi jardín?- habló la eriza rosa suavemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que sí- asintió sonriendo.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaban por la noche oscura sin decirse nada realmente. Blaze miraba al erizo de reojo quien parecía que había regresado a su estado de ánimo original, serio y pensativo. No le gustaba sentir aquel silencio incomodo, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hablar con él, aunque deseaba romper el hielo. Blaze quería saber por qué había decidido ayudar después de que se mostraba tan reacio cuando ella le había hecho la oferta aquella mañana.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó la felina haciendo que su voz retumbara por las silenciosas dunas.

Sonic dirigió su mirada hacia ella y por un momento pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, pero luego su rostro quedó inexpresivo nuevamente - ...Ellos me necesitan- respondió sin más.

-Todos- puntualizó ella haciendo que el silencio regresara y que ella se quedará sin temas nuevamente.

Sonic vio a la felina quien parecía que quería entablar una conversación con él, pero él realmente no tenía mucho que decirle, hubiera preferido ir con Tails o Knuckles a Robotropolis, pero Shadow la había escogido a ella debido a que sólo ellos dos habían entrado a la ciudad desde que se había construido.

-Dime algo...- habló de nuevo la felina cortando el silencio abrumante. –Tails me comentó que alguien que tú apreciabas mucho murió ahí hace muchos años ya, que eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar. ¿Ella era alguien especial para ti?- inquirió la felina.

La marcha del erizo paró en ese momento, provocando que su mirada se desviara al suelo. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo la sonrisa de ella vino a su mente. Con el pasar del tiempo su rostro poco a poco se había empezado a desvanecer de sus recuerdos, algo que lo aterraba día tras día; temía que algún día sólo recordará una sombra, una silueta de lo que alguna vez fue ella.

-...¿Cómo murió?- habló de nuevo la felina -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El recuerdo de ese día sin embargo se mantenía tan presente como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

La buscó por todos lados, pero no lograba encontrarla; una emboscada la había separado de los demás y ahora se encontraba en la base de Eggman, sola. Revisó habitación por habitación mientras el lugar se empezaba a derrumbar por la batalla que había acontecido.

-¡Amy!- gritó con una voz de consternación. –Am...- pero calló al escuchar algo en las cercanías. Era ella.

-¡Sonic!

Corrió y notó que se había quedado atrapada detrás de una de las puertas que ahora se encontraban bloqueadas por los escombros del lugar. "¡Espera ahí, yo te sacaré!" dijo el erizo mientras con un ataque certero hizo añicos las enormes piedras que obstruían la entrada.

-¡¿Amy?- gritó al entrar al lugar despejando el polvo que se había levantado.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!, ¡Sonic!- dijo ella corriendo hacia él.

-Corre, no hay tiempo que perder- comando él tomando su mano.

-¡¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó mientras corría detrás de él.

-Ja, Estás hablando con la criatura más rápida del planeta ¿Qué podría pasar?- sonrió confiado.

-Pero... ¡Sonic, cuidado!- gritó ella mientras sus pupilas se contraían al ver al peligro venidero.

Un disparó de uno de los robots que aún quedaban en pie provocó que ambos cayeran bruscamente al suelo al sentir pasar aquel láser a sólo un par de centímetros de ellos, para impactar en una de las columnas del lugar. El edificio empezó a estremecerse aún más, haciendo que pedazos del techo empezaran a caer como si de meteoritos se tratasen. Sonic se levantó algo aturdido, lo cual no duró mucho al tener que moverse rápidamente a un lado para no ser aplastado por uno de los escombros de concreto que ahora caían. Una vez que logró esquivar los escombros más grandes empezó a ver hacia diferentes direcciones en busca de Amy, de quien se había separado en su descuido. Ella no parecía estar en ningún lado, hasta que la vio a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, también aturdida "¡AMY!" gritó al verla e intentó correr hacia ella, pero los escombros que seguía cayendo le hacía muy difícil acercarse.

Ella se sentó en el suelo acariciando su cabeza levemente, no estaba herida; buscó al erizo con la mirada y levemente susurró su nombre, aún estaba aturdida por el golpe. Quiso ponerse de pie cuando sintió el suelo a sus pies estremecerse con gran fuerza; una rajadura empezó a abrirse y cuando menos lo sintió el suelo empezó a partirse en dos dejando un abismo que crecía a su paso. Ella vio el lugar donde se encontraba sentada y notó como debajo de ella una rajadura había pasado velozmente y luego ya no sintió el suelo a sus pies; Sonic corrió hacia ella en un intento en vano para ayudarla, pero lo único que vio fue cómo la tierra se la traga escuchando un grito proveniente de ella.

-¡SONIC!

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Sonic!- gritó la gata al ver al erizo desconectado de la realidad.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente regresando a la realidad y vio a la gata con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Aclaró levemente su garganta y recobró la compostura regresando a su expresión seria.

-...Fue enterrada viva- concluyó al fin. –Sigamos.

Lo vio caminando de nuevo y a pesar que no era la respuesta que le hubiera gustado, se notaba por su tono de voz que aún se encontraba muy afecto por haberla perdido. Decidió dejar el tema en paz y seguirlo para llegar hacia la ciudad.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Listo!- dijo al terminar –La fuente se verá perfecta en tu jardín- habló con orgullo el erizo plateado.

-¡Es hermosa Silver!

Amy miraba aquella hermosa fuente de color plata resplandecer por la luz de luna de aquella noche. De nuevo admiró su jardín, tal vez su lugar favorito en aquel palacio de hierro. Recordaba tan claramente como le había rogado al Emperador Eggman que necesitaba un poco de aire libre, sentir la naturaleza, al menos esa era su excusa por la cual siempre escapaba de aquel lugar; para mantenerla ahí él le había obsequiado aquellos hermosos pastos verdes. "_Funcionó… al menos por un tiempo" _Pensó ella con una sonrisa.

Se acercó de nuevo aquella fuente que empezó por hacer correr pequeños ríos de agua, los cuales ella tocó con sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y de nuevo el recuerdo del Emperador vino a ella, de cómo lo había conocido. Su primer recuerdo.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Abrió los ojos sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo; al abrir los ojos vio vendajes por todo su cuerpo y al primero que vio fue a Eggman con una gran sonrisa, ella ladeó su cabeza un poco confundida y desubicada por la persona delante de ella.

-Has despertado mi valioso tesoro- habló con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿No sabes quien soy?- preguntó un tanto asombrado.

-No, yo...- cerró los ojos e hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar recordar algo, pero todo parecía tan vago. Recordaba luces, como las de un pasillo sin fin, recordaba a alguien que tomaba su mano fuertemente y luego rocas, varias de ellas cayendo sobre ella, después de eso... nada. –No recuerdo nada...- habló con la mirada baja.

-¿Nada de nada?- inquirió Eggman.

-No... ¿Qué me pasó?

Él sonrió triunfante y la vio con detenimiento, y algo en él hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. -¿No lo recuerdas? Los rebeldes se infiltraron en mi base y empezaron a matar gente sin sentido- sonrió amenamente.

-¿Matar gente?- cuestionó con una mirada triste y preocupada.

-Sí, pero mis robots los detuvieron y ahora mi reinado empezara. ¡Y yo seré el nuevo emperador!- habló a toda voz -¡El emperador Eggman!

-Emperador Eggman... ¿Así debo de llamarte?

-Sí, así debes- dijo muy emocionado.

-Sí tú eres el emperador... ¿yo quién soy?

-Eres...- dijo por un momento pensativo –La Princesa, la Princesa Amy.

-¿Princesa?

-Así es, y por tu seguridad ningún rebelde debe acércate a ti. Jamás.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu seguridad... por el bien del imperio, jamás deben de separarte de mí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Nunca entendió realmente por qué ella era tan importante, pero realmente no le importó. Se recuperó lentamente, y conforme sus heridas sanaban, y su salud mejoraba, sus deseos de libertad la invadieron profundamente y conocer lo que había fuera de las puertas de metal se volvió su obsesión. Así fue como Eggman la empezó a llenar de lujos y casi de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera con tal de que no saliera, y lo primero que le dio fue aquel hermoso jardín, para que ella probara el aire exterior, por eso era tan preciado para ella, era lo único que tenía del mundo exterior.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de tanto caminar a lo lejos lograron ver la gran ciudad. Sonic inhaló profundamente. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la última vez que había entrado al lugar. Desde la muerte de ella. Aún no creía que regresaría nuevamente para terminar lo que había empezado en aquel entonces.

-Andando- ordeno Blaze. Sonic la siguió.

-¿Por dónde entraremos?- preguntó el erizo mientras se dirigían al lugar.

-Es del lado norte. No es muy lejos.

El asintió y siguió con su curso. Mientras caminaban a la ciudad Blaze recordó algo que había querido preguntar hace tiempo, pero debido a los últimos sucesos en la villa lo había olvidado por completo.

-Dime algo, ¿Quién es la princesa?

-¿Princesa?- repitió un poco confundido.

-Sí. Cuando Shadow y yo entramos a la ciudad tuve que pelear con un increíble luchador, él dijo que protegía algo. Al principio pensé que era algo importante para Eggman, como un arma o algo así, pero luego escuche una voz, era una chica; él la llamó Princesa.

Sonic arqueó una ceja confundido. Él no sabía nada de una princesa y mucho menos de que Eggman decidiera compartir su mandato de poder con alguien más, eso no era típico de él.

-¿La viste?- habló al fin.

-No, cuando aquel guerrero se distrajo tuve la oportunidad para escapar y salí de ahí.

-Mmm...

-Llegamos- habló ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pararon enfrente de lo que parecía una entrada de drenaje, la cual Blaze abrió con una bola de fuego. Se alejaron un poco al ver como el agua empezaba a salir con fuerza y magnitud. Después de unos cuantos minutos, lo que parecía corriente interminable se convirtió pronto e un pequeño río de agua, dándoles la oportunidad para poder entrar al tubo de concreto.

Corrieron dentro de las cañerías del lugar hasta que después de cierto tiempo llegaron a la salida previamente marcada por Shadow. Abrió la tapa del drenaje y al hacerlo vio nuevamente la entrada de aquel edificio. Sonic vio aquel lugar y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ahí había sido el lugar donde el había perdido a Amy años atrás.

Salieron de aquel lugar y tal como se miraba en los planos encontraron pronto la entrada a un lado del edificio para poder entrar a las instalaciones; una vez adentro sólo necesitarían encontrar el cuarto de seguridad y desactivar las cámaras para poder dejar una entrada libre para la invasión. Blaze fue quien lo dirigió en todo momento, ella sabía por donde entrar y cómo funcionaba todo. Una vez adentro Sonic recorrió con la mirada todos aquellos pasillos dejándolo perplejo, parecía que Eggman hubiera reconstruido todo de la misma manera de cómo él recordaba el lugar antes de caerse en pedazos. Los malos recuerdos lo invadieron nuevamente, y tomó unos minutos para intentar guardar su pasado y seguir con la misión. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza o de lo contrario eso no funcionaría.

-Bien, ¿ahora por dónde?- habló el erizo azul una vez listo -¿Blaze?- dijo buscando a la felina con la mirada. -¿Blaze?- repitió.

Pronto se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás, le parecía increíble lo rápido que se había movilizado la felina. Ahora debía de buscar a la felina para poder reunirse con ella y terminar la misión. Se sintió un poco desubicado pues habían varios pasillos por donde podía haber ido, hasta que escuchó un ruido en uno de los pasillos venideros, un "¿Dónde estás?" escuchó a la lejanía, seguramente era Blaze buscándolo. Corrió hacia el sonido de aquella voz y llamó a Blaze por su nombre nuevamente.

–Lo siento, me detuve por un...- pero calló de golpe al verla.

-Silver, te he estad...- ella calló cuando lo vio.

La eriza rosa vio a aquel erizo azul parado del otro extremo del pasillo, con una expresión de asombro e incredibilidad. Cuando lo vio no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar, pues sabía que era uno de los rebeldes en contra de Eggman, uno de aquellos asesinos despiadados.

-... ¿Amy?- dijo en susurro el erizo azul.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! En el siguiente capítulo verán el reencuentro de ellos dos después de tantos años. Bien, sólo para hacer una anotación, cuando hable del vestido de Amy al principio, me inspire del vestido que ella usa en **_**Sonic and the Black Knight **_**Ella tiene un vestido azul lleno de adornos en dorado muy lindo (Me encanta como se le ve) y ese es el vestido que ella usa en mi fiction XD!**

**El siguiente capítulo El reencuentro. No se lo pierdan XD!**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. El Reencuentro

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por cierto **_**shadow rose 4794 **_**es cierto, acepto mi error, el vestido de Amy es de color aqua, con azul, y blanco; lo resumí a azul porque no quise entrar en mayor detalle, pero más adelante ya corregí eso (¬¬ creo)  
Bien, sé que muchos quieren saber qué va a pasar ahorita que se miren Sonic y Amy así que sin más que agregar les dejo con el capítulo siete.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: El Reencuentro

Se escondía detrás de una de las paredes de acero viendo pasar a aquellas máquinas de color rojo y una vez que vio el pasillo despejado corrió al cuarto de seguridad, sin embargo cuando intentó entrar notó que se necesitaba de algún tipo de llave de acceso y si no quería llamar a todo el personal por utilizar sus poderes, debería de encontrar otro método para abrir aquella puerta. "¿Alguna idea para abrir la puerta?" preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la puerta con la mirada, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna. Blaze se volteó para buscar al erizo con la mirada, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que lo había dejado atrás. "...Rayos" musitó al notar su ausencia. Blaze corrió de regreso para ver si lograba encontrarlo, y al hacerlo logró divisar a alguien en las cercanías, provocando que se escondiera detrás de una pared lo más rápido posible. Era él.

-¡¿Princesa?- lo escuchó decir -¡¿Dónde estás?

Blaze cerró los ojos al sentir como era que el erizo plateado se empezaba a acercar a ella; si la descubría sabía que debería de pelear nuevamente con él y si lo hacía no estaba segura si tendría la misma suerte que la última vez; pero de pronto escuchó cómo el erizo plateado detenía sus pasos al oír algo en uno de los pasillos adyacentes "¿Quién eres tú?" escucharon ambos decir. Esa era la misma voz de la chica que ella había escuchado el día que ella y Shadow se habían infiltrado a la base. La princesa.

-¿Amy?- dijo el erizo plateado un poco atónito.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- la escucharon hablar nuevamente.

-¡No!, ¡Princesa!- lo escuchó decir para luego salir corriendo.

-"_Se fue"-_ pensó con alivio. Decidió seguir con su camino y buscar a su compañero lo más pronto posible, pero antes de dar el primer pasó vio de reojo el pasillo por donde la voz de aquella princesa se había escuchado en un principio y entonces se preguntó a ella misma, quién a parte de ellos dos la princesa de aquel lugar no podía conocer… –"_¡Demonios!, ¡Sonic!"_

0-0-0-0-0

No podía hablar, a penas si lo podía creer. Cerró los ojos, pensando que era algún tipo de alucinación o ilusión óptica, los abrió nuevamente pero ella seguía ahí, con aquella mirada de curiosidad y temor.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la escuchó preguntar -¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó, haciéndole saber al erizo que no era una ilusión, o si lo era, era muy real.

- ... ¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó casi inaudible.

-¡Princesa!- escucharon ambos gritar.

Tanto Sonic como la eriza rosa dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y muy pronto ambos vieron a un erizo plateado llegar corriendo al lugar.

-¡Silver!- exclamó con una sonrisa. Ahí lo supo, era Amy, recordaría aquel tono de voz entusiasmado en cualquier lado.

-¡Aléjate de él!- corrió el erizo plateado hacia la eriza rosa. -¡Es un rebelde!

La eriza no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar, pues si bien sabía que era un rebelde por alguna razón no le provocaba temor. Silver se adelantó hacia la eriza en un intento de protegerla de aquel intruso y luego sus ojos brillaron intensamente provocando que un estrepitoso ruido de las sirenas resonara por cada uno de los pasillos.

Cientos de robots empezaron a salir por todos lados corriendo hacia donde el erizo se encontraba, los cuales empezó a destruir tan pronto los vio venir. Sonic usó sus habilidades para destruir a todo lo que se acercaba a él, pero a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos los robots no dejaban de llegar, parecían interminables, y por débiles que fueran a comparación, lo superaban en número, hasta que por fin lograron atraparlo en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó forcejeando y provocando únicamente que más de ellos se abalanzaran sobre él.

-Llévenselo a Eggman- ordenó el erizo plateado viéndolo con autoridad –Él sabrá que hacer.

Empezaron por llevárselo a rastras mientras él forcejeaba y luchaba tanto como le era posible. -¡No, espera!- gritó al ver al erizo plateado acercarse a Amy.

-Vamos princesa- dijo Silver poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Amy para que lo siguiera.

-¡No!- gritó Sonic al verla marchar al lado opuesto -¡AMY!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los robots lo hicieron salir de aquel pasillo llevándolo a una de las habitaciones continuas.

Paró de golpe al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquel rebelde y se volteó enseguida para verlo, pero lo único que logró ver fue una puerta cerrarse. Instintivamente intentó correr hacia él pero Silver la detuvo al tomarla del brazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- reclamó.

-Yo sólo...- intentó excusarse la eriza –Él... es decir, esa voz...- dijo recordando aquel sueño constante.

-Debemos irnos- comando nuevamente para así tomar su brazo y empezar a caminar lejos de aquel erizo.

-Pero...- intentó hablar la eriza en un vano esfuerzo por soltarse de su agarre -¿Quién es él?

Silver paró en ese momento sin darle la cara en ningún momento. Él sabía quien era, cualquiera que alguna vez estuviera en contra de Eggman sabía su nombre; el erizo más famoso de la historia por su fracaso en la guerra.

-El líder de la resistencia- respondió al fin.

Se petrificó al escuchar eso. Volteó una vez más para ver aquella puerta de acero cerrada. Ella sabía que si él era el líder de la resistencia también era el responsable de la muerte de cientos y quizás del accidente de ella hace años atrás. A pesar de saber todo eso, su voz no le provocó ningún escalofrío, a diferencia de la voz de Eggman.

0-0-0-0-0

Se sentía como una cucaracha, ocultándose cada vez que se encendía la luz. Vio marchar a cientos de robots en filas interminables, y no tuvo opción alguna más que ocultase en donde mejor pudo, en este caso logró ocultarse en los ductos de aire. Pronto, ahí escondida, escuchó cómo Sonic era capturado y su destino quedó marcado por las palabras de aquel erizo plateado al anunciar que debería de tener una audiencia con Eggman. A pesar de que él no era más el líder de la resistencia, cosa que nadie sabía, su perdida significaría por mucho, el inicio del fin para la resistencia. Ella debería de rescatarlo, pero aún no sabía cómo. Blaze no tenía el basto conocimiento sobre las instalaciones y los lugares de seguridad como para atacar la base por dentro, de eso se encargaría Shadow.

Se recostó sintiéndose abrumada por todo lo que pasaba, pensando en cómo ayudar a su compañero, pero lo cierto era que regresar por ayuda era impensable y pelear contra el ejercito de Eggman era casi imposible, al menos no sin ser capturada por igual. Necesitaba ayuda, y la única manera de conseguirla sería tomándola por la fuerza.

-...La princesa

0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama pensando aún en aquel erizo de color azul. Se desplomó sobre aquel colchón y cerró los ojos trayendo a su mente aquel rostro de asombro y confusión, y a la vez aquella voz que le hacía perder el sueño _"¡Amy!"_ aún su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de él resonaba en su cabeza, pero sabía que, si era tal y como se lo había dicho el Emperador Eggman, él era un asesino y él responsable de la muerte de tantos. "Seguramente él estuvo en el día de mi accidente... ¿Pero por qué sabe mi nombre?" habló para sí intentando unir todo a manera que tuviera sentido. Tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza frustrada al ver que sin importar que tanto lo pensara aún parecía faltar piezas; luego de unos minutos en silencio y aún debatiendo en su mente escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse e instantáneamente quitó aquella almohada de cabeza y se levantó rápidamente, pero cuando se logró sentar en su cama no vio nada, sólo la puerta cerrarse nuevamente. Se paró de aquella cama con sábanas rosas y se acercó a la puerta, provocando que se abriera nuevamente para así sacar su cabeza y asomarse levemente al corredor "¿Silver?" dijo viendo hacia ambos lados, pero sin respuesta alguna. Se dio media vuelta haciendo que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente y pensó que había pensando demasiado en todo ese asunto con aquel erizo azul, y tal como se lo dijo Silver, lo mejor sería dejar en tema por las buenas y olvidarlo.

-Estás perdiendo la cabeza Amy- se dijo a sí misma para sentarse nuevamente –Será mejor olvidar a ese erizo...

-Lo siento- escuchó decir la eriza para luego sentir cómo alguien le tapaba la boca con la mano. Vio de reojo y notó a una gata de color lila a la par de ella –Pero eso no puedo permitir que pase... –habló con seguridad ella.

Amy intentó gritar con fuerza y empezó por forcejear con ella, pero todo sin lograr éxito alguno para liberarse de su agresora –Lo lamento princesa- habló la gata obligándola a ponerse de pie –Pero necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a mi amigo- dijo por último y con un trozó de tela que Amy asumía que había rasgado de sus sábanas, tomó ambos brazos y la amarró por la espalda, para así soltarla y dejarla hablar.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?- habló molesta la eriza.

-Eso no es importante- dijo mientras terminaba de amarrar su muñecas –Sólo necesito que me ayudes con mi amigo y luego te dejaré ir.

-¿Y si me rehúso?- retó ella.

-... Te mato- susurró levemente a su oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Blaze en lo personal no se consideraba una asesina, pero si lo que necesitaría para encontrar a Sonic era eliminarla a ella lo haría sin dudar, al final de cuentas ella era uno de los traidores, y siendo la princesa del lugar, sería la más grande de todas. La empujó con fuerza lejos de aquella habitación en tonos dorados y rosas y la hizo seguirla. Pero la eriza rosa paró de repente haciendo que ella parara por igual.

-Sabes que si lo deseo puedo gritar aquí y que todos los robots del Emperador Eggman vendrían a ayudarme- amenazó una vez más.

-Y sabes que si lo deseo puedo carbonizarte antes de que ellos si quiera se me acerquen- dijo elevando una de sus manos y haciendo que ardiera en llamas.

Blaze acercó a Amy violentamente hacia ella y la vio con gran intensidad –Dices algo...- habló en un tono macabro, acercando aquella mano sumida en fuego a la par de la cara de la eriza –Y no vivirás lo suficiente para ver el amanecer ¿Nos entendemos?- Amy asintió de mala manera.

-"_Silver... ¿Dónde estás?"_

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó de verificar de que el prisionero fuera puesto en las celdas de seguridad más resistentes y vigiladas que hubieran. Eggman había salido a algún lado y no vendría hasta mañana por la mañana, por el momento habría que esperar hasta entonces para que el rebelde fuera condenado. Paró por un momento y sin poderlo evitarlo se recostó sobre la pared para luego caer al suelo y poner sus manos sobre su rostro pensando en lo que hacía. Él había siempre estado en contra de Eggman y ahora lo ayudaba a eliminar al único ser que le brindaba esperanza a los pocos sobrevivientes de afuera. "Ya no reconozco quien soy..." dijo para sí, pero luego recordó por quién hacía eso, por aquella eriza y su mejor amiga. Amy.

Se puso de pie nuevamente e inhaló profundamente para recobrar la compostura y así caminar nuevamente, sabía que todo eso era por ella. Amy era como su hermana menor, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerla a salvo. Mientras caminaba escuchó una voz a la lejanía, no logró entender muy bien lo que decía, pero ese tono de voz se le hizo extrañamente conocido. Se quedó parado, sin mover un sólo músculo únicamente con su vista hacia el frente escuchando como el responsable de aquella voz se acercaba a donde él estaba, y ahí, cruzando el pasillo, vio asomarse a la gata lila, aquella asombrosa luchadora de fuego con la que había combatido a penas un par de días atrás. "¡Tú!" gritó Silver señalándola y llamando la atención de aquella felina al instante. Sus ojos brillaron y sin duda alguna decidió atacar a la intrusa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún ataque vio como la gata sacaba algo detrás de ella rápidamente, o mejor dicho un alguien, era Amy amarrada de manos que asustada gritó su nombre.

-¡Silver!- gritó al verlo.

-¡Amy!- dijo provocando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad y contuviera su ataque. -¡Déjala ir rebelde!- comando molesto.

-¡Entonces devuélveme a mi amigo!- gritó sin intimidarse.

-"_Claro, quiere al erizo azul"_- pensó rápidamente - ¿Sabes en donde te encuentras?- habló con una sonrisa muy confiando, refiriéndose a los cuarteles de Eggman –Con un sólo movimiento puedo hacer que te encarcelen, tal y como aquel erizo- dijo sonriente.

-¿Sabes con quien hablas?- respondió de la misma manera –Con un solo movimiento puedo hacerla arder hasta que sólo queden reales cenizas- dijo mientras elevaba una de sus manos ardiendo en fuego acercándola al rostro de aquella eriza rosa.

-¡Silver!- clamó por ayuda la eriza.

-¡Alto!- dijo con una expresión de aflicción -... Haré lo que quieras...- habló resignado.

-Lo imagine- dijo apagando aquella llama. –Sólo quiero a mi amigo y te devuelvo a tu princesa.

-¡No, Silver!- gritó la eriza –Lo correcto es que el líder de aquella resistencia sea juzgado por el Emperador Eggman por sus actos sin piedad realizados hacia los inocentes- habló con autoridad la eriza rosa.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó molesta Blaze -¡¿Actos sin piedad?- preguntó empezando a perder el control -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- exclamó molesta.

-¡Él es sólo un asesino, provocó la masacre de años atrás!- contestó irritada la princesa.

-_"Oh no..."_- pensó el erizo al ver aquella escena. Silver sabía que Amy no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera o quien era realmente el protagonista de dicha masacre, y no debía enterarse, Eggman se lo había dejado bastante claro.

-¡¿ASESINO?- gritó furiosa la felina -¡Él no hizo nada de eso, esto es culpa de...

-¡¿Quieres a tú amigo o no?- la interrumpió Silver haciendo que su atención se volcara hacia él –Si lo quieres es mejor que me sigas- dijo empezando a caminar por donde había venido.

Blaze calló y recordó cual era su misión, y discutir con alguien de los traidores era una perdida de tiempo. Empezó a caminar empujando nuevamente a la eriza rosa para obligarla a caminar. El erizo paró de su marcha sólo para asegurarse de que ellas lo siguieran y pronto ambas lo alcanzaron. Blaze lo vio con una mirada intensa y él sabía perfectamente que no bromeaba con su amenaza de eliminar a Amy.

-Te ayudaré en lo que me pidas...- dijo antes de continuar –Pero déjala ir primero.

-Para que después actives las alarmas y sea aprisionada tal y como lo hiciste con Sonic- dijo ella molesta –No lo creo.

-Te lo prometo por mi honor de caballero, que todo lo que me pidas se hará, pero déjala ir.

Lo vio a los ojos y algo en ella le dijo que realmente lo que él decía era cierto, pero a la vez no podía confiar, si ella era capturada Sonic y ella nunca volverían a ver la luz del sol. No estaba segura de qué hacer, pero sabía que llevarse a aquella eriza rosa por todos lados mientras liberaba a Sonic sería únicamente un estorbo. Entonces ideó un plan, algo que les convendría a ella y en cierto punto a él.

-...Está bien- dijo por último la felina lila. –Ve aquel jardín en donde nos vimos por primera vez, ahí te encontraré- habló con serenidad.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó alarmado - ¡Amy, ella...

-Ella estará bien, me encargaré de dejarla en un lugar seguro para ella y para mí, y ya una vez que mi amigo quede libre te diré donde está.

-¡No!, ¡Eso no fue parte del trato!

-Hasta donde yo recuerde no he hecho ningún trato contigo- habló frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Cómo sé que me dirás donde está después de que tengas de tu amigo contigo!- desafió molesto.

-De la misma manera en que yo sé que me llevarás con mi amigo y no a una trampa- respondió de la misma manera.

Calló de golpe y no dijo nada más. Sabía que ella se arriesgaba de la misma manera de en la que él lo hacía. A diferencia de ella, era más fácil para él encontrar a Amy a que ella siquiera lograse acercarse a Sonic, así que sin otra opción asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos veremos allá- dijo sin más –Tienes tres minutos, si no llegas en ese tiempo...- habló con seriedad –Tú amigo esta muerto...

-Estaré ahí- respondió ella.

-¡Silver!- gritó Amy al ver lo que sucedía.

-Tranquilízate Amy, todo estará bien- le sonrió con dulzura.

-Pero...

-¿Confías en mí?

-...Sí- dijo levemente.

-Nos veremos pronto- sonrió él y siguió caminando.

Amy lo vio irse y de nuevo se sintió desprotegida, pero esa frase _"¿Confías en mí?"_ se le hacía en algún punto familiar y entonces un extraño recuerdo vino a ella, él de alguien confiando. Sin embargo, un movimiento brusco la hizo despertar de pronto y dejar sus recuerdos en su estado original, dormidos.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la felina caminando en dirección contraria al del erizo plateado.

0-0-0-0-0

Fue lanzado en la celda de máxima seguridad. Tres paredes hecho de acero y una puerta transparente hecha de un tipo de energía eléctrica, el mínimo contacto con aquella entrada sería suficiente como para dejarles quemaduras graves o incluso matarlo. Se sentó en aquella celda y vio hacia el techo en donde aquellas luces blancas serían las últimas que vería. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Sabía que Eggman lo mataría pensando que él aún era el líder de la resistencia, le alegraba saber que no era así. "Mi gente aún tiene esperanza" musitó con un suspiro de resignación.

Se recostó sobre aquella fría superficie y entonces recordó su rostro, su voz y otra sonrisa vino a él. No podía creer que ella estuviera con vida, y más aún, que tuvo la oportunidad de verla una vez más, pero poco a poco aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y lo que acaba de acontecer fue asimilado poco a poco por su mente. _"¿Quién eres tu?"_ Esa pregunta volvió a su mente junto con aquella mirada de confusión al verlo y, por que no mencionar, de temor por igual.

-Ella no sabía quién era yo...- pensó confundido -¿Por qué?

Cerró sus ojos para analizar la situación, y conforme las ideas entraban por su mente atropellando sus recuerdos, logró unir una simple explicación para la condición de Amy "El accidente" se dijo de golpe. La caída, si bien no había sido mortal, seguramente tuvo varias heridas, y por que no, su cabeza seguramente afectada. "Amnesia..." pensó con rapidez, esa era la respuesta pero... ¿Por qué Amy era llamada princesa? No tenía sentido alguno, Eggman sabía que Amy era sin duda importante para él y... _"La razón por la que perdí la pelea"_ pensó de golpe. Después de lo que le sucedió a Amy él perdió toda confianza en sí mismo, en su habilidad de liderar aquella batalla y la culpa de haberla matado lo carcomió por meses, los suficientes como para que Eggman tomara el control.

-Claro, la conservó porque sabía que si en algún momento decidía atacarlo la usaría en mi contra, amenazándome con matarla de nuevo...- cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la idea de volver a sentir lo que sintió al perderla no podría soportarlo nuevamente, una vez en su vida era más que suficiente. –Debo de sacarla de aquí...

* * *

**¿Se lo esperaban? Sí, no, tal vez. Bien en los siguientes capítulos sólo aparecerán estas dos parejas, para los amantes del sonamy y silvblaze. Así que no se preocupen, hay más escenas de Sonic y Amy solos. **

**En el siguiente capítulo Silver deberá de hacer lo que Blaze diga para salvar a su princesa, pero esto atraerá sentimientos indeseados, y hará todo lo posible para eliminarlos. El fuego sin control de la felina lila unirá a traidores y rebeldes para poder salir con vida de ahí ¿Pero qué consecuencias traerá esto para su futuro? Capítulo 8: El rescate.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	8. El Rescate

**¡Gracias por su paciencia! Sé que muchos de ustedes quisieron ver un poco más de interacción sobre Amy y Sonic, pero no se preocupen, de eso habrá para que se deleiten más adelante XD**

* * *

Capítulo 8: El Rescate

La felina la empujó con fuerza dentro de una bodega o algo por el estilo, ella nunca había entrado ahí. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y volteó su cabeza al instante para ver a su opresora, quien la vio con desdén y sin misericordia.

-Quédate aquí, él vendrá tan pronto yo tenga a mi amigo- ordenó ella con seriedad.

-Esto no funcionara- habló la eriza empuñando sus manos -…el emperador te matara a ti y al líder de la resistencia- dijo ella conteniendo su ira.

-Sonic no murió antes… no morirá ahora.

Después de eso cerró aquella puerta de metal dejándola sola en la oscuridad. Amy se levantó casi por inercia y se lanzó contra la puerta golpeándola con sus puños un par de veces en un vano intento de abrirla. "¡Sáquenme de aquí!" gritó un par de veces, pero era inútil, no había nadie que la escuchara.

Se recostó sobre la puerta para luego sentarse en el mismo lugar. Encogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos recostando su frente sobre sus rodillas; tenía miedo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un intento para no ser presa del pánico, él vendría por ella, la sacaría de ahí y todo estaría bien o eso quería creer.

-No me olvides…Sonic- musitó con tristeza. Levantó su cabeza rápidamente y abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas fueran esparcidas en la atmosfera como pequeños destellos de luz. -¿Qué… qué fue lo que dije?- se preguntó con temor. -¿S-Sonic?- pensó sin entender, hasta que recordó, era el nombre que ella le había dicho, el nombre del rebelde.

Recordó nuevamente aquel erizo, quien parecía incrédulo ante su presencia, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Su cabeza se llenó de miles de pensamiento, algunos era sobre imágenes de él siendo el fiero asesino sin piedad que el Emperador Eggman siempre le había dicho y otras preguntas sin respuesta alguna, preguntas sobre ese erizo y cómo conocía su nombre. "¿Él sabrá sobre mi pasado?" se cuestionó. Por un momento el silencio volvió a asentarse junto a ella, y con aquel semblante pensativo y una mirada seria, en silencio se hizo una promesa; ver a ese erizo una vez más.

0-0-0-0-0

Espero en aquel jardín un poco impaciente, contando los segundos en su mente y antes de lo que esperaba la vio llegar a aquel lugar con sigilo; el cual él notó que ella observó brevemente con asombro. Silver la vio con un semblante serio e intimidante, que pareció funcionar por un momento, ya que en su mirada notó un destello de inseguridad, pero pronto ella regresó esa mirada agresiva.

-¿Dónde está mi amigo?- preguntó ella cortando el silencio abrumador entre ambos.

-Tú amigo está en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad de aquí- explicó indiferente -Yo puedo accesar libremente, pero que me vean contigo sin duda representa un problema- respondió con una leve sonrisa, que ella notó al instante.

-Por el bien de tu princesa espero que soluciones ese problema.

-¡Si vienes conmigo activaras las alarmas de todo este edificio!- explicó él -¡Es imposible que pases la seguridad de ahí!

-Y si no voy contigo tu princesa se muere de hambre…- amenazó nuevamente.

Silver no lo pudo evitar y se abalanzó contra ella haciéndola chocar de espaladas contra la pared de aquel hermoso jardín, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella con bastante fuerza. Estaba cansado que lo amenazara con su máximo tesoro, ella debía de recordar su precaria situación.

-Sí algo le llega a pasar a Amy juró que te mataré a ti a tu amigo sin pensarlo dos veces- amenazó él.

Blaze lo vio a los ojos, que sin duda no bromeaban al respecto. Sintió su cálido aliento rozar su rostro, pues el espacio entre ambos era casi nulo, un vano intento por intimidarla, o eso pensó ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por la presión corporal de él. El erizo plateado tenía sujetadas sus muñecas poniéndolas al lado de su rostro, inmovilizándola. No podía moverse, y si lo intentaba lo único que conseguía es que él la aprisionara con más fuerza. Ella lo miraba con intensidad y con gran ira en su mirada; vio los ojos dorados de su adversario, y su rostro reflejado en ellos.

Aquellos ojos penetrantes que él tenía sin duda le daban escalofríos, sentía como podían ver a su alma desnuda y frágil tras aquella falsa mirada de ira que ella intentaba demostrar con tanto afán; y sin estar consciente su mirada se quedó prendida en los ojos penetrantes de él, casi hipnotizada, únicamente sintiendo aquel tórax bien formado que aprisionaba su pecho con gran fuerza. Pronto se percató de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y de lo que implicaba eso; poderlo sentir de esa manera, como el cuerpo de él encajaba de manera perfecta sobre el de ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente al sentir eso, haciéndose notar el color carmín a través de su pelaje blanco. Volteó su rostro con rapidez a la vez que cerraba sus ojos en un intento de borrar aquella sensación que la inundo de repente; sentirlo tan cerca provocaba extraños e indeseados sentimientos que quiso eliminar lo más rápido posible, así que con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó lejos de ella con un grito sonoro.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó con fuerza y por alguna razón con una respiración agitada, aún sintiéndose sonrojada por el breve momento que acaban de compartir. Lo vio de reojo y notó que había hecho que él cayera al suelo por el empujón. -¡No te atrevas a ponerme nuevamente una mano encima!, ¡¿Entiendes?- gruñó molesta.

Sentado sobre el césped Silver vio a la felina que se miraba extraña, no se miraba seria como era su costumbre, ni tampoco tenía una expresión intimidante como había querido brindarle antes. Sin duda la notó molesta, pero parecía haber algún otro sentimiento envuelto en aquella molestia. Vio como la felina volteaba su rostro hacia un lado y ponía ambos brazos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho, y un leve sonrojamiento se denotaba a simple vista. Parecía que había invadido su espacio personal, su espacio de mujer. "…Lo siento" dijo por inercia al verla tan vulnerable. Ella lo volteó a ver un poco sorprendida por aquel comentario, que él tampoco sabía de donde había venido; eran enemigos, ¿no?, era normal ese tipo de cosas, las amenazas cuerpo a cuerpo ¿verdad? Entonces él recordó de nuevo la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sentir su pecho aprisionando el de ella, en un intento que reconociera su autoridad, y sentir sin duda la diferencia tan marcada que sólo una chica podía tener y un rápido sonrojo llegó a él sin poderlo evitar, provocando que la viera una vez más haciendo que se parara rápidamente para darle la espalda y ocultar su rostro de ella.

-Bien, entonces supongo que es mejor ir por tu amigo lo más rápido posible- habló sin verla en ningún momento, recordándole lo que hacían ahí juntos.

-Pensé que dijiste que sería detectada rápidamente si iba contigo- habló ya con normalidad.

-Lo sé, no sé cómo… a menos que… ¡Tengo una idea!

Blaze lo siguió a toda velocidad a otra área del lugar, parecía un tipo de planta de reciclaje de robots. Vio todos los alrededores y vio varias partes de robots destruidas por doquier.

-¿Esperas que use esto?- preguntó con desden.

-Será la única forma que logres entrar conmigo, o me esperas a fuera. Es tú decisión- citó con fastidio.

-…Bien- dijo resignada.

Con un poco de esfuerzo lograron hacerla parecer como un robot de Eggman, a pesar de que se sentía un poco incomoda y le dificultaba moverse, al menos podría pasear por las instalaciones sin ser detectada.

-Bien, entonces vamos por tu amigo.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio hacia diferentes direcciones, intentando encontrar un punto débil, pues él había estado muchas veces en las instalaciones de Eggman antes; salir de ésta no debería ser un problema, o eso pensó; pero por más que intentó encontrar alguna forma de abrir o escapar no parecía haber alguna oportunidad, no sin terminar rostizado.

-Yo me encargaré de aquí en adelante…- escuchó Sonic decir a la distancia. Intentó asomarse un poco y vio a aquel erizo plateado que había estado con Amy con anterioridad.

-Perfecto…- musitó con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

Caminó hacia los adentros del lugar y detrás de una puerta eléctrica lo vio sentado al final de aquella celda con su cabeza baja, se miraba derrotado. _"Ya veo por qué perdió la guerra"_ pensó Silver por sus adentros. Con un código de seguridad que él sabía abrió aquella prisión, provocando que aquella puerta eléctrica desapareciera.

-Bien, escucha…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar con el diálogo que ya había pensado decirle, sin darse cuenta el erizo ya no estaba en su celda, y pronto sintió como un brazo lo aprisionaba fuertemente por la garganta dejándolo sin poder respirar.

-No, tú escucha, harás exactamente lo que te diga o termino con tu patética vida en este mismo momento, traidor…- susurró el erizo azul a su oreja.

-¡Espera, detente!- escucharon gritar, provocando que ambos voltearan a ver a un robot rojo corriendo hacia ellos. – ¡Deja eso Sonic!

-¿Uh?- exclamó el erizo azul sin entender.

-Déjalo ir- habló Blaze quitándose aquel casco improvisado –Él me está ayudando a sacarte de aquí.

Sonic vio al erizo azul que tenía ambas manos sobre su brazo para evitar que hiciera más presión sobre su cuello. Lo soltó rápidamente y retrocedió un poco, sin estar muy seguro que debería de hacer ahora.

-Está bien, él me está ayudando a sacarte de aquí- caminó Blaze hacia él en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Silver tosió un poco e inhaló tanto aire como sus pulmones pudieron, pasando su mano levemente por su cuello, aún sintiendo la presión del brazo de aquel erizo -…Bien- habló intentando recuperar el aire –Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato- señaló, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la gata vestida ahora de robot.

-Bien, te guiare hacia tu princesa…- asintió ella con la cabeza

-_"¡Amy!_"- pensó con rapidez. -¡¿Tú sabes dónde está ella?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Sí, yo la aprisione para que me ayudara a liberarte- respondió Blaze indiferente.

-¡Llévame con ella!- exclamó tomándola de los hombros con fuerza.

-¡NO!- gritó el erizo plateado. –Sólo dime donde está, yo iré sólo, no necesito que ella lo mire a él nuevamente.

Sonic lo vio intensamente con una mirada de ira tan expresiva que provocó un escalofrío en el erizo plateado, y con la velocidad de un rayo se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él botándolo al suelo inmovilizándolo nuevamente con su brazo sobre su cuello.

-Escúchame bien, esa no es tu decisión… Iré a verla con o si tu aprobación, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo.

-¡Sonic, aléjate de él!- gritó Blaze, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el erizo plateado podía atacar con sus asombrosos poderes.

-Eso será únicamente sobre mi cadáver…- habló Silver con dificultad.

-Eso se puede arreglar- amenazó poniendo más presión sobre el cuello de aquel traidor.

Silver empezó a sentir como se quedaba sin aire poco a poco. Sus ojos brillaron, pensaba alejarlo de él lo más pronto posible, no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto su princesa, pero él no se la daría, ni muerto. Vio al erizo azul con una mirada decisiva y furiosa para luego verlo alejarse con fuerza de él al otro extremo de la habitación. Aspiró nuevamente aire y volteó su cabeza levemente para ver al erizo tirado en el suelo con su playera blanca humeando. Regresó su mirada a la gata que con aquel semblante serio, provocando que un suspiro le fuera arrebatado al verla tan imponente. De su mano pudo ver como el humo salía de ésta y se disolvía en la atmosfera, sin duda ella lo había rescatado, aunque no estaba seguro si era a él o al erizo azul quien había salvado, pues Silver estaba a punto de responder ante la agresión de su oponente.

-Dije que es suficiente- habló con imposición –Sabes perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer aquí y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Deja a la princesa en donde está, este es su lugar.

-…No- dijo levantándose con dificultad. –Ella no pertenece aquí- habló con cierta tristeza y enojo.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- cuestionó Blaze acercándose a él –Ella cree que tú debes de morir, de pagar por estar en contra de Eggman. Ella te detesta…

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar eso y vio a Blaze con asombro. Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza como eco. La Amy que él conocía lo adoraba, y entonces la tristeza lo invadió de nuevo y recordó aquel accidente, en donde él no había podido salvarla ¿Por eso lo detestaría tanto?, ¿Se acordaría de eso?

-No… ella…- intentó hablar.

-Hazle caso rebelde. Para la princesa no eres más que el causante de la masacre de años atrás- habló Silver parándose por fin.

-¡Esa no fue mi culpa!- gritó él excusando de lo sucedido años atrás.

-¡Tú perdiste contra Eggman, todo esto es tu culpa!- exclamó molesto -Tú nos abandonaste, abandonaste a este planeta. Te escondiste en las profundidades de la tierra y los que quedamos afuera no te importamos. Nosotros moríamos de hambre, moríamos de sed, ¡éramos masacrados por el emperador mientras tú cómodamente te ocultabas en el desierto!- dijo encerrando su puño y con una mirada que expresaba tristeza e ira –Y aún así dices que no es tu culpa.

Luego de eso todo se quedó en silencio. Blaze vio al erizo plateado y pronto notó que él había sido un rebelde, como ella. El erizo plateado había pasado lo mismo que ella; ella había visto a muchos de sus seres queridos morir a manos de Eggman o bien por la falta de comida, y ella mejor que nadie sabía que todo lo que él decía era cierto. Fijó su vista luego de eso en el erizo azul que se quedó sin habla, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y luego, algo sorprendente pasó… una lágrima se escapó de aquella mirada sin luz. "Sonic…" musitó levemente.

-¿Dónde está?- habló con una seriedad inquietante el erizo plateado.

-Ah… ella está en una bodega de lado norte- respondió aún impactada.

-Una vez que ella esté conmigo, si no han salido de aquí activare todas las alarmas del lugar. Así que váyanse de una buena vez- habló mientras caminaba a la salida –Y no vuelvan…

Luego de eso el erizo plateado salió por aquella puerta de metal. Blaze se acercó un poco al erizo y puso una mano sobre su hombro la cual el apartó bruscamente, para luego pararse rápidamente.

-Sonic…

-¿Eso piensas tú también?- preguntó ocultando su rostro.

-¿Acaso eso importa ahora?

-Eres de afuera, la única de la villa que realmente ha vivido en el mundo que Eggman creó. ¿Eso piensan afuera?

-Eso ahora no es importante, debemos…

-¡Respóndeme!- gritó molesto.

Blaze desvió la mirada y dio un suspiro pesado –Algunos…

-¿Qué pasa con los que no?

-Algunos te miran como la última esperanza, aún hay gente que confía en ti. Gente que cree en ti.

-¿Tú crees en mí?- preguntó para voltear levemente su cabeza y verla.

-No lo sé… ¿Debería de creer?- preguntó, pregunta que él no contestó -¿Tú crees en nosotros?- inquirió la felina. Él volteó a verla un poco sorprendido por la pregunta que le había hecho sin parecer tener una respuesta clara. –No somos tan débiles como tú piensas. No importa quienes creen o no en ti, o si lo hago yo, pero afuera hay muchos queriendo, rogando por un milagro y si creen o no, no es importante, lo que importar es ayudarlos. ¿Así pensabas antes, verdad?

-Sí…- respondió suavemente.

-¿Aún lo crees así?- cuestionó con seriedad.

Recordó entonces la acusación que Tails le había dado aquella noche _"Si sólo piensas ayudar a aquellos que estén contigo...Entonces has tomado la mejor decisión al no participar"_ Cuestionándose un poco sobre lo que él creía, talvez no es que no creyera en ellos, tal vez, era que él ya no creía en sí mismo.

-No lo sé… Creo que… ya no creo en mí mismo- respondió algo avergonzado.

-Si tú no crees en ti mismo, ¿cómo esperas que nosotros lo hagamos?

La vio sorprendido por sus bruscas, pero sabías palabras. Ella tenía razón, él debería de creer en él mismo para siquiera esperar que alguien más lo hiciera. Si antes había perdido fe en él mismo por la muerte de ella, ahora que sabía que estaba con vida, no encontraría mejor oportunidad para recobrarla, por todos aquellos que lo necesitaban, era hora que él regresará. Con una posición imponente y una mirada decisiva vio hacia aquella puerta.

-Es hora de terminar está misión. Andando- comando mientras caminaba hacia la salida, seguido por aquella felina que al instante esbozó una sonrisa –"_Amy, prometo rescatarte, aunque sea lo último que yo haga"._

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió hacia donde ella le había dicho y efectivamente vio aquella puerta que ahora estaba averiada debido a que alguien había derretido el mecanismo automático para abrir la puerta.

-¡Amy!- gritó acercándose a la puerta -¿Estás ahí?

-¡Silver!- gritó del otro lado de la puerta -¡Silver, ayúdame!

-Aléjate de la puerta.

Ella retrocedió un poco y vio como aquella puerta empezaba a ser estrujada hasta desprenderse de su lugar y escuchar un ruido sonoro al ser desprendida. Sin la puerta en su lugar vio al erizo plateado aún con aquellos ojos brillantes.

-¡Silver!- gritó ella con emoción para luego correr a abrazarlo –Regresaste por mí…

-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te hizo nada?

Amy lo soltó suavemente y lo vio a los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza –No, estoy bien.

-Me alegra- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella viendo a diferentes lados – ¿La encarcelaste junto con el otro rebelde?- preguntó con una sonrisa tierna e inocente.

El volteó levemente su cabeza y desvió su mirada –No… hice lo que acordamos.

-¿Te refieres a que ambos andan libres por aquí?- preguntó un poco asustada.

-No por mucho- dijo con decisión –Regresa a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí. Yo iré por ellos.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo, no quiero que te lastimen.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce-Ten mucho cuidado. Esperare por ti.

Silver asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con calidez para luego despedirse de ella y correr hacia el cuarto de seguridad; ahí él vería si ellos ya se habían marchado, de no ser así él los aprisionaría a ambos. Llegó al lugar y al hacerlo notó que la habitación estaba alumbrada por una luz roja, eso sólo ocurría cuando las luces no funcionaban o había un apagón, es decir sólo en estado de emergencia. Entró con lentitud a lo que antes había sido el cuarto de seguridad, ahora sólo habían chispas y cables sobresalientes de monitores rotos o quemados. Ellos habían estado ahí. Empuño fuertemente su mano entendiendo qué era lo que hacían ahí, ahora la base de Eggman era un lugar perfecto para un ataque por parte de los rebeldes. Caminó por los restos que quedaban del lugar, observando las pantallas humeantes y escuchando las chispas que sobresaltaba y en eso, al final del cuarto, vio un monitor aún funcionando, o algo parecido, pues la pantalla estaba seriamente dañada; se miraba una imagen, la cual por momentos se distorsionaba. Vio el teclado que había quedado intacto y empezó a escribir un par de comandos y aparecieron diferentes cuadros que las cámaras graban, los buscaba a ellos. Continuó así hasta que los vio a ambos. Ahí estaba él con aquella felina, quien parecía indicarle algo, y lo llevó a un lugar que se perdía del enfoque de la cámara. Tecleó nuevamente y al hacerlo vio a ambos en el hermoso jardín de Amy. _"Los tengo"_ pensó para luego salir corriendo.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio a los alrededores y notó aquel bello lugar del cual Blaze pareció enamorarse, y cómo no hacerlo, habían pasado años desde que él había visto un lugar así y recordó, recordó las hermosas praderas que él solía recorrer en su tiempo libre.

-Es hermoso…- musitó el erizo azul.

-Si el Emperador puede hacer esto, creo que nosotros podríamos también- habló ella.

-Sí, tienes razón, pondré a Tails a…- pero calló al recordar que él no era ya más quien daba las órdenes –Le hablaré a Shadow sobre esto- concluyó al fin.

-Creo que Tails te ayudaría si sólo se lo pidieras, olvídate del erizo negro.

-Tienes razón, eso haré- sonrió ante el apoyo de la felina.

-Fue una brillante idea lo de destruir el cuarto de seguridad- escucharon ambos decir volteando inmediatamente para la entrada principal –No lo habría imaginado, debo felicitarlos- aplaudió levemente mientras entraba al lugar –…Se los advertí y no quisieron irse. Bien entonces me temo que debo de prolongar su estancias, permanentemente.

-Ja, me gustaría verte intentarlo- retó el erizo azul en posición de pelea.

Silver sonrió y sin decir más sus ojos se iluminaron lanzando un ataque psíquico hacia su oponente "¡No Sonic, él…" pero la advertencia de Blaze llegó muy tarde para el erizo quien exclamó un gritó mientras era lanzado contra una de las paredes con gran fuerza aboyando el metal.

-¡Sonic!- gritó la felina preocupada.

-Es una lastima, creo que el líder de la resistencia es más débil de lo que imagine.

Blaze no lo pudo evitar y corrió hacia donde su amigo ahora yacía en el suelo aturdido, sin embargo el erizo plateado volvió a atacar, esta vez contra ella provocando que chocara por igual contra la pared de frente y haciendo que cayera pesadamente sobre sus espaldas.

-…Creo que con eso basta- habló Silver con seriedad.

-Bromeas- interrumpió el erizo azul –Esto apenas empieza.

Sonic corrió hacia él a gran velocidad desubicando al erizo plateado por un leve momento, pero luego éste se volteó para quedar frente a frente con él y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo atacándolo con fuerza. "Este truco no te funcionara dos veces" habló el erizo plateado que elevó al erizo azul del suelo para lanzarlo nuevamente contra el fondo de aquella habitación y cayera con brusquedad al suelo. Sonic abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiendo como una que otra herida de su vieja pelea se abría por el impacto. Vio Blaze que no se había movido después de aquel golpe. Se acercó a ella a rastras y vio que se encontraba en posición fetal abrazándose ella misma fuertemente.

-… ¿Blaze, te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupado mientras ponía una mano sobre su cuerpo, la cual retiró inmediatamente al sentir el gran calor que emanaba de ella. -¿Blaze?- cuestionó preocupado.

-…Sonic- dijo ella con dificultad para luego abrir sus ojos con brusquedad, los cuales brillaban intensamente –Huye.

Sonic se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacía atrás mientras miraba como todo el cuerpo de ella era envuelto en flamas que empezaron a consumir los verdes pastos. "Oh no…" Corrió hacia la salida donde vio a erizo plateado quien parecía escribir un tipo de clave en uno de los aparatos a la par de las puertas, se abalanzó sobre él para hacerlo salir fuera de la habitación y caer con fuerza al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gritó el erizo plateado en el suelo, un poco desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar. - ¿No has tenido suficiente?- amenazó con una mirada intensa.

-¡Corre!- gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo a gran velocidad.

Silver vio hacia dentro de la habitación y empezó a ver como una honda de fuego empezaba a consumir todo a su paso, quedándose inmovilizado por el asombro de la ola de fuego. Silver sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo alejaba de aquellas flamas abrazantes. El fuego empezó por recorrer los pasillos y todo lo que estuviera en su camino era consumido por las fuertes brazas. Silver corría lo mejor que podía siguiendo o intentado seguir el pasó del erizo azul quien aún lo sostenía del brazo y luego todo el edificio se estremeció al sentir una explosión provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Todo el piso empezó a arder en llamas.

Sonic sacudió su cabeza levente y una vez que su vista se aclaró vio al fuego hacer su mortal danza a su alrededor. Empezó a ver a diferentes direcciones y gritó el nombre de Blaze, quien no parecía estar en ningún lado. "¡Blaze!" gritó con fuerza, preocupado por el estado de la felina. De repente, de las flamas vio una silueta caminar un poco torpe; conforme ésta se acercaba logró distinguir aquella felina lila caminar hacia él con unos ojos de cansancio y andar entorpecido. Corrió hacia ella, intentando que el humo no lo cegara según caminaba entre los escombros.

-¡¿Blaze?- Gritó nuevamente para luego tomar a la felina antes de que cayera al suelo semi-inconsciente. -¿Estás bien?

-Lo lamento…

-Está todo bien- dijo cargándola de regreso a donde asumía que seguía el erizo plateado.

Silver se sentía bastante aturdido. Abrió sus ojos y vio las flamas consumir todo a su alrededor, con un poco de ayuda de sus poderes logró alejar aquellas flamas que él sentía se acercaban demasiado. El humo le dificultaba ver un poco, pero dentro de la espesura gris vio al erizo azul caminando hacia él con la gata lila en sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Eso no importa ahora- respondió el erizo azul tosiendo un poco. Intentó ver hacia el techo entre el humo cegador, en la espera de que cayera agua de las alarma contra incendios. -¿Por qué demonios las alarmas contra incendios no funcionan?- preguntó al no ver que éstas se activaran.

-Ustedes desactivaron toda la seguridad del edificio…- respondió con dificultad al respirar –Todo esto se quemara.

-Debemos de salir de aquí- comandó el erizo azul. -¡Ahora!- gritó caminando en dirección contraria al fuego.

-Oh no…- exclamó con miedo. Viendo en los adentros de aquel pasillo envuelto ahora en fuego.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sonic viendo la mirada de preocupación del erizo plateado.

-…Amy- respondió.

Las pupilas de Sonic se contrajeron al escuchar que ella estaba en peligro. Por un momento se había olvidado que ella también se encontraba ahí. -¡¿Dónde está?-Gritó.

-En su habitación, debo de ir por…- pero antes de que terminara su frase se escucharon varias explosiones más en diferentes puntos del edificio, haciendo que éste se tambaleara nuevamente.

-No hay tiempo, no eres tan rápido. Toma- dijo entregándole a Blaze en sus brazos –Yo iré por ella.

-¡¿Estás totalmente loco?- gritó molesto con la felina en sus brazos. -¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré acercártele?

-¡Escúchame bien!- gritó molesto -¡Tú nunca llegaras a tiempo, y aunque lo hagas ten por seguro que no podrás salir!- Sonic vio al erizo plateado quien no puedo responder ante el comentario –Yo iré por ella y la traeré a salvo. Llévate a Blaze fuera de aquí, sal del edificio y te veré ahí, con ella.

-Su habitación esta siguiendo este pasillo a mano derecha, es la tercera puerta- indicó con molestia –Y si ella no sale… tú amiga pagara las consecuencias.

-Ella saldrá- respondió por último.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió como un humo negro empezó a colarse bajo su puerta, así que en contra de las indicaciones del erizo plateado salió de su habitación sólo para encontrarse con un infierno en el pasillo. "¡Silver!" gritó Amy asustada sin poder ver nada. Empezó a caminar lejos de las llamas tan rápido como pudo, pero el humo no la dejaba respirar ni ver nada, su pecho le ardía por el aire contaminado que estaba inalado, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo mareada. Amy se sentía desesperanzada, no podría salir de ahí, y entre tanta oscuridad y calor sofocante sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, un sentimiento tan familiar, tan cálido que ella la tomó de regreso sin pensarlo, y entre el humo pudo ver una silueta familiar "¿Silver?…" cuestionó a penas. No respondió, pero no importó mucho. Sintió como era guiada a través de las brasas, pero se le dificultaba caminar, se sentía cada vez más mareada hasta que soltó la mano de su guía para caer al suelo. "¡Amy!" escuchó gritar a esa voz, la voz de su sueño y por un momento un breve recuerdo vino a ella, uno en donde corría de un edificio que caía en pedazos, donde miraba la mano de aquel que la guiaba. Luego cerró sus ojos haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Bien aquí es cuando empieza entre ellos. Espero que les haya gustado. En los capítulos que le siguen salen mucho más estas dos parejas; y no, no se preocupen, continuare la historia, llevó un par de capítulos adelantados así que espero no quedarme varada en algún capítulo. En fin espero leerlos por aquí XD**

**En el siguiente capítulo por fin Amy y Sonic podrán hablar después de cinco años (para Sonic) de no haberse visto y varias sorpresas vendrá con eso. Silver y Blaze sabrán lo que fue una vez Amy para Sonic acarreando problemas para todos. Una nueva aventura los espera. Capítulo 9: Perdidos en el Desierto. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. Perdidos en el Desierto

**Hola a todos. Bien primero que nada quisiera responder un review que me pusieron sobre el capítulo anterior**_**. **__**Fangora the Dragon**_** Ok para contestar tus preguntas diré lo siguiente:**

**Actualizo constantemente, por lo general 1 capítulo por semana a menos que tenga algún tipo de improviso que me haga retrasarme, si no es sorpresa se los anuncio con anticipación.**

**Sí, sí pondré más personajes de los juegos de Sonic en la fiction, pero los que has visto hasta ahora, serán los principales o los que más salgan (a excepción de Eggman, que aún no ha salido, pero tendrán gran participación)**

**Ok, creo que eso es todo XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Perdidos en el desierto

Sintió como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, ya no le dolía respirar. A lo lejos escuchó varios gritos, parecía que una pelea se realizaba cerca de donde ella estaba. Entreabrió los ojos y vio cómo un cielo pintaba colores rojizos, posiblemente un amanecer o talvez un atardecer, no estaba segura. Volteó su cabeza y vio a alguien a la par suya, una gata lila que dormía placidamente, y entonces la reconoció, provocando que se levantara de golpe. La eriza rosa vio hacia sus alrededores, estaba recostada en las afueras de un tipo de cueva. "¿Silver?" preguntó por lo bajo y luego escuchó la voz de él afueras de aquella cueva.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a culparme por eso?- lo vio Amy discutir con alguien.

-¡Si no la hubieras atacado así esto no hubiera pasado!- Escuchó responder a alguien, haciéndola caminar un poco más para ver mejor.

-¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo!

-¡¿Matarnos te parece una buena idea?- vio gritar al erizo azul -¡Primero me acusas de todo lo malo que ha pasado y cuando intento ayudar me detienes!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¡Silver!- gritó ella para correr hacia él.

Silver mantenía una discusión desde ya hace un buen tiempo con el erizo azul cuando escuchó a Amy gritar su nombre "¡Princesa!" respondió él a su llamado mientras ella se abalanzaba para abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡Espera, tranquila, todo está bien!" habló para tranquilizarla. Ella lo vio a los ojos que se miraban angustiados y luego volteó a ver al erizo azul que miraba todo con gran expectativa.

-¡Si se te ocurre lastimarlo te las verás conmigo!- amenazó insegura.

-No pienso lastimarlo…- respondió el erizo azul suavemente.

-Eres un rebelde y en nombre del Emperador Eggman estás capturado- dijo ella con autoridad –Silver, apresa a ese rebelde- ordenó, quien no obedeció el comando -¿Silver?- cuestionó mientras miraba nuevamente a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que no había nada más que arena, ya no miraba su amada ciudad -¿Silver, qué está pasando?

-Amy…- habló poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella como si de una niña se tratase. - …ya no estamos en Robotropolis.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el desierto…- respondió con un suspiro al final.

-¿Qué?- musitó desconcertada -¿Qué sucedió?

-Verás Princesa, una vez que logramos salir del incendio…- empezó a explicar -¿Recuerdas el incendio?

-Sí… Tú regresaste por mí y me salvaste- sonrió ella con ternura ante él, pero él volteó su rostro levemente con una expresión de molestia, confundiéndola.

-No fui yo- habló entre dientes molesto el erizo plateado.

-Fui yo…-aclaró el erizo azul con algo de timidez.

-¿Tú?- cuestionó asustada viendo al erizo azul.

-Sí- afirmó Sonic viéndola fijamente -Al sacarte de ahí los robots de Eggman me empezaron a perseguir, y ya que estabas en mis manos tu caballero me siguió- relató él refiriéndose a Silver –Tuvimos que salir de la ciudad, pues los robots no dejaban de atacarnos y nos siguieron por el desierto.

-Pero ellos jamás me harían daño- citó confundida.

-Eran robots de caza, ellos no diferencian muy bien las cosas- explicó Silver -Intente hacerlos parar debido a que tu eres la princesa, pero no hicieron caso, así que tuve que protegerte, y lo más seguro era mantenerte lejos. Corrimos adentro del desierto y en algún punto logramos perderlos, pero por la oscuridad terminamos perdiéndonos en el desierto nosotros también.

-Caminamos el resto de la noche y al amanecer encontramos este lugar- habló Sonic nuevamente –Donde las dejamos descansar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- preguntó ella con seriedad.

-Un día- respondió el erizo azul.

-Silver, quiero volver- comando Amy viendo al erizo.

-Lo sé… pero para eso lo necesitamos a él.

Amy vio al erizo azul que la miraba con cierta tristeza, cosa a la cual no le tomó importancia. Se acercó a él con una expresión de enojo y gran autoridad.

-Tú me llevarás de regreso a Robotropoilis.

-No puedo hacer eso- respondió el erizo azul sin verla a los ojos.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! –Levantó la voz nuevamente el erizo plateado -O nos llevas de regreso o…

-¡No, lo siento, pero no!- interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la eriza molesta.

-Porque… Porque no es seguro para…- se detuvo para ver a la eriza rosa quien poseía aquella expresión de molestia en su mirada- …nosotros- completó al fin.

-Silver- dijo caminando de regreso con su caballero -¿Entonces moriremos aquí?- preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo.

-No- respondió Sonic –Regresaran conmigo a mi villa…

-¿Tú villa?- inquirió la princesa.

-Sí, de eso era de lo que discutíamos antes de que tu despertaras- habló Silver –Aún sigo sin creer que es una buena idea, pero si no lo hacemos moriremos aquí de hambre.

-Bien, nos iremos mañana por la mañana- comando el erizo azul quien miraba como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

-¿Ya es de noche? Tanto he dormido…- preguntó la eriza rosa viendo al cielo.

-… ¿Sonic?

Sonic escuchó su nombre y vio que Blaze por fin había despertado. Blaze vio a ambos traidores conforme se acercaba al erizo azul y automáticamente se puso en posición de pelea, pero Sonic le contó lo sucedido y que ellos los acompañarían de regreso a la villa. Blaze discutió un poco el asunto, pues no creía que fuera seguro, pero él le explicó que por el momento era lo mejor, que confiara en él. Ella no se convenció del asunto, pero sabía que si alguien era receloso con quien entraba o no a su villa era él, si él quería llevarlos tendría sus motivos.

Con ayuda de Blaze hicieron una pequeña fogata que los calentaba de la noche fría y sin estrellas de ese día. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata sin decir mucho, pues eran enemigos en algún punto.

-Dime algo rebelde- habló la princesa mientras miraba el fuego arder ante ella -¿Por qué fuiste por mí?

Sonic la vio con intriga, y luego soltó un suspiro pesado –Tu guardián me lo pidió- mintió.

Amy levantó la mirada y vio a Silver que se encontraba sentada a la par de ella, viendo el fuego por igual –Él jamás haría eso, ¿por qué Silver…

-Él es muy rápido, yo no llegaría a tiempo por ti- interrumpió el erizo plateado.

-¿Por qué accediste a ayudarlo?- inquirió la eriza.

-…Porque… él tenía a Blaze, no podía permitir que la lastimara.

La gata expresó sorpresa y vio al erizo confundida, sabiendo que eso no era cierto; si bien no se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que al último que ella había visto fue a él antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó la gata –Yo estaba…

-Por un descuido mío el te tomó en sus brazos y me amenazó que te lastimaría sino salvaba a la princesa- aclaró con rapidez.

-Sí, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo con la princesa así que te tome en mis brazos y te saque a cambio que él rescatara a Amy- confirmó Silver viendo a la eriza rosa, quien parecía complacida con la respuesta.

-… ¿Amy?- cuestionó Blaze viendo a la princesa. Ese nombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar; entonces recordó la historia que Tails le había dicho el primer día que ella había llegado a la villa, sobre el día negro. _–"__…creo que nunca pudo superar lo que pasó... lo de Amy"_- Recordó y vio al erizo azul con intensidad. Por fin todo empezaba a tomar sentido - ¡Espera! Acaso ella no es…

-¡Es la princesa!- interrumpió con rapidez el erizo azul.

-Pero…

-Es la princesa de Eggman a la cual nunca habíamos visto antes.

Blaze calló después de eso, y supo que él mentía, eso no era cierto. Si ella estaba en lo correcto ella era quien Sonic había perdido años atrás, por eso era su insistencia por verla, era más seguro que él fuera a rescatarla porque así lo había querido que por amenaza del erizo plateado.

-Espera un momento- habló de nuevo la princesa –Tú sabías mi nombre- recordó ella, viendo fijamente al erizo azul -¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, tú me llamaste por mi nombre.

Sonic vio al erizo plateado con rapidez pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, quien no dudo en responder –Yo se lo dije- habló Silver.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?

-Lo vi antes de que se encontraran y le dije tu nombre.

-Pero…

-Princesa, déjalo así. Es mejor que descanses, mañana nos toca un duro día- terminó el tema el erizo plateado.

-Bien, como desees. Me da igual- dijo molesta con un pequeño puchero para ponerse de pie. –Buenas noches- dijo molesta.

Sonic la vio alejarse a la profundidad de aquella cueva y recostarse sobre las rocas dándole la espalda en todo momento. Miró nuevamente el fuego y con una mirada de tristeza susurró -…Buenas noches, Amy.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- susurró la felina. –Tú jamás lo viste a él antes de…

-Olvida el asunto Blaze y sólo no digas nada.

-Pero Sonic…

-Iré por más leña, o se apagara el fuego. Ya regreso- la cortó él. Con aires de tristeza se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la cueva.

Lo vio marcharse a paso lento, con aquella mirada de desolación, ahora entendía porque quería llevarlos a la villa, era por ella. Vio con desaprobación al erizo plateado que también observó marcharse del lugar al erizo azul y quien no dudo en verla al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el erizo plateado al notar la mirada de acusación.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Oh por favor, sé perfectamente que sabes sobre ella, y lo que es realmente, tú tuviste…

-¡Ella es una princesa!- interrumpió molesto -…Nada más, ella no sabe de nada más y así debe de permanecer.

-… ¿Qué le dijiste a él?- preguntó con tristeza.

-La verdad.

Todo se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Blaze vio por lo bajo con una mirada triste. No conocía bien al erizo azul pero sabía que sufría por la perdida de aquella chica, y ahora que la tenía y no poderle decir quien era o siquiera que él la conocía, parecía ser muy doloroso. Hablaría con él después. Vio de nuevo al erizo plateado, que parecía tener la mirada triste también, parecía afectado por todo lo que pasaba y entonces se imaginó que talvez si aquella princesa se enteraba de su pasado lo dejaría a él; talvez por eso no quería que ella supiera la verdad.

-…Debes de amarla mucho- habló en susurro.

Silver levantó su mirada y la vio sorprendido por el comentario -¿Amarla?, No me mal entiendas, yo no la amo, no de la manera en que tú piensas. - explicó viendo a la eriza rosa que parecía que ya había conciliado el sueño - Es como una hermana para mí.

-¿Lo es?

-¿Qué?, ¿Mi hermana? No, la conocí cuando me llevaron a Robotropolis. Ella me rescató de Eggman.

-¿El Emperador quería matarte?- cuestionó.

Silver calló al ver que ya había hablado demasiado y siguió con su mirada en el fuego, no estaba ni seguro por qué le estaba contando eso. Ella lo vio con intensidad y de nuevo rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-Dime algo, ¿siempre quisiste ser un traidor?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin verla en ningún momento con una mirada un tanto molesta.

-Por lo que le reclamaste a Sonic, parece que tuviste momentos difíciles aquí afuera- habló viendo las afueras de la cueva.

-Todos los sobrevivientes los tuvimos- respondió siguiendo con su mirada fija en las llamas.

-Lo sé, yo también deambule por estas dunas antes de encontrar a los rebeldes- respondió viendo el fuego al igual que él -¿Tú buscabas al emperador o a los rebeldes?

-… ¿Acaso importa?- contestó viéndola levemente –Ahora protejo a la princesa, eso es lo que importa.

-¿Estás con él por eso?, ¿Por ella?

-Ella es mi tesoro, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase.

-Parece que tú y Sonic comparten un mismo tesoro. Uno de los dos deberá de ceder. –habló con indiferencia.

-Ya lo hicimos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó viéndolo nuevamente.

-Ella estará en su villa siempre y cuando él no diga nada.

-¡¿Por qué?- alzó la voz molesta. -¡¿Por qué es tan importante eso?

Silver se quedó en silencio sin quitar su mirada de aquella danza entre flamas y exhaló un profundo suspiro -… Ella jamás me lo perdonaría…

-¿Perdonar?

-Es hora de descansar- dijo poniéndose de pie –Buenas noches- dijo sin más y se adentro a la cueva.

0-0-0-0-0

Miraba como por el horizonte por fin el sol salía para hacer su presencia en ese nuevo día. La brisa de la mañana movía sus púas con gracia dándole por un breve momento paz y tranquilidad.

-Ya te has levantado por lo que puedo ver- la escuchó decir mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Es una hermosa mañana.

-Dime por qué, ¿Por qué no le dices a ella su historia, lo que han vivido juntos?- preguntó Blaze al erizo azul mientras miraba el amanecer a su lado.

Vio con tristeza aquel cielo con tonos rojizos y cerró los ojos recordando la conversación con el erizo plateado el día anterior.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Caminaron sin rumbo por el desierto hasta encontrar un refugio potencial, una cueva formada por un par de rocas perdida en el desierto. Sonic la sostuvo con extremo cuidado y la colocó con gentileza sobre aquellas rocas para que lograra descasar.

-No te preocupes Amy, todo estará bien- le susurró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Espero que sepas que una vez que el sol salga regresaremos a Robotropolis, esta sólo fue una tregua temporal- habló el erizo plateado mientras caminaba con la gata inconsciente en sus brazos, para colocarla a la par de su princesa.

-¡Estás loco si crees que dejaré que la alejes de mí!

-¡Soy su caballero y haré lo mejor para la princesa!- respondió molesto -¡¿Además qué rayos significa ella para ti?

Sonic calló ante ese comentario y volteó su rostro a un lado dejando al erizo plateado un poco confundido. La vio nuevamente, estaba dormida tan pacíficamente que hacía que un suspiro fuera arrebatado de su ser de tanto en tanto.

-… Tú no entiendes- habló al fin –Ella lo es todo para mí.

-¿La conoces?- cuestionó sorprendido.

-Sí…- dijo mientras quitaba de su frente algunos mechones de cabello –Ella es Amy Rose… Luchó conmigo en la batalla contra Eggman hace cinco años.

-No puede ser…- musitó incrédulo.

-Pensé que había muerto en ese entonces, fue por ella que yo perdí la guerra, no pude seguir peleando sin ella a mi lado, ella es…- pero calló al sentir un nudo en su garganta.

-Tú eres esa voz con la que sueña…

-¿Voz?

-Ella no recuerda nada, sólo una voz que dice su nombre. Ahora veo que eres tú.

-Sé que no sabe quien soy, pero si le cuento lo que pasó, talvez ella…

-¿Realmente quieres eso?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todo lo que ella conoce es aquel palacio que Eggman le armó, ella es una princesa, es lo único que ha sido durante estos años. Talvez no conozco su pasado, pero si su presente y la conozco bastante como para saber que la destrozaría pensar que en todo lo que ha creído y recuerda es sólo una mentira.

-No, ella…

-Piénsalo bien… como te sentirías tú si hoy yo viniera y te dijera que eras parte del ejercito que ayudó a destruir este mundo, que mataste a miles y que todo lo que pensabas y creías es una farsa.

Él calló ante eso. Si él supiera algo como eso se sentiría destrozado, no podría vivir con él mismo, y entonces entendió que eso era exactamente lo que Amy creía, que los rebeldes eran los causantes de todo, que cada uno de ellos debía de perecer. Si ella supiera la mitad de las cosas que él sabía Amy nunca podría aceptarlo.

-Por el bien de ella es mejor que crea en esto…- habló el erizo plateado.

-Pero ella regresa conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó exaltado -¡¿Estás loco?, ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Ella piensa que es una princesa y…

-¡Tú no entiendes!, ¡Si ella regresa con Eggman él tarde o temprano la matara!

-…No - musitó incrédulo –Él jamás…

-La única razón por la que la ha dejado vivir ha sido para usarla como arma contra mí ¿No lo ves? Si alguien conoce quien es ella es él. Sé que una vez que sepa que me infiltre en su base la usara contra mí… No permitiré que me la arrebaten nuevamente. Ella viene conmigo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Por el bien de ella- respondió al final –Te agradecería que no digas nada. Ella no podrá asumir el impacto de saber la verdad. Espero que una vez vea a sus amigos ella lo recuerde poco a poco.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Yo también.

-¡Rebelde!- escuchó gritar al erizo plateado que caminaba hacia él –Es hora de irnos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿triste? Bien en el siguiente todo se pone un poco mejor; lo que la mente acalla el corazón lo grita. Capítulo 10: De Regreso a la Villa.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. De Regreso a la Villa

**¡Ok hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por todos sus reviews, bien primero que nada hubo alguien que me hizo la siguiente pregunta, respecto a las edades, ya que no las he puesto muy en claro en el transcurso de la fiction. **_**Sonamy 100 **_**para contestarte, ellos son un poco mayores todos están dentro de los veintes, a excepción de Cream que aquí ya es una adolescente. Debido a esto prometo aclarar las edades más adelante. En fin saben que cualquier duda me pueden preguntar y si no les puedo contestar porque no tienen cuenta lo haré en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leerme, ahora a la fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: De Regreso a la Villa

0-0-0-0-0

Todo era un caos y desornen. La preocupación llegó a sus puntos más altos y pronto cuestionaron si eso había sido una buena idea. Tails se quedaba a la par de Knuckles por largas horas esperando ver a su amigo regresar. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían desaparecido, pero Shadow no pensaba enviar a nadie más a Robotropolis por el momento, creía que si ellos se encontraban aún con vida allá sólo serían presa fácil, deberían de esperar un poco.

-¿Crees que han sido capturados?- preguntó Tails sentado a la par de equidna.

-No lo sé.

-Él tuvo razón todo este tiempo…- habló el zorrito con lágrimas en sus ojos –Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no dejaba que nadie se infiltrara, y ahora lo hemos perdido.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó con consternación –Sonic no puede… él no permitiría que Eggman…- intentó convencerse el equidna sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué haremos sin él?

Knuckles se paró de su puesto y le dio la espalda al zorrito que no podía evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. –Lo que tengamos que hacer. Ya hemos iniciado esto, debemos de terminarlo.

Tails vio caminar a su amigo de regreso a la villa. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de verlo regresar, o eso pensó él. Se sentó en aquella duna y con su mentón sobre sus rodillas siguió viendo al horizonte, esperando verlo regresar; lo haría cada noche si hacía falta, hasta saber que él hubiera muerto él no dejaría de esperar.

0-0-0-0-0

Estuvieron caminando durante bastante tiempo en la arena, sólo siguiendo al erizo azul quien parecía conocer todo ese terreno muy bien. Según como iban caminando por el desierto encontraban de tanto en tanto ruinas de pequeñas aldeas que Eggman alguna vez atacó y destruyó; Sonic las reconocía bien, algunos de los que vivían en la villa habían huido de lugares como esos. Paró en lo que ahora era un pueblo fantasma y vio hacia el cielo "Mediodía…" dijo por lo bajo. Sabía que al mediodía estar en el desierto era una muerte segura para cualquier ser vivo, por el momento sería mejor refugiarse del sol azotador.

-Descansaremos aquí. Continuaremos en un par de horas, cuando el sol no sea tan fuerte- Habló el erizo azul. Todos asintieron aliviados y buscaron sombra en lo que alguna vez fue una casa.

-Silver… tengo sed- dijo la eriza agotada.

-Buscaré algo por aquí, veré si los ro... veré si dejaron algo los que atacaron este lugar- corrigió. Había momentos en que olvidaba que ella no estaba al tanto de la realidad de las cosas.

-Iré contigo- habló la felina –Regresaremos pronto.

El erizo plateado no estaba muy convencido de que ella lo acompañara, pero intentó no darle mayor importancia y salió junto con ella.

La eriza rosa no se sentía cómoda quedándose a solas con el líder de la resistencia, pero por el momento no tenía energías para acompañar a Silver, y quería descansar en la sombra. Se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera, algo frágil por los años. Vio de frente al erizo azul en todo momento, aún no confiaba en él. Con su mirada fija en él vio que intentó sentarse consiguiendo sólo desplomarse en el suelo con rapidez asustándola un poco, se había sentado muy bruscamente, pero pensó que era cosa de los rebeldes actuar como salvajes hasta que notó como se sujetaba fuertemente el hombro. Amy se paró en silencio y se acercó para verlo mejor, estaba un poco curiosa al respecto.

Se desplomó en el suelo una vez que ellos salieron. Estaba agotado. Sujetó con fuerza su hombro, el cual se había lastimado desde que el erizo plateado lo había atacado en la base de Eggman; creía que aquella herida ocasionada por los cazadores cuando conoció a Blaze se había abierto de nuevo. Levantó su mano de la herida y vio cómo su guante blanco y su playera que compartía el mismo color ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo carmesí, una mancha que empezó a extenderse con rapidez. Había intentado no mover su brazo después de que había llevado a Amy cargada al desierto, pero por la noche la herida había empezado abrirse nuevamente, lo sabía pues eso había sido lo que lo había despertado por la madrugada; pensó que si no hacía demasiado esfuerzo no empeoraría, pero no fue así, la herida se había abierto un poco más. "¡Estás lastimado!" escuchó gritar, asustándolo un poco. Volteó a ver a la eriza que corrió levemente a él.

-Estás herido- habló la eriza sentándose a la par de él.

La vio acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado. La eriza acercó levemente su rostro a el hombro de él, pudiendo él sentir aquella fragancia de rosas que pensó que se había perdido en el tiempo, provocando en él un leve sonrojamiento. -Ah… no, estoy bien- dijo ocultando la herida con su mano.

-No es cierto, déjame ver- reprochó tomando la mano de él y quitándola de la herida sangrante. -…Te lastimaron- musitó al ver la sangre.

Sintió la mano de ella sobre la de él, y la vio con aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban con detenimiento; tantos años ya en los cuales no miraba aquella mirada de consternación por su estado, sin duda una de las cosas que más extrañó de ella fue eso, él regresar de una batalla y que ella no estuviera ahí con una sonrisa para aliviar el dolor. Sonic no pudo evitarlo y apretó su mano, la cual aún sujetaba la suya, todavía con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por la cercanía entre ambos.

Amy vio la herida con detenimiento, si no hacían algo podía no volver a usar ese brazo o eso pensó ella en ese momento. La eriza pensó que una vez que Silver trajera un poco de agua podrían lavarla y conseguir algo para vendarla, sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir cómo él presionaba su mano con sutileza, provocando que ella fijara su vista en ésta, la cual aún sostenía la de él. Elevó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos que la miraban con ternura. Sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y sus mejillas adoptaron un color rojizo por el momento que pareció detenerse en el tiempo.

-…So-ni

-Princesa, encontramos un poco de agua- escucharon ambos decir al erizo plateado, que entraba al lugar rompiendo cualquier lazó momentáneo. Amy soltó su mano de la de él con brusquedad al reaccionar sobre lo que pasaba y se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Dile a tú amiga que te ayude con eso o no nos serás de ayuda rebelde- habló con indiferencia nuevamente.

-¡Demonios, Sonic!- exclamó la gata al ver la herida del erizo -¿Qué ha pasado?

-No es nada- respondió tapando la herida nuevamente.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Te dije que no es nada- contestó con una expresión de molestia.

-Déjame ver…- dijo la gata acercándose a él para quitarle la mano de la herida, pero él le golpeó levemente la mano para indicarle que no quería que se acercara más.

-Dije que estoy bien, es sólo un rasguño.

-No seas tan terco- reprochó el erizo plateado -Deja que te ayude o no serás de ayuda para llevarnos a tu villa- habló molesto Silver.

-Lo primero sensato que has dicho desde que te conocí- habló la gata tomando un poco del agua que había recolectado y mojando un paño que traía en uno de sus bolsillos. –…Y yo que pensaba que eras sólo impulsivo. Parece que analizas un poco las cosas después de todo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste rebelde?- exclamó molesto.

-Es la verdad. No tiendes a hacer cosas pensando en las consecuencias.

-Hmph, ¿Cómo infiltrarme a la base de Eggman y capturar a la princesa para salvar a mi amigo?- habló con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Al menos yo no hice que él se lastimara!

-¡Esto no es culpa mía yo…

-¡Basta!- gritó la eriza rosa que le arrebató el paño húmedo –Yo me encargaré de esto.

-Quita tu mano- comando la eriza rosa dirigiéndose al erizo azul.

-Te dije que estoy bien- contestó Sonic un poco molesto.

-¡Que quites tú mano!- habló molesta.

-No es nada, es sólo un rasguño- insistió él.

-¡Sonic the hedgehog quitaras esa mano ahora mismo y me dejarás ayudarte!, ¡Entendiste!- gritó ya cansada de debatir con él.

Todos callaron al escucharla hablar. Incluso Sonic que insistía en no recibir ningún tipo de ayuda quitó su mano viéndola fijamente. Su nombre, le había dicho su nombre, como en los viejos tiempo cuando peleaban por las mismas circunstancias. Ella sintió las miradas de todos provocando que su cara se tornara roja de la vergüenza. No estaba segura porque lo había llamado por su nombre, pero se le hizo tan familiar la situación, como si lo hubiera vivido antes. Se sentó de nuevo enfrente de él y sin decirle nada a nadie y con su mirada fija en la herida empezó por sanar al erizo herido.

0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo la noche empezó a caer, y con ella el frío abrazo a los aldeanos del lugar. Tails se abrazó levemente con un pequeño escalofrío por el cambio drástico de temperatura. Empezó por cerrar los ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos con rapidez al darse cuenta que el sueño lo estaba derrotando, pero él no podía dormir, debía de esperar a Sonic, no se iría hasta que él no regresara.

-Tails, Shadow quiere verte- dijo el equidna que llegaba para ver a su amigo después de un día largo de espera.

-Dile que estoy ocupado- contestó un poco molesto con su vista fija en el horizonte.

-Quedarte aquí no hará que él regrese…- dijo el equidna desanimado.

-Si no lo espero yo nadie más lo hará- reprochó.

-Estás muy cansado, debes de descansar, si así lo deseas yo me quedaré aquí, pero…

-No, yo esperare- le cortó el zorrito.

-Tails, tú debes… ¿uh?- calló el equidna al ver algo acercarse.

-¿Knuckles?- dijo Tails al notar el corte abrupto. Vio a la lejanía, pero él no pudo divisar nada- ¿Ves algo?- preguntó mientras miraba al equidna tomar sus binoculares y observar a través de ellos.

-Esto es imposible…- respondió atónito.

El equidna corrió duna abajo a toda velocidad dejando sólo al zorrito. No podía creer lo que acaba de ver, en vez de un erizo herido parecía haber visto un fantasma ¿Sería posible? Llegó tan rápido como pudo y al hacerlo paró de golpe al ver a Sonic caminar con un brazo vendado, a Blaze a la par de él, a un forastero y… a Amy con un hermoso vestido de color azul y aqua.

-No puede ser…- dijo anonadado.

Ellos caminaban hacia la villa. No les faltaba mucho por llegar cuando vio a su amigo parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, sonrió al instante, se alegraba tanto de verlo. La expresión de su amigo, el guardián, era de asombro y algo de miedo, al principio Sonic no entendía por qué hasta que notó que miraba fijamente a la eriza rosa, quien se ocultó levemente detrás del erizo plateado en un intento de esconderse de aquella mirada furtiva. "Es imposible… ¿Am…" Sonic corrió hacia él al escucharlo hablar y se le abalanzó encima haciéndolo callar inmediatamente. El equidna intentó quitárselo de encima al erizo, pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?- preguntó molesto Knuckles, aún forcejeando con él.

-No digas nada- le susurró el erizo para que ella no escuchara.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido dejando de luchar.

-Tú no la conoces, no sabes quién es ni de donde vino.

-¿Uh?- exclamó sorprendido viéndolo a los ojos.

-Haz lo que te digo- comando él –Ella no te conoces, ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie más. Por el momento no quiero que nadie le diga nada, espero que ella lo recuerde sola.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Dónde la encontraste?, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confundido.

-Te responderé después, sólo has lo que te digo.

Knuckles asintió no muy convencido al respecto. Sonic lo dejó ir en ese momento y ambos se levantaron de la arena.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el erizo plateado un poco dudoso.

-Sí- respondió el erizo azul –Por cierto, Princesa, Traidor…- habló viendo con desden al erizo plateado quien le devolvió una mirada asesina -Les presentó al mejor guardián de la villa, Knuckles. Knuckles ellos son la Princesa, y su caballero.

-Soy Silver the hedgheog- aclaró él con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi nombre es… Amy- se presentó ella tímidamente.

-…No puedo creer que seas tú- susurró el equidna acercándose instintivamente para verla mejor.

-¿Qué sea yo?- cuestionó ella viéndolo confundido.

Sonic golpeó levemente la cabeza del equidna para hacerle entender que el comentario había estado fuera de lugar. Knuckles lo volteó a ver molesto por el golpe, el erizo por su parte lo vio con intensidad y seriedad, moviendo levemente la cabeza a los lados.

-Digo… es un placer- corrigió al final -¡Espera!, ¿Dijiste traidor?- volteó a ver a Sonic nuevamente.

-Hmph, mejor a ser un rebelde- habló el erizo plateado con una mala actitud.

-Sí- confirmó Blaze involucrándose en la conversación –Ella es la princesa de los traidores y él… ¿Su mascota?

-¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?- gritó molesto el erizo plateado con aquellos ojos que brillaron con intensidad.

-Te cuidado traidor, esto ya no es Robotropolis- sonrió la gata triunfante.

-…Ten cuidado con lo que dices…- amenazó entre dientes intentando calmarse.

-¿Por qué?- provocó la felina con una sonrisa.

-Es suficiente ustedes dos- los paró Sonic. –…Me recuerdan a tu relación Rouge- dijo él con un suspiro.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- habló ruborizado el equidna -¡Eso no es cierto!

- Entonces…- empezó por hablar la eriza dirigiendo su mirada al equidna terminando con aquel circo que se había formado -¿Te gusta esa chica?- preguntó con la más tiernas e inocentes de las miradas.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron el erizo plateado y el equidna al mismo tiempo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Silver vio de reojo a la felina lila para luego voltear su rostro ruborizado con una expresión de molestia. La eriza rosa notó que todos la observaban por el comentario, pero no había podido evitar decirlo, se le hacía tan conocida aquella escena y algo le decía a ella que era por amor que parecían pelear tanto. Escuchó una risa fuerte proveniente de aquel erizo azul, haciéndola sentir un poco menos avergonzada, y vio cómo él reía con entusiasmo, se miraba muy divertido, provocando en ella una sonrisa instantánea.

-Es sólo que no lo admite- habló el erizo azul poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza muy divertido y relajado.

-¡Claro que no!- reprochó el equidna.

-Ven, vamos de regreso a la villa- habló con una gran sonrisa Sonic –Pero antes…

0-0-0-0-0

Siguió sentando en aquella duna esperando ver a su amigo llegar en algún punto, aún confundido de dónde podría estar. Suspiro un poco consternado, hasta que del desierto vio corriendo a dos figuras conocidas, una era el guardián de la villa y la otra era su mejor amigo que corría junto a él "¡Sonic!" gritó de emoción y se deslizó duna abajo para ir hacia él.

-¡Sonic!- gritó al verlo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Hola Tails!- saludo con una sonrisa, como solía hacerlo antes.

-¡¿Estás bien?- dijo con emoción parando frente a él para revisar que no estuviera herido. -¡Tu herida del hombro!

-¿Uh?- para ese momento ya había olvidado que la tenía. Amy realmente había hecho un gran trabajo. Aún recordaba como sus delicadas manos tocaban su torso con gentileza, sin mencionar el cuidado que había tenido para ayudarlo. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde.

-¿Sonic, estás bien?- dijo el zorrito extrañado por el imprevisto sonrojo del erizo azul.

-¡Ah!, sí- respondió con rapidez –Eso me recuerda, ¡Reúne a la villa de inmediato!

-Pero…

-Sólo haz lo que te dice Tails, tenemos grandes noticias –habló el equidna.

Los vio algo confundido, pues no sabía que pasaba, pero sin tiempo que perder regresó a la villa para reunir a los habitantes. Una vez allá varios de los aldeanos se reunieron con una gran sonrisa al ver a Sonic sano y salvo, y muchos de ellos le preguntaron por su estado y sobre su visita a la gran ciudad, imposibilitándole dar la noticia que debía. Knuckles exclamó un gran grito para callarlos a todos, lo cual funcionó muy bien, dejando a la villa en silencio para que lo que una vez fue su líder diera la noticia.

-Ok, escuchen todos, vienen dos nuevos erizos a esta villa y necesito de su atención para eso- habló el erizo azul – Uno de ellos es un traidor y caballero de la princesa de Robotropolis- Al decir eso muchos empezaron a hablar nuevamente, sobre cómo era posible que él admitiera a un traidor y sobre quién era esa princesa -¡Por favor, silencio!- exclamó molesto –Algunos de ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Amy Rose…

-¡¿Amy?- exclamó el zorrito -¿Qué estás diciendo Sonic?

-Encontré a Amy, ella ha estado viviendo con Eggman todo este tiempo.

-Pensé que dijiste que ella había sido enterrada viva en el día negro- citó Rouge que escuchaba atentamente desde un tejado.

-Sí, bueno, eso fue lo que pensé. Resulta que sobrevivió, pero ella no tiene ningún recuerdo sobre nosotros, sobre sus amigos o sobre mí…

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos atónitos para murmurar sobre el asunto nuevamente.

-¿Tiene amnesia o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Tails.

-Eso creo, por lo mismo nadie debe de decirle nada sobre lo que ella una vez fue.

-Pero Sonic…

-Es por el bien de Amy. Nadie le dirá nada y se referirán hacia ella como Princesa, o Princesa Amy, al menos por el momento.

No estaban muy convencidos al respecto, pero todos asintieron. A pesar de haber perdido su posición, todos aún hacía lo que él les pedía, todos creían que Sonic sabía lo que hacía, así que no discutieron mucho. Después de eso no tardaron en ver a Blaze que guiaba a un erizo de color plateado que miraba todo con un poco de desconfianza y ahí, con ellos, la vieron a ella con una mirada de temor por lo desconocido. En un hermoso vestido azul y aqua que poseía enfrente tres broches de oros y una diadema que combinaba perfectamente con aquel atuendo vieron a Amy Rose por primera vez en cinco años. Todos callaron al verla.

-Les presento a nuestros nuevos habitantes- habló Sonic –Ella es la Princesa Amy y su Caballero, Silver the hedgehog.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo XD! En el siguiente capítulo por fin aparecerá Eggman, recuerdo que hubo alguien que me dijo que por qué no lo había incluido aún; aclaro que no será mucha su participación, pero ya empezara a salir más de este punto en adelante. Capítulo 11: El Emperador Eggman.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	11. El Emperador Eggman

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero realmente que les guste XD! Este va dedicado para los fans del Sonamy y mi mejor amiga que siempre lee pero no comenta, ¡Raven! (Como siempre sé que en las oscuridad más lúgubre tengo una mano amiga)**

* * *

Capítulo 11: El Emperador Eggman

Su viaje le había tomado más de lo que él hubiera esperado. Para cuando regresó lo único que vio fueron escombros de todo el sector 3 de su hermoso edificio. Gritó molesto y realmente quería que alguien pagara por lo que había pasado.

-¡QUIERO UN REPORTE Y LO QUIERO AHORA!- gritó molesto por un altavoz.

-_¡Sí emperador!_- se escuchó por el altavoz.

-No puedo creer todo esto. Esto sólo puede ser causa de ese maldito erizo azul y su banda de vándalos.

-¿Emperador?- interrumpieron en la habitación abriendo la puerta levemente.

-Pasa- dijo de mala manera -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bien, pues la verdad parece que todo ha sido causa del erizo conocido como Sonic the hedgehog.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Sí, y no es lo único. El erizo se ha llevado a la princesa con él.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Silver?

-Él se fue con ellos emperador. Parece que llevaba a una gata lila cuando dejo el edificio después del incendio.

-Ese maldito traidor…- dijo entre dientes.

-¡Quiero las cintas de seguridad!

-Pues verá, parece que nuestros intrusos destruyeron todo el cuarto de seguridad.

-¡QUÉ!

-Pero no se preocupe, Wave ya está ahí reparando lo que quedó- sonrió un poco nervioso.

-¡Me voy por dos días y esto se vuelve un caos!- habló parándose de su silla –Jet, tú y tu equipo tienen una misión.

-¿Una misión?- cuestionó el halcón verde.

-Tráiganme a la Princesa Amy a esta base a cualquier precio, y a cualquiera que se resista… mátenlo.

-Sí señor. Los Babylon Rogue se encargaran de todo- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

El ave de color verde caminó fuera de aquella oficina y cerró las puertas tras de sí. Eggman se sentó en su gran silla de cuero y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-Parece que has regresado… mi molesto amigo.

0-0-0-0-0

Volvió a sentirse intimidada por los aldeanos de ese lugar, y una vez más se escondió levemente detrás del erizo plateado. La eriza pensaba que todos le dedicaban esa mirada porque era la princesa de Robotropolis, seguramente la odiaban. "Silver…" musitó sujetándose con fuerza de la playera de él. Estaba asustada, temía que le fueran a hacer algo. Silver le regresó la mirada y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, a diferencia de ella, él no se miraba preocupado por la situación. Se relajó un poco y exhaló un profundo suspiro, si era una princesa debía de mostrar valor y enseñarles a esos rebeldes que ella no les tenía miedo. Se paró nuevamente a la par de Silver y con aires de superioridad habló de nuevo.

-Gracias por acogernos en este… ah, lugar- dijo viendo aquellas casas con cierto desdén.

-Lamento el retraso Sonic- interrumpieron a la eriza –Pero estaba ayudando a mi madre y…- Aquella conejita calló al ver a aquel erizo plateado y a la eriza rosa que estaba a la par de él. Sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa fue esbozada en su rostro -¡AMY!- gritó con todas sus fuerza para correr hacia ella.

-¡Espera, Cream!- intentó detenerla Sonic, pero no pudo.

Corrió hacia su amiga de tanto tiempo, aquella eriza con la que cocinaba pasteles y hablaba sobre su futuro con su amor eterno. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando. Aquellas lágrimas mojaron con sutileza aquel vestido que la hacía ver realmente hermosa, o eso pensaba ella.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó asustada la eriza -¿Por qué me estás abrazando?- cuestionó intentando separarse de ella.

-… ¿Qué?- musitó la conejita al ser separada con brusquedad por la eriza -¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó con tristeza.

-… ¿Saber?

-¡Cream!- dijo el erizo azul con una risa nerviosa y tomándola por los hombros para alejarla de la eriza –Ven, vamos, tenemos que…

-¡No, Sonic, dile quien soy!- gritó molesta soltándose de su agarre.

-Cream tranquilízate- dijo el erizo azul con serenidad.

-¡No!- gritó para ver a la eriza nuevamente -¡Somos amigas!, ¡Tú y yo siempre cocinábamos juntas y me contabas sobre como Sonic…

Sonic se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca con su mano para verla desaprobatoriamente. La pequeña coneja entendió que él no quería que dijese nada, pero no entendía por qué debía de mantener su relación con Amy en secreto. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar descontroladamente. Apartó la mano del erizo azul con fuerza y salió corriendo del lugar. Sonic vio a Tails que inmediatamente entendió que debía de hablar con ella y explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Sonic se dirigió nuevamente a los habitantes de la villa, que todos callaban en un silencio sepulcral.

-Respecto a lo que acabo de decirles, comuníquenselo a todos aquellos que no estaban presentes. No quiero que se repita esto- habló el erizo con seriedad. Todos asintieron y aquel grupo de gente empezó a caminar fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó la eriza caminando hacia el erizo azul.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?... Acaso… ¿ella me conoce?- preguntó desconcertada.

-No- cortó él y empezó a caminar fuera del lugar.

-¡Exijo un respuesta!- dijo la eriza rosa tomándolo del brazo con fuerza para detener su marchar.

Sonic vio a Silver, quien le regreso una mirada intensa, haciéndole entender que lo de su trato aún seguía en pie. Si él le decía algo sobre su pasado Silver se la llevaría de ahí, y ahora que ambos conocían la villa eso era algo que Sonic no podía permitir. Regresó su mirada a la eriza quien lo miraba molesta en la espera de una respuesta. Suspiro pesadamente y desvió su vista al cielo pensando en qué responderle.

-¿Por qué ella sabía mi…

-Fue un error- habló al fin el erizo azul.

-¿Un error?- cuestionó ella.

-Te pareces mucho a alguien que ella conoció y…- paró para verla fijamente, de nuevo con esa mirada de tristeza. –Y ya no está.

-¡Pero ella sabía mi nombre!

-Es sólo una coincidencia, tienes el nombre de aquella persona- dijo soltándose de su agarre y caminando nuevamente, para darle la espalda –Pero créeme cuando te digo, que no te pareces en nada a aquella eriza…- habló con tristeza, siguiendo su camino.

-Pero…

-Princesa, olvida el asunto- habló Silver, poniéndose a la par de ella.

-Pero ella sabía mi nombre…

-Ya escuchaste al rebelde, sólo te pareces, además es una niña.

-¡¿Y por qué todos me miran como si realmente supieran quién soy?

-Seguramente les traes a la mente a aquella eriza que conocieron hace mucho.

-Y si yo…

-Amy- habló con seriedad, provocando un escalofrío en ella –Deja el tema. Es sólo una coincidencia.

La gata lila dio un pesado suspiro ante todo lo que pasaba. La decisión que Sonic había tomado afectaba a más de uno en esa vía. Aún le parecía casi imposible imaginar cómo es que aquella eriza había podido tener tanta influencia en la vida de todos ellos.

-Bien, ustedes dos síganme. Buscaremos un lugar donde pasen la noche- habló al fin Blaze.

0-0-0-0-0

Se quedó sola en aquella habitación que humildemente una coneja les había dado; y al igual que muchos en aquella villa, ella la miró con nostalgia. Tomó un pequeño espejo que había ahí y vio su rostro; vio aquella diadema que estaba sobre su cabeza de color aqua y aquel broche dorado justo detrás de su oreja. Vio sus ropas que se mezclaban en diferentes tonos de azul y brillaban tenuemente con la poca luz que se colaba tras aquella ventana, y luego regresó su mirada a los alrededores. "Yo no pertenezco aquí" se dijo a sí misma. ¿Tanto se parecería a aquella eriza? Eso explicaría por qué el erizo azul la miraba con tanta dulzura, o eso se le asemejaba, aunque a veces, notaba una tristeza en sus ojos incontenible.

Caminó hacia aquella ventana y vio hacia los alrededores, viendo aquella villa iluminada por antorchas en aquella noche de verano. Esperaba ver a Silver pronto, no sabía porque la había dejado sola. Suspiro pesadamente, cuando vio la silueta del erizo azul caminar por la villa. Frunció el ceño y cerró aquellas cortinas apolillas con fuerza, no quería saber nada de él; entonces el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras vino a ella "_Pero créeme cuando te digo, que no te pareces en nada a aquella eriza…"_ La curiosidad de quién había sido ella la invadió. Eran demasiadas las "coincidencias" que él decía. Necesitaba más respuestas.

Corrió fuera de su habitación y salió para ver aquella silueta alejarse. Corrió tras él hasta que por fin lo alcanzó llegando casi a la última casa de aquella villa. Lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad para verlo y hablar con él. "¡Necesito hablar…" pero calló al ver los ojos de aquel erizo. Vio al erizo con ojos carmesí y una mirada de sorpresa a la vez por verla a ella. Lo soltó con rapidez y retrocedió un par de pasos. Él se acercó a ella y la vio de pies a cabeza. Amy dio media vuelta e intentó correr lejos de ahí, pero él la tomó del brazo haciéndola caer contra él.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó con una voz un tanto macabra.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella, para forcejar con él.

-¡Respóndeme!

Amy lo vio a los ojos, y el miedo la invadió. Ese individuo era todo lo que Eggman le había descrito sobre los rebeldes; frío y despiadado. Intentó librarse de su agarre, pero entre más lo intentaba, con más fuerza la agarraba él. Fijó su vista intensa de nuevo sobre ella, haciendo que el miedo la acogiera en sus brazos.

-Bueno… Yo…- intentó decir.

-¡¿Quién te trajo?- habló exasperado.

-¡Sonic!, ¡El líder de la resistencia!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La soltó al fin con cierta brusquedad haciendo que ella cayera al suelo con pesadez. Sus facciones se relajaron después de escuchar aquella respuesta, dándole a ella una sensación de falsa seguridad.

-Yo soy el líder de la resistencia- citó él, hablando con una serenidad intimidante -¿Dónde has estado estos últimos cinco años?- preguntó, hincándose al nivel de ella.

-…Yo…

-¡Habla!- gritó de nuevo, haciéndola estremecer.

-Soy la princesa… de Robotropolis- musitó casi inaudible.

El erizo negro se paró con rapidez y buscó al erizo azul con la mirada, quien no vio por ningún lado. -¡SONIC!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Del otro lado de la villa, el erizo azul hablaba con Knuckles y Tails sobre el encuentro con los traidores y sobre lo que harían respecto a Amy. Les habló sobre el trato que tenía con el erizo plateado, sobre la estadía de Amy en ese lugar y que por el momento nadie debía de decirle a ella nada sobre su pasado.

-¿Crees que ella recordará?- preguntó el zorrito.

-Pues ha funcionado por el momento- habló con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que si bien no recuerda quienes somos, si recuerda cómo actuar con nosotros. Es decir…- calló intentando explicarse mejor –Bien, sabe que Knuckles está enamorado de Rouge, y no necesitó que nadie se lo dijera, por ejemplo.

-¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?- gritó el equidna molesto.

-Pero eso es un poco obvio- argumentó Tails, ignorando al equidna.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Confía en mí Tails, sé lo que digo. Siento cuando ella recuerda algo, pronto sabrá quiénes somos, lo sé.

Un sonido fuerte y estrepitoso hizo que la conversación de los tres acallara. Con el reflejo de la luna y unos ojos color sangre Sonic lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta, con una mirada intimidante. No entendía qué hacía el erizo negro ahí, no era su costumbre visitarlo.

-Tiempo sin verte- habló el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-¡Puedes explicarme esto!- gritó molesto, trayendo a la eriza rosa delante de sí.

-¡Déjame, por favor!- gritó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡AMY!- gritó el erizo azul. -¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- dijo corriendo hacia él, y forzándolo a que la soltara, cosa que el erizo negro hizo de mala manera.

Sonic vio a la eriza que yacía en el suelo y la reviso rápidamente con la mirada. Se miraba muy temerosa, pero nada aparte de eso. La tomó con suavidad de los hombros y la vio a los ojos. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con gentileza, ella asintió levemente.

-¡¿Por qué demonios la trajiste aquí?- cuestionó el erizo negro de mala manera.

Sonic vio al erizo negro con seriedad y se paró con imponencia –Porque yo lo decidí. No necesito de tu aprobación para esto, la rescate de Eggman.

-¡Ella dijo ser la princesa de Robotropolis!

-Ella es…- calló por un momento, recordando su trato con el erizo plateado.

-Sé quién es- habló el erizo negro con seriedad.

-Entonces sabes por qué la traje.

-¡Ella es simplemente…

-Algo que Eggman necesita y ahora no tiene- citó el erizo azul sin titubear en ningún momento –Nos hacemos más fuerte. No te preocupes, no es una amenaza.

El erizo negro suspiro con pesadez, sabiendo que él tenía razón. La vio nuevamente con aquellos ojos fríos, sin confiar en la decisión del erizo azul "Y hay otro más…" escuchó que musitó el erizo azul. Shadow dirigió su mirada a él de nuevo molesto.

-Es un gran peleador, y hará todo lo que le pidamos siempre y cuando cuidemos a la princesa.

-¿Es un traidor?

-…Sí

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? , ¡Primero le tienes miedo a las peleas y desconfías de todos y ahora que ella apareció crees que debemos de bajar la guardia!

-Sé lo que hago- cortó al fin. –Yo seré el responsable de ellos mientras estén aquí.

Shadow golpeó el marco de la puerta con fuerza molesto, para luego verlo con una ira contenida "Bien..." dijo al final dando media vuelta. "Ambos me verán mañana a primera hora, solos…" dijo al final refiriéndose a la eriza rosa y a el otro traidor, para así caminar fuera de aquel lugar.

-¡¿No le dijiste a Shadow sobre ellos?- cuestionó exaltado el zorrito.

-Lo olvide- respondió distraído, hincándose a la par de la eriza, quien se miraba muy asustada -Busquen al erizo plateado, y díganle que venga aquí.

Tails dio un suspiro pesado, pensando que estaba tomando todo muy a la ligera; Knuckles por su parte sentía que Sonic quería estar un tiempo a solas con ella, así que tomó a Tails por los hombros y lo encaminó a la salida "Bien, iremos a buscar al otro erizo, pero tal vez primero pasemos a comer algo. Hasta entonces" dijo con una sonrisa pícara el equidna, para luego salir de ahí.

La vio a aquellos ojos temerosos e inundados de lágrimas, y con un gesto suave le sonrió. Ella le regresó la mirada, confundida. Se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, estaba realmente asustada por lo sucedido; Amy había olvidado en la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Él tomó su mano con suavidad para atraerla lentamente hacia él y abrazarla con suma delicadeza, ella se sonrojó ante eso, pero no por eso se opuso. "Tranquila, no dejare que nadie te lastime" le susurró al oído con suavidad. Ella puso ambas manos sobre aquella playera blanca para estrujarla con fuerza y ocultar su rostro. Sonic la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza hacia él, y en su mente, la promesa de no volverla a perder invadió sus pensamientos; pronto sintió como su playera era mojada con pequeñas gotas cálidas; vio a la eriza rosa levemente y la escuchó sollozar y aferrarse con más fuerza de él.

Ella se sintió confundida cuando él la abrazó con tal gentileza. Sabía que debía de resistirse y negarse ante aquel gesto, pero simplemente no pudo; en sus brazos se sintió tan segura, tan cómoda… tan feliz. Se recostó levemente en el pecho de aquel individuo y escuchó su corazón latir rítmicamente, como si éste le cantara una canción, una canción sólo para ella, y luego escuchó: "Tranquila, no dejare que nadie te lastime" Abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar eso, para que luego una mueca de tristeza se posara en su rostro. Lo sujetó con fuerza de la playera y lloró sobre él; por alguna razón era la primera vez que sentía esa seguridad en su vida, aquella seguridad que sólo había probado estando en los brazos de él. Se separó una vez que sintió que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y lo vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos que brillaban con la luz de luna, cual gemas preciosas al ser tocadas por los rayos de luz "Sonic…" musitó, aun sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Él la vio con ternura y a la vez con serenidad, trayéndole paz y calma. Lo vio acercarse a ella con lentitud y entrecerrar sus ojos para luego dejar tan sólo un pequeño espacio entre ellos, sintiendo su cálido respirar sobre sus rostro.

Ella, la que fue denominada princesa, aquella eriza que iba en contra de todo lo que los rebeldes quisieron hacer, aquel ser, que buscaba con tanto recelo su pasado en las tinieblas de su mente… se fundió en un beso con el erizo que provocó aquella guerra, con él erizo que la perdió; pero por un momento eso se olvidó, para saborear el néctar de sus labios, y así quedarse en silencio entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Bien para aquellos que me habían preguntado si saldrían más personajes y sobre la ausencia de Eggman, les dedico este capítulo XD! No se preocupen que no he olvidado a nuestra otra pareja, para los amantes del Silblaze el siguiente capítulo es para ustedes. **

**Lamento mucho el atraso del capítulo de esta semana, pero me distraje escribiendo un oneshot de Silver y Blaze (la inspiración no tiene hora X3) Así que si desean leer algo más **_**"Lost Memories" **_**ya está arriba en la página para aquel que quiera y tenga tiempo.**

**Sin más que decir los veré hasta el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 12: Revelaciones.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	12. Revelaciones

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Hoy es una fecha muy especial mis queridos lectores, para quienes no lo saben, hoy es el cumpleaños de…. Sonic the hedgehog! Así es, hoy hace 20 años le dieron vida a un erizo que cambiaría la manera en que jugamos y vemos los videojuegos. Por nuestro erizo favorito, y la razón por la que escribo esto, este capítulo va dedicado al padre de Sonic y todo su universo, Yuji Naka, creador oficial XD! (Aunque jamás lea esto) **

**Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Revelaciones

Había salido de aquella habitación sin decirle mayor cosa, únicamente una simple orden de que esperara a que él regresara. Silver necesitaba despejarse un poco después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, desde que la había conocido a ella. Aún recordaba el primer momento en que la vio; él buscaba a Amy por todas partes y escuchó una dulce voz en el jardín de la princesa, sabía que no era Amy, pero la curiosidad por saber quién era aquel ser que hablaba lo hizo ir hasta ese lugar. Se adentró al jardín y vio a una felina de ojos color miel y pelaje lila deleitándose de la belleza de aquel jardín, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar al notar sus ropas desgastadas que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Aquella rebelde le había dado vuelta a su mundo, a todo lo que él conocía. Vio de nuevo a sus alrededores y parte de él no podía creer que hubiera llegado a la villa de los rebeldes, la había buscado por tanto tiempo antes de conocer a Eggman; no sabía si agradecerle o culparla por todo lo que le estaba pasando "_Culparla" _Pensó con rapidez, por ella su más preciado tesoro estaba a punto de ser alejado de él.

Silver caminaba sin un rumbo aparente, sólo poniendo un pie delante de otro en un intento de buscar calma y tranquilidad, objetivo que dio por perdido al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. "¿Qué haces aquí traidor?" Se volteó lentamente y vio de nuevo a aquella gata de ojos color miel viéndolo intensamente, como era su costumbre en aquella extraña relación que ambos poseían. No le dijo nada al respecto y siguió con su camino, no deseaba hablarle, no estaba de humor.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso es que estés caminando por aquí?- habló la felina caminando detrás de él.

-Puedo defenderme solo.

-No tienes idea de los guerreros que hay por aquí.

-No me interesa.

-Es peligroso que…

-¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- gritó molesto, viéndola fijamente, provocando que ella parara su marcha.

-¿Quién dice que me importa?- respondió cruzando sus brazos en cruz para llevarlos al pecho.

-Si no lo hace entonces déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?- dijo caminando nuevamente.

-"_Eso quisiera, pero si Shadow te llega a ver esto no va a ser nada bueno"_- pensó con molestia –Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera aquí, y si deseo seguirte y fastidiarte para hacerte regresar a tu dormitorio lo haré.

-¡¿Por qué?- gritó nuevamente molesto -¡¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Que regreses a tu dormitorio.

-¡Yo no…

-Oh no…- lo interrumpió ella, haciéndola callar.

Blaze vio al erizo negro caminar hacia ellos en la distancia; se miraba bastante molesto y si llegaba ver al erizo plateado ahí seguramente habría una pelea. Sonic aún no le había dicho sobre los nuevos. "¡Ven conmigo!" habló ella con rapidez para tomar la mano de él y correr en uno de los pequeños callejones que había entre aquellas casas. Se escondieron en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño callejón, mientras Blaze observaba pasar al erizo negro.

Silver no entendía en lo absoluto qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía que ella no quería que alguien los viera, o en dado caso que lo vieran a él. El espacio en donde estaba era bastante pequeño, obligándolos a permanecer uno frente a otro contra aquella pared de barro, y de nuevo aquel recuerdo de aquel encuentro en el jardín de la princesa vino a él, en el cual él la aprisionó contra una de aquellas paredes sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de ella, provocando un sonrojo en él al sentir la cercanía entre ambos nuevamente.

-Bien, creo que se ha ido- dijo ella con un suspiro de alivio -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa al ver al erizo plateado con sus mejillas de un color carmín.

-¡No, nada!- respondió con rapidez, e intentó separarse de ella desesperadamente.

-¡No, espera, no te muevas!

En el intento desesperado del erizo plateado para salir de aquel lugar tropezó con sus pies haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre aquella felina de ojos dorados, escuchándose un pequeño grito en aquellas calles vacías. Silver se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos sacudiendo la cabeza levemente; abrió sus ojos y vio a la gata lila debajo de él con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pues ella había recibido todo el impacto de la caída. Sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín intenso mientras la miraba atontado.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?- gritó molesta aquella felina por la torpeza del erizo.

-Lo… lo siento- respondió apenado con aquel sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

-¡Sólo quítate de una buena vez!

-¡Sí!- respondió con rapidez para levantarse velozmente y sentarse a lado de ella.

-Para ser tan buen guerrero me sorprende que seas tan torpe- habló la felina con indiferencia, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su playera levemente.

-¡No lo soy!- gritó molesto -¡¿Por qué rayos se te ocurre meterme en un callejón tan pequeño contigo?- se defendió.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- inquirió con una mirada seria.

El sonrojo regresó a sus mejillas con suma rapidez, él lo supo pues sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva rápidamente. -¡No hay ningún problema!- gritó para darle la espalda.

Blaze vio al erizo plateado actuar nervioso en su presencia, cosa que realmente le parecía extraño, él no tendía a perder la compostura, excepto cuando se enojaba, pero esta vez no se miraba molesto. Se paró de donde había caído y se acercó levemente a él. "¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" susurró la felina a su oído, provocando en él un claro estremecimiento haciendo que él volteara su rostro para toparse con él de ella a unos pocos centímetros.

No estaba seguro porque es que ella lo ponía tan nervioso, era simplemente otra rebelde. Mientras intentaba convencerse de eso escuchó la suave voz de ella susurrarle al oído, haciendo que una onda eléctrica recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Volteó su rostro y notó que de nuevo la cercanía entre ambos era poca. Sentía el cálido respirar de ella en su rostro y observó que al igual que él, pronto las mejillas de ella adoptaron un suave color carmín, y a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos se movió. En su interior su mente hablaba, indicándole que debía de separarse de ella y tomar distancia, pero sus piernas no parecían obedecer. Los rasgos de él se suavizaron y la observó con cierto encanto, dejando el nerviosismo a un lado para dejarse absorber por la presencia de ella y el momento, olvidando el tiempo y lugar.

-Dime algo…- habló con tranquilidad y serenidad; viéndola completamente de frente sin aumentar en ningún momento la distancia entre ellos -¿Qué tienes tú que me hace ponerme nervioso con tan sólo tenerte a mí lado?- le preguntó él con seriedad, para así levantar su mano y acariciar levemente su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar con gran intensidad.

-¡Ahí está!- escucharon ambos decir.

Pareció que el pequeño trance en el cual había entrado el erizo plateado había desaparecido, pues retiró aquella mano de su mejilla a gran velocidad y se volteó para ver al zorrito correr hacia donde ellos estaban. Era increíble como la serenidad en él podía regresar con semejante rapidez, pues ya no había rastro en su rostro de aquel color carmín que en algún momento había teñido sus mejillas, y como si tan sólo se hubieran topado por casualidad en la calle se alejó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado. "¡Sonic tiene que verte en su casa ahora!" escuchó decir al equidna. Él se fue con ellos, y mientras se iban ella miraba su andar, aún sonrojada incapaz de moverse, recordando aquella pregunta que ahora resonaba en su mente con fuerza. "_¿Lo pongo nervioso?"_ se preguntó Blaze por sus adentros. Se quedó parada aun sintiendo el tacto de su mano sobre su piel, viéndolo marchar en la distancia.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó como varios pasos resonaban en las calles desiertas de aquella villa oculta, haciéndola reaccionar de aquel hermoso sueño en el que pareció haberse metido. Entre abrió sus ojos, como quien despertase de un sueño profundo, y vio aquel erizo de pelaje azul, quien aún poseía sus ojos cerrados mientras sus labios seguían en contacto sobre los suyos. Amy abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó bruscamente empujándolo para alejarlo tanto de ella como le fue posible. Él pareció tan sorprendido como ella una vez que aquel empujón lo reconectó a la realidad. Ambos escucharon la puerta ser abierta con fuerza y ahí parado en el marco de la puerta, unos ojos dorados brillaban en la noche. Su guardián había regresado.

-¡Amy!- gritó Silver al verla sentada en el suelo. -¡¿Estás bien?- gritó para acercarse a ella.

-¿Todo bien Sonic?- preguntó el zorrito al ver a su amigo con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro del otro lado de la habitación.

-Sí, todo bien- respondió él con una voz apagada desviando la mirada.

-¿No te hizo nada?, ¿Te lastimó?- preguntaba el erizo plateado a su vez.

-Tranquilo Silver, estoy bien- respondió con serenidad.

-Lamento haberte dejado- se disculpó el erizo bajando la mirada.

-Yo lamento haberme ido de la habitación- respondió apenada.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué saliste?

-Bueno yo…

-Eso no es importante- habló el erizo azul, ya en pie. –Shadow quiere hablar con ustedes dos mañana a primera hora, y yo no estaré ahí para ayudarlos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el erizo plateado confundido.

-Como líder de la villa debe de asegurarse que no son ningún peligro para ésta.

-¿Líder?- cuestionó Silver –Pensé que tú eras el líder de todos ellos.

-…No- respondió cabizbaja.

-Fue algo de último momento- respondió Tails con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

-¡¿Cómo rayos no se te ocurrió decirnos esto antes?- gritó molesto el erizo plateado.

-Porque yo no debo de pedirle permiso a nadie para decidir a quién deseo o no traer a la villa- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Y qué pasa si no llega a aceptar?

-Aceptara.

Silver calló, pensando en lo último que él le acaba de decir al erizo azul. Si el erizo negro no los aceptaba en la villa ambos podrían regresar a Robotropolis, y por fin dejar aquel lugar. Sonrió ante eso; gesto que sin duda alguna el erizo azul notó al instante.

-Al menos sé que ella se quedará aquí, de eso no te preocupes- habló Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- exclamó Silver molesto.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos…- susurró Sonic acercándose al erizo plateado -Si tú no haces lo que acordamos yo no tengo porque hacer mi parte- habló levemente el erizo azul, procurando que sólo Silver escuchara aquella amenaza.

-Yo me quedo con ella- respondió molesto.

-Tranquilícense los dos- habló Knuckles para apaciguar el ambiente –Shadow lo dejara quedarse siempre y cuando tú sepas comportarte- señaló con su mirada en Silver –Si él considera que eres un peligro créeme que no te mandará a casa de regreso, si eso es lo que piensas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-El castigo de los traidores, es el mismo que el de los rebeldes en Robotropolis.

Las pupilas de Amy se contrajeron y una expresión de terror se posó en su rostro -…La muerte- susurró con miedo en su voz.

Sonic golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de su amigo con una expresión de molestia y un par de venas resaltadas que denotaban su enojo.-Esa medida es sin duda sólo en casos extremos, y sólo si el traidor está empeñado en destruir o exponer este lugar y tú lo sabes.

-¡Es Shadow, y sabes que a él no le agradan los traidores!- respondió molesto el equidna con un par de manos sobre su cabeza.

Ambos sintieron la presencia de ella acercarse a ellos dos, provocando que ambos volcaran su atención hacia la eriza. Ella elevó la mirada y vio a los ojos al erizo azul, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada. "Por favor… no dejes que nada malo le pase" habló en un tono de súplica. Sonic le dirigió la mirada al escuchar la petición de ella, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió sin decir nada más.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio hacia el cielo y el sol empezó por tomar su posición en éste. Regresó su mirada al horizonte y a la lejanía vio lo que estaba buscando. "¡Por aquí!" gritó para deslizarse por las dunas. Su equipo lo siguió y en poco tiempo llegaron a lo que ahora era un pueblo fantasma. Se bajaron de su Extreme Gear y caminaron sobre la arena ardiente, viendo las ruinas desoladas. El halcón verde caminó por aquellas calles fantasmas seguido de sus dos compañeros.

-Hey Jet, ¿Qué rayos se supone que buscamos aquí?- preguntó el ave de plumaje purpura.

-Creo que pasaron por aquí.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- cuestionó Storm viendo hacia todos lados.

-Es muy difícil hacer el viaje por el desierto sin descansar, especialmente al medio día- respondió sin quitar su vista del camino.

-Aunque tengas razón, ya han pasado casi dos días desde que dejaron Robotropolis, dudo mucho encontrar alguna pista- recalcó Wave.

-¡Pueden dejar de cuestionarme y hacer lo que digo!- gritó molesto.

-Bien, no te enojes- respondió indiferente Wave.

Mientras el líder de su equipo se empeñaba en buscar pistas, que para ella no existían, ella decidió descansar un poco. A pesar de que su extream gear le hacía el viaje menos pesado, pues no debía caminar, sin duda el calor era abrazador y la hacía fatigarse. Wave vio en una de aquellas casas viejas una silla un poco vieja y decidió entrar para sentarse y estar en la sombra. Entró viendo levemente a los alrededores sintiendo el drástico pero agradable cambio de temperatura. Cuando Wave dispuso a sentarse y relajarse para variar un poco, notó algo en el piso astillado de madera.

-¡Jet!- gritó mientras se acercaba al objeto de su atención -¡Ven aquí!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el halcón entrado al lugar. Caminó para acercarse a ella, quien estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y vio por lo cual lo había llamado -¿Uh?, ¿Sangre?

-¡Wave está herida!- gritó Storm.

-¡No seas tonto!- corrigió Wave –Esta sangre no es mía. Ya está seca, pero sin duda es relativamente reciente.

-Alguien herido estuvo aquí- dijo el halcón verde –Bingo- sonrió ante aquella pista.

* * *

**¡Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! Es para todos los fans de Silver y Blaze. Bien, el siguiente capítulo se pone un poco más emocionante. Una verdad oculta en tinieblas será revelada y el dolor causado por ésta hará que ella actúe errante y confundida. ****Capítulo 13: Journal**

**¡FeLiZ CuMpLeAñOs SoNiC!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	13. Journal

**Bien el siguiente capítulo es un poco diferente a lo que están acostumbrados a leer de mi parte, pues casi no escribo POVs (Point Of View) Me gusta pero no siempre se me da la oportunidad. En este caso podrán ver un poco mejor lo que piensan los personajes sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente. Espero que les guste. Sin más que decir los dejos con el Capítulo 13: Journal (Diario)**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Journal

_(Sonic)_

Han pasado muchas cosas en esta villa. La llegada de Blaze sin duda ha marcado un nuevo capítulo en la historia, o al menos en la mía. El cielo, al verlo a través de mi ventana, se ve tan pacifico como se miraba antes de que Eggman tomara el control, es increíble pensar que duermo bajo el mismo cielo.

Sé que pronto va a amanecer y Amy y Silver deberán de hablar con Shadow, y para ser muy sincero estoy muy nervioso. Tengo miedo de que Shadow diga algo que no debe y empecemos una batalla interna; sé que Silver no detendrá sus ansias de pelear, pues hará todo para protegerla… igual que yo; quién diría que tendríamos algo en común. Ella.

Recostado sobre mi cama y viendo las estrellas a través de mi ventana no puedo evitar pensar en ella, en aquel momento que pareció durar para siempre. Aquel beso que ahora me ha marcado el corazón. Tomó una almohada y la pongo sobre mi cabeza en un intento de hacer que estos nuevos sentimientos se vayan, pero no pasa. Jamás pensé sentir esto, jamás pensé que algún día la besaría, es decir, es Amy, Amy Rose. Miró las estrellas nuevamente, yaciendo boca arriba como un cadáver sin sentimientos, pero no estoy muerto… lo estaba, pero ahora por ella he vuelto a vivir. Un pequeño grito se escucha por aquellas paredes de metal, sé que soy yo, pues todo esto me tiene tan confundido como extasiado. Desde que ella se fue no hice nada más que culparme y pensarla constantemente, era lo que me hacía querer proteger a todos, pero no sé en qué momento el cariño y la nostalgia se convirtieron en amor y deseo.

-No, ella no significa na…- pero calló al ver que sólo me miento -¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó con una mirada triste, intentando ocultar aquel sentimiento de felicidad. La única que he probado desde los últimos cinco años.

Ya tengo veintiuno para este entonces, y la madures se supone que ya debería de arroparme, pero qué puedo decir, parece que no me alcanza del todo. Río ante ese pensamiento, siempre corriendo, de todo y todos. "Ella se enojaría por esto" me digo a mi mismo, y de nuevo su sonrisa viene a mi mente. Me tumbo nuevamente en mi cama y volteó a ver mi ventana, quien me dice que los primero rayos de sol han llegado a la villa. Un nuevo día ha venido.

_(Blaze)_

Estoy tan molesta en este momento que lo único que puedo hacer es lanzar bolas de fuego sin control a las afueras de la villa. Éstas se pierden en el cielo oscuro como cometas, o bien chocan con las dunas para convertir la blanca arena en cristal, cual destruyó con una bala certera. Esto ayuda sin duda; al menos momentáneamente. Me siento exhausta, al menos sé que ahora no perderé el control y quemare todo sin sentido… ¿Pero qué? ¿Una lágrima? ¿Estoy llorando? Me limpió los ojos con brusquedad, pues una guerrera no puede mostrar este tipo de debilidad.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó en aquel hermoso jardín aún me persigue. Creo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello por todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días, pero ahora que me siento segura, en lo que espero que sea mi nuevo hogar, hace que los recuerdos me golpeen con fuerza.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que perdí el control- le pronuncio a la nada, como si el aire que recorre mi cabello fuera a contestarme. –Hace tanto que no recuerdo tu voz… padre- mi ceño se frunce tan rápido que sin darme cuenta mis recuerdos sobre lo que una vez fui vienen a mí. _"No hagas eso Blaze", "¡Ahora qué hiciste!", "¿Por qué no te das cuenta del daño que provocas?"_ Frases que escuche durante muchos años antes de que lograra controlar mi piromanía. No fue fácil. Y ahora, gracias a ese maldito traidor todo se fue a la basura. -¡Ahhhhhhhh!- mi voz resuena en todo el desierto y de nuevo, el silencio me acompaña.

Aun me duele la cabeza del choque contra aquella pared de metal brillante. No sé qué pasó en ese momento, pero al caer de espaldas me enoje tanto, toda aquella rabia de todo lo que he vivido estos cinco años. A penas tenía quince años cuando entraron a mi ciudad y ellos los mataron ante mis ojos… mis padres. Me prometí ser fuerte, pero todo lo destruyeron, todo… no nos dejaron nada. ¡Y ahora un maldito traidor viene y me hace esto! …¿Uh? De nuevo siento mi cuerpo caliente, debo de tranquilizarme o puede repetirse lo de Robotropolis.

Miro al cielo que guarda toda aquella paz y a veces tan sólo quisiera unirme a las estrellas y ser eso… sólo eso… Pero en vez de eso pienso en él, en lo que sucedió esta noche y lo que significa que sienta esto. No, me rehusó a sentir esto, este sentimiento es sólo la ansiedad de querer a alguien nuevamente, de llenar el vacío que gente como él me provocó… yo no siento nada… me prometí no sentir.

De nuevo los rayos del sol llegan como cada mañana sin falta. Ahora él seguramente será presentado por Sonic al erizo de ojos color sangre… pero no me importa, no me importa… necesito que no me importe.

_(Amy)_

De nuevo he regresado a esta habitación. No me agrada, supongo que es porque aún extraño el palacio. Intentar dormir sin escuchar los pasos constantes de los robots yendo de un lado a otro es más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensé; o tal vez no es eso, es él. Lo que pasó. Me acurrucó tanto como puedo en las sabanas y me tapó con éstas, como si con esto evitara que entraran los recuerdos de él, pero no lo hace. Aquel beso es algo imperdonable, es decir yo siempre sentí algo por alguien más. "Silver…" su nombre se me escapa de los labios, pues desde que llegó al castillo no pude evitar sentir que conocía a ese erizo, aunque a la vez no lo hacía. Este sentimiento siempre estuvo oculto tan bien, que creo que incluso de mí lo oculte de tanto en tanto. Recuerdo aun cuando el emperador lo quería matar, cuando entre a aquel salón y lo vi listo para morir, tuve que detener aquella masacre, no podía morir, yo me jure protegerlo… ¿Uh? De nuevo pienso cosas que no son, pues jamás lo vi antes de eso, pero recordé tan levemente a alguien que juré proteger.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- escuche un grito en la distancia. Me siento de golpe y veo a la ventana, miró un pequeño resplandor, como estrellas fugases. Pero para cuando llegó a ésta para ver mejor se han marchado. Me recuesto en el borde y sostengo mi cabeza con ambas manos apoyando mis codos en aquel cuadrito que existe en aquella pared, denominado ventana.

-Espero que tú la pasas mejor que yo- respondo a la nada. Como si pensara que quien exclamó aquel grito sufriera lo mismo que yo.

Mi mirada se pega en la casa de él en la espera de verlo salir, pero no pasa, pero sé que está ahí, y eso acelera mi corazón. ¡Amy basta! Me volteó con rapidez, como si el no verlo me evitara de saber que está ahí. Siempre sentí algo por mi caballero, un amor entre guardián y princesa que tan sólo los más hermosos cuentos lograrían entender. Pero lo conocí a él, y cuando lo miro olvido a Silver, y todos estos sentimientos parecen corresponderle de tal manera que me asusta; y me pregunto, ¿Mis sentimiento siempre fueron de mi caballero o… o tan sólo me recordaban a alguien más? Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, lo sé, lo siento. Siento que al verlo encontré algo que perdí hace tanto tiempo; pero no sólo a él, a muchos de sus amigos, les siento tanto aprecio, como si los conociera… aunque… ¡Aquella conejita!, ¡Ella parecía conocerme! Lo recuerdo_ "¡No, Sonic, dile quien soy!" _Pero él dice que sólo me parezco a otra eriza y Silver parece apoyar la idea… pero qué tal si no me pareciese, y sí yo hubiera sido ella antes… Eso me hace…

-¿Una rebelde?- esas palabras resuenan en mi mente con un escalofrío. -¿Por qué no puedo recordar?- de nuevo las lágrimas habituales por el mismo tema. Desearía tanto saber.

-¿Princesa estás lista?- escuchó decir a mi caballero detrás de mi puerta. Volteó a ver y miro que el sol ya ha salido. Es hora de ver a aquel erizo negro de mirada escalofriante.

-Sí, enseguida voy.

_(Silver)_

A penas si pude conciliar el sueño. Han pasado tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo. Veo hacia mi ventana y veo que el sol empieza a salir, sé que ya debo de irme preparando. Sonic me dijo que este erizo negro también conocía a Amy, temo que diga algo. Si Amy llega a saber su pasado y que tuve que ocultárselo… jamás me lo perdonaría. No puedo hacer nada para pelear contra esto. ¡Demonios! Desearía jamás haberme topado con ese rebelde, yo sé que él le trae recuerdos a ella. Los rebeldes son… _"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" _ El recuerdo de su voz invade mi mente. ¿Por qué su rostro viene a mí? Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo eso. No es fácil hacerme estremecer, pero ella… ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Todo esto empezó por ella, si no la hubiera visto aquel día hoy… quien sabe.

El sol me empieza a golpear el rostro, es decir que ya ha amanecido por completo. Es hora de irnos. Buscaré a Amy y esperare lo mejor.

-¿Princesa estás lista?- le preguntó del otro lado de la habitación.

-Sí, enseguida voy.

La veo salir y un gran bostezo es lo primero que noto, parece que ella tampoco durmió mucho. Caminamos fuera de aquel lugar, sin decirnos nada en absoluto. La veo de reojo y veo que está absorta en sus pensamientos, con una mirada vacía. Un suspiro de mi parte le hace saber que estoy preocupado y me regala una sonrisa tierna, como siempre. Yo no digo nada y le sonrío de regreso y recuerdo mi misión. Proteger a mi tesoro.

-Sin importar que…

_(Amy)_

Caminamos como dos condenados a muerte. El pesar entre ambos es abrumador y sé que él está preocupado; algo que en otra oportunidad me hubiera hecho sonrojar ahora me es indiferente, pues ahora alguien más provoca que mis mejillas se tiñan de rojo. Lo escuchó suspirar y le sonrió en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor, cosa que parece funcionar, hasta que esa expresión seria y dura regresa a él. Silver dice algo que no logró entender, pero eso pareció irrelevante cuando vi a aquel equidna rojo caminar hacia nosotros.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó como si nos fueran a ejecutar. Sujete la playera blanca de Silver con fuerza y él me vio brevemente.

-Sí, listos- le respondió y lo seguimos –Tranquila, todo estará bien- me sonrió otra vez. Yo no pude.

Entramos a la última casa de aquella villa, el primer lugar donde me topé con él. Adentro estaba él de espaldas y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, provocando que me quedara parada en el marco de la puerta. Silver me vio y me dio la mano para que siguiera caminando.

-Veo que los traidores son puntuales.

-Hmph- gruñó levemente mi caballero. Era el inicio y esto no se miraba bien.

-Como sabrán el erizo azul y yo no somos en nada parecidos. Yo no tengo tanta piedad con aquellos que…- calló de repente y me vio con intensidad. Como muchos por aquí. Me sentí incomoda - …deciden traicionarnos- completó al fin.

-Si no nos quieres aquí no hay problema, nosotros tampoco queremos estar aquí.

-¿Entonces por qué vinieron?

-Eso fue porque…

-Ella- interrumpió a Silver y me vio con gran intensidad. ¿Quería que yo contestara? -¿Por qué?- preguntó otra vez.

-No podíamos regresar sin la ayuda de So… del erizo azul- Decir su nombre sería enseñarles que le tengo confianza y no quiero eso.

-¿Qué les dijo él?

-Que no era seguro regresar para ellos. Así que nos trajo aquí- complete con una máscara de seguridad.

-Tú te quedas aquí- respondió mientras me miraba –Tú te vas- dijo viendo a Silver.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Silver muy molesto. Entonces me invadió el pánico.

-¡Él se queda conmigo o me voy con él!- amenace molesta.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo con fuerza para jalarme lejos de mi caballero. Él se puso delante de mí y vio a Silver "Tú te vas" dijo nuevamente. Silver perdió el control y le pegó un puñetazo, eso hizo que me soltara. Retrocedí un par de pasos y vi que el erizo negro se paró a tal velocidad que cuando menos sentí Silver había salido de la casa por una fuerte patada de él. El erizo de ojos rojos salió poco después de eso.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y me quede parada sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué se tiene que ir?, ¿Y si Silver se rehúsa qué pasará?, ¿Y si lo echan y yo no tengo opción que quedarme aquí?, ¿Por qué deben de pelar?, ¿Y si lo mata?... ¡No!

Salí corriendo y vi como el erizo negro le pegaba sin piedad a mi caballero y las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos. Silver es como mi familia, es como mi hermano… Entonces entendí que eso era lo que sentía por él, que no era amor. Silver se convirtió en el hermano mayor que siempre protege a su hermanita. Todos aquellos momentos en que habíamos reído juntos, en donde el cuidaba mi andar, en donde incluso habíamos discutido por tonterías. Eso era lo que hacía la familia, y él era la única que yo tenía.

-Silver…- musite con una sonrisa y unas mejillas mojadas por lágrimas imparables, y luego escuche un grito. Eleve la vista y vi caer a Silver pesadamente en el suelo.

-¿Vas a morir así?- preguntó el erizo negro levemente rasguñado.

-¡NO!- grite mientras corría enfrente de mi caballero quien parecía muy aturdido para reaccionar.

-¿Piensas defenderlo?- me preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a mi familia!- grite molesta.

Él se rió por lo bajo y eso fue todo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Nunca había podido proteger a mi caballero, siempre necesite ayuda, pero… no, ya no quiero eso. El erizo negro caminó hacia mí muy tranquilo "Quítate… Princesa" me dijo con desdén. Cerré mis ojos mientras la ira recorría todas mis venas… Nadie me hablaba así, ¡NADIE! Abrí mis ojos de golpe y con una mirada de demonio desee con todas mi fuerzas algo para golpearlo, lo que fuera, ¡Algo! Y de repente sentí como una pequeña vara se formaba en mi mano. No sé qué era, pero la agarre con ambas manos y con un grito de odio lo abanique con tanta fuerza que creo que si no le hubiera pegado a aquel erizo seguramente hubiera caído al piso de boca. Vi al erizo negro volar por los aires y chocar contra aquella casa hecha de metal, el cual se aboyó al instante.

Me quede inmóvil, incrédula ante lo que acaba de pasar ¿Yo había hecho eso? Miró lo que ahora sujetan mis manos y veo un martillo gigante de color rojo… ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí?

-¡Amy!- escuche gritar a Silver y levante la mirada para ver al erizo negro ir hacia mí y atacarme. Me aferré a aquel martillo con fuerza y gire mi rostro en un intento de esconderme; y de nuevo un grito. Volteé levemente el rostro y vi al erizo negro volar por los cielos. Mire a Silver y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Nadie lastima a mi princesa- dijo con una voz tétrica.

-¡Basta!- escuchamos gritar. Lo vi correr hacia nosotros y me sentí segura al fin. Aquel martillo se fue en ese momento, tal como había llegado. Sin previo aviso.

_(Sonic)_

Caminaba en círculos en mi habitación cuando decidí que iría a esperarlos afuera de la casa de Shadow para asegurarme que todo iría bien. Camine hacia allá y vi a lo lejos a Amy pegarle a Shadow con su _Piko piko harmmer _No lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, lo había recordado, bueno, al menos eso. Todo iba bien hasta que Shadow decidió contraatacar, pensé que debería intervenir pero Silver lo hizo muy bien, supongo que debía haberle dicho al nuevo líder que el erizo plateado era un telepata, ¡ups!

Todo iba bien hasta que vi la mirada enfurecida de Silver, y aquellas palabras.

-Nadie lastima a mi princesa- dijo con una voz tétrica. Ahí supe que si no los detenía lo que temía iba a suceder.

-¡Basta!- grite corriendo hacia ellos, para evitar una pelea inminente. Vi que ella me miró y sus ojos se iluminaron como antes y aquel martillo desapareció. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- le grite a Shadow como antes, y voy a admitir que se sintió muy bien. -¡¿Por qué demonios los atacas?- Shadow sonrió ante eso mientras intentaba levantarse por el golpe.

-Si yo me voy ella se va conmigo- dijo Silver llegando detrás mía. Creo que ya sé cuál fue el problema.

-Bien, te quedas- respondió Shadow. Lo vi atontado, casi incrédulo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunte viendo a ambos erizos.

-Una pequeña prueba, y tenías razón. Es muy fuerte. Pasaste- respondió viendo a Silver. –Ahora eres un rebelde- le sonrió con cierta maldad, como si de una mala broma se tratara.

Silver apretó sus puños con fuerza, creo que no le gustó aquel título.

Di un suspiro pesado por todo esto y luego escuche como él me llamaba "¡Sonic!" gritó Shadow, cosa que me extrañó "Ya sabes que hacer" una mueca de cansancio se posó en mi rostro "Lo sé" Respondí de mala gana. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?, me deja a mí dar las instrucciones y demás cosa que el líder se supone debería hacer.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?- escuche gritar y vi a Blaze llegar un poco agitada, parece que había corrido al escuchar todo el alboroto que se había armado.

-Nada importante- respondí con indiferencia, y luego vi como miraba fijamente al erizo plateado. Díganme tonto pero parecía preocupada por él. –Silver está bien- respondí un poco más serio.

_(Blaze)_

Estaba en el desierto, del otro lado cuando escuche un gran alboroto del otro lado de la villa. Y él vino a mi mente. Tape mis oídos con mis manos intentando no pensar en lo que escuchaba, pero un grito me hizo sobresaltar. Me pare a toda velocidad y corrí en dirección a la villa; tan angustiada, tan preocupada que era casi imposible de sobrellevar. Pare sin aliento alguno al ver a Sonic con una mueca un tanto molesta, vi a la princesa quien se miraba con un tanto confundida y luego lo vi a él, quien tenía su vista en puerta de Shadow. No entendía nada ¿De dónde habían venido los gritos?

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunte angustiada. Sonic me vio, como si de la nada hubiera llegado agitada por ninguna buena razón, cosa que me hizo enojar.

Sentí la mirada de Silver sobre mí y lo vi a los ojos. Me quede inmóvil, viendo como me miraba. Una mirada que hacía que mi corazón sonara tan fuerte, que temí que ellos lo escucharan.

-Nada importante- respondió Sonic con indiferencia. Lo vi brevemente y mi mirada regreso a él. –Silver está bien- me dijo por último. Eso hizo que reaccionara de lo que estaba haciendo y me voltee molesta. Molesta por haber sido descubierta.

-Bien por él- dije con fastidio sin verlos.

-Vengan, tengo que hablar sobre algunas cosas con ustedes- dijo Sonic y empecé a ver como él y la eriza rosa pasaban a la par mía; él empezó a caminar también. Un suspiro de alivio fue exhalado de mi ser al saber que no había pasado nada grave. Ya me sentía más tranquila ahora.

- …Me alegro que esté bien- dije inaudiblemente para mí misma con una pequeña sonrisa. Una presencia la borró al instante. Silver se paró a la par mía sin verme en ningún momento, al igual que yo.

-Gracias por venir…- me susurró y luego lo vi alejarse con ellos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y de nuevo sentí aquella maldita sensación. Cerré mis ojos en un intento de hacerla desaparecer pero sólo parecía hacerse más fuerte.

-Ríndete chica, no pasara- esa voz me sobresaltó y voltee a ver a diferentes lados, pero no había nadie. Un pequeño aleteo me dio a entender que venía del cielo. Aquella murciélaga de pelaje blanco se paró a la par mía –No importa cuánto quieras negarlo, ahí está…

-No sé de qué hablas- mentí.

-Claro que sí. Yo estuve en tus zapatos una vez. Una ladrona de tesoros y un defensor de tesoros no son una buena combinación, así como un traidor y una rebelde…- me dijo con su mirada pérdida en el horizonte –Pero nosotras no escogemos al amor ¿verdad?- y luego me vio con una sonrisa pícara. Le voltee el rostro y desistí de hablar de esto. Ya era bastante malo que yo supiera lo que sentía, no quería que nadie más lo supiera –Además…- siguió - Él es muy guapo- rió por lo bajo y empezó a caminar para encontrarse con ese equidna rojo. Al cual le hizo una broma de mal gusto y él se molestó. Ella se miraba tan feliz al haber aceptado sus sentimientos. La envidie por ello.

_(Amy)_

A comparación de lo sucedido en la mañana el resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Yo me sentí un poco desconectada de todo y de todos. Recuerdo que Sonic nos habló sobre las reglas de la villa y que debíamos de andar con precaución, creo que lo hizo dirigido a Silver más que para mí. Sentí su mirada un par de veces, pero mis ojos se mantenían sobre mi regazo. ¿Qué había sido aquel martillo rojo que de repente había tenido?, No entiendo nada…

-¿Amy, estás bien?

-¿Uh?- vi a Silver que me miraba consternado, también pude ver al erizo azul con cierta mirada de preocupación -¿No te preguntas qué fue eso que pasó hoy?-le pregunte.

-¿Te refieres a aquel extraño martillo que tenías?

-Sí…

-Sí, la verdad es que…

-No deberían de preocuparse por eso- dijo tranquilamente Sonic viendo a mi caballero. En sus ojos pude notar que él le decía algo, algo que no entendí y entonces vi algo extraño, Silver asintió levemente con la cabeza como si entendiera perfectamente lo que él le quiso transmitir. ¡Ellos saben algo que yo no!

-Todo estará bien, princesa- me dijo con una sonrisa. No dije nada y de nuevo pose mi mirada sobre mi ropa y él siguió hablando. Ahí lo supe. Ellos me ocultan algo, incluso mi caballero, el ser a quien más le tengo confianza. No puedo confiar en él, o en las respuestas que me dé si le pregunto ¿qué es lo que pasa? Tome una decisión en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que hacer.

Esa noche, después de que me asegurara que Silver pensara que estaba dormida y que él estuviera en su habitación, me escabullí. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que era buena para escabullirme de lugares, o eso siempre me dijo el emperador. Camine por la villa buscando una casa en específico y pronto la encontré. Toque suavemente, pero sentí como si toda la villa hubiera escuchado y aterrada vi a mis espalda pensando que Silver llegaría, pero no pasó. Escuche como se abrió la puerta y aquella conejita que vi al llegar a ese lugar me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver que era yo.

-Bue… ¿Amy?- me dijo con ojos de tristeza.

-Mmm… Buenas noches- dije algo apenada sin saber qué esperar. No me respondió -¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Asintió con su cabeza y me dejo pasar. -Quiero saber…- empecé a hablar, pero el miedo me invadió por lo que podría encontrar, sin embargo, necesitaba saber –Quiero saber qué es lo que sabes de mí.

-En serio no nos recuerdas, ¿verdad Amy?

-Sonic me dijo que me confundiste con otra eriza que se parecía a mí y se llamaba como yo pero… - Calle. La verdad no le creí. No le creí en ese momento y ahora estoy casi segura que no es así.

-Sí, le recuerdas a otra eriza- afirmó sacando un par de tazas blancas -¿Té?- Apenas si asentí. Ahora estaba confundida.

-A la Amy que lo amaba con locura- Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La que eras antes de que él te perdiera. Tú fuiste, como se nos llama ahora, uno de los rebeldes que peleó contra Eggman en el día negro.

-No, eso es…

-Dime algo Amy, ¿tú recuerdas algo antes de estar con Eggman?- me cuestionó y un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados vinieron a mí. -Tú y yo solíamos ser amigas- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste –Cocinábamos todo el tiempo y cuidábamos a Cheese quien…- pero calló de golpe con una mirada triste.

-¿Cheese?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Él murió en la pelea… Eggman lo mató con sus robots- dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡No es cierto!- grite enfurecida -¡USTEDES CAUSARON LA GUERRA, MATABAN A TODOS!

-¡No, Amy, no fue así. Fue al revés!, ¿Te has preguntado por qué todo es un desierto?. ¿Por qué no hay flores?, ¿O agua?, ¿O vida? Eso es porque todo murió por Eggman, él mató todo… y a los que se oponían a él.

-Eso no es posible…

-Cualquiera de los que están aquí te dirán lo mismo.

-No, estás equivocada, él nunca…

-¡Yo lo vi matar a los chaos!- gritó desconsolada –La _Master Emerald _quiso protegerlos, pero él se deshizo de ella, y luego Cheese y los otros…

-Lo siento- Corte el melodrama -Pero él tenía razón- dije molesta por todo lo que estaba escuchado y me pare de mi lugar. –Me confundes con otra eriza…

Sin decirle nada más empecé a caminar fuera de aquella casa. Esto había sido una terrible idea. ¿El emperador un asesino? Eso no es cierto, él refugia a aquellos que encuentra en el desierto como Silver. Ellos son los asesinos, sino, por qué llegarían a Robotropolis. Todo es una mentira de estos rebeldes.

-¡Espera!- me gritó y corrió a mí con una cajita de metal un poco oxidado. –Mira esto, y después tú me dices sí me crees o no.

Me quede extrañada por lo que me estaba diciendo, pero por curiosidad decide aceptar; además qué puede tener dentro de una cajita que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión. La abrió y sacó lo que en principio me pareció un pedazo de papel "Es mi mayor tesoro… nadie sabe que lo tengo" me dijo con una sonrisa bastante tierna debo decir. Me lo dio en mis manos y me sonrió nuevamente "Te presento, a Amy Rose" ¿Amy Rose? Tome aquel papel y vi que era una foto y… era yo. Esa era yo sonriendo y abrazada del cuello del erizo azul con varios miembros de la villa que reían.

-No… ella es, esto…

-Esa eres tú una semana antes del ataque… Amy.

-¡Imposible!- cerré mis ojos con fuerza y estruje aquella prueba de lo que temí. Yo era una rebelde.

* * *

**Yo lo sentí un poco como depresivo jajaja Bueno supongo que es porque he estado viendo un anime algo deprimente y se me pegaron algunas cosas XD! Pero si lo sintieron normal, está bien también. Espero les haya gustado y que con esto quede un poco más en claro la edad de los personajes. En lo personal a mí me gusta mucho el hecho que se pueda ver lo que los personajes piensan en ese momento y no sólo describirlo, pero me limita un poco el describir que es lo que hacen o describir un poco más los alrededores como se pudieron dar cuenta. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Lo que una vez se guardó como el mayor tesoro del desierto por fin fue descubierto. Los rebeldes deberán de pelear por su vida y su villa. Todo está por cambiar, y los errores del pasado están a punto de pagarse con sangre… Capítulo 14: Mentiras.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	14. Mentiras

**Gracias por sus comentarios y todas las sugerencias siempre son tomadas en cuenta. Espero que les guste, este capítulo ya tiene la redacción habitual (es decir no es un POV). Bien sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Mentiras

Su equipo dormía después de días de búsqueda de la princesa, él también estaba cansado, pero unos ruidos en la distancia lo habían despertado. Vio hacia el cielo, y a una distancia considerable vio pequeñas flamas iluminar el cielo, muy parecidos a los de la felina del video de seguridad que Wave había podido rescatar_. "¡Ahí deben de estar!"_ pensó en el acto y sin dudar despertó a toda prisa a Wave y Storm.

-¡Es hora de moverse, los encontramos!

-¿Qué pasa Jet?- preguntó Wave despertando de mal humor.

-¡Mira!

-¿Luces?- se dijo a sí misma para luego sonreír –Parece que alguien ha sido descuidada.

-¡Bien andando! Hay que recuperar a la princesa.

0-0-0-0-0

Corría, pero no sabía a donde. Sólo quería correr. Se iría de la villa si fuera necesario. Todos le habían mentido desde que tenía memoria, todos habían tejido aquella red de engaños y mentiras, pero ¿por qué?, ¿para qué? En eso escuchó una voz que intentó detenerla "¡Princesa!" Era Silver, ella lo sabía, pero lo último que deseaba en ese momento era hablar con él. Siguió corriendo en un fallido intento de escapar, pues él la alcanzó hábilmente y la tomó del brazo para detenerla al ver que ella no lo hacía. "¡Princesa!" dijo nuevamente una vez que ella se hubiera detenido. Amy se volteó con gran ira y tristeza, para así con su mano golpear la mejilla de lo que alguna vez había sido su caballero. Aquel golpe pareció resonar por toda la villa. Silver se quedó inmóvil, algo sorprendido por la reacción de ella. La marca roja en su mejilla se denotaba a simple vista a pesar de la oscuridad.

-…Amy ¿Qué sucede?- pronunció levemente con una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó enojada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¡Me mentiste!- gritó con una mirada asesina -¡Todos estos años yo confié en ti y me mentiste!- su voz se empezó a quebrar y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Silver?

-Princesa, no sé…

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- gritó molesta otra vez -¡Yo no soy ninguna princesa y eso lo sabes!, ¡Deja de mentir!

Poco a poco varios habitantes de la villa salieron de sus casas para ver qué podía ser aquella pelea a esa hora de la noche. Sonic salió de su casa para encontrarse a una Amy enfurecida y llorando, y a un erizo sin parecer saber que hacer al respecto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Sonic llegando al lugar. ¿Amy, qué sucede?

-¡Y tú lo sabías!- acusó ella señalándolo -¡¿Verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó desconcertado el erizo azul.

-¡Sabías que yo soy Amy Rose!

El silencio invadió todo el lugar. Sonic se quedó pronto igual que Silver, petrificado por sus duras palabras. -… ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?- habló al final con seriedad.

-Aquella conejita… Cream, me enseñó una foto- respondió de nuevo con lágrimas y una mirada triste.

-"_Qué has hecho Cream…" _Sí, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Amy, yo no quería… pero sabía que no podrías aceptar la verdad de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Quería que lo descubrieras por ti misma.

-Amy…- habló Silver de nuevo –Yo no quería que esto pasara. Yo…

-Tú eres el peor de todos…- habló con su ira contenida –Tú sabías que Eggman provocó la masacre y jamás me lo dijiste…

-Lo siento, pero yo…

-¡Basta!, ¡No pienso volver a creerte nada!

-Amy, entiende que…- intentó hablar Sonic.

-¡Y tú!- gritó para verlo a los ojos -¡Yo no soy aquella chica que tú conociste!, ¡Jamás lo seré, pues yo no le tengo aprecio a ninguno de aquellos amigos de antes!- Amy dirigió su mirada a Tails, Cream y Rouge, quienes habían salido como otros miembros de la villa a ver lo que estaba pasando –Pues los amigos de verdad no mienten…

-Amy…- musito Tails quien miraba todo con tristeza.

-Yo morí en aquel accidente. Yo no los conozco, yo los odio a todos… no significan nada para mí, en especial tú- habló con desdén al erizo azul mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¡Sonic!- la voz del equidna resonó por toda la villa; acallando la pelea -¡Sonic hay problemas!- dijo mientras corría hacia la multitud.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Se acercan…

Sus ojos se contrajeron al escuchar eso. Eggman parecía que por fin los había encontrado. Sin dudarlo ni un momento vio a todos los miembros de su villa y cada uno supo que hacer. Empezaron a moverse y a correr por todos lados.

-¿Cuánto son?

-Son tres- respondió a su amigo –Pero no son robots.

-¿Uh?

-Son tres aves que vienen hacia acá en unas patinetas voladoras o algo así.

-No puede ser…- dijo Silver, provocando que la atención se volcara hacia él –Los Babylon Rogues…

-¿Sabes quiénes son?- cuestionó Sonic.

-Es un equipo de Eggman, de búsqueda- respondió Silver –Vienen por ella…

Los tres voltearon a ver a Amy, quien tenía su mirada en penumbras y su cabeza baja. Sonic vio a Blaze en la distancia y supo que por el momento ella sería la mejor para cuidar de Amy, pues al final Blaze nunca la había conocido antes, y estaba seguro que Blaze podría protegerla; esperaba que Amy no tuviera ningún inconveniente.

-Blaze…- la llamó entre el alborotó –Necesito que la cuides.

-¿Uh?, ¿Por qué yo?- se cuestionó.

-No creo que quiera a nadie de nosotros cerca. Por favor…

-De acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0

Se deslizaron por la arena. Llevaban todo un día de camino, pero por fin parecía que su búsqueda había tenido frutos. "La entrada de la villa" dijo al ver a lo lejos las pequeñas casas ocultas en el desierto.

-¡Lo encontramos!- gritó Wave.

-Jefe, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Storm al ver a un equidna rojo parado en medio de la arena.

-El primer obstáculo…

Los vio venir a toda velocidad hacia él, pero no por eso se intimido, al final de cuentas él era el mejor del área de protección, y no permitiría que nadie pasara. Con un golpe certero en la punta del extream gear del halcón provocó que éste cayera al suelo rodando, haciendo que una sonrisa victoriosa se posara en su rostro, la cual fue borrada al instante al sentir una onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y luego todo se puso negro.

Wave paró su extream gear y se bajó de ésta con una pistola eléctrica en manos. Caminó a la par del halcón verde y lo vio desaprobatoriamente.

-¡Déjate de juegos Jet!- lo regañó ella.

-¡¿Crees que estoy jugando?- exclamó.

-Jefe qué haremos… seguramente hay más como él ahí.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo Storm?- cuestionó Wave con una sonrisa.

-No, pero nosotros somos tres y ellos como… eee… como cinco ¡y eso es mucho!

-Storm tiene un buen punto, para variar- habló el halcón ahora en pie –Son demasiados para nosotros tres.

-Tal vez…- dijo Wave un poco pensativa –Pero a veces, un hombre hace toda una diferencia- habló con una sonrisa viendo al equidna inconsciente. –Storm, tráelo.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic estaba parado a la par de Shadow y de su nuevo aliado por ahora, Silver. Los tres se encontraban en la entrada de la villa, mientras varios aldeanos se escondían en diferentes puntos esperando el momento de atacar si es que la situación lo ameritaba. Una calma insoportable se posó en aquella noche, con la tediosa espera de la pelea inminente.

A lo lejos vieron caminar a un halcón de color verde con una sonrisa un tanto confiada. Shadow empuñó sus manos y se preparó un ataque, cosa que Sonic vio rápidamente "Espera… aún no es el momento" le dijo tranquilamente. Él sabía que algo no andaba bien, si Knuckles tenía razón y sólo eran tres, deshacerse de ellos no debía de ser ningún problema, a menos que hubieran llamado a robots cazadores, entonces eso sería muy difícil.

-Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos, es el famoso Sonic the hedgehog, el más grande perdedor de la historia- habló el halcón con prepotencia.

-Los tuyos no son bienvenidos aquí… vete- habló entre dientes el erizo azul.

-Pues no me parece de esa manera, pues verás, sé que ocultas a dos de los míos… o pero qué… ¿Silver?- dijo al reconocer al erizo plateado en la oscuridad –Vaya, vaya, ¿cómo has estado? Tiempo sin verte- Silver no dijo nada ante su saludo –El Emperador Eggman te manda saludos.

Sonic volteó a ver al erizo plateado y pudo ver un claro estremecimiento, podría haber sido miedo. Era la primera vez que miraba al erizo plateado intimidado. Miró nuevamente al halcón y se adelantó de Shadow y Silver para caminar hacia él, parecía que iba más a negociar que a pelear.

-Vete- dijo por último el erizo azul.

-Verás no puedo irme. Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, si deseas quedarte con ese traidor por mi está bien, pero si necesito a la princesa.

-¡Jamás!- gritó Silver molesto.

-Creo que tu misión era mantener a la princesa adentro de Robotropolis… y ahora parece que quieres mantenerla afuera. Eso está mal.

-No, mi misión era protegerla, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-Bien- respondió Jet con un suspiro pesado –Si así lo quieren… Storm.

El Albatros caminó con el equidna siendo sujetado del cuello. Knuckles intentaba librar las manos de su opresor para poder respirar pero se miraba débil, demasiado como para luchar por más tiempo. "¡Knuckles!" gritó Sonic angustiado, para luego tomar al halcón del cuello en un intento de intimidarlo; logrando únicamente que el albatros apretara con más fuerza el cuello de su amigo, haciendo que soltara al halcón.

-Danos a la princesa, y te damos a tu amigo- sonrió Jet.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible- habló Shadow para acercarse a él imponentemente. –Verás, yo no negocio con traidores…

-Sí guerra quieres… guerra tendrás- respondió el halcón molesto.

-Perfecto.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaban escondidas en la casa del erizo negro. Blaze se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, viéndola en todo momento, con sus armas listas para atacar si fuera necesario. Sentada detrás de una pequeña barricada que habían hecho se encontraba Amy aún con su mirada perdida.

-Parece que todo está bien por el momento- habló la felina, sin respuesta alguna.

-Vienen por mí…- dijo casi inaudible.

-¿Uh?, lo sé. Ellos te quieren proteger.

-Tal vez… no quiero que me protejan…

-¿Quiere regresar con el emperador?- preguntó un tanto molesta por la poca gratitud de ella.

Ella ya no respondió nada. El brillo de su mirada se había perdido. No sabía ahora qué hacer, era una rebelde, pero todo lo que ella conocía era de los traidores. No quería ser parte de ninguno de los dos mundos, pero debería de escoger. Se sentía confundida, y esta vez no habría nadie que le dijera qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Blaze la observó con cierta tristeza. Todavía recordaba aquellas duras palabras que les había dicho "_Yo morí en aquel accidente. Yo no los conozco, yo los odio a todos… no significan nada para mí, en especial tú_" Aún recordaba ver en Sonic aquella mirada destrozada, el corazón roto supuso ella. Sonic al final había tenido razón, la verdad era más de lo que ella podía asimilar, o tal vez no era la verdad si no la mentira lo que ella no podía aceptar. "Am…" pero un gritó afuera cortó las palabras de Blaze. Se puso en guardia nuevamente, y escuchó decenas de disparos y los gritos ahogaron el ambiente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se cuestionó ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su ser, y por un breve momento vio a la eriza, quien parecía ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba perdida. Y luego el silencio se hizo presente sin razón aparente, un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, pero una voz lo cortó.

-Princesa, es hora de regresar a casa- se escuchó afuera. Blaze la vio de nuevo y pareció reaccionar levemente la eriza, pero no por eso se movió. –Princesa tengo algo que le podría ser de interés…

-No…- se escuchó un leve murmulló -¡No salgas Amy!

-¡Silver!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Blaze se paró de donde estaba y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de aquel escondite y al hacerlo vio nubes de polvo por la aldea, dándole la sensación de una aldea fantasma. Cientos de robots de caza tanto aéreos como terrestres invadieron la villa, que ahora ardía en llamas. Los recuerdo de la ciudad de donde vivía regresaron a ella, junto con las imágenes de muerte y destrucción; un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

De entre el polvo vio caminar a un halcón verde con una gran sonrisa, y a la par de él vio a una gran ave de color gris sujetar a Silver fuertemente del cuello. "¡Silver!" gritó ella al verlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó sus armas para disparar a su objetivo, pero los robots de caza se interpusieron entre las balas disparando por igual. Luego las bombas empezaron a explotar cerca de ella, no podía distinguir de dónde venían los ataques, pues apenas si podía ver con el humo que se levantaba y luego sintió como si un rayo le hubiera caído. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo sin poderse mover.

-¡Basta!- se escuchó gritar. Salió de aquella casa improvisada con una mirada serena y sin brillo –Aquí estoy.

-Suéltalo- ordenó Jet. Storm lo soltó y el erizo plateado empezó a toser con fuerza.

-Princesa…- dijo casi inaudible Silver.

-Me iré contigo… pero deja de atacar- habló sin emoción.

-Como tú ordenes, princesa- habló con una sonrisa. –Es hora de irnos Wave.

La vio subir a un extream gear, y notó que ella no se dignó a verlo. "Amy…" musitó en el suelo. Regresó su mirada para ver la felina mal herida con sus ojos entre abiertos, y de sus labios logró leer su nombre ser pronunciado. Ella había salido a ayudarlo.

-Traigan al traidor… es hora de regresar con Eggman.

-¿Jefe qué hacemos con los otros dos erizos?

-Llevárselos al emperador.

-De acuerdo… ¿uh?, no están- respondió Storm buscando por las calles, que parecieron vaciarse en aquel breve momento.

-No importa. Quemen el lugar… sin un lugar donde estar morirán pronto.

0-0-0-0-0

Desde la lejanía y muy mal herido vio a su preciosa villa ser incendiada. Ahora ésta alumbraba el desierto con sus llamas y contaminaba el cielo con aquel humo negro. Las estrellas no se miraban más y con los aldeanos que siempre lo apoyaron detrás de él su mirada se volvió dura y vacía.

-Esto es guerra… Eggman- musitó el erizo azul mientras miraba arder su hogar.

* * *

**En lo personal este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no sé si a alguien alguna vez alguien que quiso mucho le mintió y sintieron ese sentimiento de enojo y tristeza, pues yo sé que yo sí, para todo aquel que alguna vez fue traicionado, le dedico este capítulo.**

**Pobre Amy, pero todo está por ponerse peor, la introducción de un nuevo personaje a petición de mis lectores ¿quieren saber quién es? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 15: The punishment (el castigo) Todo error debe de pagarse hasta la última gota…**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	15. The Punishment

**Hoy les subo capítulo, porque es una fecha especial, es mi cumpleaños, así que en vez de esperar un regalo de parte de mis lectores yo les doy uno, el siguiente capítulo X3!. Sé que muchos están ansiosos por saber quién es el personaje misterioso, y lo sabrán. Dos aclaraciones antes de que inicien la lectura:**

**Es un P.O.V (por el momento el último de la historia)**

**Los personajes que aparecen son Amy y Silver.**

**Sin más bla, bla, bla aquí les dejo el capítulo 15. Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: The Punishment

_(Silver)_

Llegamos a la Robotropolis por la mañana y de nuevo sentí que volví a vivir el momento en que pise esta ciudad por primera vez; recuerdo que sabía que ahí moriría, y ahora siento lo mismo, sé que Eggman no me perdonara el hecho de que la princesa haya salido, y peor aún, que ahora recuerde todo.

Buscó a Amy con la mirada, y a lo lejos logró ver aquel vestido azul y sus ojos… o rayos, esos ojos que no parecen tener vida alguna, siento que la mate y lo que traen ahora es lo que alguna vez fue Amy.

Un suspiro me acompaña mientras camino hacia lo que asumo será donde se encuentra Eggman. Las enormes puertas se abren y ahí sentado al final con una cara de pocos amigos lo miro a él. Jet me empuja para que siga caminando, yo no tengo ánimos la verdad, no quiero caminar hacia la horca.

-Me alegra tenerte de regreso Silver- me dice con una sonrisa llena de maldad, yo sólo guardo silencio en espera de mi sentencia –Sabes, cuando viniste a este gran salón por primera vez fui muy compasivo contigo y te di una oportunidad de cuidar a lo que sin duda es mi mayor tesoro. No todos los rebeldes han contado con esa suerte ¿Sabes?

Aprieto los puños con una ira que sólo yo sé que existe. ¿Suerte? Llama a vivir encerrado y condicionado a muerte ¿suerte? Yo jamás pedí esto, yo sólo quise ser libre y tener una vida, yo quería encontrar la villa de los refugiados y… a ella. El recuerdo de los rebeldes viene a mí, y el de ella se queda en mi cabeza. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y ella y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en términos agradables, quizás pudimos ser amigos. Estoy seguro que me hubiera llevado bien con ese tonto erizo azul, quien, no voy a mentir, me hizo reír un par de veces, en especial cuando hablaba con ese equidna, aunque claro jamás lo demostré; y el nuevo líder, estoy seguro que hubiera sido un gran compañero de batalla y todos aquellos demás individuos de la villa con quienes sin duda me hubiera relacionado muy bien… por un segundo imagine mi vida con ellos, las risas y los momentos de tensión que pudieron existir… pero no fue así. El destino me preparó una broma cruel y me trajo a este palacio de metal que se convirtió en mi prisión ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué, demonios?

-Emperador, la princesa viene…

-_"¡Amy!"_-y entonces recordé porque decidí quedarme.

-¡Amy!, me alegra tanto ver que estás bien… ¡Robot! Una silla para la princesa.

La vi entrar con una seriedad absoluta y pasó a la par mía como si jamás me hubiera visto en su vida, tal vez eso quería. Sé que jamás me perdonara por no haberle dicho la verdad, desearía tanto hablar con ella una vez más y decirle cuanto lo siento, y del por qué lo hice, pero sé que no escuchara. Ahora ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme, pues sé que esta tarde moriré a manos de Eggman.

_(Amy)_

Me dicen que debo de ir a reportarme con el emperador Eggman… y yo la verdad no quiero ni moverme. Me siento tan triste en este momento que lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás en esta pesadilla. Lo veo de rodillas en el piso con la cabeza baja y al escuchar mi nombre me voltea a ver con cierta tristeza. Camino a la par de él y no le dedico ninguna mirada, si lo hiciera sé que lloraría. Tomó mi lugar a la par del Emperador como siempre y de nuevo sin poderlo yo evitar, mi mirada se dirige hacia mi regazo.

-Sé que conociste a personajes muy particulares estos últimos días…- sé que habla de los rebeldes. Quiere información.

-Sí…- respondo con una voz apagada y sin verlo en ningún momento.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo eran?

-Eran todo lo que me dijiste que era… y peor…

-¿En serio?- sonrió ante mi respuesta. Como si fuera divertido.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué te pareció el erizo azul… Sonic?- mis ojos se abren de par en par, pero sé que mi cabello cubría mi rostro lo suficiente para que él no se diera cuenta de esta reacción. Con mis manos tomó la tela de mi vestido y lo aprieto con fuerza.

-Es sólo un rebelde… nada más. Es como todos… es…- no pude seguir al sentir que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-¿Un asesino?- me preguntó con tanta seriedad que me dio miedo.

-Sí…- respondí. Al fin de cuentas, él me mató.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó y sé por qué lo hizo, quería saber si él me había dicho algo.

-Soy la Princesa Amy- respondí viéndolo al fin. Me sonrió.

-Muy bien princesa, y dime ¿cuál será el mejor castigo para tu caballero?

Vi a Silver y él me vio directo a los ojos. No quiero que muera, si ese fuera mi deseo hubiera dicho la verdad desde que vine, y no hubiera salido al saber que Jet tenía a Silver en sus manos cuando me buscaron en la villa. Sé que si el emperador se entera de lo que sé lo condenara a muerte, y yo no quiero eso, al final de cuentas es mi caballero, o lo era.

-Ya no quiero que sea mi caballero. Nunca más- dije con tanta rabia y dolor que note la mirada de Silver en el momento que lastime su corazón. Es la misma mirada que yo puse al momento de saber que me mintieron todos… de nuevo escondo mi mirada en penumbras.

-¿Uh?... es una excelente idea- aprobó con una sonrisa.

-Amy…- me dijo Silver suavemente con una voz de tristeza. Pronto sentí como mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Robots llévenselo a las celdas. Tengo que hablar con él después.

Escuche como se lo llevaron a rastras y luego salió del salón. El emperador vio mis ropas sucias y sentí cuando se acercó a mí para verme mejor.

-Será mejor que te cambies, no quiero que la princesa parezca una rebelde.

-Sí…

-Creo que un vestido rosa podría ser…

-No- le corte –Azul… lo quiero azul.

_(Silver)_

Sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando ella no me quiso como su caballero; ¿pero qué podía esperar? Sé que mintió sobre todo para salvarme la vida. Creo que con eso quiso pagarme lo que me debía… no sé.

Me tiran a una de las celdas de máxima seguridad. Al verla una sonrisa se esboza en mis labios, pues sé que es la misma donde estuvo el erizo azul cuando yo lo encarcele. Me siento en una esquina y veo hacia el techo las luces blancas pensando en nuestra derrota. No puedo creer que hayamos perdido, al final, mis poderes no fueron nada contra ella. Wave es la mejor en mecánica de todo este lugar, a excepción por Eggman claro está. No fue tonta al irnos a buscar, o bien, tal vez Eggman ya había planeado esto desde hace un buen tiempo. Recuerdo que Wave tenía un arma algo extraña, al principio no le tomamos importancia ninguno de nosotros tres, pero luego del primer golpe, deshabilitó por completo mis poderes, apenas si podía moverme. Creo que eso fue lo que le hizo al equidna. Es extraño, es como si un trueno te cayera encima y te desconectara por completo.

Me tumbe boca arriba sintiendo que por fin podía descansar. Al fin de cuentas estoy muy cansado. Cierro mis ojos y empiezo a ver la pelea en mi mente. Al principio sólo eran ellos tres y tenían al equidna como rehén, quien apenas si podía moverse. El erizo negro empezó a combatir con Jet, y me asombre del buen peleador que se era; mientras Sonic corrió a una velocidad impresionante contra Storm, pero si bien Storm no es rápido o listo, es muy fuerte y con un golpe lo lanzó al otro lado de aquel cañón; ahí me involucre yo. Ataque a Storm con mis poderes e hice que soltara al equidna que de igual manera no pareció moverse. Pero fui un tonto. Storm no parecía luchar contra mí, era más bien una distracción, y ahí fue cuando Wave atacó por primera vez, y yo caí al suelo a penas con movilidad, la volteé a ver y ella me sonrió y estoy seguro que me dijo algo sarcástico pero no logre escuchar nada, estaba muy aturdido como para usar algún sentido; y luego vi un botón rojo. No entendí hasta que poco tiempo después los cazadores empezaron a recorrer el lugar. Vi al erizo azul y al negro regresar muy rápido a la villa, seguramente irían a advertirles a todos. Me paré con esfuerzo y cuando quise pelear con mis poderes no pude, y ahí fue cuando ella me dijo "¿Crees que vendríamos sabiendo de lo que eres capaz?" me sonrió divertida "Esto te hace un ordinario erizo, nada asombroso. Te quita más de la mitad de tu fuerza y sin duda tus habilidades" Me explicó mientras movía aquella arma de un lado a otro. Corrí hacia ella, pensando que no necesitaba de mis habilidades para vencerla, pero los robots me detuvieron y entonces empezaron atacarme. Perdí. Sé que me llevaron a la villa, mientras yacía semi inconsciente en las manos del albatros. Escuche gritos y vi el fuego provocado por los mísiles de los cazadores consumir la villa; recuerdo a Sonic y a aquel erizo negro intentar pelear, pero Wave… Wave los detuvo y recuerdo que cayeron al suelo y Jet se rió como todo un maniaco por ello. Luego la vi a ella y… ¡Demonios Blaze!, ¿Por qué salió? La atacaron a ella también, Wave le ganó por igual.

-Destruyeron todo…- me digo con tristeza y abro los ojos de nuevo para pensar en la felina, y en su expresión de tristeza al verme capturado. –Blaze… cuídate.

-Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos- escuchó una voz resonar por todas las instalaciones y me levantó al acto. Es Eggman.

-Me decepcionas Silver… pero debes agradecerle a Amy que te salvara, ya que si ella supiera quien es, sé que debería de destruirte.

-"_Ella lo sabe…"_

-Pero mi querido Silver, no pensaras que el quitarte el título de caballero es tu único castigo.

-Nunca lo creí- me dije con una mirada triste.

-Bien. Sabes hay algo que estuve preparando para otro erizo en particular, que creo que ya lo conociste, pero te daré el honor de probarlo tú primero.

-¿De qué habla?- cuestione caminando hasta la entrada de mi celda.

-Preparen la cámara tortura para nuestro amigo Silver…- dijo con tanta maldad que creo que en mi rostro una expresión de terror se asentó sin poderlo evitar -Esto te enseñara a no irte jamás…

_(Amy)_

Han pasado dos días ya desde que regresamos a Robotropolis y no he puesto un pie fuera de mi habitación. Quise ir a ver mi jardín, pero el emperador me dijo que gracias a aquella gata de ojos miel ahora solo era cenizas… lo único bueno de por aquí ya no está.

No sé qué ha sido de Silver, pero sé que está vivo, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi nuevo caballero; no es realmente alguien que yo hubiera elegido, pero no tuve mucha opción. Storm the Albatros será ideal… eso me dijo el emperador. No me importa realmente, no lo miro casi nunca… no es como Silver.

Me desplomó en mi cama y miro hacia el techo con una tristeza que nadie podría cargar. Sé que mi pasado fue el de una rebelde, sé las fechorías del emperador, pero sé también que no puedo cambiar este destino cruel. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, y mi vista se nubla. Cierro mis ojos y él viene a mi mente, su sonrisa, su voz… sus labios. ¡NO!, ¡Basta! Esto es lo que soy ahora, una traidora, no puedo cambiar esto… el destino nos separó y es obvio que no nos va a juntar de nuevo.

Buscó debajo de mi cama y me cercioró que no haya nadie cerca. Cierro mi habitación con llave y la miró de nuevo, aquella imagen que nadie sabe que tengo que en mis manos.

-El equidna, el zorrito, la murciélaga, la coneja, Sonic y yo…- me miró tan feliz y él se ve tan… aburrido de mí. ¿Así éramos antes?, ¿Cómo era mi vida con él?, ¿Por qué parece que no me quiere a su lado? - … ¿Por eso te olvidaste de mí aquí?- la imagen se moja con mis lágrimas y sollozó en la oscuridad de mi habitación. –Te odio… odio haberte conocido…- empeora mi llanto -¡TE ODIO!- gritó fuertemente y abrazo aquella imagen con fuerza… no sé por qué.

-¡Princesa!- escuchó del otro lado de mi habitación. Es Storm.

-Enseguida voy- me secó las lágrimas rápidamente y escondo aquella imagen otra vez. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Umm… sí, pero tengo hambre, ¿puedes traerme algo?- finjo una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!, ya vengo- me dijo corriendo. Doy un suspiro de alivio, engañarlo es demasiado fácil.

Veo los pasillos y sé que necesito salir antes de que enloquezca dentro de mi habitación. Regresaré a mi vida normal y olvidare todo, al final de cuentas, no es como recuerde mucho. Empecé a caminar como de costumbre y con el aire a jugar sola, sé que… "_Ven Amy, vamos a jugar" _Una imagen viene a mí… recuerdo a una conejita sonreírme y hablarme acompañada con algo azul que vuela, una extraña criatura… ¿qué es eso? Recuerdo la imagen de mi habitación y sé que es esa conejita con el nombre de Cream… ¿recordé algo?

-Olvídalo Amy… eres una princesa, nada más. Tú ya no eres esa- me intento convencer nuevamente.

-Eso le enseñara a ese traidor- escuchó decir en uno de los pasillos continuos, y por inercia me escondo detrás de una pared para escuchar mejor.

-Sí, no quisiera ser el erizo a quien le preparó todo aquello.

-Sí, sé de qué hablas- escuchó que las voces se empiezan a alejar hasta perderse.

-¿De qué están hablando?...- me cuestionó desconcertada, hasta que una pregunta viene a mí. -¿Dónde está Silver?

Esa pregunta empieza a acecharme y empiezo a correr, y a correr y a correr. Lo buscó con desesperación. Sé que me lastimó, sé que no lo quiero cerca de mí… pero no quiero… no quiero que sufra. "¡SILVER!" grite sin importarme qué. No sé a dónde ir, y entonces paró de golpe, como si supiera la respuesta a esta duda. "Las celdas…" Sé dónde están, y sé que puedo entrar sin problemas. Corro en un una dirección contraria y empiezo a sentir como la desesperación me empieza a consumir. Me he resignado a esta vida de traidora, me he resignado a no verlo nunca más, a estar prisionera en este palacio de metal, pero no me he resignado a perderlo a él.

Llegó a las celdas y con gran velocidad marco el código de seguridad para entrar. Las puertas se abren y no veo más que oscuridad del otro lado, pero no me importa. Entró con cautela y algo me asusta; la puerta que se cierra detrás de mí. Conforme camino las luces del pasillo se empiezan a encender. Veo a diferentes lados, pero todo parece estar vacío, debido a que el emperador Eggman no mantiene vivo a los prisioneros por mucho tiempo. Entonces veo una celda activa y corro hacia ésta, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que vi en ese momento. "Sil… ¿Silver?" digo con temor. Me acercó caminando con sumo cuidado y en el suelo veo a un erizo muy mal herido. Su pelaje alguna vez de plata ahora está teñido de rojo; su mirada está vacía y sus ropas rasgadas.

-¡Silver!- gritó desesperada de verlo así –No te preocupes, yo te sacare de aquí, yo te…

-Este no es el lugar de una princesa- escuchó decir a mis espaldas, obligándome a callar. Me quedó congelada del miedo, sin poder moverme, sin poder hablar. -¿No querrás terminar como él, cierto?- pregunta a mi oído… yo no digo nada. El miedo me ha dominado.

-Silver… él…- intento decir, pero estoy demasiado asustada como para articular correctamente las palabras.

-Mi misión aquí es cuidar a los máximos traidores… El emperador me puso esa misión ahora ¿no te parece adecuada para mí?

-Yo… _"Auxilio…"_

-¿Oh de nuevo quieres verme actuar, princesa?

-¡NOOOO!- grite con un terror que sólo aquellos condenados a muerte han experimentado.

Me volteó rápidamente y veo aquellos ojos azules y aquel pelaje verde. Me reflejo en el cristal de aquellos anteojos negros y caigo sentada de la impresión. Él se acerca a mí y me sonríe con aquellos dientes afilados. Cierro los ojos y sé que las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Detente…- escuche detrás de mí. –Ella no te ha hecho nada Scourge…- habló agónicamente.

-¡Hmph!- exclamó molesto y luego me sujetó del cuello de mi vestido y me levantó de un solo tirón.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- me disculpó aterrada. Me quiero ir, sólo me quiero alejar de él.

-¡Basta!- gritó Silver y vi que se paró como pudo para acercarse a aquella puerta eléctrica.

-Sólo porque sé que el emperador la quiere…- habló entre dientes.

Ya no vi a Silver después de eso. Él me llevo a rastras fuera de ahí. Jamás le importó el título que Eggman me había dado, sólo sé que me odia con todo su corazón, y que yo le temo con el mío. "¡Vete de aquí!" gritó después de sacarme de las celdas y echarme como si fuera algún tipo de perro. Levante mi mirada que contenía mis lágrimas. "Pero Silver…" me atreví a decir. Mala decisión. Lo vi acercarse a mí molesto y retrocedí hasta topar con la pared de metal. Se hincó enfrente de mí y me vio de manera escalofriante mientras yo temblaba del miedo.

-Agradece que no te puse a ver lo que le hice a él, pero aún le quedan dos días más de diversión conmigo- me sonrió retorcidamente -¿Deseas un asiento de primera fila de nuevo?

-¡NOOOOOO!- grite poniendo ambas de mis manos sobre mis orejas para no escuchar… para no recordar.

-Entonces vete de aquí- me dijo por último mientras se levantaba y caminaba de regreso con Silver para castigarlo por mi desacato, lo sé. –Esta es la vida de un traidor, es la vida que ambos eligieron. Acostúmbrate de una buena vez-Lo vi regresar al interior de las celdas y ser absorbido por la oscuridad. Me quede sentada viendo aquella puerta y de nuevo mi mirada se vacío sin luz alguna.

Esto es lo que somos, traidores; es lo que elegimos ser y no hay vuelta atrás. Una vez que tomas esta decisión no hay vuelta atrás, no va haber héroe que me salve de mi destino. Yo morí hace cinco años, y este es mi infierno…

* * *

**Hubo varios lectores que me pidieron a este personaje, así que para que no digan que jamás tomo en cuenta las sugerencias aquí les traje a Scourge. Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal a mí me gustó mucho. **

**En el siguiente capítulo los rebeldes deberán de reconstruir su hogar después de la tragedia. El inicio de la batalla para retomar el control que una vez se les fue arrebatado está por comenzar. Capítulo 16: Cenizas**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	16. Cenizas

**¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Verán estoy trabajando en este momento y se me ha hecho algo difícil escribir entonces he estado algo corta de inspiración, pero no se preocupen que yo termino todo lo que escribo. Sin más que decir aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Cenizas 

Sentando viendo a todos ir y venir con lo que habían podido rescatar, se sentía como el más inútil de todos. Estaba molesto, y para empeorarlo todo, apenas si se podía mover. Resopló molesto e intento pararse, para probarse que no era tan serio, pero cayó pesadamente fallando en el intento.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la escuchó preguntar.

-¡Debo de hacer algo o me volveré loco!

-¿Más?, ¿Eso acaso es posible?- sonrió traviesamente la murciélaga.

-¡Este no es un momento para tus bromas!- la regañó -¡¿Acaso no vez a tu alrededor lo que paso?

Rouge dirigió su mirada a los aldeanos que venían con restos de hollín en sus ropas. Suspiró pesado y se sentó a la par del equidna herido. "En estos momentos, no encuentro nada mejor para sonreír…" dijo por lo bajo con una mirada triste. No tenían hogar nuevamente y ahora estaban en ese lugar provisional que Tails y Sonic habían ideado años atrás por si esto llegaba a pasar. Ya estaba cansada.

Knuckles la vio desanimada, y sabía que él no se encontraba de mejor humor. A varios kilómetros de donde yacía su hermosa villa había un gran acantilado. Tails había descubierto un tipo de cueva en la pared del acantilado años atrás a la cual iba y venía con un elevador algo improvisado, pero funcionaba bien; él pensó que sería un buen lugar para alojarse por si las lluvias se hacían demasiado fuertes y amenazaran por inundar su hogar, pues al final estaban alojados en lo que alguna vez fue un río o algo por el estilo. Sonic decidió que harían un lugar de respaldo por si algún día algo salía mal, así, ellos tendrían a donde ir en caso de emergencia. Había funcionado. El problema era que apenas contaba con lo básico, pues al final era sólo en caso de emergencia. De nuevo la culpa lo invadió para hacerle compañía en el silencio; Knuckles se sentía directamente responsable por haber dejado pasar a los intrusos y no poderlos detener. Sentía que el hecho de estar ahí era su responsabilidad.

-Lo siento…- susurró el equidna con su mirada baja –Yo tuve que protegerlos, pero no pude- habló apretando su puño con fuerza -¡Demonios!

-Nadie te culpa de esto- habló ella con un profundo suspiro–Sabíamos que algún día nos encontrarían… era cuestión de tiempo.

-Tal vez… pero ellos se la llevaron- dijo recordando a Amy.

-Lo sé- respondió con sus orejas bajas -¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Igual que la última vez… mal.

Vieron al erizo azul, quien parecía había retomado el mando, pues les decía a todos que hacer o qué dejar de hacer. Shadow por su parte no parecía objetar nada, su especialidad no era preservar nada, era destruir después de todo.

-Pero hizo lo correcto- habló nuevamente el equidna con la mirada fija en su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Quedarse a luchar por ella hubiera sido la muerte de toda la villa. Gracias a él y Shadow, pudieron sacar a los heridos de aquel lugar antes de que todo empeorara.

-No sé si él lo ve así…

-Es el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer, además confía en que ella estará bien. Si Eggman la quisiera matar hubieran destruido el pueblo entero desde el momento que llegaron, pero no lo hicieron.

-Sí, lo sé- asintió con cierta tristeza -¿Y la gata lila?, La que debía de protegerla.

-Aún no la encuentran… temen lo peor- vio como en la mirada de ella el temor llegó –Fue a la única que no se pudo sacar antes del incendio…

0-0-0-0-0

Sentando en el borde de aquel acantilado meditaba sobre lo que pasó, y sobre cómo había roto su promesa hacia ella. Sonic miraba el cielo estrellado que parecía borrar toda seña del caos del día anterior con la calma que brindaba.

-Deberías de descansar- escuchó decir a sus espaldas –Al final de cuentas las copias nunca son tan fuertes como el original.

Frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Volteó a ver al erizo negro, quien llegaba, y para su sorpresa se sentó a la par de él a ver las estrellas también. Era algo raro que Shadow hiciera eso, pero no le molestó su compañía.

-Sólo diré esto una vez así que escúchame bien- amenazó molesto, captando toda la atención del erizo azul –Lo lamento…- dijo casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?- preguntó atónito.

-Una vez- repitió dando a entender que no lo diría nuevamente.

-Gracias… pero ¿por qué?

-Si tú no hubieras ideado este loco plan de hacer una segunda base…

-Al cual te opusiste- recalcó, provocando una mirada molesta por parte del erizo negro.

-Ahora estaríamos condenados en el desierto.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué seré el líder de nuevo?- cuestionó casi como permiso.

-No te emociones tanto, no he dicho eso. De no haber sido por tus nuevos amigos esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

Ambos no dijeron nada después de eso. La noche los abrazó y el viento que soplaba parecía hablar por ellos. Por primera vez pudieron mantenerse juntos sin quererse matar mutuamente, pero la situación nunca había estado tan mal como en ese momento. Ambos sabían que la comida no duraría mucho, ni el agua tampoco.

-Lo tomas muy bien para saber que es mi culpa…- habló serenamente el erizo azul viendo hacia el vacío.

-Hmph… ¿Me servirá pelear de algo contigo ahora?

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces mejor guardo mis energías y las concentro en lo qué haremos ahora.

-¿Las peleas son sólo para momentos especiales?- se burló el erizo azul con una risa leve.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Sonic le sonrió traviesamente, y por extraño que fuera eso lo tranquilizaba. Si Sonic tenía ánimos para bromear era porque tenía ya en mente algún plan o medida de ataque ¡Algo! Al fin y al cabo alguien que él apreciaba mucho estaba en el lado enemigo y sabía que él no lo dejaría así.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó serio el erizo negro.

-Pelear de regreso. Rescatar a Amy y cambiar de vida.

Shadow le sonrió ante esa respuesta y luego se puso de pie para regresar a los adentro de aquella cueva, pero no sin antes parar y decirle unas cuantas palabras más "Es bueno tenerte de regreso… _Faker_" Sonic no supo a qué se debía eso, pero sonrió ante el comentario, para luego su vista fijarse al cielo estrellado de esa noche.

-No te preocupes Amy… yo te traeré de regreso.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio la villa desde la distancia, y los cazadores iban y venía a voluntad. Había pasado tan sólo un día desde que se había incendiado y ellos no habían perdido tiempo en llegar. Se acercó levemente y esperó paciente. Sabía que los robots buscaban señales de sobrevivientes, y eso era lo que ella quería; simplemente ellos le ahorrarían el trabajo. Paso poco tiempo antes de escuchar una explosión y ver una ola de fuego salir de una de las casas. "Bingo" Se dijo con malicia la murciélaga. Rouge la vio llegar al techo y querer saltar al siguiente, pero no pudo, apenas si se pudo sostener del techo siguiente para no caer.

-Bien, hora de trabajar- se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa.

Blaze los sintió acercándose a ella e intento huir, pero estaba lastimada y no podía caminar correctamente, mucho menos saltar. Lanzó una que otra llamarada pero de igual manera ellos parecían interminables, sabía que la superaban en número, por lo menos de cien a uno. Se resignó a ser capturada.

Blaze no había podido salir con los otros en el momento del incendio, pero pudo sobrevivir a éste. Caminar fuera de las llamas jamás fue un problema para ella, después de todo ella manejaba el fuego; sin embargo una vez afuera se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde ir. Estaba cansada y herida, así que regresó una vez que el incendio cedió y se resguardó en los escombros; pensó que podría esconderse lo suficiente para no ser capturada, pero se equivocó.

Sintió a los robots venírsele encima cuando algo la sujetó por los aires y la sacó de ahí; parecía un sueño irreal. Subió la mirada y vio a Rouge the Bat, quien tenía una mirada confiada.

-¿Necesitabas aventón cariño?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Generalmente espero un gracias, pero por ser nueva te lo perdono.

-Es que…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó ella evadiendo mísiles de los cazadores aéreos. –Agárrate querida, que el viaje será turbulento.

0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo la noche cayó sobre sus hombros, y sobre aquel peñasco esperaba pacientemente a Rouge the Bat con el encargo que él le había dejado; después de todo aún se hacía lo que él decía. Sus ojos carmesí vieron las estrellas que había aquella noche y en su mente todo lo que acababa de suceder vino a él. El haber encontrado a Amy después de tantos años era sin duda algo sin precedente, y sabía por qué el erizo azul quería conservarla, no sólo por haber sido una aliada hace años atrás, también porque Eggman la mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. "Ella será otra trágica muerte más…" se dijo a sí mismo; sabiendo que antes de que ellos pudieran dar un paso nuevamente en Robotropolis Eggman los amenazaría con la vida de ella. Su misión era clara, dirigir el combate a Robotropolis y derrocar a Eggman, sin importar las vidas que se pudiera perder en el camino.

-¡Cariño, ya vine!- escuchó a alguien interrumpir sus pensamientos. Era ella.

-¿Las siguieron?- preguntó acercándose al punto de aterrizaje de Rouge.

-No, me encargue de perderlos.

-Bien- dijo sin más, para luego fijar su vista en la herida felina –Veo que la encontraste.

-Sí, tenías razón, sobrevivió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Blaze, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Eres demasiado fuerte como para morir por un incendio.

-¿Uh?

-Creo que es un cumplido- habló Rouge con una sonrisa.

-Yo… Falle mi misión.

-Hmph… eso se hablara después- dijo Shadow para darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el borde del acantilado.

-Pero…

-Por el momento será mejor descansar querida- le dijo Rouge con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.

-¿En dónde?

Blaze fue transportada por el erizo negro y la murciélaga en un elevador escondido entre las rocas, para luego bajar por aquel acantilado a una cueva oculta entre la pared del mismo. Una vez ahí caminó torpemente adentro de la misma y vio varios de los rebeldes acomodándose en diferentes lugares para dormir, comer y había incluso un tipo de enfermería. Rouge la llevó hasta allá. Se sentó en una roca y vio de nuevo a aquella coneja mayor, quien ahora curaba sus heridas. Con la vista siguió recorriendo el lugar y pronto su mirada se quedó fija en aquella conejita, quien parecía ser sermoneada por Sonic "_Seguramente por lo que le dijo a Amy" _pensó rápidamente. Aún recordaba el problema que gracias a ella se había hecho. Una sutil mirada de desaprobación se posó en su rostro.

-No lo hizo con ninguna mala intención- interrumpió sus pensamientos Vainilla.

-¿Uh?- exclamó desconcertada por lo que pareció ser la lectura de su mente.

-Amy llegó a casa en busca de respuestas. Cream sólo ayudó- dijo con una serenidad absoluta.

-Tal vez… pero ahora ella está molesta con Sonic y… su caballero- dijo con tristeza.

-Tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar- la excusó nuevamente –Esa mentira estaba predispuesta a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Eso creo…

Rouge regresó a ver a la felina más tarde esa noche y vio que poseía varios vendajes, pero se miraba mejor que muchos de ahí. Rouge se acercó con una sonrisa y algo que comer, después de todo había sido una larga batalla.

-Veo que te sientes mejor- dijo la murciélaga para darle un plato de comida después.

-Sí, no es nada serio- respondió indiferente -¿Sonic y Shadow están bien?- se preguntó al verlos ir y venir de un lado a otro.

-No realmente.

-¿Uh?, ¿Te refieres que están heridos?

-Seguramente. Míralos y verás que Sonic no carga nada pesado, y Shadow no corre. Si observas detenidamente logras ver que de vez en cuando evita poner presión en una de sus piernas.

-Si están heridos ¿por qué ellos…

-Hay otras cosas que hacer. Por el momento todos cuentan con ellos para poner este lugar a toda máquina- respondió para luego dar una bocado de su comida.

-¿No se verán sus heridas?

-Seguramente serán los últimos, como siempre.

-Ya veo…- dijo para comer junto con ella. Para luego todo quedar en silencio nuevamente.

-Él estará bien si es igual de fuerte que ellos- rompió el silencio Rouge al verla tan pensativa.

-"_Silver… no había pensado en él_" Supongo…- expresó indiferente.

-Deja de mentirte. Sé que fallaste tú misión por salir a rescatarlo a él.

-Quería evitar que la eriza lo hiciera, por eso salí. No por otra cosa- le mintió

-Eres buena- dijo para ponerse de pie la murciélaga –Pero cariño… hablas con la mejor. No me engañas, yo sé lo que sientes.

0-0-0-0-0

Con par de frazadas y sobre el duro suelo intentaba conciliar el sueño, estaba realmente cansada, después de todo no había dormido mucho por mantenerse alerta, pero el recuerdo de lo que había acontecido aún seguía rondando su cabeza, el recuerdo de él venía a su mente incesantemente. Blaze quería olvidarlo, sólo seguir como si nada, pero por alguna razón se encontraba preocupada y no estaba segura si quería saber por qué. Se sentó y tiró aquellas mantas lejos de ella ya de mal humor, estaba cansada y su mente no quería cooperar para hacerla dormir.

Se paró con algo de esfuerzo y decidió caminar para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Tomó aquel elevador y subió a la superficie, pensó que salir de aquella cueva le haría bien a su cabeza. Mientras subía escuchó un ruido un tanto extraño, el temor la recorrió levemente, pensando que los cazadores si las habían seguido; al llegar arriba, lista para pelear si fuese necesario, vio a una conejita llorar en una de las rocas de aquel acantilado. Era aquella conejita que le había revelado la verdad a Amy. No estaba segura si mejor regresar o ir con ella, pues ella no era la más adecuada para consolar a nadie en ese momento. Pensó en regresar pero notó que aquella conejita se percató de su presencia gracias al sonido del elevador. La vio por unos instantes fijamente, haciéndola sentir incomoda. Abrió la boca para decirle que regresaría después, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna la vio correr al desierto.

-¡Hey espera!- le gritó Blaze, sabiendo que no era seguro que se fuera por su cuenta al desierto con los cazadores cerca. – Demonios, si regresa a la villa la capturaran, ¿Qué hago?, Será mejor decirle a Sonic que… _" … Míralos y verás que Sonic no carga nada pesado, y Shadow no corre..."_- recordó las palabras de Rouge –Ellos están heridos- dijo con un suspiro de resignación, para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a lo que alguna vez había sido la villa de los refugiados.

Corrió levemente con un esfuerzo descomunal por sus propias heridas, maldiciendo de vez en cuando en su camino, hasta que por fin la vio a la lejanía y aumentó la velocidad, estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo a la villa y si no la detenía sería capturada. Corrió tan bien como pudo hasta que logró tomarla del brazo y detener a la conejita.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- le gritó molesta Blaze.

-Yo…- dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Cream se sentó en el la arena de golpe y empezó a llorar. La felina purpura se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero no le dijo nada. -Yo lo siento, no quería que todo esto pasara, si yo no le hubiera dicho hoy…

-Tranquilízate un poco- habló un poco tosca – No es culpa tuya que dos cabezas huecas no le dijeran la verdad desde un comiezo- dijo un tanto molesta, pues nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan desde un principio.

-Pero de no ser por mí…

-Escucha- habló con serenidad para hincarse al nivel de ella –Esto jamás será culpa tuya, tú no provocaste que se la llevaran o que ella se molestara. Ella simplemente no estaba lista para lidiar con la verdad aún.

-Ella dijo que nos odiaba…

-¿Uh?- entonces recordó las duras palabras que gritó Amy antes del ataque – _"Yo no los conozco, yo los odio a todos…" _Oh… eso.

-Ella cree que todos queríamos mentirle, pero no es así, Amy y yo éramos las mejores amigas. Cuando ella se fue junto con Cheese yo me quede muy sola… yo sólo quería que ella recordará- dijo para quebrarse en llanto otra vez.

-Si yo tuviera una mejor amiga que volviera a ver después de pensar que había muerto- habló con una pequeña sonrisa la felina –Hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

Blaze asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente. Ella entendía ese sentimiento, ella, después de todo, había perdido a todos sus amigos y familia, si ella los viera otra vez no dudaría en decirles quien es ella.

-Vamos de regreso, o tu madre se preocupara por ti.

-Sí- respondió la conejita limpiándose las lágrimas.

La felina lila extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella le sonrió mientras alzaba la suya, pero una extraña expresión en la cara de su nueva amiga la hizo detenerse mientras en ella el temor empezaba a recorrerla. Sintió a Blaze abrazarla fuertemente mientras la alzaba del suelo y un estruendo resonaba por las dunas en la noche. Entreabrió sus ojos desconcertada y vio fuego en la distancia y el cielo una vez estrellado ser opacado por las nubes negras. Regresó su vista ala felina que yacía sobre ella con sus ropas rasgadas y quemadas. "¡Blaze!" gritó en estado de pánico la conejita.

La felina abrió los ojos y sintió como el fuego de aquel proyectil iluminaba la noche. Se levantó con esfuerzo pues la explosión había sido recibida por ella. Escuchó a la conejita hablarle y gritar su nombre. Elevó su mirada y a lo lejos vio a los cazadores acercarse a ellas. Ella sabía que no podría ganarles, no con su estado y regresar sería condenar a la villa.

Se paró con esfuerzo y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego al suelo para crear una barrera de fuego que serviría como distracción por un par de minutos. "¡Regresa a la cueva ahora!" le ordenó mientras intentaba extender y mantener la barrera.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desconcertada la coneja -¿Tú no vendrás conmigo?

-Tiene que haber alguien aquí o sabrán que los rebeldes están cerca, a mí ya me habían visto antes, pensaran que sigo perdida en el desierto- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Piensas quedarte?... ¡Te mataran!- gritó Cream mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Tal vez… pero no podes exponer a nadie más, con suerte me capturaran.

-Eso no lo sabes, ellos…

-Necesitan a alguien que les diga dónde están los rebeldes, si no opongo resistencia me capturaran.

-Eso no lo sabes- repitió con las lágrimas correr incesantes.

-Regresa, dile a Sonic y Shadow que si sobrevivo yo ayudaré adentro, de lo contrario…- calló por un momento mientras ocultaba su mirada en la penumbra, pues no quería demostrarle el miedo yaciente en sus ojos. – Diles… -Habló de nuevo -¡Que espero que pateen el trasero de ese maldito emperador!- respondió con una sonrisa -¡Ahora ve!- Ella asintió tristemente y se levantó del suelo.

La vio correr lejos de ahí. Vio a la barrera que había hecho, y tal como lo había pensado aquellos robots la atravesaron en cuestión de minutos. Blaze juntó tanta energía como pudo y empezó a atacarlos, pero por uno que lograba destruir cinco aparecían; hasta que por fin se quedó sin energía y cayó al suelo rendida. Los robots la rodearon y supo que eso era todo.

-Me rindo…

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Bien, el siguiente capítulo intentaré tenerlo listo para la otra semana como siempre, pero no prometo nada. De igual manera les dejo con un pequeño adelanto de lo que tengo escrito y de lo que planeo seguir escribiendo:**

**El miedo aún la invade y el recuerdo de su historia sigue al acecho. La historia de cómo Scourge y Amy cruzaron su camino será revelado y un emotivo encuentro entre dos traidores unidos por la misma razón. Cada decisión que tomamos tiene una consecuencia: Capítulo 17: My Fears (mis miedos)**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	17. My Fears

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como ven aquí sigo. Bien como les prometí aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia y… A SEGUIR LEYENO!**

**Lo siento, antes de eso quiero hacer una aclaración. He tenido un par de lectores que me han preguntado quién es Scourge o si es de algún juego o qué. Bien, les comento, Scourge es un anti Sonic (no soy experta en el tema, así que les diré lo que sé de él) es de pelaje verde y ojos azules y detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con Amy, Sonic o sus amigos. Él sale en los comic de archie y lo agregue porque me gustó la personalidad para el personaje que necesitaba, en este caso el torturador sin corazón de Silver XD! Cualquier duda sobre su apariencia o personalidad pueden buscarlo. Bien ahora sí, a la fiction.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: My Fears

Sentada sin vida en el piso frío de aquel pasillo, ella mantenía su mirada fija a aquella puerta que reflejaba su apariencia en el metal brillante. "Silver…" musitó mientras el miedo la acogía en sus brazos sin planes de dejarla ir. Estrujó la tela de su vestido con fuerza y rabia, sabiendo que si realmente ella fuese una rebelde enfrentarse a él no sería un problema, pero la verdad era otra, la verdad era que ella no era una rebelde. Ya no más. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos nuevamente, asombrándose ella misma por la enorme capacidad para llorar.

Amy escuchó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, y al él llamarla supo inmediatamente quién era. Elevó su mirada, y sus ojos apagados y mojados le hicieron saber a él que ella era infeliz. Se acercó a ella y vio la puerta que por varios minutos ella observó sin siquiera dedicarse a parpadear. Le sonrió y le extendió su mano, pero ella simplemente bajó la mirada y de nuevo ésta se posó en el frío piso que era golpeado levemente por sus lágrimas.

-Mi querida princesa, debes de levantarte- le dijo el emperador con una sonrisa. Ella se mantuvo en silencio dándole su respuesta. Se hincó a su nivel y tomó su mentón suavemente para que ella lo viera –Esto es lo que les pasa a los que me desobedecen…- sonrió otra vez.

-… Él no ha hecho nada malo- lo excusó.

-Sabes princesa, tú problema siempre ha sido que entregas tu corazón muy rápido, no eres lo suficientemente fría.

-¿Debería de serlo?- le preguntó con su mirada sin luz.

-Sí. Deberías- le dijo ya con seriedad. Ella le volteó el rostro y de nuevo éste quedó ocultó por los mechones rosas que tapaban su cara. –Es hora de irnos- le ordenó una última vez, pero ella no se movió. –Sabes…- le habló para tomar su mentón con brusquedad haciendo que lo viera de nuevo -… No me gustan que me desobedezcan- le dijo de tal manera que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -¿O te gustaría otro castigo con nuestro amigo Scourge?

De nuevo aquella mirada de terror se hizo presente y sacudió su cabeza a los lados para negarse -¡No!- logró decirle mientras sus lágrimas mojaban aquellas mejillas.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos?- le habló con una sonrisa, para de nuevo extenderle su mano, la cual ella tomó forzadamente.

Scourge y Amy compartían una historia, una historia que ella intentaba borrar y ahogar en lo más profundo de su mente. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, encaminada por Eggman, Amy recordaba aquella historia que cambió su manera de vivir en aquel palacio.

Mucho antes de la llegada de su caballero a su vida, la soledad parecía ser la única compañía que tendría. Sola, deambulaba por los pasillos y para entretenerse hacía un par de travesuras o se escapaba de los robots. Un día no muy especial vio una silueta en la lejanía, la cual la hizo sonreír, sintiendo como si conociera a ese individuo, a pesar de saber que no podría ser. Amy decidió jugar un juego con aquel invitado y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo por atrás y decir "¡Te tengo!" con una sonrisa traviesa, era la primera vez que parecía que podría conocer a alguien que le hiciera compañía.

Aquella figura se volteó con una mirada molesta, y unos ojos azules fríos como el mismo hielo se clavaron en ella. A pesar de la mirada que la congeló no por eso lo soltó. Una expresión de molestia se posó en el erizo verde para tomarla del hombro y así empujarla con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra la pared y caer. Molesta y adolorida se levantó para ver a un erizo con una mirada de crueldad en sus ojos. Él se acercó y ella retrocedió para toparse de nuevo con aquella pared. Un erizo de pelaje verde, lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negro se paró enfrente de ella y la vio con prepotencia. Amy alzó la mirada y ésta se quedó, por un momento, fija en un par de cicatrices en el pecho de él, que parecía lucir con orgullo, o eso se le asemejó.

-Escúchame bien- habló, provocando que fijara su vista al rostro de él –Me vuelves a tocar y te mato… ¿entendiste?- le sonrió con malicia.

-¡Oye, tú!- le gritó molesta-¡¿quién te crees que…

Pero sus palabras fueron obligadas a cortarse en el momento en que sintió como él la golpea con su mano en el rostro haciéndola caer al piso por la fuerza. Amy se quedó incrédula ante lo que acaba de pasar; con su mano tocó levemente su mejilla la cual ahora estaba sonrojada por el golpe. Ella lo volteó a ver con pequeñas lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, aún impactada por lo sucedido, pues nadie jamás le había levantado un dedo antes.

-Y te mato- recalcó -¿Nos entendemos, su bajeza?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza intentando ocultar su rabia -…Sí- respondió con resentimiento.

-Perfecto-

No se volvieron a ver después de eso. Ella intentó evitarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, pues un día, ya cansado de la actitud "rebelde" de la princesa, el emperador decidió darle un castigo apropiado. Aquellas palabras cambiarían su vida y la manera en la que ella miraría a Eggman para siempre. Las recordaba perfectamente _"Irás a ver el castigo de aquellos que osan desobedecerme, veamos si eso te enseña lo afortunada que eres"_ Ella no entendió bien a lo que se refería, pero imaginó que únicamente le daría un tour por las celdas, pues ella sabía que ahí se mantenían a los prisioneros. Aún el recuerdo de lo que vivió aquel día la atormentaba de noche.

Entró a las celdas acompañada por un par de robots que se encargarían de que no saliera. La encaminaron a una habitación especial, al final de aquel pasillo de celdas vacías. Adentro la sentaron en una silla de madera, por lo cual no tuvo cuidado hasta que sintió como sus manos eran atadas, lo que fue el inicio de aquel tormento.

-Nos volvemos a ver…- escuchó decir a una voz que la congeló. Ocultó de entre las sombras lo vio salir con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le preguntó molesta, aún resentida por el encuentro de tiempo atrás.

-Es una tarea que el emperador me pido, y la verdad no podía decir que no al saber que tú estarías aquí- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

Los robots llevaron a una equidna rosa, vestida como rebelde sin lugar a duda. Amy vio que la equidna tenía una mirada desafiante, la cual se borraría en las horas por venir. Aquel erizo verde encendió un interruptor, el cual iluminó todo la habitación y enfrente de ella Amy pudo ver una cama de madera con varias correas. Los robots pusieron ahí a la rebelde y la ataron de pies a cabeza. La escuchó blasfemar un par de veces en contra del erizo verde quien pareció molestarse por los comentarios hasta que el primer golpe la hizo callar.

Amy paró su marcha al recordar aquel momento, pero Eggman la tomó del brazo para obligarla a caminar nuevamente, sumergiéndola en aquella escena otra vez.

La sangre ser salpicada en su hermoso vestido y rostro aún estaban tan presentes que sentía que podía olerla y sentirla. Un grito se espació por toda la habitación por parte de la rebelde. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba aquel objeto punzante en la pierna de aquella rebelde. Gritó con desesperación al presenciar eso, quería irse, pero las amarras lo evitaron. "¿Asustada tan pronto?, pero si esto es sólo el inicio" le dijo con una sonrisa. La vio apuñalar a la equidna quien gritaba con cada hendidura en su cuerpo, mientras la sangre recorría el suelo y manchaba sus zapatos azules.

-¡Detente!- le suplicó ella. Él paró un breve momento para verla y luego sonreírle.

-De acuerdo, me detendré- le respondió para jugar con el cuchillo en sus dedos. Haciendo que ella diera un suspiro de alivio. -… si dices mil veces que lo sientes.

No pareció entender aquella última frase hasta que lo vio de nuevo alzar su mano para cortar a la equidna otra vez. Amy cerró sus ojos para evitar ver aquel pelaje rosa ser manchado de sangre y apaciguar los gritos incesantes "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" dijo tantas veces como pudo, y entre más gritaba aquella rebelde más fuerte lo decía, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto, hasta que escuchó que el paró. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco para ver a aquella equidna a penas con vida. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro las cuales empezaron a nublar su visión. Él se acercó a ella manchado de sangre de su víctima y la vio a los ojos, ojos que ella no olvidaría.

-¿En serio lo sientes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- …Sí, lo siento- dijo nuevamente con una voz de temor. –Por favor detente…

-Mmm…- dijo pensativamente, para luego apuñalar el corazón de su víctima.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó horrorizada.

-Yo sólo conté 999… te faltó uno.

Después de eso pasó encerrada en su habitación durante semanas, tenía miedo de salir, pero en la oscuridad de la noche aquella equidna parecía visitarla mediante sus recuerdos de dolor. Nunca la conocía realmente, pero jamás la olvidaría. Su nombre era Julie-su, una equidna atrapada cuando caminaba sin rumbo fijo en el desierto.

Amy no volvió a verlo después de eso, parecía que Eggman lo había asignado a otra área después de que ella se había rehusado a salir de su habitación. Poco después del incidente conoció a Silver, y pensando que terminaría con el mismo destino cruel decidió salvarlo.

-… Y ahora lo he dejado solo nuevamente…- se dijo para sí.

-Bien, entra y descansa- ordenó el emperador enfrente de la puerta de ella. Ella entró a paso lento.

-¿Él va a estar bien?- le preguntó con una mirada de súplica.

-Va a vivir- le dijo por último para de nuevo ver su reflejo en el metal brillante de la puerta al cerrarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Aquella noche regresó de su cita con su torturador impuesto por Eggman, el erizo más cruel que él jamás hubiera conocido. Lo lanzó a su celda como si de basura se tratase y se rió un poco mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón y se limpia su rostro la sangre levemente. Silver entre abrió sus ojos con cierta dificultad pues sentía como los moretones le impedían abrirlos por completo.

-Hoy estuvimos más tiempo ¿verdad?- le dijo el erizo verde con una amplia sonrisa –Bueno, después de la interrupción de aquella molesta eriza rosa alguien tenía que pagar.

Silver no le respondió y cerró sus ojos para pensar en aquella mirada de tristeza y terror de Amy; sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo, pues le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo, y luego de nuevo esa expresión seria vino a él. ¿Acaso aquello significaba que lo había perdonado? No lo sabía con seguridad, podría ser únicamente pena o compasión lo que ella pudo haber sentido, al fin de cuentas, Amy nunca había sido de naturaleza cruel.

-Nos veremos mañana- escuchó decir al erizo verde para sacarlo de sus pensamientos –Y ya que es nuestro último día me encargaré de hacerlo extra especial- le sonrió. Silver escuchó los pasos alejarse hasta que por fin salió de las celdas.

De nuevo abrió los ojos y con dificultad se puso de pie, quería acercarse a la puerta de la celda e intentar abrirla, quería aunque fuera por sólo un momento hablar con Amy y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, aunque eso significara una semana más con Scourge. Pero al ponerse de pie cayó inmediatamente al suelo y un grito de dolor y agonía es escuchó resonar por las celdas vacías. No podía apoyar sus piernas, él dolor era insoportable, y aún le quedaba una sesión más antes de que Eggman llegaré para darle su nueva tarea, que seguramente sería de limpieza o peor aún, bajo las órdenes de Scourge.

-Amy… lo siento- musitó mientras se tumbaba boca arriba para ver las luces blancas de las lámparas del techo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y la oscuridad lo invadió. Después de mañana, asumiendo que sobreviviera a la última sesión de Scourge, nunca más la vería de nuevo. Posiblemente Eggman lo mandaría del otro lado del planeta para alejarlo de Amy. El sueño se empezó a ser presente y poco a poco empezó a sentir como el dolor se iba alejando mientras Morfeo parecía recibirlo con gracia al mundo del sueño. Sintió como el calor iba recorriendo su cuerpo, una calidez muy agradable, como en el tiempo antes de que Eggman dominara todo y él simplemente era un erizo normal, no era un traidor o rebelde, sólo era Silver. Escuchó una risa a la distancia y sintió como una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, le agradaba aquella risa inocente y tierna. De nuevo aquella calidez lo abrazó con más fuerza y luego le pareció ver algo en la distancia, una hermosa felina lila con vestido morado reírse entre las flamas; flamas que no aparecían quemar.

-Silver…- la escuchó musitar su nombre con una sonrisa y él le sonrió de regreso. Entre abrió sus labios para llamarla de regreso hasta que un golpe frío lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir el agua congela recorrer su pelaje, lavando la sangre seca. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules verlo con diversión. Recorrió con la vista donde estaba ahora y notó que era aquel cuarto en donde había estado los últimos días pagando su deuda con Eggman.

-Pensé que no despertarías- le dijo el erizo verde mientras caminaba a un carrito de metal con todos los artefactos de tortura de aquel día- No sería divertido si estás dormido y no sientes nada ¿no te parece?

Dio un suspiro pesado mientras se preparaba mentalmente para las horas por venir. De nuevo el rostro de ella vino a su mente y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Bien, empecemos…

0-0-0-0-0

La entraron a un gran salón y no sabía exactamente que esperar, hasta que vio al culpable de todo lo que ella había tenido que vivir. "El emperador Eggman" musitó incrédula. La gata se levantó molesta y con la poca energía que tenía armó una bola de fuego para atacarlo pero un intenso dolor en su brazo la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, desvaneciendo aquel ataque. Sostuvo su brazo y lo vio sangrar. Un robot le había disparado.

-Creo que te he visto antes- habló el emperador con calma en un intento de reconocer el rostro nuevo ante él.

-Soy una rebelde, ha visto a muchos de nosotros aquí- respondió con seriedad.

-Pero tú… claro la piromaníaca, eres la que incendió mi edificio ¿verdad?

-Lástima que no estaba en ese momento- respondió molesta.

-A ti fue quien Silver rescató cuando ese mal nacido de Sonic se llevó a mi princesa.

-"_¡Silver!_"- pensó abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Blaze vio hacia los lados, buscando instintivamente al erizo plateado, a pesar de que él no podría estar ahí.

-¿Conoces a Silver?- preguntó con una mirada intrigada ante la reacción de la felina.

-Es un maldito traidor, ¡Claro que lo conozco!- expresó con una rabia fingida –Yo jamás le pedí que me ayudara.

-Me interesan tus habilidades- habló el emperador complacido por la respuesta de la felina –Tienes dos opciones, o te unes a mí o mueres a manos de mi nuevo torturador.

Blaze calló ante la propuesta. Ella no se quería unir a los traidores, eso era seguro, pero si planeaba ayudar a la resistencia desde adentro necesitaba sobrevivir, además, así lo podría ver a él. Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, a ella no le importaba si podía ver al erizo plateado o no, o eso quería pensar.

-… Me uno- replicó sin ánimos.

-¡Perfecto!- celebró el Emperador –Como imaginaras todos mis allegados tienen que pasar cierto tiempo de prueba- dijo malicia – ¡Storm, Wave!- los llamó –Ya saben que hacer, Wave confió en ti.

Blaze vio desconcertada a lo que estaba pasando. Vio a la ave purpura sonreírle maliciosamente y de nuevo el instinto de escapar vino a ella.

-Es hora- sonrió Wave.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos y elevó su cabeza para ver su cuerpo lleno de vendajes. Volteó su cabeza hacia los lados y vio un par de cortinas blancas muy delgadas. "_Estoy en la enfermería_" pensó con rapidez. Ya había pasado casi cuatro días desde la última vez que había visto a Scourge, en algún punto en su última sesión había perdido el conocimiento, pensó que moriría por toda la sangre que había perdido en los juegos de aquel retorcido erizo verde. Suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta que seguía vivo, pues hubiera preferido morir, sabía que pronto entraría Eggman y le daría un trabajo horrible para pagar por su traición.

Silver cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir para olvidar todo aquella pesadilla, pero escuchó a alguien quejarse levemente en la cama adyacente a la suya. Abrió sus ojos, curioso por quién emitía ese sonido, pero no pudo distinguir quien estaba a la par de él. Vio la sombra de aquel ser y notó que ésta se sentaba sobre la cama. Silver intentó levantarse pero aún le dolía demasiado él cuerpo. "No puedo creer que haya aceptado…" escuchó susurrar e inmediatamente se le hizo familiar el sonido. Se levantó con un impulso de adrenalina momentáneo y corrió aquella cortina con su mano envuelta en vendas, para ver a la felina lila con varias vendas sentada en la cama con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Blaze?- dijo casi incrédulo.

Blaze lo vio igual de impactada que él a ella y lo vio mal herido, apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. La alegría la desbordaba, pero de igual manera no lo expresaba. Entre abrió sus labios para pronunciar algo cuando lo vio caer pues no podía mantenerse en pie. Intentó sostenerlo para evitarlo caer, pero fue en balde, ella no tenía aún la fuerza suficiente. Una exclamación de dolor vino por del erizo que yacía en el suelo.

-Eres tan torpe- dijo con un suspiro y una mirada desinteresada.

-Hmph...- exclamó molesto por el comentario –Es normal en mi situación- se excusó sonrojado.

Silver intentó ponerse en pie pero era demasiado doloroso moverse, sentía que alguna de sus heridas se había abierto de nuevo, pues pronto sintió su abdomen cálido por la sangre que empezaba a brotar de él.

-¿Piensas levantarte o prefieres quedarte ahí todo el día?- dijo con un tono sarcástico la felina al notar que el erizo planteado no se movía. Silver tenía una expresión de dolor mientras sentía de nuevo como su cuerpo se ponía pesado por la pérdida de sangre.-¿Silver?- cuestionó la gata en un tono serio al no ver respuesta o movimiento -¡¿Silver?- gritó su erizo plateado la vio una última antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo.

Silver abrió los ojos nuevamente un poco adormitado y notó que estaba en su cama "_Un sueño_" pensó con cierta decepción mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente para descansar; por alguna extraña razón había estado soñando con ella.

-Duerme, necesitas descansar- escuchó susurrar con suavidad a alguien.

Abrió sus ojos y con la mirada la buscó hasta ver aquellos ojos color miel verlo fijamente entrando y parándose a la par de él. Él estiró su mano en un intento de tocar la de ella, sólo quería saber si era real; la felina tomó su mano un poco dudosa y luego lo vio nuevamente "Duerme…" Sus ojos se volvieron pesados de nuevo y concilió el sueño. Si verla a la par suya era un sueño, era mejor que despertar en su cruda realidad; prefería dormir por siempre aunque significase estar en una cama de hospital toda su vida con tal de evitar lo que vendría una vez que despertara.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó corriendo tan veloz como sus torpes pasos se lo permitieron. Buscó con la mirada a cualquiera de los erizos y no muy lejos de ahí vio a Sonic hablando con Shadow sobre algo que en ese momento no le pudo importar menos. Cream corrió hacia ellos y con desesperación exclamó por ayuda, ambos le prestaron su completa atención pensando que los cazadores los habían encontrado.

-¡¿Cream, qué sucede?- le dijo Sonic preocupado.

-¡Se la llevaron!

-¿De qué hablas, a quién se llevaron?- le preguntó intrigado el erizo negro.

-A Blaze, ella se dejó capturar, ella…

-¡Espera un momento!- la detuvo Sonic confundido -¿Cómo qué se la llevaron?

-¡Fue mi culpa!, Yo corría al desierto y ella intento detenerme, para cuando íbamos a regresar los cazadores la acorralaron y dijo que tenía que huir que si no lo hacía pondría en riesgo a los rebeldes y…- las lágrimas la hicieron paran de su historia.

Ambos erizos se vieron a los ojos momentáneamente. Sonic se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Todo está bien, ella es muy fuerte, no te preocupes.

Se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y tomó aire para continuar su relató –Dijo que si la capturaban ella los ayudaría desde adentro.

-¿A qué te refieres "**si** la capturan"?- cuestionó indiferente el erizo negro.

-Creo que pensó que no iba a vivir…- dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban.

-Es hora- habló Sonic seriamente viendo al erizo negro quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, ya no podemos esperar más.

-¿Esperar?- cuestionó la coneja confundida -¿Esperar para qué?

-Es hora de contraatacar- le respondió decidido Shadow.

* * *

**Bien es el fin del capítulo 17. Lamento si me tardo un poco para actualizar; como les comente me cuesta un poco debido al trabajo y a la escases de inspiración T-T, pero no se preocupen intentare actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo, en especial a Oscurita XuXu por comentar cada capítulo XD! Y a Raven, gracias por seguir presionándome para que actualice y por supuesto a todos los que me siguen apoyando con sus reviews! Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	18. La Invasión

**¡Hola a todos ya estoy de regreso! Verán llevo trabajando en este capítulo como tres semanas para hasta que no decidí llevarme mi hobby al trabajo realmente no me pude dedicar full a éste (yo no me llevo el trabajo a la casa sino la casa al trabajo XD!) En fin gracias por su paciencia, espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido, de igual manera el final de esta fic se está acercando cada vez un poco más. Sin más que decir, espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 18: La Invasión

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente para sentirse con energías nuevas. Se paró de aquella cama y con la mirada buscaba a aquella felina que había morado sus sueños por tanto tiempo. Caminó hacia la cama de la par y notó que estaba intacta "_Todo fue un sueño al final_" pensó con un poco de decepción. Suspiró profundo e intentó olvidar esa fantasía que su mente parecía insistir en mantener.

Salió de aquella enfermería obviando ciertas heridas que tenía, pues aún le dolía caminar, pero siempre tuvo la ventaja de poder sanar rápido.

Silver pronto cayó en cuenta nuevamente de su cruda realidad, y recordó aquellos ojos esmeraldas verlo sumidos en una tristeza infinita en su corta visita por su celda "_Amy"_ pensó. Y aquella eriza rosa volvió a poseer sus pensamientos y su culpa de nuevo se hizo tan presente como en el momento en que ella lo acusó por su engaño; él deseaba explicarle lo que había pasado, deseaba tan fervientemente hacerle entender que jamás había sido su decisión mentirle, que Eggman lo había… pero una silueta en la distancia lo hizo desvanecer esos pensamientos precipitados.

Una gata con una mirada distante yacía viendo Robotropolis por uno de los ventanales del lugar. Sus ropas eran tan diferentes que ya no parecía aquella rebelde mordaz y testaruda que conoció tiempo atrás. Ahora vestía ropas limpias y distinguidas como cualquier traidor. Un sudadero purpura, pantalones blancos y botas moradas la hacían ver como alguien totalmente diferente. Silver se quedó paralizado, pensando que posiblemente seguía soñando o que simplemente Scourge lo había torturado a tal punto que lo había vuelto loco y ahora miraba visiones. Cerró sus ojos y los restregó con fuerza con una mano intentando aclarar su vista y borrar lo que él asumía era una ilusión, pero al abrirlos ella seguía ahí.

-Es de mala educación espiar a alguien, más cuando ese alguien tiene la capacidad de pulverizarte en segundos- escuchó decir por parte de la gata sin darle la cara.

- … ¿Blaze?

-Veo que ya te has levantado- respondió seria para voltearlo a ver.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor- respondió aún confundido por la presencia de ella-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si te molesta mi presencia entonces me voy- respondió para empezar a caminar y alejarse de él.

-¡No!- gritó él tomando su mano para detenerla –No, no me refería a eso. Me refería a…

-Suelta mi mano- interrumpió con una expresión de molestia la gata.

-¿Qué?

-Mi mano- repitió fijando su vista en la mano de ella que aún seguía aprisionada en la de él –Suéltala.

-¿O qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto divertida -¿Me pulverizaras?

Blaze frunció el ceño y gruñó molesta por la burla de él ante su amenaza. Calentó su mano para provocar que él la soltara, enseñándole que no ella no estaba bromeando. Silver la soltó al acto e hizo una pequeña exclamación de dolor ante la quemadura. Blaze sonrió en forma burlesca y victoriosa, enfadando al erizo plateado.

-No juegues con fuego traidor, podrías quemarte- le sonrió victoriosa.

Silver tomó a la felina desprevenida por la cintura y lo acercó hacia él. Vio a la felina verlo a los ojos y como aquellas blancas mejillas como nieve se tornaban carmesí al ver la cercanía entre ambos. "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" gritó molesta forcejeando para alejarse de él. Silver la vio fijamente sin inmutarse ante la molestia de la gata.

- … Me gustas- le susurró casi inaudible.

Blaze se quedó atónita ante la declaración del erizo plateado. Y lo vio asombrada por un breve período de tiempo. Sintió la temperatura de cuerpo aumentar y como su cara se tornaba colorada ante aquel breve comentario.

-¡Estás loco!- logró gritar ante su sorpresa -¡Suéltame de una buena vez!- ordenó mientras forcejeaba para soltarse nuevamente.

-¡Dime que tú no sientes lo mismo y te soltare!- gritó molesto mientras la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo con más fuerza.

Blaze dejó de forcejear ante aquellas palabras. Mordió su labio inferior mientras desviaba su mirada ante la imponente de él. Quiso abrir su boca para decirle que estaba equivocado, que era una retorcida idea que su mente había creado, que esos sentimientos jamás existirían, pero no pudo. El silenció invadió el lugar sin decirse nada el uno al otro, sin moverse, sólo con la espera de una respuesta.

-No tengo nada que decirte, ahora déjame ir- habló al fin en un tono molesto la felina.

-Bien- respondió molesto para soltarla al fin –Como quieras

Blaze tenía su mirada baja, sin poderle sostenérsela. En su voz ella notó el estado molesto del erizo. "Será mejor que me vaya, debo de buscar a Amy" lo escuchó decir con fastidio. Sintiéndose cual niña que había hecho algo mal, Blaze no le dijo nada y sólo mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo. "Pero antes…" Elevó levemente su mirada para verlo ante esa frase inconclusa para luego sentir como él la tomaba con cierta rudeza del mentón para así robarle un beso. Blaze no pudo reaccionar ante la acción del erizo, únicamente verlo impactada por su atrevimiento. Él la soltó suavemente y se alejó con cierta lentitud y luego le sonrió victorioso, ella por su parte aún estaba demasiado sorprendida para siquiera moverse mucho menos hablar.

-Toda mentira tiene su castigo- le dijo indiferente para empezar a caminar.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Vuélveme a mentir y recibirás el mismo castigo- le dijo sin detenerse para al final perderse entre los pasillos.

Lo vio perderse en el laberinto de pasillos de aquel inmenso lugar y luego sólo la luna de esa noche la acompañó. Fijo nuevamente su vista sobre el enorme ventanal y una mascara de seriedad se poso sobre su rostro sin dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo aquella ciudad con su brillo resplandeciente lo llamaba a batalla. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había infiltrado con Blaze en aquel lugar para robar aquellos planos que ahora serían su ventaja contra el Dr. Eggman. Exhaló un suspiro y vio de reojo a aquellos rebeldes que ahora estaban a su cargo, esperaban que él liderara aquel combate y que regresaran victoriosos; parte de él temía no poder hacerlo, al final de cuentas él siempre había sido un erizo solitario que le gustaba trabajar por su cuenta, el erizo azul era más apto para eso de las multitudes.

-¿Listo?- una voz resonó por aquel desierto llamado su atención. Era Sonic.

-Hmph- exclamó únicamente.

-Sabes que ellos confían en ti ¿verdad?- cuestionó el erizo azul mientras su vista también se fijaba en Robotropolis.

-No deberían.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cada quien pelea por una razón, y eso debe de ser más que suficiente para que cada uno de ellos no fracase en su misión. Si uno falla todos fallamos.

-Eso suena muy como tu Shadow- le sonrió el erizo azul.

-Es la verdad- puntualizó serio –O dime si me equivoco al decir que tu motivación no es esa eriza rosa- Sonic no respondió ante el comentario –Todos los seres son egoístas por naturaleza, que por casualidad todos compartamos un objetivo común no quita que cada quien busca derrocar a Eggman por su egoísta razón.

-Eres un erizo muy negativo, ¿lo sabías?

-Sólo digo las cosas como son. Al final de cuentas, no quiero que carguen en mí una responsabilidad que nunca acepte.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Procurar que todos regresen salvo a casa.

Sonic vio ale erizo negro con un tanto de sorpresa por la indiferencia de aquellos que ahora depositaban su confianza en él, provocando una obvia expresión de molestia. Shadow lo vio de reojo brevemente, pero sin inmutarse por el obvio desagrado de él erizo azul ante las palabras que él acaba de pronunciar.

-Esa es tu misión- concluyó el erizo negro.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Yo buscó mi propia meta, y si se queda un rebelde o traidor en el camino, siempre y cuando logre mi meta me será indiferente- habló con seriedad –Pero tú eres un protector, tu misión es asegurarte que nuestras perdidas sean mínimas.

-¡Acaso tú estás…

-Es una orden del líder de esta villa- interrumpió el erizo para verlo a los ojos intimidantemente.

Sonic no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de trabajar de Shadow, él como líder jamás hubiera dejado ese deber tan importante que es el de ver por el bienestar de todos a otro, pero quién mejor que él para ese papel. Con un suspiro de fastidio el erizo azul asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo el silencio reinó entre ambos.

-Es hora, llama a todos- habló por fin el erizo negro.

0-0-0-0-0

La luna iluminaba el cielo negro y con su resplandor las leves lágrimas eran iluminadas por igual, con un toque que sólo la luna misma podría brindar. Amy estaba sentada en lo más alto de aquel supuesto palacio que Eggman con tanto esmero había construido. El miedo de ver aquel erizo verde de ojos azules aún la atormentaba y le impedía de volver a ir a buscar a lo que alguna vez había su caballero y mejor amigo.

-Sabes siempre fuiste alguien difícil de encontrar en este laberinto- escuchó decir a una voz a sus espaldas. –De no haber pasado contigo estos últimos cinco años nunca te hubiera hallado aquí; le va a ser difícil seguirte el rastro a mi remplazo.

-¿Silver?- musitó la eriza para voltear levemente su cabeza y ver al erizo plateado parado detrás de ella.

-Hola Amy…- dijo con suavidad mientras una pequeña sonrisa invadía su rostro.

-¡Silver!- gritó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos para abalanzarse al erizo, quien apenas pudo sostenerla en brazos -¡Silver estás bien!

-Sí algo- le dijo intentando mantener el equilibrio –Aunque aún hay heridas que duelen ¿sabes?

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó alejándose de él y dándole un respiro.

-No, no hay problema.

El silencio reinó entre ambos después de ese caluroso abrazo. Y el sonido del viento de aquella noche fría parecía ser el único que hablaba por ambos. Por más feliz que estuviera la eriza por ver a su antiguo caballero en una sola pieza aún se encontraba muy dolida por todo lo sucedido en la villa de los rebeldes y Silver lo sabía.

-Te buscaba para algo en especial- habló el erizo plateado cortando el silencio. La eriza elevó la mirada dejando que ésta hablara por ella –Quería disculparme, princesa- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-No soy ninguna princesa, y eso lo sabes- habló dolida nuevamente.

-Eso eres para mí, así te conocí. Jamás supe que habías pertenecido a lo que hoy es la resistencia, yo no me enteré hasta que conocí a ese erizo azul, él…

-Tal vez – interrumpió -Pero sí sabías que Eggman había sido responsable…

-¡No podía decírtelo!- alzó la voz, provocando que el silencio reinara nuevamente.

-…Todos me mintieron- susurró herida la eriza desviándole nuevamente la mirada.

-Sonic no te dijo nada porque le dije que no lo hiciera…- habló un tanto avergonzado el erizo plateado.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó molesta la eriza -¿Por qué?

-Sabía que si te hablaba sobre lo que Eggman había hecho, lo que eras realmente, sobre todas aquellas cosas… jamás me perdonarías por habértelas ocultado.

-¡Eso no te daba derecho a decirle que me mintiera!

-¡Jamás te mintió!- le corrigió –Él siempre tuvo la razón, tú no eres aquella eriza de cinco años atrás, tu eres diferente ahora. Amy, tus recuerdos falsos o no son todo lo que tienes, o al menos eras todo lo que tenías para sobrellevar tu perdida de memoria, aquellos recuerdos que Eggman te dio.

-¿Y eso te daba el derecho de hacerme vivir en una mentira?- cuestionó con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Dime tú si hubieras reaccionado de mejor manera si el erizo azul te hubiera dicho todo desde un principio.

Calló ante su argumento. Amy sabía que su reacción no hubiera sido muy distinta a la de aquella noche, pero seguramente no le hubiera creído al erizo azul y hubiera confiado ciegamente en Silver y las palabras que él siempre le había dicho durante años, después de todo jamás había tenido ningún motivo para desconfiar de su caballero.

Amy suspiró profundamente al pensar eso, a pesar de que el erizo tenía excelentes justificaciones y razones para haber hecho lo que hizo, eso jamás quitaría el dolor de su corazón al sentirse traicionada por aquellos que ella amaba o que amó alguna vez. La eriza se abrazó levemente y le dio la espalda a su caballero para nuevamente perder su mirada en el cielo de esa noche.

-Amy…- le susurró el erizo plateado para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrumpió la eriza abruptamente acercándose más al borde de aquel edificio.

Silver se acercó a donde ella estaba y logró ver pequeñas nubes de humo en diferentes lados de la ciudad, como pequeñas explosiones. Su mirada se endureció levemente sabiendo que por fin el momento había llegado.

-Llegaron- habló él con su mirada fija en la ciudad.

- …Sonic

0-0-0-0-0

Las alarmas silenciosas se activaron por todos los cuarteles y una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios al ver que por fin el día que él había esperado había llegado, después de todo sabía que Sonic regresaría por su querida Amy en algún momento.

En una mesa ovalada estaba sus aliados más cercanos, cuatro individuos que sabía que lo acompañarían hasta el fin de su imperio. Jet, el líder de los Babylon Rogues y experto en persecución, Storm, su no muy inteligente miembro pero con la fuerza de un elefante, Wave, su mecánica en jefe y experta en manejo de cualquier cosa que llevara cables o botones y por último pero no menos importante, Scourge, su encargado torturador y el más rápido de todo su equipo. Cada uno de los miembros tendría una misión especial para poder liquidar a los rebeldes de una vez por todas.

-Scourge- habló Eggman haciendo que la atención se dirigiera a él –Tú te encargaras de nuestra princesa y de nuestro molesto amigo, Sonic.

-Será todo un placer- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y salir corriendo del lugar.

-Jet, tu misión será detener a la última forma de vida, Shadow. Storm, tú iras con él, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para lograr detenerlo.

-Como diga Emperador- habló con una leve referencia para salir junto con Storm.

-Wave, tú ya sabes que hacer, usa nuestra más reciente adquisición para sublimar a todo rebelde que quiera entrar.

-Claro, este será un divertido experimento- sonrió mientras miraba un pequeño control que tenía en su mano.

Él la vio partir y quedándose sólo en aquella habitación, mientras miraba por aquellos monitores, como los rebeldes por fin iniciaba aquella invasión. Por fin la guerra que definiría cual bando quedaría para gobernar aquella tierra inhóspita empezaría esa noche.

* * *

**El capítulo no es muy largo, pero igual sigo actualizando. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que les haya gustado. Varios me han preguntado ¿Y las Esmeraldas Caos? Bien el siguiente capítulo se explicara que pasó con ellas. Sin más que decir y agradeciendo a todos por su reviews y a mis acosadores para que siga continuando que sin ustedes me tardaría más (¡Yo te quiero Raven!) Me despido.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	19. My Powers

**Uff! Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, espero les guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, sé que no he actualizado como de costumbre, pero sigo actualizando para ustedes mis lectores que se interesan en las historias locas, románticas, con sangre de esta escritora XD! Por ustedes continuo y porque… AMO A SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Bien, sin más cosas raras que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 19: My Powers (Mis poderes)**

* * *

Capítulo 19: My Powers

Se movió con sigilo entre las sombras, tal cual su nombre hacía mención. Escuchó las explosiones de la pelea que se estaba generando por un pequeño número de miembros de la villa, todo como distracción claro, mientras él se adentraba en donde Eggman se encontraba. De nuevo vio a aquel gigantesco edificio, el cual ahora estaba reforzado con guardias robóticos que iban y venían. Los evadió sin problema alguno y así como había llegado, el erizo negro se adentro sin ser notado.

Caminó por los pasillos con el único objetivo de encontrar a Eggman, pero sabía que eso sería más fácil de decir que de hacer. Eggman seguramente estaría escondido en el centro de las instalaciones o buscando la manera de irse encubierto, aunque realmente no era el estilo de él. Eggman por lo general se quedaba hasta el final o al menos hasta que las cosas fueran más de lo que él podía manejar.

-Mira quién decidió acompañarnos el día de hoy- escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

Un golpe certero hizo que el erizo negro fuera lanzado con la fuerza suficiente como para atravesar una de las paredes de aquel lugar y caer en el cuarto continuo. El halcón verde lo vio intentarse poner de pie torpemente, pues parecía aturdido por el golpe. Jet chasqueó los dedos cual tirano dictador para darle la señal a Storm que se abalanzara en contra del erizo, darle siquiera un suspiro sería un serio problema, y él lo sabía.

Shadow apenas logró ver venir al albatros con sus enormes puños los cuales detuvo con sus manos, pero no sin poner una rodilla en el suelo por la presión generada por la fuerza de su oponente. Sabía que tenía que levantarse y enseñarle que eso no era nada para él, o bien poder siquiera sacar sus armas para pelear mejor, pero un fuerte dolor a sus costados lo hizo ceder ante la fuerza de la inmensa ave para sentir como los puños de su contrincante aplastaban sus costillas y le impedía respirar. Sintió su boca llenarse de sangre y vio de reojo al halcón que entre sus dedos tenía un par de plumas de color verde, inofensivas a primera vista, pero al verlas mejor un pequeño brillo en las orillas de éstas le indicó que eran pequeñas navajas. Parecía que había descubierto el arma de su atacante y la causa del dolor punzante que había sentido a sus costados provocando que cediera con la fuerza del albatros.

-¿Te gustan?- dijo exhibiendo aquellas plumas – Tan suaves al tacto y tan mortales si se lanzan adecuadamente.

-Eres una criatura patética- habló el erizo limpiando la sangre de su boca y poniéndose de pie con cierta lentitud.

-¡¿Patético, yo?- gritó molesto el halcón -¡Yo no soy el que apenas puede sostenerse en pie!

-Hmph, estás hablando con la última forma de vida perfecta- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo levemente –Esto es tan sólo un juego de niños- habló por último para sacar de sus costados dos armas y empezar a disparar.

_*Bang*_

0-0-0-0-0

La tomó de la mano y se dio a correr; le dijo que debería de esconderla lo más pronto posible. Amy estaba un tanto confundida por qué la urgencia de Silver de alejarla de ahí.

Mientras corría por los pasillos miraba movilizarse a cientos de robots a sus alrededores y la sensación de haber vivido lo mismo la invadió rápidamente. Ver la espalda de Silver mientras él sostenía su mano con fuerza para no dejarla atrás, era una imagen que por momentos se le hacía conocida, casi podía ver la espalda del erizo azul y verse ella misma corriendo, pero eran momentos de flash backs que así como venían desaparecían, confundiéndola. "_Esto lo viví hace cinco años_" pensó un poco triste; sin embargo un ardor en su mano despejó todo pensamiento y provocó que soltara a su caballero. Amy sujetó su mano con fuerza y vio que tenía una cortada la cual empezó a sangrar inmediatamente. Confundida por lo sucedido volteó a ver a los lados y una pequeña navaja yacía clavada en la pared.

-No piensas irte tan pronto ¿O si princesa? – el sonido de su voz la heló y con miedo volteó a ver a aquel erizo. –Tú vienes conmigo- comando para acercarse a ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Silver vio al erizo verde y sin dudarlo lo alejó con sus poderes, iluminando levemente sus ojos con un brillo plateado. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe al estrellarse el erizo verde contra una de las paredes del lugar. Silver deseaba con cada fibra de su ser quedarse ahí y hacerle exactamente lo que Scourge le había hecho a él durante esos últimos días, pero sabía que no podía quedarse, si lo hacía condenaría a Amy. Dio un suspiro profundo e intento controlarse y enfocarse en su misión. Sacar a Amy de ahí.

-Vamos Amy

-Sí, pero… ¡Silver, cuidado!

Sintió como con gran fuerza el erizo verde lo golpeaba por atrás para chocar contra la pared y mantenerlo en contra de ésta inmovilizándolo. Intentó separare de aquel metal frío en contra el cual se encontraba su rostro pero el más mínimo movimiento hacía que su adversario lo aprisionara con más fuerza.

-¿No creerías que serías así de fácil?- le habló el erizo verde con una sonrisa –Una vez me deshaga de ti tu querida princesa será la siguiente en mi mesa de juegos.

Amy no sabía que hacer, pero sabía de lo que era capaz el erizo verde. Ella quería defender a Silver o ayudarlo siquiera, pero su fuerza sin duda no se podía comparar con la Scourge y entonces recordó aquel martillo que había usado contra el erizo negro en la villa de los rebeldes. Estiró su mano e intento concentrarse y hacer que éste apareciera; cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente y luego de un par de segundos los abrió nuevamente para ver sus manos vacías y dio un suspiro de frustración; Amy escuchó un ruido sonoro y vio a Scourge volar por los aires nuevamente mientras Silver se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia ella. "Es hora de irnos" le habló el erizo plateado. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al ver al erizo plateado libre, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a Silver caer con una rodilla en el suelo sin explicación aparente, hasta que miro a el erizo verde parado detrás de Silver con una sonrisa macabra. Retrocedió al ver la escena, sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Amy…- escuchó decir a Silver con dificultad –Corre.

-Pero…-musitó anonadada.

-¡Vete!- gritó para de su espalda sacar un puñal y voltearse contra su adversario quien no dudo en atacarlo de nuevo.

-Esto va a ser divertido- sonrió el erizo verde al ver a la princesa correr por los pasillos.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió por los pasillos buscando aquello que una vez perdió en ese mismo lugar cinco años atrás. Temía por Amy, temía que Eggman ya la tuviera en sus manos y decidiera matarla, no podría soportar su muerte una segunda vez. "¡Sonic!" escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado. Vislumbró a diferentes lugares, hasta que vio a Blaze correr en su dirección. Le sorprendió un poco verla, pues se miraba tan diferente, sus ropas eran señal de que Eggman la había dejado quedarse, como traidora.

-Blaze, estás bien- dijo con una sonrisa obviando el hecho de que ahora era una de ellos. –"_Sigues con vida"_- pensó con alivio.

-¡Debes de irte!- habló con la respiración agitada al llegar a donde él se encontraba.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, vete- dijo para empezar a empujar al erizo en un vano intento de hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Espera un momento!- interrumpió para soltarse de su agarre -¿Qué pasa contigo? Este era nuestro plan desde un principio ¿recuerdas?

- Tú no entiendes, tú debes…

-Veo que encontraste a un rebelde- escucharon hablar a alguien.

Sonic dirigió su mirada al final de aquel pasillo y vio venir a aquella ave purpura que lo había derrotado en su villa. Una expresión de enfado se hizo presente al recordar su villa entera quemarse. "…Vete" susurró la felina empujándolo levemente. El erizo azul no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero le tomó tan sólo un segundo ver el brillo de lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de aquella intrépida guerra. Algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que ver con Blaze.

-Blaze ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento…

La escuchó disculparse, sin parecer tener sentido sus palabras hasta que vio como empezaba su cuerpo a cubrirse con fuego provocando que se alejara rápidamente de ella para no quemarse. "Juguemos un poco" escuchó a la ave purpura hablar y aquellas palabras fueron opacadas por el grito de agonía y descontrol de la felina; Sonic vio como una onda de fuego fue emitida por Blaze para quemar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Se tiró al suelo para evitar ser consumido por las llamas, sintiendo únicamente el calor abrasante y escuchar el crujir de todo aquello que era absorbido por las flamas. Se levantó al ver que la onda había cesado y vio a la felina con una rodilla en suelo exhausta.

-¡Blaze!- gritó el erizo azul.

-¿No te gusta mi nuevo juguete?- dijo sonriente la pájara morada.

-¿Juguete?

-Sí, es de mi propia inventiva. Ni tu amigo el zorro de dos colas sería capaz de hacer algo tan maravilloso como lograr controlar el poder de otro ser vivo.

-¿Controlar?- cuestionó para luego ver a Blaze quien no se movía de su lugar. –Por eso te dejo con vida…- musitó.

-Claro, el Emperador Eggman jamás hubiera dejado vivir a una rebelde que obviamente ya había tenido contacto contigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

-Nada que un microchip y un poco de conocimientos en neurología no hagan- dijo orgullosa.

-¡Vas a pagar por…

Pero otra llamarada por parte de la felina hizo que él callara mientras con un ágil salto logró esquivarla gracias a sus grandes reflejos. Vio a Blaze nuevamente y notó en su rostro la impotencia ante lo que sucedía. Él no podía herir a Blaze, no era culpa de ella todo aquello, pero a la vez no sabía cómo ayudarla.

-Bien, probemos que tan fuerte eres- habló Wave con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Al ver caer aquella bala en dos se quedó asombrado por la puntería y precisión del halcón, sin embargo eso sólo lo hacía más interesante.

-No creerás que tus patéticas armas serían rivales contra mi ¿verdad?- se burló Jet.

-Déjame golpear al erizo jefe, yo también quiero divertirme- pidió permiso el inmenso albatros.

-Oh bien, juega con él- habló con desdén el halcón.

Shadow apretó sus puños con fuerza, molesto por la manera en que se le era considera inferior; él no era cualquier erizo, él era la última forma de vida y ellos dos conocerían su poder. Shadow soltó sus armas y éstas cayeron al suelo provocando un ruido seco. Miro al albatros sonreírle maliciosamente, como si de un juego se tratase luchar con él; Storm corrió nuevamente hacia su dirección con aquellos enormes puños, lo vio alzar sus manos al aire para golpearlo nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez él vio venir el ataque de manera predecible. Saltó velozmente para desde el aire patear al albatros para que él cayera pesadamente sobre el piso frio hundiéndolo profundamente. El erizo negro saltó una vez más y con una mano lanzó pequeñas lanzas doradas de sus manos a la vez que pronunciaba el nombre del ataque "¡_Chaos Spear!" _ las cuales impactaron contra el halcón provocándole cientos de cortas por todo el cuerpo.

Jet puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse del ataque del erizo negro en vano, ya que sus ropas ahora estaban rasgadas en diferentes puntos y empezaba a teñirse de color carmesí. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras miraba sus heridas sangrar; vio al erizo negro sonreírle de forma triunfante haciéndolo enojar ante su prepotencia. Jet siempre supo que él no sería un adversario fácil de derrotar, pero no esperaba que tuviera más ataques que su fuerza física o sus armas, como siempre había luchado.

-Ahora, es hora de demostrarte de que es capaz la última forma de vida de este planeta- habló para nuevamente usar otro _Chaos Spear_, el cual el ave evadió velozmente.

-¿No creerás que ese ataque funcionaria dos veces seguidas?- cuestionó con una sonrisa –Eres fuerte, Shadow the hedehog, pero no eres nada sin tus preciadas esmeraldas caos.

-No necesito de ellas para derrotarte.

-La verdad, sí, creo que sí.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, perdiendo todo equilibrio y así caer de rodillas mientras la sonrisa victoriosa del halcón se graba en su mente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaban con sigilo por las instalaciones, evadiendo a cuanto robot vieran. Tenían una misión especial, una misión que Sonic les había impuesto. Sonic estaba seguro que Eggman los esperaría, al menos a Shadow y él, pero no se esperaría de nadie más; razón por la cual Tails se encargaba de hacer la distracción en la ciudad destruyendo un par de robots junto con otros miembros de la villa, según las ordenes de Shadow; a pesar de que todos los miembros a excepción de él Sonic y de Shadow deberían de estar en combate afuera, Sonic había hablado con ambos para hacer lo contrario, orden que no dudaron en seguir.

-Las bases de Eggman siempre han sido demasiado grandes para mi gusto- se quejó la murciélaga.

-Debemos de encontrar a Amy lo más pronto posible.

-No entiendo para qué nos quiere Sonic aquí, pensé que él estaba aquí por ella.

-Eggman mandara lo mejor de lo mejor contra Sonic, no podía arriesgarse a ir solo; además tú siempre has sido buena para encontrar tesoros y cosas así.

-Sí, eso es cierto- habló con un suspiro de resignación -¿Para que habrá querido que tu vinieras? Al fin de al cabo no puedes ganarme ni en una simple pelea, eres más un estorbo que ayuda- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?- gritó exaltado – ¡A diferencia tuya yo si puedo cuidar tesoros importantes, no los doy al mejor postor!

-Pues al menos me quedo con una ganancia- dijo divertida Rouge.

-Hmph, por seres como tú es que perdimos la guerra- musitó el equidna molesto.

-¡¿Por seres como yo?- reclamó indignada -¡Tú tampoco pudiste hacer un buen trabajo o no hubieras perdido la _Master Emerald_!

El equidna calló al escuchar la acusación por parte de Rouge. Desvió su mirada de ella y un silencio reinó entre ambos. Rouge sintió nuevamente aquel horrible sentimiento que odiaba que la invadiera, la culpa. Ella sabía que ese era un tema muy sensible para él, al final de cuentas él había sido un guardián de la más hermosa y poderosa gema nunca antes vista. Resopló molesta consigo misma por la falta de tacto a sus palabras ante el guardián, pero no por eso planeaba disculparse. No era propio de una dama retractarse de sus palabras, o al menos así lo miraba ella.

-Eggman le quitó muchos tesoros a muchos- dijo al fin.

-Hmph, ninguno que ayudara a destruir al mundo- habló molesto.

-Bueno, Sonic perdió las esmeraldas caos, al menos gran parte de ellas.

-Sí y gracias a eso, ese maldito logró tomar la Master Emerald y ¡Destruyó todo a su paso junto con ellas!- gritó molesto.

-¡Deja de hacer ruido o…

Unos pasos a la distancia hicieron que ambos callaran de golpe para así esconderse detrás de una de las paredes. Ambos asomaron levemente su rostro al pasillo continuo y notaron a alguien correr hacia su dirección. Una eriza rosa con un vestido azul corría rápidamente "…Amy" musitó el equidna, para luego salir de su escondite y parar enfrente de la eriza rosa deteniendo su marcha.

-¡Amy!- gritó, quien paró de golpe algo atemorizada ante la sorpresa del equidna –Amy, venimos por ti.

-Tú…- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento -¿Tú eres muy fuerte, cierto?

-Sí- interrumpió la murciélaga –Más fuerza que cerebro- se burló Rouge saliendo por igual.

-Debes de ayudarme- habló para correr hacía él y jalarlo del brazo.

-Hey tranquilízate, para eso estamos aquí- habló Rouge en un vano intento de calmarla –Venimos para sacarte de…

-¡No!- interrumpió ella –Silver, él… Scourge, ellos…

-¿Hablas del erizo plateado que llegó contigo a la villa?- interrumpió Knuckles.

-Sí, debes de venir conmigo, debes de…

-Por fin te encuentro princesa- una voz en el pasillo la hizo callar. Amy volteó su cabeza temerosamente y al ver al erizo verde cubierto levemente de sangre un grito no dudo en escapársele. –Eres realmente difícil de seguir ¿Uh, más rebeldes?- cuestionó al ver a Rouge y Knuckles –Bien, parece que tendré mucho para jugar.

-No… ¡¿Dónde rayos está Silver?- gritó desesperada la eriza.

-No lo sé. Cielo, infierno, yo no creo en ningún al final de cuentas- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tú…-Habló con una ira contenida la eriza rosa. Por primera vez su rabia fue más fuerte que su temor. Estiró una mano y sin pensarlo dos veces aquel martillo gigante rojo apareció en sus manos y lo sostuvo con fuerza e ira -¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro!- gritó para luego correr hacía él y agitar así su martillo y golpear al erizo verde, quien con ambas manos detuvo el martillo de la eriza con una poco de dificultad.

-Vaya, vaya, pero quien lo diría, tienes más trucos de los que imaginaba- dijo con una expresión un tanto feliz. - Pero…- un semblante lúgubre y fiero se hizo presente en el rostro del erizo verde -¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Scourge tomó aquel enorme martillo para así levantarlo junto con Amy y lanzarlos con una fuerza formidable por los aires. Knuckles vio a la eriza rosa volar por los aires e impactar contra la pared al final de aquel largo pasillo. Un sonido seco resonó por todo el piso al impactar contra el frío y duro metal. Amy cayó al suelo sin moverse después del golpe.

-¡Amy!- gritó Rouge para volar hacía donde yacía la eriza.

-Te dije que te mataría si volvías a tocarme- citó aún con esa expresión escalofriante el erizo verde.

-¡Si quieres pelear, pelea con alguien de tu tamaño!- gritó Knuckles para correr hacía el erizo verde.

-Hmph, ni con una escalera podrías llegarme siquiera a los talones- se mofó el erizo verde –Tú no eres un rival para mí.

Knuckles apretó sus puños con fuerza y corrió hacia él con un grito iracundo. Lanzó un puñetazo el cual pronto dio al suelo, ahora estaba aboyado por la fuerza del equidna; mientras el erizo verde lo miraba aburrido en la otra punta del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres demasiado lento equidna- dijo con un bostezo –Sí deseas pelear, el bobo albatros sería un mejor oponente.

-¡Sólo necesito de un golpe y será todo!- gruñó molesto.

-Hmph, sabes una vez conocí una equidna parecida a ti. Tú especie es testaruda y les gusta hablar mucho- habló con desdén –Pero claro, todo eso cambia cuando empiezan a sentir frío por la perdida de sangre o después de dos o tres horas de tortura- habló con un brillo de emoción y ambición en sus ojos –Déjame enseñarte cual es mi especialidad aquí- dijo para sacar una pequeña navaja de su cinturón.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió de nuevo como su cuerpo ardía en llamas sin ella desearlo y en cada ataque sentía que su vida se iba de poco en poco. Blaze jamás usaba toda su fuerza o energía, pues sabía que era peligrosa tanto para su oponente como para su vida misma; a pesar de eso Wave no podía controlar cuánto fuego deseaba utilizar, únicamente sabía provocar que los poderes de ella se activaran sin control aparente. Cayó de nuevo rendida al suelo y vio al erizo que a penas si podía sostenerse bien en pie con aquellas leves quemaduras de las flamas que no había podido esquivar. Cerró sus ojos y se contuvo para no derramar lágrima alguna; pronto el porqué había resultado en enfermería junto con Silver parecía estar claro, ya que Blaze no recordaba nada después de ver a el Emperador Eggman en aquel gran salón, pues Wave la había noqueado con aquel aparato que usó en la villa de los rebeldes. Se maldijo por sus adentros pensando lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que Eggman la dejaría vivir después de saber que ella había estado con Sonic y más aún, después de haber invadido su fortaleza con Shadow.

-¿Qué sucede erizo ya no eres tan fuerte?- habló Wave en forma burlesca.

-¡Si quieres pelear conmigo está bien, pero déjala a ella fuera de todo esto!

-Tú tienes tu métodos de pelea y yo los míos- respondió indiferente ante su fiero comentario. –Pero esto ya me empezó a aburrir y tú no eres mi misión- dijo levantando aquel control nuevamente con una expresión seria –Hasta luego, Sonic the hedgheog…

* * *

**Bien para los que me pidieron a Shadow ¡Aquí se los traje! No se preocupen que las cosas no se quedan así, en el siguiente capítulo él seguirá teniendo aparición. **

_**Master the Hedghog**_**, como siempre puedes leer la mente de esta escritora y sí, Blaze era el arma nueva de Eggman ¡Muy bien! **

_**Shadow the Centinel**_**, Me encantaría explicarte, pero si deseas crea tu cuenta o si la tienes mándame un mensaje privado y yo con gusto te explico paso a paso, xq aquí me llevaría algo de tiempo.**

_**Raven,**_** aquí esta el siguiente capítulo jajaja (Si se preguntan por qué la vivo mencionando tanto, es porque ella me acosa por todos lados y medios para que siga escribiendo, así que agradézcamele que actualice tan pronto XD!) **

**Bien, ESPERO tener el siguiente capítulo para el otro viernes, pero no me crean nada, lo más seguro es que sea para dentro de dos semanas, pero veremos que dice el tiempo y la inspiración. Sin nada más que decir, su escritora se despide. Kat Fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	20. Palabras Silenciosas

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores, sí, sé que me he tardado un poco con este capítulo, pero para compensarlo lo he hecho un poco más largo que el resto XD! En fin gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo la historia. Sin mucho que decir, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Kat fuera.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Palabras Silenciosas

Escuchó una explosión retumbar por todas las instalaciones, provocando que el edificio se estremeciera. El sonido zumbante en sus oídos lo obligó a despertar. Yacía de nuevo en el suelo cubierto de su propia sangre. Levantó su mano y vio aquel guante blanco manchado de un rojo opaco "…Maldición" se dijo por lo bajo para así lograr sentarse con cierta dificultad. El erizo plateado vio aquellas heridas que Scourge ingeniosamente había vuelto abrir; más que erizo parecía gato, un chiste de mal gusto que lo hizo reír levemente. Silver se intentó poner de pie para así buscar a Amy, sabía que Scourge no tardaría en encontrarla, sólo esperaba que Amy hubiera podido escapar del erizo de manos de navajas. Scourge podría no tener poderes como los tenía él, pero sin duda su velocidad y precisión para cortar prácticamente cualquier cosa, hacía de su adversario alguien de cuidado.

Se sujetó con fuerza el abdomen y con las energías que aún tenía caminó nuevamente un poco torpe por la perdida de sangre, necesitaba cerrar aquellas heridas si quería ser de utilidad en combate. Caminó hacia aquella enfermería en donde había pasado tanto tiempo recuperándose, necesitaba lograr tomar un par de vendajes; sin embargo, antes de llegar, escuchó un par de voces a distancia. Se movió con sigiló entre los pasillos y ocultó vio a Jet y a Storm cargando algo, no pudo divisar bien hasta que distinguió un par de franjas rojas conocidas; era el erizo negro y líder de la resistencia, Shadow the hedgehog. Sabía que su misión era ayudar a Amy, pero tener a el erizo negro de su lado le sería de ayuda, además, si los rebeldes perdían a su líder la guerra de cinco años por recuperar el planeta, estaría seguramente perdida. Dio un suspiro profundo, esperando que todo saliera bien ya que sólo tenía una oportunidad, pues si Jet o Storm lo atacaban sería todo para él.

Silver se acercó hacia ellos y estiró un brazo para así iluminar el lúgubre pasillo con aquellos ojos que brillaban como la misma luna. Jet se volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien en sus cercanías, más sin embargo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar al sentir su cuerpo ser empujado por una fuerza invisible hacia las paredes metal que colapsaron por la potencia del ataque. Un estruendo se escuchó por todo el edificio. Tanto Storm como Jet quedaron levemente heridos, pero bastante aturdidos. Silver no podía caminar rápidamente, mucho menos correr, sólo tenía una opción. "_Espero __que __agradezcas __esto __rebelde__"_ pensó con cierto fastidio, sabiendo que nada le daba garantía de que Shadow lo ayudaría a él por haberlo rescatado de Jet y Storm, sin mencionar que estaba usando sus últimas energías.

Se elevó por los aires y vio al erizo que yacía inconsciente junto con Jet y Storm quienes parecían reaccionar del ataque. Lo tomó con cierto esfuerzo para así llevarlo cargado y volar por los pasillos lo más rápido posible, no sabía en que momento perdería sus fuerzas y si Jet o Storm los lograban alcanzarlo tendrían problemas. De igual manera Silver continuó con su plan original y logró volar a la enfermería pero no sin chocar al suelo al aterrizar, ya sin poder mantener la telequinesis por más tiempo. Gritó levemente al sentir nuevamente todas sus heridas abrirse un poco más.

Silver se acercó casi a rastras al erizo negro, quien parecía aún estar inconsciente; resopló molesto, pues necesitaba que despertara si quería que le fuera de utilidad, no tenía energía y mucho menos tiempo para encargarse de cuidarlo. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera usar para despertarlo y no muy lejos de ahí vio un garrafón de agua; una pequeña sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro.

Escuchaba a lo lejos pequeñas explosiones y constantes pasos, su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía como si se la hubieran arrancado, pero no fue hasta sentir el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo que logró abrir los ojos de golpe, despertando desconcertado de dónde estaba. Shadow vio a sus alrededores y notó un par de camas divididas por una leve cortina y el olor a medicina se hacía presente por todo el lugar.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras rebelde- escuchó decir a una voz familiar –No serás de utilidad si te quedas dormido.

Vio al erizo plateado que había estado con Amy en la villa. Pensó en alzar la voz, molesto por el cometario que acaba de hacerle, hasta que vio las heridas profundas y sangrantes del erizo plateado, pensando que el halcón había sido el responsable de tales acciones, posiblemente por ayudarlo a él. Calló ante eso para así recobrar la compostura y retomar aquel semblante serio.

-No hay tiempo que perder- habló nuevamente Silver para acercarse a uno de los cajones del lugar y tomar varias vendas –Jet y Storm no tardaran en encontrarnos aquí.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó curioso el erizo negro.

-Tú tienes una responsabilidad- respondió seriamente, mientras empezaba a cubrir sus heridas –Y si estás muerto no la podrás cumplir.

-¿Responsabilidad?

-Sí- respondió sin verlo en ningún momento –Debes de derrocar al Emperador Eggman.

-Hmph, empiezas a hablar como ese molesto erizo azul- dijo para pararse y sentirse un tanto mareado por el golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Deberías de sentarte; Storm puede no ser muy listo o rápido, pero todo eso lo compensa con fuerza. La última vez que golpeó a alguien así no despertó hasta después de tres días.

-Estoy bien- dijo frotando su cabeza levemente, pero un pequeño dolor en el brazo lo hizo parar. Se vio su brazo y notó un golpe que prontamente empezó por tornase morado, lo cual le parecía raro ya que no recordaba haberse lastimado el brazo en la breve pelea que tuvo con aquellas aves.

-Eso fue mi culpa, lo siento- habló Silver atrayendo la atención del erizo negro –Estabas con ellos cuando ataque, y recibiste parte del impacto.

Una pequeña expresión de molestia se notó claramente en el erizo negro quien se puso de pie para caminar hacia la salida –Me voy de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Espera!- detuvo el erizo plateado. Shadow lo vio de reojo y de nuevo el silencio reinó entre ambos, cortado levemente por los estruendos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Silver no podía decirle que lo necesitaba para encontrar a Amy, era humillante tener que pedir su ayuda, pero el detener las hemorragias de su cuerpo no lo harían mejorar en los siguientes minutos como para poder aguantar otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, menos si se trataba de Scourge.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el erizo negro para cortar el silencio.

-Necesito…- calló brevemente –Necesito encontrar a Amy, está en peligro.

-Busca a Sonic para eso, tengo otras prioridades- dijo fríamente para regresar su mirada a la puerta.

-¡No hay tiempo!- gritó molesto –Si Scourge la encuentra…

-Será otra vida perdida en la guerra- cortó el erizo negro – Entiende algo erizo, mi misión es únicamente encontrar a Eggman, yo no estoy aquí para cuidar a nadie- dijo fríamente -Por tonterías como esas es que perdimos la guerra cinco años atrás.

-Por tonterías como esas es que yo salve tu vida- citó molesto el erizo plateado.

El erizo negro no respondió nada ante ese último comentario, pero una notable expresión de sorpresa se poso por un breve segundo en su rostro. Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó por parte del erizo negro quien salió de la habitación, pero no sin parar una vez más –Yo jamás te pedí que me salvaras- habló por último antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

0-0-0-0-0

Corría tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían. Un par de quemaduras jamás lo había detenido, pero sin duda tirarse a la ola fuego que Blaze había creado no había sido su mejor plan, pero sí el único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Vio de nuevo a la gata semiconsciente en sus brazos y sonrió al notar que aún estaba con vida. Sonic no había tenido opción, la única manera de salvar a Blaze era llevarla tan lejos de aquella ave purpura como le fuera posible, por eso cuando se la topó ella había estado huyendo, para alejarse de aquel control de la pájara morada; o eso creía él.

Para poder acercase a Blaze necesitó abalanzarse sobre ella a pesar del ataque abrasante de la gata; una vez que logró tomarla salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sólo esperaba que se alejara lo suficiente como para evitar que el control que dominaba sus poderes la alcanzara o sin duda lo carbonizaría por la cercanía entre ambos.

-…Lo siento- escuchó musitar a la felina.

-No te preocupes, Tails encontrara la forma de dejarte como antes, no hay mejor científico que él ya lo verás- la animó el erizo.

Blaze cerró los ojos y en su cabeza agradecía el notable sacrificio del erizo, pues si bien se encontraba exhausta por la mala utilización de sus poderes, no significaba que no pudiera ver la piel del erizo, la cual se encontraba dañada en diferentes partes por las llamas al igual que los vestigios de lo que alguna vez había sido una camiseta blanca, ahora hecha añicos, por el fuego que había logrado tocar aquellos hilos de algodón. Suspiró tristemente por lo que ella había causado, ahora bajo el control de Wave ella ya no era ni siquiera un miembro útil para la batalla.

Blaze se quedó pensativa sintiendo el aire que recorría su cuerpo por la velocidad del erizo y escuchando las alarmas que empezaban a resonar ruidosamente en el edificio. El inicio de la batalla ya estaba dado. Escuchaba a los robots correr por todos lados y de vez en cuando un par de disparos aquí y allá que el erizo azul evadía sin problema. Eso le daría un momento para descansar y recuperarse o al menos eso creyó hasta que sintió como el erizo azul la soltaba para ella caer al suelo pesadamente, cosa que la obligó a despertar y buscar a Sonic con la mirada, quien se encontraba en el suelo también junto a alguien más; la causa por la cual Sonic la había soltado bruscamente.

-Vaya, por fin te encuentro- escuchó decir Sonic para ver a un erizo verde en el suelo al igual que él. El causante de su tropiezo.

Vio al erizo verde quien parecía feliz de verlo por alguna razón.

Sonic muchas veces había escuchado que el parecido entre él y Shadow era bastante, pero aquel erizo, de no ser por su pelaje verde y sus ojos azules bien podría haber sido su gemelo idéntico. Lo vio un tanto desconcertado por la sorpresa, hasta que notó a Amy quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente no muy lejos de ellos; cualquier pensamiento sobre aquel erizo o sus heridas se desvaneció en ese momento.

-¡Amy!- gritó al verla y no dudo en acercarse a ella.

-¡No lo creo!- dijo con una sonrisa Scourge para golpear fuertemente al erizo azul y hacerlo retroceder. –Sabes, te he estado buscando, pero en lugar de encontrarte a ti me he topado con varios rebeldes inútiles que están a tu cargo, exceptuando al molesto erizo plateado, pero se podría decir que es casi uno de ustedes- habló con indiferencia.

- ¿Varios?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Pensé que por ser "rebeldes" serían más fuertes, pero vaya, ese equidna rojo no es mejor que el estúpido albatros de los Babylon Rogue; y la murciélaga apenas si dio batalla, pero he de decir que es buena para negociar.

-"_Knuckles, __Rouge_"- pensó velozmente - ¡¿Dónde rayos están?

-Muertos para este momento. Al final de cuentas para eso vinieron aquí ¿no?, para morir- sonrió con maldad –Pero en fin, ellos me son indiferentes, mi verdadero objetivo eres tú.

-"_Maldición__… __Amy_"- pensó mientras miraba a la eriza que aún yacía en el suelo inconsciente –Blaze- habló seriamente –Vete, sal de Robotropolis.

-Pero tú…

-¡Ahora!- gritó.

Blaze vio al erizo verde, quién parecía atento a cualquier movimiento que Sonic pudiera hacer. Ella no lo conocía, jamás lo había visto desde que había llegado ahí, pero por alguna razón le daba escalofríos su simple presencia. Sabía que quedarse ahí no haría más que ser una carga extra para el erizo azul, después de todo su objetivo principal era salvar a la eriza rosa; por el momento ella sabía que debía de salir de ahí y alejarse del ave morada lo más lejos que sus energías se lo permitieran. Asintió cabizbaja y corrió a la dirección contraria. _"__Lo __lamento__"_ pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima escapara de éstos.

0-0-0-0-0

Necesitó un poco más de lo que creía para poder recuperar levemente sus energías, pero una vez que todo dejo de darle vueltas salió nuevamente en busca de Amy, sabía que si Eggman la capturaba sería todo para ella. Silver corrió por el laberinto de metal que el Emperador se había en esmerado tanto en construir y esquivar a los robots que iban y venían pronto se volvió imposible, debía de empezar a destruir todo lo que se moviera y eso fue lo que hizo. Con una mano alzada y el simple deseo de hacerlo, podía hacer volar a todo robot hasta estrujarlo contra las paredes de metal y hacerles añicos; pronto el destruir robots a su paso se volvió increíblemente fácil, y todas aquellas frustraciones por ser un traidor, aquel dolor de haberlo perdido todo y trabajar, aún así, bajo el mandato de aquel que se lo había quitado se descargaban con suma sencillez sobre sus victimas dándole energía que no sabía que aún tenía.

El sentimiento de venganza se apoderó rápidamente de él, provocando que destruyera o atacara prácticamente cualquier cosa que se atrevesara en su camino, en cierto punto el descontrol y la ansiedad de más, acompañaban al erizo plateado mientras atacaba sin misericordia alguna. Silver se sentía poderoso y una cierta satisfacción al destruir a los robots de Eggman recorría su ser, por un momento su objetivo principal y qué era lo que hacía ahí se desvaneció, al menos hasta que algo llamó su atención; vio a la gata morada correr por el pasillo contrario a él para luego caer repentinamente exhausta al suelo mientras cientos de robots se conglomeraban su alrededor "¡Blaze!" gritó a su vez, regresando en sus cabales y dejando que aquellas emociones de euforia y represalia desaparecieran por completo.

Blaze intentó huir de aquellos seres de metal una vez que ellos la vislumbraron corriendo en el palacio, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al caer rendida en el suelo; de nuevo las energías de ella se estaban consumiendo poco a poco. Blaze sabía que ahora todos irían tras ella y sin poder usar sus poderes para defenderse, sin duda sería una presa fácil. Escuchó los pasos pesados y oxidados acercarse hacia ella y dirigió su mirada una vez más a sus opresores de rojo sintiendo casi sus frías manos sobre ella cuando los vio retroceder violentamente y sin explicación aparente. Elevó su mirada y por un momento se le asemejó ver a un ángel plateado, hasta que distinguió a Silver volar hacia ella, dejándola sorprendida por aquella habilidad de la cual ella desconocía.

-Todo estará bien- le dijo levemente.

La tomó en sus brazos, y así como lo vio llegar aquella primera vez, se elevó del suelo para volar con ella. Blaze se aferró asustada al cuello del erizo plateado, mientras miraba como iba dejando atrás a sus adversarios.

Pararon enfrente de una enorme puerta que Silver abrió con facilidad y entraron a lo que parecía una bóveda gigante. Adentro estaban almacenadas cientos de máquinas de enormes tamaños, las sombras de los gigantescos monstros de metal que sólo la mente retorcida de una científico malvado como lo era Eggman podría inventar cuales se podían vislumbrar con la leve iluminación del lugar.

-Aquí estaremos seguros por el momento- habló Silver bajándola con sumo cuidado.

-…Gracias- musitó levemente la gata.

-Digamos que estamos a mano- le sonrió él.

No entendió en un principio el por qué de sus palabras hasta que recordó el momento en la villa, en el cual ella había salido en su auxilio al escuchar que lo tenía cautivo. Blaze se sonrojó al recordar el suceso. Vio de reojo al erizo que al igual que ella parecía que necesitaba retomar un poco el aliento, y ahí fue cuando notó sus heridas secas. Se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y se acercó a él, quien se encontraba admirando las maquinarias del Emperador. Puso su mano sobre la espalda haciendo que él se asustara un poco al sentir el contacto de ella.

-Estás herido- dijo inexpresivamente.

-No es nada, ya sanaran- respondió sin darle la cara, únicamente sintiendo el tacto de su mano sobre su espalda.

Silver calló luego de esa breve respuesta. Pensó en la condición de la felina quien no se miraba lastimada en lo absoluto, pero sí muy cansada, sin energía alguna. No le pareció normal, después de todo, los rebeldes eran seres muy resistentes. "Dime algo" habló haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el lugar "¿Qué fue lo…" pero la pregunta a sus incógnitas acalló al sentir como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás para así abrazarlo suavemente y posar su cabeza sobre su espalda. El simple gesto logró que él se sonrojara con fuerza, un tanto confundido por la acción tan dulce y sorpresiva de ella.

Blaze no dijo nada, únicamente permaneció abrazada de él, sintiendo como su pecho se expandía y contraía al respirar, sentir el latir de su corazón palpitar levemente sobre su mano. Ella jamás lo diría a voces, jamás admitiría con palabras lo que había comenzado desde aquel encuentro en el jardín en donde su cuerpo y el de ella se tocaron por primera vez, pero tampoco trataría de negarlo más. Posiblemente ella no saldría con vida de aquel lugar y pensar que él tampoco le atemorizaba más a que Eggman derrotara a la última resistencia del planeta.

Silver sintió cómo lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza, como si quisiera aferrarse más a él. Tomó sus manos y suavemente las alejó de él para así romper su agarre y poderla ver de frente. Blaze le desvió la mirada y un notorio sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas. Sujetó su mentón suavemente como aquella vez y la atrajo hacía él, esta vez lentamente; ella entrecerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por él para así besarlo y expresar todo lo que su ser acallaba, todo lo que su corazón sentía, todo aquello que sólo un beso puede decir. Él la abrazó y correspondió a aquel beso, que por un momento, pareció ser eterno.

La guerra quedó ajena a ellos dos, para por un instante vivir el momento más dulce desde que el caos había llegado a sus vidas.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de varios ataques e intentos por acercarse a ella fracasados ambos se detuvieron para verse desafiantemente a los ojos, mientras una respiración acelerada era notablemente en ambos erizos.

-Pensé que serías mejor que esto- dijo Scourge con una sonrisa.

-Hmph, lo mismo digo- le sonrió Sonic, provocando que la sonrisa de el erizo verde se desvaneciera –Para ser tan rápido no has podido vencerme aún.

-¿Crees que por simple hecho que te he dejado entero no significa que no puedo vencerte en el momento que yo quiera?

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- retó el erizo azul.

Scourge sonrió ante su reto, después de todo era lo que él andaba buscando. Saltó al aire y sujetó ambas piernas para así girar sobre su mismo eje y dirigirse como un proyectil hacia el erizo azul, quien al ver el ataque lo evadió velozmente. Se escuchó el metal del suelo hacer un sonido chirriante en el momento del impacto; Scourge se puso de pie y vio al erizo azul con una sonrisa victoriosa; Sonic vio el suelo y una cortada profunda se podía divisar fácilmente en éste al verse el metal cortado y separado por las púas filosas de su oponente.

-Hmph, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego- expresó molesto el erizo azul.

-Entonces vamos a jugar.

Ambos usaron un _spin __dash _girando sus púas velozmente para así chocar uno contra otro, y en todo el piso se escuchaba como resonaban los golpes entre ambos erizos, como dos espadas al momento de tocarse una contra otra. Parecía ser un combate que no tendría ganadores, hasta que Scourge regresó a su forma original para ver al erizo azul y así recibir el impacto del ataque de él, o eso parecía a primera vista cuando una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y corrió en contra de su adversario a toda velocidad.

Sonic cayó al suelo pesadamente a la vez que sujetaba su costado con fuerza. Levantó su mano y pudo ver aquel guante blanco manchado con sangre. Volteó su cabeza y vio a Scourge que sonría victoriosamente, mientras que entre sus dedos jugaba con una navaja ahora manchada de color carmín.

-No me mires tan sorprendido- habló el erizo verde –Usó el mismo ataque que tú ¿Recuerdas? Y sé perfectamente los puntos vulnerables de dicho ataque. Esto es tan sólo es un juego de niños.

Sonic lo vio desafiantemente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Hmph, eres realmente perseverante ¿Verdad?- citó con desagrado Scourge –Bien, no importa. El día de hoy veré al erizo más grande de la historia desmoronarse ante mis ojos- habló con entusiasmo.

-Jamás te daré ese gusto- retó mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie lo mejor posible, siempre con una mano en su costado para evitar que la hemorragia empeorara.

-Eso está por verse- sonrió de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la eriza que yacía en el suelo aún inconsciente –Deseaba hacer esto hace tanto tiempo…

-¡Amy!- gritó el erizo azul al ver las intenciones de Scourge, para así correr hacía él, pero un certero golpe en el lugar de su reciente herida lo hizo regresar violentamente de donde había venido para así chocar contra una de las paredes.

-Mi especialidad Sonic the hedgehog, es la tortura de criaturas patéticas como tú, y que mejor que la tortura mental- sonrió retorcidamente mientras tomaba a la eriza del cabello para elevarla del suelo.

-¡AMY!

-_¡Chaos __Spear!-_Se escuchó gritar.

Sonic vio al erizo verde ser golpeado con miles de lanzadas doradas obligándolo a soltar a su victima y retroceder. Volteó su rostro y vio a Shadow salir de las sombras, y al igual que él se miraba lastimado. Regresó su mirada al erizo verde quien se notaba iracundo, con una mirada que si hubiera podido matar, hubiera masacrado a todos en el lugar; por un momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver el despertar de un demonio dormido.

-¡Me las vas a pagar muy caro!- expresó con una ira contenida.

-Hmph, tú y él comparten un mismo defecto- habló el erizo negro refiriéndose a Sonic, quien, al igual que Scourge lo vio un tanto confundido por sus palabras –Ambos son sólo unas copias baratas del original- sonrió con prepotencia.

-¡Te enseñare a mantenerte callado maldito rebelde!

Corrió hacia el erizo negro con rabia y un aura de venganza y ansiedad de sangre se sentía en el ambiente. Shadow sonrió altaneramente y sin pronunciar palabra alguna sacó una de sus armas para que luego el sonido de ésta hablara por él. El tiempo pareció detenerse y por un momento la mirada fija del erizo verde se quedó prendida contra la carmín de Shadow, quien en ningún momento parpadeo, únicamente se quedó con su mirada en la de su adversario. Una lucha de miradas que duró hasta que el erizo verde se desplomó al suelo mientras la sangre de él manchaba el piso una vez de metal brillante.

Sonic se puso de pie nuevamente obviando la presencia del erizo verde y caminó hacia la eriza rosa quien parecía ajena a todo lo que acaba de suceder. La tomó con cierto esfuerzo entre sus brazos y sonrió aliviado de verla ilesa.

-Dile al erizo plateado que estamos a mano.

-¿Uh, te refieres a Silver?- preguntó confundido.

-Hmph- exclamó sin interés y siguió su camino mientras guardaba aquella arma de cañón humeante –Recuerda que aún tenemos mucho por hacer, has algo con esa herida- habló mientras se alejaba.

Sonic vio de nuevo su costado que aún seguía sangrando y un suspiro pesado vino a él. –Sí, lo sé- respondió a la nada.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, pues la luz la molestaba y el dolor de cabeza presente no ayudaba en nada. Se sentó con cierta lentitud y reconoció al instante aquel lugar, era la enfermería en donde había despertado cinco años atrás, en donde su vida como la princesa de aquel horrible lugar había comenzado. Vio levemente a los lados y no supo exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuchó un leve gritó "¡Rayos!" esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado. Se paró un poco torpe y vio al erizo azul cortado un hilo largo con los dientes mientras con unas vendas empezaba a curar su costado el cual ahora tenía varios puntos de sutura hechos por él mismo.

-Sonic…- habló casi inaudiblemente, llamando a pesar de, la atención del erizo.

-Amy…- susurró al igual que ella.

Ambos no se dijeron nada. El silencio los acompañó en todo momento. El erizo azul le desvió la mirada, pues él estaba aún consciente de las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho antes de su forzosa separación "_Yo __no __los __conozco, __yo __los __odio __a __todos__… __no __significan __nada __para __mí, __en __especial __tú_" La eriza lo miraba atentamente y en su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, imposibilitándolo a saber si aún seguía molesta con él. "¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó para terminar con aquella guerra silenciosa. Ella se acercó más hasta quedar frente a frente, él la vio con expectativa, pues aquella mirada inexpresiva seguía en ella. Amy suspiró levemente para así alzar su mano y golpear la mejilla del erizo azul con fuerza; el golpe pareció resonar con fuerza con el eco de la habitación. La expresión de asombro en el rostro de él fue imposible de ocultar y de nuevo la vio, ahora con una mirada de culpabilidad. Vio los ojos de ella, que prontamente se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y aquel rostro inexpresivo poco a poco empezó por cubrirse con una mueca de tristeza.

-Eres un tonto- dijo mientras la lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Amy, yo sé que tuve que haberte dicho que…

-Me diste por muerta- le cortó ella.

-¿Ah?

-Me diste por muerta y jamás viniste a buscarme… Tú me abandonaste.

Sonic estaba confundido ahora por el repente reclamó de la eriza, pues no pensó que de todo cual podría reclamarle en el momento que lo viera nuevamente fuese a escoger exactamente aquello que lo había estado carcomiendo durante tantos años ya. "Lo siento" dijo únicamente y bajo la mirada. Vio de reojo la mano de ella moverse hacia él, provocando que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza tan sólo para esperar el golpe nuevamente, pero no estaba preparado para lo que recibió en ese momento. Sintió las manos de ella rodearlo fuertemente mientras el cuerpo se ella se unía al de él, hundiendo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo que a su juicio no tenía sentido ni razón de ser.

-Te extrañe tanto- sollozó la eriza, quien lo abrazó con más fuerza. –Todo este tiempo siempre sentí que había perdido algo, todo este tiempo buscándolo…

-Amy- musitó mientras correspondía aquel abrazo –Perdóname por haberte fallado- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro de ella en aquel abrazo.

-¿Por qué Sonic?- se escuchó entre los sollozos de ella -¿Por qué nunca viniste por mí?

De nuevo el pesar cayó sobre sus hombros. Se separó de ella lentamente para así toparse con unos ojos de tristeza y decepción. Suspiró profundamente y la vio con culpa, aquella que había intentado guardar de sí mismo durante tantos años.

-Pensé que habías muerto después del accidente, pensé…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?- reclamó molesta – ¡El hecho de haber caído a un abismo no significaba que hubiera muerto!

-¡Lo sé!- respondió con rapidez –Pero era muy difícil que tú… espera ¿Lo recuerdas?- cuestionó asombrado.

No le respondió aquella pregunta para así separarse de él lentamente y darle la espalda. Suspiró y fijo su vista a las luces de aquella habitación, mientras los pensamientos de ella eran invadidos por recuerdos que parecían por fin salir a la luz. Vio de reojo al erizo azul quien no se había movido de su lugar.

-Lo que te dije era cierto- habló por fin ella, sin darle el rostro en ningún momento –Yo morí hace cinco años y la chica de ese entonces ya no existe.

-Amy…

-Ya no correré detrás tuya en un intento de conseguir tu cariño o saltare a tus brazos en el primer momento en que te mire- habló con una mirada dura y seria –Yo no soy esa eriza de antes, tampoco soy valiente y he de confesar que tus amigos aún me parecen uno salvajes e incivilizados rebeldes, pero…- se detuvo por un momento –Pero aquellos sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en estos cinco años, pues si bien jamás los recordé eso no significa que los haya olvidado.

-Creo que no entiendo.

-¡Ese es el problema contigo nunca entendiste!- gritó molesta para verlo otra vez. – Jamás quisiste entender- suspiró con cierta tristeza –Pero ahora ya no importa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días.

-Amy…

-Déjalo así Sonic, es obvio que el destino nunca nos quiso juntos y eso no va a empezar a cambiar hoy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que pasó en la villa…- calló por un momento para armarse de valor. –Olvídalo.

Recordó el beso que ambos por un momento compartieron y de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en sus labios sobre los ella, sobre el dulce néctar que logró probar. La vio fijamente y su semblante frío y desinteresado le hizo saber que ella hablaba enserio.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

-¿Uh?

-Qué pasa si quiero recordarlo, que pasaría si te dijera que en los últimos cinco años esa ha sido la experiencia más feliz desde tu perdida.

-Diría que has tenido unos cinco años muy tristes- habló con una expresión molesta

-¡Sí!- respondió molesto -¡Lo han sido desde que te fuiste de mi lado!

-¡¿Acaso eso no fue lo que siempre quisiste?- gritó molesta -¡Que me alejara de ti!, ¡Que me tragara la tierra para dejarte en paz!

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?...- habló dolido por sus duras palabras.

-¡Porque lo recuerdo!- gritó mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban nuevamente -¡Mira!- gritó para así sacar de una de las mangas de su vestido una hoja doblada y lanzársela a los pies.

Sonic tomó aquel pedazo de papel y lo desdobló para así encontrar una fotografía de él y sus amigos, en donde ella lo abrazaba sonrientemente mientras él intentaba alejarse tanto como pudiera. La vio nuevamente y vio que aquellas gotas saladas empezaron a bañar su rostro.

-Por eso jamás regresaste, porque preferías pensar que la molesta Amy se había ido, porque no me querías a tu lado; preferías pensar en mi muerte antes que en la posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido.

-¡Eso no es así!- reclamó molesto -¡Hubiera preferido perder mi vida antes de perderte!

-Mentira- dijo dolida –El Sonic que yo recuerdo jamás…

-El Sonic que tu recuerdas ya no existe tampoco- habló seriamente -¿Crees que es la única que cambio?, ¿La única que quiso que todo hubiera sido diferente?, ¿La única que perdió a alguien y que día tras día hubiera dado lo que fuera para que regresara?- citó molesto –Yo cambie, yo ya no soy el de antes.

El silencio se volvió a aposentar en ambos, sin verse a la cara, únicamente escuchando su respiración para saber de la existencia del otro. Amy volvió a darle la espalda y fijo su vista en un punto fijo en la pared, pensando e intentado procesar toda aquella información una vez perdida, que ahora gracias al golpe que Scourge le había dado, había regresado tan rápido como se había ido. Cerró sus ojos y a la vez que una felicidad la invadía la tristeza parecía no querer dejarla ir. "Sabes…" escuchó un susurró cálido sobre su oreja provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. "Todo cambio, nosotros cambiamos y para serte sincero…" lo escuchó callar un breve momento mientras un trago pesado recorría su garganta "La primera vez que te vi en aquel pasillo, después de haberte perdido, fue el momento en donde sentí que viví de nuevo" Sintió como un rubor carmín invadía sus mejillas mientras el incesante deseo de llorar no la dejaba ir. Lo vio de nuevo mientras se volteaba lentamente y su vista se quedaba prendida en aquellos ojos verdes, que ahora la miraban con una ternura que jamás pensó que la verían.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tímidamente mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Porque…- habló mientras la abrazaba lentamente por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y así acercar su rostro sutilmente a el de ella - …yo me di cuenta que te a…

-_¡Sonic __the __hegehog!_- escucharon gritar por los altavoces de todo el edificio. _-¡¿Crees __que __traer __a __tus __malditos __rebeldes __a __atacarme __hará __alguna __diferencia __en __esta __guerra?_

-¡Eggman!- exclamó para fijar su vista en aquel aparato y romper el momento entre ambos erizos.

-_Esto __aún __está __por __empezar __y __ahora __estoy __por __enseñarte __mi __más __reciente __invento._

Una carcajada se escuchó en todo el lugar mientras el edificio empezaba a estremecerse como si de un terremoto se tratase. Sujetó a Amy con fuerza mientras en un abrazo cuidaba que ningún escombro cayera sobre ella. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" exclamó el erizo para así tomar su mano con fuerza y correr fuera de la habitación.

Una vez afuera vio los pasillos que temblaban y el escuchar de las cosas que se caían y temblaban. Tomó de su bolsillo una de las copias del mapa que Shadow le había dado y buscó la salida más cercana en el piso. "Pase lo que pase, no me sueltes" dijo él mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza; la eriza asintió y así una carrera contra el tiempo dio inicio, el tiempo de enfrentar a Eggman había llegado.

* * *

**Como verán estamos a un par de capítulos del esperado final y dese****nlace. Como siempre espero tenerlo lo más pronto posible, pero no me crean mucho, lo importante y quiero que sepan, es que me dedico un poco todos los días a escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero como los escritores que me leen sabrán que hay que releer y modificar, y volver a releer y cambiar y así, entonces es un proceso largo.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo y no se preocupen que nuestros villanos favoritos seguirán con participación, pues esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba XD! Los veo hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	21. EL Inicio del Fin Parte I

**¡Hola a todos! Bien antes de empezar con el Bla, bla, bla de cada encabezado de mis capítulos, quiero aclararles algo; este NO es el capítulo final, aún nos faltan un par para llegar a eso. Tuve algunos reviews y comentarios que creían que este era el gran _finalli_, pero no, aún no, se los dejare muy claro un capítulo antes, pero eso sí ya estamos bastante cerca.**

**Ahora sí, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a ustedes por seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo entre capítulo y otro que les juro que intento que sea lo más corto posible, pero yo no mando a la inspiración, ella a mí sí XD! Sin más, bla, bla, bla, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: El inicio del fin Parte I: Trompeta de Guerra 

Las luces se encendieron de repente, mientras el sonido de engranajes y metales moverse envolvieron el ambiente. Aquel momento cálido entre ambos se rompió abruptamente, para así regresarlos a la cruda realidad de lo que estaban viviendo.

-_¡Sonic the hegehog!_- escucharon gritar por los altavoces de todo el edificio. _-¡¿Crees que traer a tus malditos rebeldes a atacarme hará alguna diferencia en esta guerra?_

-¡El emperador!- exclamó Silver.

-_Esto aún está por empezar y ahora estoy por enseñarte mi más reciente invento_- Después de esa última transmisión todo el edificio empezó a sacudirse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la gata mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del erizo plateado para evitar caer al suelo.

-Es el último invento del Emperador Eggman- explicó, mientras podía ver como una puerta gigante al fondo de aquel almacén empezaba a abrirse. – ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Silver sujetó su mano con fuerza para salir de aquel almacén y buscar un lugar más seguro y estable. Salió del lugar y corrió a la salida más cercana, al menos hasta que sintió como de su mano se soltaba la de ella; Silver paró al instante y la vio de nuevo en el suelo exhausta.

-Blaze…- expresó él con preocupación.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras intentaba hacer que el aire regresara a ella –Sigue sin mi, yo saldré después.

Caminó hacia ella y la sujetó de los hombros firmemente para obligarla a verlo a la cara. Blaze elevó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos ámbar que expresaban una seguridad inquebrantable. "Nos iremos juntos, no pienso abandonarte en este lugar" Ella le sonrió levemente y asintió con su cabeza, sin embargo aquella expresión de frustración regresó a ella al darse cuenta que por mucho que ella quisiera salir con él, ella no podía caminar, mucho menos correr, aún no recuperaba su energía por completo. "Ven" escuchó decir por parte del erizo, quién la sujetó en brazos, para alzarla del suelo y cargarla. Un poco asustada por la acción del erizo plateado, Blaze se sujetó del cuello de él con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, saldremos juntos- le habló para correr nuevamente, hasta que una figura en la distancia lo hizo parar de golpe.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- exclamó el ave, que ahora yacía parada en medio del camino del erizo.

-¿Wave?- preguntó extrañado Silver por la sorpresa y a la vez alegría de ella al verlo a él.

Silver miraba fijamente a la pájara morada con una expresión de confusión, hasta que sintió como todos los músculos de la gata parecían tensarse. Dirigió su mirada a Blaze, y al ver la expresión de terror en sus ojos supo que a quien buscaba Wave no era a él, era a ella. Sintió como Blaze se soltaba de su agarre para pararse nuevamente y sin decirle nada dar media vuelta para correr lejos de él y de Wave.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Silver en un vano intento de que ella parara su marcha.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte- escuchó decir a Wave, quien sacaba un pequeño control para luego presionar un botón.

Un grito seguido por una onda de fuego invadió todo el piso.

0-0-0-0-0

El recuerdo incesante de lo que vivió con ella en ese mismo lugar lo recorrió nuevamente, un recuerdo que había intentado guardar en lo más profundo de su mente durante ese tiempo. Sonic tomó la mano de ella con un poco más de fuerza mientras apresuraba el paso.

-Espera Sonic, no tan deprisa- habló mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

-No hay tiempo Amy, sino salimos ahora, nunca lo haremos.

-Pero…

Una explosión en todo el piso hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo por la fuerza mientras el edificio parecía estremecerse más. El erizo se volteó rápidamente y vio a Amy quien también parecía intentar levantarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la eriza mientras miraba hacia el fondo del corredor.

-No importa, debemos de salir- habló para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Sonic vio a la eriza con cierta intensidad, provocando en ella cierta incomodidad por su mirada fija; Sonic estaba consciente que Amy jamás sería lo suficientemente veloz como para salir y en algún descuido podría repetirse lo de cinco años atrás. Vi los escombros de aquella fortaleza que se sacudía al compas de las explosiones y estruendos, y supo en ese momento que el tiempo se les acaba.

-¿Qué?- habló la eriza para acallar los pensamientos de él. -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Deberemos de encontrar una salida o nunca…- pero calló al ver uno de las ventanas en uno de los pasillos adyacentes, y sonrió divertido.

Sonic caminó hacia ella para así tomarla en brazos, asuntando un poco a la eriza "Es hora de salir de aquí" dijo mientras su vista se fijaba en aquella ventana que daba a la enorme ciudad.

-¡¿No pensarás lo que creo que estás pensando?- gritó la eriza para aferrarse con fuerza del cuello de él.

-Me conoces Amy, yo no soy del que piensa las cosas.

Dicho eso último corrió a toda velocidad al cristal inmaculado para así atravesarlo y saltar al vacío.

El sonido sonoro del grito de ella y el ruido de explosiones inundaron Robotropolis.

0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo la felina cayó al suelo mientras sentía que en aquel último suspiro su alma parecía querer dejarla. Entreabrió los ojos y vio a Silver correr hacia ella, pero el mandato feroz de aquella ave purpura hizo que se detuviera.

-¡Alto!- le gritó Wave al erizo plateado –O juro que te carbonizo- sonrió plácidamente.

-¡Si quieres pelear está bien por mí, pero ella…

-Pero Silver- lo interrumpió -Estamos del mismo bando ¿No es así?

_-__"__¿No__quiere__pelear__conmigo?__"__-_ pensó un tanto confundido.

-Después de todo, incluso ella está con nosotros, al menos hasta que la muerte nos separe- sonrió con maldad.

-¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo te juro que yo…-

-¡Con quién demonios crees que hablas!- interrumpió Wave molesta. –Su vida sigue estando en mis manos- dijo jugando con aquel control. –Te recuerdo tu posición, al final de cuentas tu trabajas para el Emperador Eggman al igual que ella ahora, por consiguiente su vida le pertenece a él.

-¡Eso jamás!- gritó molesto.

-¿No me digas que lo quieres traicionar nuevamente Silver?- sonrió ella –Porque de ser así, nosotros tenemos un excelente castigo- amenazó mientras enseñaba aquel aparato.

-¡No si lo destruyo prime…

-Si destruyes este control desatarás todo su poder en un infierno de fuego que tu ni nadie podrá controlar- explicó a gran velocidad.

-Blaze…- musitó mientras miraba nuevamente a la felina inmóvil en el suelo aún.

-Mi misión es destruir a todo rebelde con la ayuda de ella, pero supongo que podría prescindir de eso si tu me ayudas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a detener a los rebeldes?- cuestionó a pesar de la obvia respuesta.

-No- respondió sorprendido un poco al erizo plateado –Quiero que los mates- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?

-Es tu decisión, traidor.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir el vértigo de la caída. Vio que varios de los rebeldes de la aldea se empezaban a reunir donde Sonic y ella estaban; él pudiera no ser el líder, pero seguían tratándolo como tal.

-¡Sonic!- gritó el zorrito mientras descendía de un robot de dos piernas mecánico.

-Hola Tails- le sonrió mientras bajaba a Amy lentamente al suelo.

-Am… digo, princesa- corrigió Tails.

-Di mi nombre Tails, no hay problema- habló inexpresivamente.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Es una larga historia- interrumpió Sonic al ver la expresión seria de la eriza nuevamente. Tails no dijo nada más al respecto y de nuevo los estruendos del edificio captaron su atención.

-Sonic, ¿Dónde está Shadow?- cuestionó.

Sonic dirigió su mirada al edificio, pero no vio que nadie más saliera, y entonces el recuerdo de Blaze vino a él. La buscó con la mirada con la esperanza que se encontrara con ellos, pero no fue así. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de ella o bien de cualquier otro miembro de su equipo en el momento en que vio a Amy.

-¡Lo olvide, Blaze sigue adentro!- dijo preocupado -Debo de regresar por…- pero Tails lo sostuvo del brazo y con una mirada de tristeza movió levemente la cabeza a los lados con pesar.

- …Tú eres nuestro líder…- musitó Tails.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañado –Shadow lo es. Ustedes lo eligieron en…

-Te digo algo- lo interrumpió alguien –Te enfocas demasiado en el pasado.

-¿Rouge?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al verla caminar hacia él -¡¿Dónde está Knuckles?- gritó viendo a los lados, pues aún recordaba las últimas palabras del erizo verde al preguntarle donde estaban sus amigos "_Muertos__para__este__momento__"_

-Hmph, siempre lo he dicho ¿qué haría él sin?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rouge salvó a Knuckles de una muerte segura, a pesar de su ala rota- explicó Tails que se involucró en la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando venía para acá, vi a Knuckles caer de una de las ventanas para luego ser atrapado por Rouge, pero su vuelo torpe me hizo saber que algo andaba mal.

-¡Pues qué esperabas!- se defendió la murciélago –Después de que ese maldito erizo cortara mi ala fue un milagro que pudiera siquiera planear con ese pesado cabeza de nudillo.

-¿Él está bien?- cuestionó Sonic.

-Está herido, inconsciente, pero bien- respondió al final Tails.

-Me alegro- dijo con un suspiro de tranquilidad -Ahora debo de ir por Blaze- insistió.

-¡Qué parte de qué eres nuestro líder aún no te ha quedado claro!- exclamó molesta Rouge

-¡Por qué dicen eso! Saben que eso no es así- citó molesto.

-Shadow no ha regresado- dijo Tails cabizbaja.

-Sonic- habló Rouge seriamente –Tú debes de guiarnos a la victoria, y perderte será un riesgo que no vamos a correr.

Sonic vio a todos aquellos aldeanos que alguna vez le dieron la espalda, y que ahora parecían asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios mientras una gran felicidad lo invadía, ahora serían sus ordenes, no las de Shadow que se deberían seguir; en algún punto eso le hacía bien a su ego.

-Bien- respondió al final. –Tails, necesito que los heridos se vayan de regreso al refugio.

-Claro Sonic- asintió alegremente.

-¡Ah!, y llévate a Amy con ellos también.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó ella molesta la eriza haciéndose notar en la multitud -¡No, yo me quedo!

-Esto no es una pregunta, tú te irás.

-Te diré algo Sonic, tu podrás ser su líder de la resistencia, pero te recuerdo que yo jamás estuve en tu villa, tú no eres mi líder y tengo la opción de quedarme si así lo deseo- citó molesta.

Suspiro pesadamente. Sin duda algunas cosas no cambiaban, y la terquedad de ella era una de esas. La vio fijamente y aquel semblante serio y decidido estaba en sus ojos. Tails lo vio dudoso esperando por la respuesta de él.

-¿Deseas morir aquí?- preguntó con suma tranquilidad el erizo azul.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó con cierto temor en su voz.

-¿Dime qué harás si te quedas?

-Yo…- calló por un momento sin saber que contestar, pues al final de cuentas ella no era una guerrera, su caballero siempre la había protegido de todo y de todos; entonces el recuerdo de Silver vino a ella. Buscó brevemente su rostro en la multitud hasta que un fuerte estruendo en el edificio la hizo voltear a ver el lugar. Había olvidado a su caballero, había olvidado la razón por la cual había tenido que enfrentarse a Scourge. Vio a Sonic nuevamente quien tenía su mirada en el edificio que parecía sacudirse como una hoja en el viento.

–Bien- habló Amy de nuevo captando su atención –Me iré con Tails, pero tú en cambio tienes que ir por Silver

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Scourge…- musitó levemente mientras las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro con un manto trasparente. –Tráelo a mi Sonic… aunque sea su cuerpo, pero quiero que regrese…

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr en el rostro de ella cuales cataratas después de una lluvia, intensamente. Si bien Silver había perecido en manos de Scourge ella tenía derecho a darle un final digno, fuera de esa ciudad, como él siempre lo había querido.

Sonic se acercó a ella, en cierto punto conmovido por sus palabras. Si Silver había muerto, ella tenía derecho a enterrar su cuerpo, o la herida de haberlo perdido jamás sanaría, eso él lo sabía bien. La abrazó gentilmente y ella lloró sobre él su pecho, nadie emitió sonido alguno, pareciese que las explosiones se habían detenido por igual, sólo por ella. Sonic se separó con delicadeza de ella y un tierno beso en la frente la hizo parar su llanto. Amy elevó la mirada y vio los ojos esmeraldas de él.

-Así lo haré.

0-0-0-0-0

Saltó de pared en pared para evitar tocar el suelo que parecía que caería con el simple toque de una pluma, y pronto logró encontrar lo que alguna vez fue la bodega de almacenamiento, en la cual, ahora había un hoyo en la pared, dándole una gran vista a la ciudad. Shadow vio un robot gigante caminar pesadamente a la ciudad. Gruñó al ver que parecía que era ya demasiado tarde para capturar al Emperador, pero no por eso dejaría de intentarlo. Shadow corrió hacia aquella salida improvisada que el robot había hecho cuando un dolor punzante en su pierna lo hizo caer al suelo. Se volteó para ver que había sido ese repentino dolor, y sobre su muslo vio algo brillante, lo cual lo tomó y retiró inmediatamente para dejar paso libre a la sangre de su herida.

-Creo que alguien no podrá correr ahora- escuchó decir el erizo negro. Elevó la mirada y vio una sonrisa brillar con la tenue luz –Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me tomaba desprevenido y por eso, te has ganado un premio- Shadow vislumbró bien entre la oscuridad y pronto vio a un erizo verde caminar con un brazo inmovilizado. No entendió bien quién era hasta que recordó que era el erizo contra quien Sonic estaba luchando. –Mi nombre es Scourge, recuérdalo. Scourge the hedgehog, el erizo que terminara con la última forma de vida.

-No tengo tiempo para ti- dijo poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

-Tsk- sonrió burlescamente –Creo que tendrás que hacerlo, pues verás, yo no puedo permitir que te vayas.

Shadow intentó apoyar su pierna más sin embargo el sólo hecho de apoyarla lo hizo volver a caer. Había tenido heridas antes, pero ninguna que le inmovilizara una extremidad por completo. Sin su poder pararse o caminar sería casi inútil en la batalla.

-¿Te duele?- dijo caminando mientras de su pantalón sacaba otra navaja que jugaba entre sus dedos –Bien- habló con aquella sonrisa retorcida –Verás, la razón por la cual no puedes siquiera apoyar tu pierna es debido a que lastime un tendón vital y sin éste tú no eres más que un lento y patético erizo.

-Estás equivocado si crees que necesito de mis piernas para pelear contigo- gruñó molesto.

-Eso lo sé bien, esto hará el juego más divertido. Tú no me dejaste mover mi brazo, yo no te dejo mover tu pierna.

Shadow vio de nuevo el brazo derecho de su adversario y parecía que aquella bala no había pegado en donde él había querido, su corazón. Por un momento la confusión lo invadió, al final de cuentas su puntería era mejor que la de un francotirador, debería de ser demasiado rápido para que él fallase por tan poco.

-¿Confundido?- habló el erizo verde – Verás pronto que cortar y rebanar no es lo único que hago, también… -Scourge pareció desaparecer por un breve momento de la vista de él, para así reaparecer detrás – …Que mi velocidad es también una de mis grandes cualidades.

Se volteó velozmente para ver al erizo verde detrás de él con una amplia sonrisa. "Hora de jugar" dijo por último para pegarle fuertemente y hacerlo retroceder varios metros sobre el suelo. Abrió nuevamente los ojos para verlo delante de él, supo que contaba con la misma velocidad que Sonic y con un par de movimientos extras. Sacó sus armas con rapidez y empezó a disparar, disparos que resonaron por el gran almacén sin poder alcanzar a su objetivo; únicamente viendo una luz verde perderse de un lado a otro. Pronto una nube de polvo se levantó por los múltiples impactos. Como pudo puso una rodilla en el suelo para así intentar levantarse sin éxito alguno; tuvo que ayudarse de la pared para poder mantenerse erguido. Shadow vio a diferentes direcciones en busca del erizo verde quien pareció haberse desvanecido. "¡Boo!" escuchó decir a su par para luego ser lanzado por los aires con un fuerte golpe en dirección en donde antes había estado aquella pared para ser nada más un agujero, y así caer a la nada fuera del edificio.

Scourge lo vio sin interés alguno mientras se perdía en la ciudad. "Pensé que esto sería más entretenido" habló con una expresión de aburrimiento. Sin decir más caminó en dirección a la nueva salida improvisada para ir a la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar un reto mayor.

-¡Scourge!- escuchó un gritó que lo detuvo para así ver a Wave caminar hacia él. –Pensé que estarías muerto para este momento.

-Hmph ¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo molesto –Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

La vio de reojo y junto con ella vio a Silver caminar mientras llevaba cargada a una felina de pelaje purpura que no pudo identificar si estaba viva o muerta. Se volteó por completo y una sonrisa se formó al instante. Notó la mirada desafiante del erizo plateado y un sentimiento superioridad lo invadió rápidamente.

-Pensé que ya estarías muerto para este momento Silver. El charco de sangre en donde te deje sin duda es uno de los más agradables recuerdos que tengo de ti- habló mientras caminaba hacia él. –Pero parece que aún no es suficiente para poderte matar, bien, buscaba con quién divertirme de todos modos.

-No lo traje para que lo matarás- se interpuso Wave en el camino –Él será mi nuevo ayudante- sonrió nuevamente; mientras de reojo miraba la expresión de ira contenida en el rostro del erizo plateado.

-¿Ayudante? Me gusta esa idea- sonrió nuevamente –Y tengo la primera orden para él…

-Dije que era **mi** ayudante- interrumpió ella al erizo.

-Creo que te gustara esta propuesta- habló para acercare a ella y susurrarle al oído.

Silver abrazó con fuerza a Blaze en un intento de contenerse y no dejarla en el suelo e ir en busca de venganza con Scourge o bien Wave; sabía que estar bajo el mandato de Wave era malo, pero estar bajo el de Scourge sería el infierno en la tierra. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro de la gata que yacía dormida en sus brazos y su vista se fijo en ella, soltando levemente su agarre para dedicarle una mirada suave. Blaze ya no se movía desde aquel último ataque que Wave la había obligado a hacer y su cuerpo se sentía más frío de lo normal, pero esperaba que sin importar como terminar esta guerra ella estuviera bien, haría sin duda lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que se recuperara por completo.

-¡Me encanta!- escuchó gritar a Wave muy emocionada; sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Silver, por fin tengo una misión para ti.

-¿Una misión?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Sí- afirmó Wave con una gran sonrisa.

- … ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó resignado.

- Matar a la princesa

* * *

**¡Al ****fin ****pude ****terminar ****este ****capítulo! ****Bien, ****antes ****que ****nada ****LAMENTO ****mucho ****la ****tardanza, ****pero ****intente ****terminarlo ****tan ****rápido ****como me ****fue ****posible, ****pero ****entiendan, ****escribía ****algo, ****lo ****borraba, ****lo ****reescribía ****y ****así ****me ****pase ****en ****más ****de ****la ****mitad ****del ****capítulo ****T-T ****En ****fin, ****espero ****les ****haya ****gustado. ****Por ****cierto, ****quiero ****aclarar ****algo ****nuevo ****que ****agregue ****en ****la ****fiction ****(no ****es ****gran ****cosa ****pero ****es ****para ****que ****se ****entienda)**** un ****sonido ****que ****hace ****Scourge ****al ****sonreír ****"****Tsk****" ****es ****sólo ****el ****sonido ****que ****se ****hace ****cuando ****una ****sonrisa ****retorcida ****aparece, ****es ****una ****exhalación ****de aire****, ****parecido ****al ****"****Hmph****" ****Bien, ****no ****sé ****si ****me ****di ****a ****entender, ****para ****más ****información ****miren ****Deadman ****Wonderland ****XD! ****(Es ****broma, ****pero ****de ****ahí ****vino ****la ****idea)**

**En el siguiente capítulo se desatara la batalla contra el Emperador Eggman y su más reciente invento. Silver deberá de decir qué hacer y a quién proteger, si a su amada o a la princesa a quién le juro lealtad años atrás; y la sombra de la muerte acecha en esta guerra y esta vez planea irse con alguien. ¿Quieren saber quién será? Lean el capítulo 22. Hasta entonces.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	22. El Inicio del Fin Parte II

**Esta vez actualice rápido ¿verdad? Sipi! Esta vez la inspiración se quedó conmigo XD! Bien, gracias a todos por continuar con esta historia que casi después de un año de ser subida a FF está cerca de terminar. Por todos ustedes mis lectores que siguen fielmente a esta fan de Sonic es que me dedico en actualizar. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar (también a los que leen pero no comentan XD!) Sin mucho que decir ahora, les dejo la segunda parte de El Inicio del Fin.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: El Inicio del Fin Parte II: La Última Batalla

_Los pétalos de las flores jugaban con su cabello mientras las esencias variadas y dulces impregnaban su nariz. Vio hacia el cielo y el sol radiante la encegueció por un breve momento, provocando que elevara su mano para que los rayos del sol no lastimaran más sus ojos. El sonido de las cigarras en pleno verano invadían los campos con su melodía, trayendo paz y serenidad. Se sentó en el césped sintiendo la fresca brisa de verano cuando escuchó su nombre._

_-¡Blaze!- gritaron para llamar la atención de la felina -¿Me estás escuchando?- Con un suspiro pesado se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza –Bien, pon atención que es importante. Te hablaba sobre las Sol Emeralds, recuerda que es tu misión que estas gemas permanezcan ocultas de cualquier mal._

_-Lo sé padre- asintió la pequeña._

_-Sé que aún eres muy pequeña para entender esto, pero algún día el mundo puede necesitarlas._

_-Pero no sé donde están._

_-Si se es requerido, ellas mismas aparecerán._

_Suspiró pesadamente, pues ella nunca en su vida las había visto. Su padre y su madre le había llenado la cabeza con cuentos de lo grandiosas que eran esas gemas; lo único que ella sabía es que sus poderes eran debido a éstas y por ser la primogénita de su familia su deber cuando fuera mayor sería cuidar de ellas._

_-"Es la última esperanza…"- pensó._

_Vio de nuevo el césped el cual poco a poco empezaba a tornarse oscuro mientras el sol brillante pronto era cubierto por una nube gris; escuchó a las aves huir y aquella brisa de paz pronto se convirtió en vientos de destrucción. El temor recorrió su cuerpo y en la distancia vio una ola de fuego empezar a incinerar todo lo que tocaba dejando sólo ceniza a su paso, para sólo escuchar una voz que parecía acallar la destrucción "Es hora"_

Despertó de golpe y sintió su respiración agitada. Yacía en el suelo frío metálico que vibraba por las constantes explosiones. Vio a sus alrededores desubicada por un momento hasta que vio a Silver parado a unos pocos metros de distancia de donde ella estaba; él tenía una expresión dura y su mirada se mantenía en penumbra. No estaba segura qué estaba pasando, hasta que una explosión llamó su atención. Se sentó lo mejor que pudo con sus pocas fuerzas y vio que estaba en aquel almacén de donde habían intentado huir con él. Sintió el fuerte viento de la noche que iba muriendo para darle la bienvenida a la mañana. Poco a poco los rayos de sol empezaron a bañar la ciudad de plata que Eggman se había esmerado en construir; el reflejo de las casas la encegueció brevemente hasta que la sombra de un robot pareció cubrir todo. "El emperador…" musitó sutilmente.

-Bien Silver ya sabes que tienes que hacer- escuchó decir a un erizo verde. Blaze no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero la presencia de Wave la hizo estremecer y el implacable deseo de salir corriendo vino a ella nuevamente.

-Aunque claro, si lo prefieres nuestra felina amiga nos puede ayudar- habló la ave purpura. Quiso pararse y salir de ahí a toda velocidad, pero al intentarlo volvió a caer al suelo. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, parecía que su presencia era completamente invisible. -¿Entonces que decides?

-"_¿Qué __está __pasando?__"__-_pensó Blaze confundida. Vio fijamente al erizo plateado en espera de algún tipo de explicación, hasta que de sus labios un débil susurro pudo ser escuchado.

-… Lo haré

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó el ave muy entusiasmada. Blaze lo vio con confusión, sabía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía invisible?; parecía que Wave ya no estaba interesada en usarla, al menos eso la aliviaba un poco, no sabía si resistiría otro ataque involuntario. –Busca a la princesa y tráela aquí, el emperador estará feliz de verla de regreso.

_-"¿Amy?, buscan a la eriza rosa pero… ¿Para qué?"_

-Quiero ver el cadáver sin vida de ella para enseñárselo a ese molesto erizo azul- habló con emoción el erizo verde.

Contrajo sus pupilas al escuchar eso. Blaze vio fijamente a Silver quien seguía con aquella mirada en penumbra. ¿Por qué Silver haría algo como exponer la seguridad de Amy?, ¿Por qué les traería el cadáver de ella? "Haz lo que te digo y tu querida amiga estará a salvo, por el momento" habló ó un tragó amargo recorrer su garganta mientras miraba perpleja al erizo plateado quien no parecía responder ante el comentario de Wave. Era por ella, Silver sería capaz de destruir su tesoro con tal que ella viviera, con tal de que Wave no la usara.

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus energías la gata, quien por fin captó la atención de erizo verde y del ave purpura -¡No Silver, no lo hagas!- gritó con desesperación.

-Tráela a mí Silver- habló con una voz macabra Scourge –Yo me asegurare que la felina esté cómoda hasta que tu regreses- Scourge caminó hacia la felina, quien intentaba ponerse de pie, para así tomarla del mentón elevándola ligeramente del suelo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –Sino la traes a mí, ella será su remplazó.

-¡Déjala ir!

-¡Entonces trae a la eriza rosa!- comando para soltar así a la felina quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Silver no respondió al mandato y así dio media vuelta para elevarse por los aires y volar en dirección a la ciudad.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió su cuerpo caer fuera del edificio. Tomó ambas piernas y empezó a rodar sobre su propio eje para así bajar por la superficie de todo el edificio, dejando una clara marca a su paso. Shadow llegó al suelo y al intentar regresar a su forma original no pudo evitar caer pesadamente sobre su pecho, pues el dolor insoportable del musculo lastimado aún no lo dejaba. Escuchó un par de vibraciones y la tierra tembló. Elevó la mirada y vio al nuevo invento del Dr. Eggman. Un robot plateado que en un principio le pareció un tipo de caballero de la época medieval, por la armadura gruesa que éste poseía. "_¡Es __hora __de __terminar __con __esto __de __una __vez __por __todas!__"_ escuchó la voz de Eggman retumbar por las calles que parecían de cristal. De los hombros de gigante de acero logró ver como aparecían misiles los cuales empezaron a salir volando dejando el rastro de humo por los aires y todo empezó a explotar.

Shadow sintió como si de repente un terremoto hubiera invadido Robotropolis y todo pareció desmoronarse en pedazos; intentó pararse pero de nuevo su pierna lastima le hacía demasiado difícil el trabajo y las rocas y estructuras de metal del edificio que empezaba a desmoronarse empezaron a caer por todas parte. En ese momento supo que no podría huir y su vista se quedó fija en el los escombros que empezaban a caer, hasta que sintió como algo lo tomaba velozmente para sacarlo del caos que se había empezado a formar. Sintió como lo llevaban cargado y el pelaje azul delató a lo que parecía ser su salvador.

-¡Pero qué rayos…

-Hola Shad, tiempo sin verte- saludó el erizo azul con una amplía sonrisa –Veo que también lograron herirte.

No respondió al comentario pues cuando menos sintió se había reunido con el resto de los guerreros de su villa; quienes intentaba resguardarse de los mísiles y los escombros que volaban por todos lados.

-Creo que dicen la verdad, mala hierba nunca muere- sonrió la murciélago al ver al erizo negro, quien se libraba del agarre de Sonic bruscamente para caer al suelo pesadamente.

-Bien Sonic, dinos qué hacer- habló Tails

Shadow vio al zorrito de dos colas con intensidad y un notorio escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tails. Todos los aldeanos parecieron desviar la mirada, imposibles de confesarle a el erizo negro la decisión que habían tomado unánimemente. Rouge vio a todos aquellos supuestos guerreros y resopló molesta por la cobardía.

-Oh, bien, yo se lo diré- habló molesta.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Bien, pues verás hubo una pequeña votación entre nosotros sobre el líder y bueno, nosotros….- su mirada se fijo en Sonic quien tenía una mirada inexpresiva y desinteresada ante todo el asunto. –Pues…

-Déjame entender esto- interrumpió el erizo negro – ¿Sonic regresa a comandarlos a ustedes?- preguntó con aquella actitud seria y una mirada penetrante.

-Bueno…- titubeó Rouge en responder.

Una clara media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del erizo negro, confundiendo a la murciélago. –Perfecto, eso significa que ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Ah… esa no es la idea- replicó el erizo azul.

-Tú tienes un deber con ellos- habló Shadow mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente –Tú debes de llevarlos a la victoria. Es tu oportunidad de redimirte _faker_.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Hmph, lo que yo quería era contraatacar contra Eggman y así lo hice. Mi trabajo esta hecho.

-Déjame entender esto, ¿Me quitaste el puesto de líder sólo porque no accedí a tu pequeño berrinche?- preguntó molesto.

-Tómalo como quieras, al final se hizo lo que se necesitaba.

-Querrás decir lo que tú querías.

-Bien, bien, bien- terminó con la pelea Rouge –Es increíble que no se hayan matado todavía- habló cansada.- ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Bien, yo debo de regresar por Blaze- suspiró el erizo azul mientras enfocaba su mirada en el inestable edificio.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- comando Shadow.

-¡¿Estás bromeando? Estás lastimado, apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Yo me encargaré de eso Sonic- habló Cream quien llegaba con una mochila que tenía una pequeña cruz roja bordada.

-Pero…

-Encárgate del robot de Eggman, además yo tengo unas cuentas pendientes con alguien.

-De acuerdo- se resignó el erizo azul -Bien, Tails, dile a todos que es hora de contraatacar.

Sonic vio al caballero de metal que ahora dispara misiles a toda la ciudad, mientras que aquellos traidores que alguna vez le había jurado lealtad al emperador corrían fuera de ésta. Sonic sonrió ante su nuevo reto y así corrió al punto más alto de la ciudad para que el Emperador pudiera verlo

-¡Eggman!- gritó con aquella sonrisa en sus labios -Tiempo sin vernos.

-¡_Ahí __estabas __escondido __miserable __rata __azul!_

-¿Rata? No me has visto, soy un erizo.

-_No __importa __de __que __especie __seas, __hoy __finalmente __perecerás __y __sin __ti __mi __imperio __florecerá __a __su __máxima __expresión_.

-No creo que sepas el significado de la palabra florecer- habló molesto – ¡Mira!- gritó mientras con su dedo señalaba el desierto. –Destruiste todo, incluso las esmeraldas caos para poder hacer ¿qué?, ¿Un desierto sin fin?

-_Las __esmeraldas __nacieron __con __un __único __propósito, __y __era __de __ayudarme __a __conquistar __al __mundo, __una __vez __que __lo __logré __conservarlas __sólo __te __harían __una __molestia __más __grande __de __lo __que __eres._

Gruñó levemente ante la falta de interés sobre lo que era su planeta; y sin decir más a su eterno contrincante atacó con un _spin__dash_ hacia la estructura de metal, pero el robot con un hábil movimiento de su mano golpeó al erizo para lanzarlo al suelo cual proyectil. Sonic chocó contra el suelo y la voz de su amigo de dos colas retumbó por sus oídos "¡Sonic!" elevó su mirada para ver aquel robot de dos piernas que Tails ingeniosamente había hecho con partes de los cazadores, para así empezar a lanzarle misiles al gigante de acero. Por un momento hubo calma mientras una nube negra de polvo y pólvora rodeaba la creación de Eggman; todos callaron en la espera de saber si eso había sido suficiente, hasta que un sonido chirriante y una luz de los ojos del invento de metal les hizo saber que seguía en pie. Un mísil los hizo volar por los aires junto a las pocas viviendas que aún se mantenían en pie.

Abrió los ojos con pesar y con sus pocas fuerzas se intentó quitar los escombros del robot que tanto le había costado construir, pero sin éxito alguno, estando su pierna derecha atrapada entre el pesado metal. Escuchó otra explosión a pocos metros de distancia y de nuevo la onda de la explosión hizo que todo el humo y polvo se elevaran para así tapar el sol. Tails tosió levemente por las nubes de polvo que se levantaba; vio hacía el cielo y una mirada de miedo se posó en él. La armadura del robot de Eggman brillaba como recién pulida, los ataques de Sonic y de él no le habían hecho ni una ralladura.

-¡Tails!- escuchó gritar a su amigo que corría hacia él.

-¡Sonic!- dijo al verlo llegar e hincarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo ayúdame a quitarme esto de encima- respondió mientras con sus manos empujaba con todas sus fuerza.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y al igual que él empezó por empujar aquella estructura metálica que yacía inerte sobre su amigo, hasta que de nuevo la voz de Eggman resonó del robot "_Eres __mío, __Sonic __the __hedgehog_" Luego de esa corta frase un mísil se dirigió a donde yacían ahora Sonic y Tails.

-¡Vete Sonic, sal de aquí!

-No pienso irme sin ti- habló mientras de nuevo intentaba quitar aquella pieza de metal.

-Ya es tarde.

Otra explosión sacudió la ciudad que ahora se caía en pedazos.

0-0-0-0-0

-Deberías de regresar con los heridos, no creo que seas de mucha ayuda así- habló Rouge quien se mantenía en guardia mientras Cream curaba la herida del erizo negro.

-Seré más de ayuda que tú con esa ala lastimada.

Rouge vio de reojo aquella herida que se había hecho al intentar detener al erizo verde. Suspiró profundamente pues su fuerza no se pudo comparar con la de su adversario; la única manera de evitar que matara a Knuckles fue haciendo un trato con él, darle a Amy a cambio de la vida del equidna, trato al cual él accedió rápidamente. Aún recordaba cómo el erizo verde había tomado a Knuckles del cuello, quien yacía inconsciente después de un habido golpe de él, y lo lanzó contra el cristal para así hacerlo caer al vacío; Rouge dejó a Amy con él mientras ella volaba a toda velocidad para salvar a Knuckles. Se sentía en cierto punto culpable por fallar la misión que Sonic les había comandado, pero a la vez, aliviada de su decisión, después de todo ella sólo negociaba por los mejores tesoros.

-¡Listo!- habló Cream interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la murciélago. –Con esto creo que podrás al menos pararte- sonrió la pequeña.

-Es suficiente- dijo para ponerse de pie y mover levemente su pierna, sintiéndola otra vez. –Bien, es hora de regresar. Rouge tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Si estás aquí y no has regresado con los heridos es porque puedes hacer algo útil en batalla ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bien, es hora de irnos.

0-0-0-0-0

Sujetó a Tails con fuerza esperando por el impacto y cuando escuchó caer el mísil sintió que todo terminaría ahí para ellos, pero aparte del sonido ensordecedor y de las olas de humo que se generaban, nada había pasado. Abrió los ojos temeroso aún de ver qué era lo que había ocurrido; volteó lentamente mientras miraba un leve destello relucir entre el polvo y humo, conforme éste se despejaba vio a un erizo familiar con ambas manos estiradas hacia el cielo.

-¿Silver?- cuestionó sorprendido Sonic, quien parecía haberlos salvados del impacto.

-¡Silver está vivo!- se alegró Tails al ver al erizo plateado en una sola pieza.

-Me alegra verte bien, por un mome…

-Tienen a Blaze- interrumpió el erizo plateado tambaleándose un poco por el consumo de energía. Aquella leve sonrisa en el rostro del erizo azul desapareció al escuchar eso. Sonic dirigió su mirada al edificio y los deseos fervientes de regresar por ella vinieron a él. –Y quieren a Amy.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó molesto el erizo azul. -¡¿Prometiste darles a Amy?- exclamó molesto mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de la camiseta blanca.

-¡Tuve que hacerlo!- se excusó empujándolo con brusquedad -¡Sino lo hacía la usarían a ella y la matarían!

-Disculpen…- habló el zorrito.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste prometerles eso?- dijo exaltado -¡Tú juraste protegerla a cualquier costo!

-Disculpen.

-¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si la chica que amas está a punto de morir en tus brazos?

-¡DISCULPEN!- gritó el zorrito para por fin captar la atención de ambos. –Si no lo recuerdan estamos en un tiro fácil para el robot de Eggman, podrían sacarme de aquí y luego discutir eso, ya que las nubes de polvo no nos protegerán por mucho más.

Sonic vio como poco a poco el polvo parecía disiparse y si Eggman los miraba vivos volvería a disparar, esta vez con todo lo que tuviera. Ambos erizos asintieron con la cabeza y con la ayuda de Silver lograron sacar al zorrito. Sonic lo tomó sobre su espalda y los tres corrieron para refugiarse detrás de una de las inestables paredes que aún estaba en pie.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sonic viendo a su amigo, mientras lo baja lentamente al suelo.

-Creo que no podré caminar- dijo al ver la sangre seca sobre su pierna.

-Pudo ser peor- le sonrió.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos Silver- agradeció el zorrito, pero el erizo plateado no respondió a su comentario, únicamente desvió la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Amy?- habló al fin Silver.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sé dónde está?- respondió molesto el erizo azul.

-Regresaste por ella, yo lo sé. No estarías aquí afuera peleando contra Eggman si creyeras que ella corre algún peligro.

-Yo sí cumplo con proteger a aquellos a quienes les di mi palabra.

-Entonces supongo que el mundo no estaba entre aquellos que les diste tu palabra.

-¡Estoy intentando hacer algo para remediarlo!- exclamó molesto.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Blaze?- gritó el erizo plateado -¡¿A ella no le prometiste ayudarla?

-¡No voy a sacrificar la vida de Amy por ella!

-¿Entonces sacrificaras la de Blaze por la de Amy?- preguntó seriamente –Explícame cómo eso es mejor.

-Tiene un punto- habló Tails, quien calló al ver la mirada asesina de Sonic hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el erizo azul intentando calmarse –Dime ¿Qué esperas de mí?

-¡No lo sé!- gritó frustrado el erizo plateado. –No te estoy pidiendo que entregues a Amy, jamás lo haría…- dijo con un suspiro de tristeza –Sólo dije que lo haría para ganar tiempo.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no puedes sólo rescatarla?- habló el zorrito confundido.

-Ellos le hicieron algo a Blaze, esa ave morada puede controlar los poderes de ella con sólo presionar un botón- explicó Sonic con un suspiro.

-¿Un control neuronal?

-No sé como se llame, pero sé que hace que ella despliegue gran cantidad de sus poderes involuntariamente- respondió pensativo el erizo azul –Pero si lográramos destruir ese aparato tal vez…

-¡No!- gritaron al unisonó el erizo plateado y Tails.

–Sonic si haces eso lo único que harás es que pierda todo el control de sus poderes, la matarías junto con nosotros- explicó Tails.

-¿Es por eso que no luchaste por ella?- preguntó el erizo azul con su mirada en Silver.

-Sí… no puedo luchar contra eso.

-Esto está mal- habló de nuevo el zorrito –Pero para poder ayudarla necesitaríamos alejarla de aquí y ver si hay alguna manera de quitar aquel aparato de su cabeza.

-Pero Wave jamás permitirá que nos acerquemos lo suficiente como para…

-¡Bien!- habló el erizo azul con una sonrisa –A mi punto de vista la única manera de ayudar a Blaze es derrotando a Eggman. Si Eggman ya no está ella no tendrá porque seguir ayudándolo y más importante, no tendrá porque retener a Blaze ¿Verdad?

-Sí- afirmó Tails -¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Esa cosa parece impenetrable, no logramos hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño y sin las esmeraldas caos…

-Sólo será un reto diferente- interrumpió Sonic –Además, Blaze necesita que así sea.

-¡_Sonic __the __hedehog_!- escucharon gritar por toda Robotropolis –¡_Sé __que __sigues __con __vida!... __Ya __has __pasado __escondiéndote __por __demasiado __tiempo, __esta __vez __saldrás __o __morirás __junto __con __los __demás __rebeldes_.

Sonic, Silver y Tails vieron hacia el gigante caballero de metal, quien de toda cavidad posible desplegó cientos de mísiles, los cuales pronto empezaron a volar descontroladamente por toda Robotropolis, haciendo la tierra estremecer.

-¡Destruirá toda la ciudad!- gritó el erizo plateado, quien hacia lo posible por no caer al suelo por las violentas sacudidas.

-¡Silver!- lo llamó el erizo azul- ¡Ve por Shadow, él está en el edificio de Eggman junto con Rouge. Lo necesito para vencer a esta cosa!- gritó Sonic imitando al erizo plateado.

-¿Tú qué harás mientras tanto?

-Tengo que sacar a Tails de aquí y reencontrarme con los demás.

-Bien- habló el erizo plateado quien se elevó por los aires y voló entre los escombros de regreso al palacio de Eggman.

Sonic tomó a Tails nuevamente para llevarlo a su espalda "Sujétate fuerte, será un viaje turbulento" para así correr entre los escombros y dirigirse con los demás.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrían a toda velocidad hacía aquella bodega de almacenamiento y tal como él había supuesto ahí se encontraba Wave junto a su nuevo juguete y alguien más. Paró de golpe y vio a Scourge quien parecía hablarle a la felina lila sobre algo, lo cual lo hacía tener aquella sonrisa de desquiciado, seguramente era bueno para él y malo para los demás; al final de cuentas así era él, por algo era el torturador estrella de Eggman. Jet caminó junto Storm y vio a la ave purpura con intensidad.

-¿Y ustedes dónde demonios estaban?- reclamó Wave.

-Buscándote, pensé que estarías muerta para este momento.

-Hmph ¿Desde cuando tan preocupado por mí?

-Somos un equipo y por consiguiente, ya que soy el líder, es mi responsabilidad preocuparme.

-Pues no tenías por qué. Mi nuevo experimento ha sido todo un éxito- habló triunfante mientras su mirada se dirigía a la felina que yacía a unos pocos metros de ella.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces con Scourge?- habló el halcón mientras miraba al erizo verde quien seguía hablando con la felina.

-¿Celoso?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- se defendió él con un leve sonroje.

-Lo encontré por casualidad- respondió sin interés.

-Pero…

-_Eres __mío, __Sonic __the __hedgehog-_escucharon decir a Eggman a toda Robotropolis para que luego todo empezara a sacudiré.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- habló el halcón –Eggman destruirá todo con tal de matar a ese erizo.

-No sin mi trofeo- se entrometió en la conversación el erizo verde –Quiero el cadáver de esa eriza en mis manos.

-¿La princesa?, ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Jet

-Tsk- sonrió maliciosamente –Todos estos años siempre me he preguntado si realmente tiene sangre azul, y hoy pienso averiguarlo.

-Silver se encargará de traerla- citó Wave

-Eres más ingenua de lo que pensé si realmente crees que él la traerá aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Wave –Él sabe lo que le pasará a la felina si…

-Lo sé- replicó Scourge –Ella también morirá- habló viendo a la felina quien seguía sentada en el suelo con su mirada baja.

-¿Vas a matarla por diversión?- cuestionó Jet.

-No- respondió Scourge –Voy a matarla para ver a Silver destrozado, ese será un premio aparte.

-No entiendo, si sabes que no la traerá ¿por que no vas a buscarla tú mismo?

-Necesito que él la encuentre primero, él no sabe dónde está y una vez que lo haga, encontrarlo a él para encontrarla a ella será muy fácil.

-Wave- habló Jet viéndola con intensidad –Debemos de irnos, esto ya no es seguro.

-No pienso irme- Respondió decidida -Y si tanto deseas traicionar al emperador por tu cobardía ahí está la salida- dijo señalando el agujero que daba la vista a lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

-Nos unimos a él por comodidad no por lealtad- dijo Jet con cierto tono de suplica y decepción.

-Me quedó- finalizó el ave.

-¡Bien!- gritó molesto el halcón –Si deseas que esta sea tu tumba que así sea- dijo para caminar hacía aquella salida improvisada –Storm, nos vamos.

-¡Sí jefe!- respondió con rapidez –Te extrañare Wave, adiós.

Wave volteó su cabeza para no verlos marchar, únicamente escuchó el aleteo de ambas aves que indicaba que se alejaban y la dejaban sola por primera vez en muchos años, después de todo ellos habían sido un gran equipo. Sacudió su cabeza levemente intentando desaparecer aquellos sentimientos de culpa y nostalgia y enfocó su mente en el presente, en lo bien recompensada sería por el emperador por quedarse. Forzó un poco la sonrisa y se volteó para ver al erizo verde quien parecía disfrutar la acción del momento y escuchó nuevamente hablar a Eggman retando al erizo azul y luego sintió todo sacudirse violentamente.

-Bien, ¿Entonces cual es tú plan?

-Tsk- sonrió mientras con su mirada seguía al erizo plateado que parecía regresar a la base de Eggman –Matarlos a todos.

0-0-0-0-0

Voló lo mejor que pudo por los pasillos con la esperanza de distinguir rápidamente al erizo negro. Los escombros empezaron a caer de todas partes y si él no salía de ahí pronto quedaría enterrado entre las piedras y escombros de lo que fue su hogar durante casi cinco años. Pensó por un momento en retornar ya cansado de buscar sin resultados hasta que vio al erizo negro esquivando los escombros de un lado a otro con una murciélaga. "¡Espera!" gritó volando hacía su dirección. El erizo paró su marcha y lo vio acercarse a ellos.

-No hay tiempo, necesito ir por alguien- habló Shadow para poder retomar su rumbo.

-¡Debes de hacer tiempo!- gritó molesto Silver para tomarlo del brazo y detener su marcha.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces traidor?- gritó molesto para soltarse de su agarre.

-Sonic te necesita para vencer al caballero de Eggman.

Calló por un momento ante las palabras del erizo plateado, pues siempre había sido regla desde el inicio de la villa que si Sonic se atrevía a pedir su ayuda era porque la amenaza era demasiado grande como para hacerlo él solo; era una regla que no estaba escrita pero que ambos sabían. Shadow suspiró pesadamente y fijo su vista en el pasillo aún pensando en la gata que seguramente fallecería ahí.

-Ve con Sonic- habló Rouge sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Yo me encargaré de ir por la felina.

-¿Van por Blaze?- cuestionó el erizo plateado.

-Sí, ordenes del erizo azul- respondió con desdén Shadow.

-Bien, yo la acompañaré, tú tienes que ayudar a Sonic a vencer al robot de Eggman, no podrá solo.

Resopló un tanto irritado por la situación, pero sabía que sin las esmeraldas caos eran mucho más vulnerables a perder esta guerra. Sacrificios deberían de hacerse por el bien del planeta.

-De acuerdo- asintió.

Silver sabía que regresar con Scourge sin la princesa no era en ningún punto la idea más brillante que tenía, pero tenía que sacar a Blaze de ahí o moriría enterrada, no había opción. Vio al erizo negro quien le dio unas últimas palabras a la murciélaga mientras en sus manos le dio algo que no pudo distinguir, para luego correr fuera del lugar, muy lentamente debía de admitir.

-Bien, es hora de ir por esa felina- habló Rouge viendo a diferentes lados desubicada.

-Yo sé donde está- habló levemente el erizo plateado.

-Bien, ¿Y que esperas?, Vamos.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí y para eso necesito de tu ayuda, pero no necesito de tu fuerza… es más bien un engaño.

-Estás hablando con la maestra del engaño- sonrió la murciélaga.

-Entonces andando.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó las cientos de explosiones debido a los misiles. El cielo se torno oscuro y el sol pareció desaparecer para evitar ver la masacre. Sonic llegó con Tails y vio a los pocos refugiados de su villa que aún quedaban en pie, intentando encontrar algún lugar seguro para evitar ser arrasados por el fuego y escombros. Vio que muchos, al igual que él, estaban débiles, lastimados y cansados; pero a pesar de las duras circunstancias estaban apoyándolo, hasta la muerte.

-¡Escuchen!- gritó por sobre los estruendos –¡Todos ustedes deben de irse!

-Pero Sonic…- habló Tails.

-Mi misión es que estén a salvo- dijo con un leve suspiro –Esta guerra la inicie yo hace cinco años y hoy pienso terminarla como la empecé- habló con autoridad -… solo.

-¡No Sonic, nosotros…

-Ustedes se van- habló molesto –Es una orden.

-Pero Sonic, morirás si te quedas.

-Estaré bien, además si algo pasa necesito saber que habrá quienes se queden atrás para pelear mañana.

-Sonic…- Los ojos de su amigo se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no por eso desistió de lo ordenado.

Los vio partir entre las explosiones y sintió en su interior que no regresaría para ver un mañana. Al igual que ellos él se encontraba débil, herido y ahora, solo. Posiblemente no regresaría para terminar aquella frase inconclusa hacia Amy, pero todo valdría la pena si su muerte significaba el fin del imperio de Eggman.

Regresó su vista al robot, que ahora a penas si era visible por el humo y polvo que envolvía a casi toda la ciudad.

-Tienes valor _faker_- escuchó decir a una voz entre el polvo y la confusión. –Pero esto de ser el héroe se puede jugar de dos.

-Pensé que jamás te había gustado ese tipo de juegos- le sonrió Sonic al ver a su compañero caminar hacia él.

-Hmph, que no me gusten no significa que no los sepa jugar.

Por un momento ambos callaron y aquella sonrisa del erizo azul se desvaneció.

-Es tu momento ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-¿Mi momento?

-De irte. Ahora es cuando, posiblemente si te quedas sólo mueras en manos de Eggman.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?- cuestionó Shadow arqueando una ceja –Espere por esto durante mucho tiempo como para irme ahora.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y dirigieron su mirada al caballero de acero, quien por fin había dejado de disparar, seguramente para recargar.

-Morirás ¿Lo sabes verdad?- habló Sonic sin quitar su vista del caballero de acero.

-Tú también.

-Sí…- respondió con un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz –Lo sé.

-Hmph, al menos no lo harás solo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Un último combate- sonrió Sonic por igual.

-Será todo o nada.

Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada junto con aquella sonrisa para luego correr hacia el robot.

* * *

**Bien, ¡capítulo 22 terminado! Estamos a pocos capítulos del gran final XD! Sentí que fue algo largo el capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer, por cierto, para aquellos que no han leído mi profile y se preguntan: ¿Hey Kat, cuándo piensas poner el siguiente capítulo? Resulta que inaugure twitter. No soy realmente fan de ese tipo de cosas, pero pensé que sería útil para poder dar avances de mis capítulos, posibles fecha de actualización, cuanto falta para que termine esta fic, por cual capítulo voy, etc. Si desean agregarme miren mi profile ahí está el link. Sin más publicidad (Acéptenlo se escuchó como anuncio de televisión XD!) Los dejo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo: El Inicio del Fin parte III: Anhelo de libertad.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	23. El Inicio Del Fin Parte III

**Me alegra mucho saber que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, se hace lo que se puede :D Gracias a todos por sus comentario y aquellos a los que me agregaron a twitter para saber lo más reciente de su autora. Sin más bla, bla, bla, los dejo con la última parte de: El Inicio del Fin. Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: El Inicio del Fin Parte III: Anhelo de Libertad 

Vio el humo y los incendios que empezaban a consumir poco a poco aquella ciudad de plata. Desde la distancia aquel caballero de acero, que el Emperador Eggman había creado, sobresalía de todo los escombro y los estruendos de los proyectiles al explotar inundaron el ambiente. Sintió una leve lágrima recorrer su mejilla mientras con tristeza miraba lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Sentada sobre aquel deslizador vio un par más a su alrededor con varios heridos de la guerra. Amy suspiró profundamente mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza en un intento de consolarse ella misma. Todo lo que ella fue desaparecía ante sus ojos y el miedo de no ver regresar a su caballero y a su amado la invadió con fuerza, esta vez era ella quien se iba y dejaba todo atrás.

-Yo esperaré por ti…- susurró al viento, con la esperanza que sus palabras llegara a él, y así Sonic regresara a su lado.

0-0-0-0-0

Eggman no tardó en divisar tanto a Sonic como a Shadow ir hacia él. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. La pelea final que tanto había esperado; sin ninguno de ellos en su camino, los rebeldes serían sólo pequeños estorbos que eliminaría sin problema alguno. "¡Fuego!" gritó emocionado, mientras su robot disparaba nuevamente cuanto mísil estuviera en su armamento.

Evadieron los mísiles lo mejor que pudieron sin evitar ser tocados de vez en cuando por alguno de ellos. Sonic usó su _Spin __dash _contra el robot nuevamente, dando el centro del mismo y haciéndolo retroceder levemente para caer sentado sobre las casas y pequeños edificios. Sonic regresó a su forma original con una respiración un tanto agitada y tal y como se lo había dicho Tails, a parte de empujar al robot no le había hecho ni un solo rasguño. "Pero qué demonios…" pero su frase fue cortada al sentir una explosión a sus pies para salir volando por los aires.

Shadow escuchó el grito sonoro del erizo azul mientras volaba por los aires para chocar no muy lejos de él. Vio al robot y aspiró profundamente para luego saltar al aire y gritar "_Chaos __Spear__"_ para que así cientos de lanzas doradas impactaran en la figura de metal frente a él. Un poco de polvo se levanto envolviendo al robot, y su vista se quedó fija en éste hasta que un proyectil hacia su persona lo hizo reaccionar, pero al igual que Sonic logró impactarlo con la suficiente cercanía como para mandarlo a volar por los aires.

Entreabrió los ojos y sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado para moverse. Escuchó un grito cerca de él y vio a Shadow descender violentamente del cielo para caer a sus cercanías. "¡Shadow!" gritó Sonic y como pudo se puso de pie para caminar hacía él. Vio al erizo negro que se apoyó levemente sobre sus codos para levantarse parcialmente del suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- respondió mientras fijaba su vista en el robot.

-Hay que admitir que Eggman se lució esta vez- sonrió el erizo azul.

-Esto aún no ha terminado.- dijo Shadow para ponerse de pie –Mira- dijo señalando a la maquinaria de acero.

Sonic quedó boquiabierto al ver la armadura del robot con rasguños aquí y allá por el ataque de su compañero. Él no había podido hacerle nada sin importar lo mucho que sus púas pasaran por el metal.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?- cuestionó.

-Hmph, hablas con el original- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-_Muy __bien __hecho, __lograron __rasguñar __a __mi __invento-_ habló Eggman con sarcasmo en su voz –_Pero __esto __está __sólo __empezando_- Aquel caballero de acero estiró su brazo para que así su mano cambiara y se modificara en lo que pareció ser un lanzallamas.-_Es __hora __de __cocinar_

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó pasos llegar a donde ellos estaban y posiblemente lo que era una pequeña lucha. Scourge dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la puerta principal y vio como aquella murciélaga de tiempo atrás caía al suelo pesadamente; detrás de ella entraba Silver.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho!- gritó la murciélaga.

-¡Mientes!- gritó él.

-No…- respondió con una voz de tristeza. –Ella no pudo…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Wave al ver todo lo sucedido.

-¿Dónde está mi princesa?- preguntó Scourge.

-Ella dice que murió…- habló Silver con una mirada de tristeza contenida.

-¿Qué?- exclamó asombrada la ave purpura.

-¡Diles que mientes!- gritó molesto el erizo plateado con leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No lo hago!- dijo parándose molesta -¡Su maldito emperador la mató al tirar uno de esos mísiles!

-Eso no puede…

-¡Bravo!- aplaudió Scourge con una sonrisa hilarante –Realmente tienes vocación para el melodrama.

Silver lo vio confundido al igual que Rouge, quienes no respondieron ante el comentario y ovación del erizo verde.

-Ahora, después de tan entretenida actuación, dime ¿Dónde está mi princesa?

-¡Acaso no escuchaste! Ella…-Un certero golpe en su mandíbula lo hizo callar a la vez que caí al suelo.

-No, creo que tú no me escuchaste bien cuando te pedí que me trajeras a la princesa, no a esta murciélaga a decirme mentiras.

-¿Qué te hace creer que miento?- preguntó mientras con su mano se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su mentón.

-¿Vamos, es una broma?- sonrió –Si el erizo azul está afuera peleando es porque ella está a salvo.

Había sido descubierto, cosa que en algún punto no le sorprendió; engañar a Scourge era demasiado difícil, y aunque fuera cierto y Amy hubiera muerto él jamás lo creería a menos que él llevara su cuerpo.

Silver sabía que aunque le llevara a Amy él no dejaría a Blaze con vida, la mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad; Scourge no se conocía por su buena voluntad o siquiera por cumplir su palabra. Vio de reojo a la murciélaga, que entre toda la confusión caminaba con sigilo a donde se encontraba Wave, distraída por el melodrama y discusión entre ellos. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pero Rouge necesitaría un poco más de tiempo.

-Él tiene una misión, independientemente de quien se quede atrás- sostuvo su mentira.

-Silver- habló suavemente mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su nivel y verlo a los ojos –Me conoces, y tú mejor que nadie debería de saber que no me gustan que mientan- habló con unos ojos asesinos y una voz tétrica.

-Lo sé- respondió desviando la mirada –A mi tampoco- Sus ojos se iluminaran y con el simple pensamiento golpeó a Scourge con una onda psíquica que lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado de aquel almacén -¡Ahora!- grito el erizo plateado para ver a Rouge.

Wave observó todo un poco confundida hasta que sintió como alguien la golpeaba por detrás para así hacerla caer al suelo y soltar aquel control. "¡Toma el control!" escuchó gritar al erizo plateado y vio a la murciélaga correr hasta él. El ataque de la chica murciélago la confundió hasta que aquella frase de Silver lo hizo ver todo claro, si no podían destruir el control lo tendrían ellos para seguridad de la felina. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver como había sido engañada. Se levantó del suelo para así de su cinturón sacar una pequeña arma y disparar contra la murciélaga y así hacerla caer al suelo.

Rouge sintió como si de repente un trueno hubiera caído sobre ella; reconocía esa arma, era la misma que había usado contra Sonic y Shadow el día que les quitaron su villa. "¿No creerás que contaba sólo con ella para pelear?" habló el ave para así disparar contra Silver evadió aquellos disparos velozmente. Rouge elevó la mirada y vio el control a pocos metros de ella; estiró su mano y así como pudo lo lanzó hacia el erizo plateado "¡Atrápalo!" gritó.

Silver vio el control volar por los aires y corrió para alcanzarlo hasta que sintió como alguien se le abalanzaba encima haciéndolo caer al suelo. Vio al erizo verde sobre él con una mirada asesina

-Muy mal- habló entre dientes.

-¡Scourge el control!- gritó Wave al verlo al borde del piso a punto de caer al vacío.

Ambos erizos se separaron y corrieron hacia él cuando un estruendo los hizo caer nuevamente. Vieron hacia la ciudad y cómo ésta empezaba a incinerarse. Ambos se distrajeron por un breve momento hasta que su atención regresó al control que empezó por caer al vacío.

-¡El control!- gritó Wave quien corrió hacia éste pero no logró atraparlo.

-Es hora de irse- dijo Scourge para ponerse en pie.

-Pero…- titubeó Wave.

-Si deseas quedarte y ser parte de la parrillada del Emperador ahí tú.

Escucharon las alarmas sonar de incendios por todo el edificio y pronto este se envolvió en el fuego. Scourge no dijo nada más para así salir de ahí. Wave pareció dudar por un momento si seguir con la pelea o correr detrás de él, pero el sonido del metal ser consumido por las llamas pareció hacerla reaccionar y seguir a Scourge.

Silver corrió hacia Blaze quien tenía una mirada vacía, casi parecía ajena a toda la pelea que se había ocasionado.

-¡Blaze!- gritó Silver para ver que no tuviera ningún daño. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella. -¿Por qué harías algo como sacrificar a tu mayor tesoro sólo por mí?

-Blaze…- calló por un momento –No pasó, así que…

-¿Lo harías?- cuestionó con una mirada dura – ¿Si tuvieras que elegir de verdad a quién elegirías?

Silver parecía anonadado por las repentinas preguntas de ella. Blaze por su parte desvió la mirada, sabía que ella no tenía el derecho a preguntarle eso, pues la respuesta, tal y como se lo había dicho Scourge, era obvia, él siempre escogería a Amy sobre ella. Las palabras duras pero verdaderas del erizo verde aún resonaban en su cabeza "_Sé __que __él __no __fue __por __ella, __pues __primero __se __asegurara __de __esconderla __antes __de __regresar __con __las __manos __vacías, __para __así __verte __morir. __Tú __eres __nada __más __un __pasatiempo_" A pesar de que quiso debatirle al erizo verde, no tenía las energías ni los argumentos. Silver siempre pondrías primero a Amy, tal como lo hacía Sonic, perderían todo con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo. Por un momento los celos la invadieron, pues ella haría lo que fuera para verlo a él a salvo, a pesar de que Amy siempre estuviera primero para él.

-Olvídalo- suspiró decepcionada al final –Olvida lo que te…

-Mi tesoro…- interrumpió él; haciendo que en sus ojos una mirada de dolor se posara ante la obvia respuesta del erizo plateado -… éste tiene por fin dueño, y ese no soy yo- respondió con una voz serena- Alguien más ahora velara por el bienestar y seguridad de éste; yo lo hice mientras él regresaba por ella- le sonrió.

-Silver…

-Yo te elegiría a ti- interrumpió con una sonrisa para completar su respuesta.

Ella le sonrió y un pequeño color carmín invadió sus mejillas. Otro estruendo sacudió el edificio nuevamente para así regresar su atención a la guerra que se estaba viviendo afuera. "Es hora de salir de aquí" Silver ayudó a pararse a la felina y así caminaron hacía la murciélaga quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-No podemos dejarla aquí- Habló Blaze.

-Lo sé- respondió para cargarla entre sus brazos -¿Tienes energía suficiente para sujetarte de mi?

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó ella un tanto desconfiada.

-Volar.

Se sujetó con fuerza del erizo para así él poder llevarlas a ambas y volar fuera del edificio que se consumía en las flamas.

Descendió en un claro a unos cuantos metros y pronto se escuchó como lo que alguna vez fue el palacio de Eggman se desplomaba para sólo volverse escombros.

-Hay que buscar a Sonic para ayudarlo- habló Silver que bajaba a la murciélaga suavemente.

-Sí pero…

-Espera- escucharon hablar débilmente a la murciélaga quien parecía despertar –Tienes que darle esto a Shadow…- susurró con debilidad. Entre sus ropas buscó con torpeza y así estiró su mano para darle aquel tesoro que el erizo negro le había confiado.

Silver estiró su brazo para recibir dos aros dorados, a los cuales no les dio mayor importancia. Asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo fijo su vista en el robot que parecía ser atacado por Sonic y Shadow sin lograr hacerle mayor daño.

-Vigílala, yo regrese por ti- habló el erizo plateado a la felina para luego salir de ahí

0-0-0-0-0

Corrieron por toda la ciudad en un intento de evadir el lanzallamas del robot y las flamas que dejaba detrás. "¡Está totalmente loco, destruirá todo con tal de eliminarnos!" gritó Sonic mientras corría junto con el erizo negro para evadir el fuego. Shadow no respondió ante eso, tendrían que idear algún plan que no fuera atacar a ciegas o morirían carbonizados. "¡Cuidado!" escuchó gritar al erizo azul. Elevó la mirada y vio de nuevo otra llamarada en su dirección. Instintivamente se colocó sus brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse de las llamaradas pero éstas parecieron no tocarlo; se volteó para ver el porqué aún seguía entero y vio al erizo plateado enfrente de él protegiéndolo, para así caer rendido de rodillas al suelo al parar las llamaradas.

-¡Silver!- gritó Sonic.

-Escuche que necesitaban ayuda- sonrió mientras miraba al erizo azul con una mirada fatigada.

-No pudiste venir en mejor momento.

-O en el peor- señaló Shadow.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo o nos matara a los tres- habló Sonic mientras miraba al robot recargar.

Shadow vio aquel gigante de acero y supo que ni con los tres uniendo sus poderes podrían hacerle el suficiente daño como poder vencerlo. Vio al erizo azul, quien al igual que Silver y él, estaba muy lastimado por las peleas que habían librado. Suspiró pesadamente y en su mente supo qué tenía que hacer.

-_Faker_- habló el erizo negro para captar la atención de Sonic. –Es tu oportunidad de redimirte, no lo eches a perder- dijo mientras caminaba desinteresadamente hacia donde yacía el gigante de acero.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó extrañado el erizo azul. -¡Espera!- gritó para correr hacia él y tomarlo del brazo, pero él lo regresó con un fuerte golpe hacia atrás.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- cuestionó Silver quien llegó a donde yacía Sonic.

-No lo entiendo él… sus aros

-¿Aros?- repitió el erizo plateado -¿Te refieres a estos?- preguntó mientras de su pantalón sacaba un par de aros dorados.

-Oh no…- musitó mientras los miraba -¡Espera, Shadow!

_-¡Chaos __Blast!-_**(N/A: ****Para ****aquellos ****que ****no ****lo ****sepan ****es ****uno ****de ****los ****ataques ****que ****utiliza ****Shadow ****en ****el ****juego ****de ****Shadow ****the ****hedgehog ****en ****donde ****hace ****una ****onda ****explosiva)**

Vieron una onda de colores rojos cubrir el cielo mientras la figura del erizo negro brillaba por igual. La onda de explosión arrasó con todo. Silver y Sonic salieron volando con por los aires junto con cientos de escombros, mientras el caballero de acero caía al suelo pesadamente.

Por un momento el sonido parecía haber desaparecido, lo único que sus oídos percibían era un zumbido incesante. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para así observar los incendios aislados y el humo cubrir todo el cielo para que así el día se tornara en la noche más negra de todas. Silver tosió levemente y se levantó con lentitud mientras se quitaba los escombros de encima. Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado y a lo lejos vio a Blaze, que llegaba hacia él con cierta dificultad al caminar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- respondió mientras miraba el panorama desolado -¿Dónde está la murciélaga?

-Está bien, la deje descansando en un lugar seguro- habló viendo sobre su hombro -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Shadow…- musitó el erizo plateado.

-Dio su vida por el final de esta guerra- escucharon decir al erizo azul.

-¡Sonic!- dijo la gata al verlo llegar. -¿Estás bien?

Se quedó en silencio viendo la ciudad y una mirada de tristeza lo invadió. Al igual que Silver buscó al erizo negro con la mirada, sin embargo éste jamás se levantó de entre los escombros. Sonic vio aquel campo de batalla que ahora parecía más bien un cementerio. Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios "Realmente sabía jugar este juego del héroe" habló mientras soltaba un suspiro. Por un momento la paz reinó y el silencio era abrumador, hasta que el rechinar mecánico los hizo ponerse alerta a los tres. Vieron al caballero de acero ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad nuevamente. "No puede ser" musitó el erizo azul.

-_¿Creías __que __eso __sería __suficiente?-_ habló Eggman nuevamente –_Necesitarías __de __mil __soles __para __poder __derrotarme_- dijo para reír nuevamente.

De nuevo un proyectil se dirigió hacia ellos y otra explosión resonó por el domo antes de plata.

Sonic ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y volver a caer ante otra explosión. Supo que este sería su último ataque sería un todo o nada. Volteó su cabeza para ver al erizo plateado que al igual que él ya había usado toda su energía en la pelea y le sonrió levemente. Silver entendió el mensaje que sólo con los ojos pudo transmitirle el erizo azul; vio al caballero de acero y un suspiro fue exhalado y así asintió con la cabeza.

-Un último ataque- habló Sonic que caminaba hacia él.

-Todo o nada.

-Sí.

-O vivimos mañana para ver un nuevo mundo o morimos hoy en un intento de cambiarlo.

-¡Alto!- gritó la gata que caminaba hacia ellos torpemente.

-…Blaze- musitó Silver.

-La mujer que amas ¿no?- le recordó Sonic, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- gritó ella llegando a él. –Morirán en vano, ni sus ataques más fuertes lo derrotaran.

-Tenemos que intentarlo, somos la última esperanza- habló Sonic.

-Pero…

-Lo lamento- interrumpió el erizo plateado para así acercarse a ella y abrazarla con sutileza –Pero se deben de hacer sacrificios.

-No, pero…

-¡Silver, andando!- gritó Sonic para de nuevo ponerse en posición de ataque.

Silver se soltó de la felina que en sus ojos divisó las miles de lágrimas acumuladas. Vio al erizo azul y de nuevo usó un _Spin __Dash_ mientras que el erizo plateado voló hacía el caballero de acero para así con todas sus energías levantar los restos de lo que alguna vez quedó de Robotropolis, y así una bola de acero, rocas y escombros se formó la cual lanzó con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Eggman rió por sus adentros y de nuevo aquella arma que sacaba las llamas de lo que parecía ser el mismo infierno inundó el ambiente con fuego que danzaba en el viento hasta desaparecer, pero no fue necesario usarlo contra ellos, ya que, con un rápido movimiento de las manos de aquel caballero de acero los golpeó como si de simples insectos en el aire se tratasen. Río nuevamente mientras desde su cabina los miraba chocar al árido suelo desplegando pequeñas nubes de humo; pero aquella risa se vio interrumpida al sentir aquella bola echa de escombros que Silver había creado, haciéndolo caer; pero sin hacerle ningún daño significativo.

Blaze sintió de nuevo como otra nube de polvo la levantaba del suelo para hacerla caer nuevamente y así los escombros de rocas pequeñas y basura golpearla levemente. Abrió sus ojos al dejar de sentir la correntada del aire e intentó ver a sus alrededores para ver en dónde estaban Silver y Sonic, pero la espesura del polvo a su alrededor era demasiado. Tosió levemente y se recostó sobre la tierra para así ver al cielo negro iluminado levemente por el fuego que consumía poco a poco la ciudad. Volteó nuevamente su cabeza a un lado, para buscar con la mirada al erizo azul y al plateado, distinguiendo así algo familiar.

-_Esta __guerra __sólo __terminara __de __una __forma __y __sabemos __que __yo __seré __el __ganador- _habló Eggman nuevamente –_La __tierra __que __tanto __despreciaron, __mi __querida __Robotropolis __¡Será __su __tumba!_

Silver abrió los ojos al escuchar al Emperador hablar, y esta vez incluso eso parecía doler. Las heridas que Scourge le había infligido se hicieron más presentes que nunca y el dolor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Silver supo que esto sería todo y que Eggman tenía razón, esa sería su tumba "_Al __final __nunca __logre __salir_" pensó con cierta decepción. Vio al erizo azul que al igual que él yacía casi inmóvil a su lado. El líder de la resistencia había caído finalmente.

Silver escuchó la risa de Eggman resonar por toda el campo de guerra. Su mente pareció desconectarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sintió que yacía sobre lo que sería su tumba. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y aquellos bellos momentos vividos en aquel infierno vinieron a su mente. Cerró sus ojos y a su mente la sonrisa de Amy vino a ésta, los pequeños pucheros y sin duda las peleas tontas que muchas veces compartieron, pero algo se presentó con más fuerza, aquellos ojos dorados como el oro se quedaron fijos en su mente. Visualizó a la felina de pelaje lila y expresión fría en su cabeza, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras esa imagen tan fija le roba el aliento. Recordaba tan marcadamente la expresión sería y desinteresada que rápidamente podía cambiar a un notorio sonroje al hacer algo considerado o simplemente al acercarse lo suficiente, era algo que simplemente lo volvía loco. Todo eso lo hizo sonreír sutilmente. Por primera vez en su vida había conocido el amor, un sentimiento que parecía un odio arraigado en un principio por aquella rebelde, ahora era un amor que jamás pensó experimentar en tan poco tiempo. Por probar el néctar prohibido de sus labios valdría la pena morir en esa guerra, si ese era el desenlace por topársela en su camino, esta dispuesto a vivirlo las veces que hicieran falta sólo por un día más con ella.

-¿Blaze?- escuchó decir al erizo azul para así abrir sus ojos al escuchar su nombre y ver a la felina parada frente a él.

-¡_Es __hora __de __que __todos __mueran!-_ gritó Eggman.

-Tienes razón, se deben de hacer sacrificios- la escuchó murmurar.

Silver se paró con algo de esfuerzo al escucharla hablar, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que pasaba. -¡Espera! de qué…- pero calló al sentir aquellas heridas abiertas nuevamente - ¿…De qué hablas?- completó con cierta expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Ella se volteó para verlo con una mirada inexpresiva y un semblante frío sin responder a su pregunta. Silver caminó hacia ella sin poder evitar caer torpemente de vez en cuando; pero paró de golpe al ella enseñarle aquel control que momentos atrás Scourge y él habían intentado conseguir ferozmente. Elevó su mirada a los ojos de ella y logró distinguir como una mirada de tristeza empezaba a invadir aquellos ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

-Sólo la fuerza de mil soles lo detendrá- murmuró Blaze para de nuevo ver al caballero de acero listo para atacar.

-¡Espera!- gritó para sujetarla de ambos hombros con fuerza y obligarla a que lo viera -¡¿No pensarás usar esa cosa?

-No- respondió inexpresivamente, para nuevamente ver el control que yacía en su mano y así estrujarlo con fuerza para que éste se rompiera en pedazos. –Pienso destruirlo.

Él la vio fijamente, anonadado por lo que acaba de ver. Blaze le sonrió tiernamente y con un pequeño paso se acercó a él para así tocar sus labios levemente con los de ella. Silver la abrazó fuertemente para así atraerla hacia él, mientras las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejías pues sabía lo que eso significaría para ella.

El cuerpo de ella poco a poco empezó a calentarse y así ella cortó la cercanía entre ambos para alejarse lentamente de él mientras las flamas empezaban a envolverla en una última danza.

-Salgan de aquí- habló la gata para así ver hacía su enemigo –Antes de que sea muy tarde.

Silver se quedó inmóvil, viendo como el fuego empezaba a consumirla y como aquel pelaje lila cambiaba a uno dorado por el fuego que la recubría.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic yacía en el suelo, sintiendo como el aire parecía por momentos acabársele. Supo que ya no podría pelear más, pues ya no sentía muchas partes de su cuerpo, al menos eso pensó antes de sentir aquella cálida radiación ser emanada en las cercanías; abrió los ojos, pensando en que por fin el fuego los había alcanzado, pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Blaze. Se paró con las pocas energías que aún le quedaban, mientras observa como ella se separaba de Silver con cierta lentitud. Las llamas empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo, y por un momento no pareció entender qué pasaba hasta que vio cerca de ella los pedazos de lo que había sido aquel control con que la ave morada la había controlado. Sonic la escuchó hablar, y supo que ella pensaba ser el último gran sacrificio. Si Tails tenía razón era posible que destruyera al robot de Eggman, junto con ellos sino salían lo antes posible. Salvarla ya no era una opción.

Corrió hacía Silver lo mejor que su cuerpo se lo permitió al ver que el erizo plateado no se movía. "¡Silver!" lo despertó Sonic del transe que parecía haberse envuelto. Al igual que él, Sonic vio a la gata con cierta tristeza, pero sin más que decir lo tomó del brazo para halarlo de ahí y alejarlo de las brazas y el calor que Blaze empezaba a emanar.

Blaze los vio partir y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Sabía que no había otra opción, si ella no hacía eso el emperador les quitaría la vida y aquella guerra estaría perdida. Fijó una última vez su vista en Silver quien era halado por Sonic para así correr, sin poderle quitarle la vista de encima. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y como, a pesar del calor que parecía incrementarse cada segundo en su cuerpo, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas para consumirse al contacto con el aire caliente. Sería el adiós para ellos dos, el fin de una historia que nunca pudo comenzar "_Al __menos __tú __estarás __a __salvo_" pensó con tranquilidad. Silver viviría por ambos la paz que su muerte traería.

Escuchó de nuevo a Eggman hablar y de nuevo su vista se fijó en el caballero de metal. Vio un último proyectil ser lanzado hacia donde se encontraba ella. Blaze cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se concentró para así con un último ataque demostrar todo su poder; él pagaría por arrebatarle a su familia, su hogar, su villa y ahora… su vida. El último grito de guerra resonó por Robotropolis y el infierno se así se desató por el desierto, extendiendo las nubes de humo por todo el cielo y más allá.

* * *

**¿Los deje en suspenso? Apuesto a que sí, bien, estamos a un capítulo del gran final, verán el que le sigue aún no está terminado, pero es posible que haga los 25 (Mi twitter les hará saber si será así o no XD) Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta fiction por tanto tiempo y de nuevo lamento los atrasos, pero a veces uno tiene mucho que hacer o nuestra musa simplemente se va de vacaciones XD! Bien sin más que decir los leeré en el siguiente capítulo. Kat Fuera.**

**Aún queda una historia más que contar. Capítulo 24: Reconstruyendo Vidas.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	24. Reconstruyendo Vidas

**¿Creyeron que los dejaría ya en los finales? ¡Nop! La mayor regla de esta su escritora es… "Terminar todas sus historias" O acaso no todos hemos leído una historia que es lo máximo y el autor, por alguna razón, no la sigue (apuesto a que todos asintieron con la cabeza XD) pues bien como yo odio quedarme enganchada de las historias y que no terminen ¡Hago huelga! Jajaja ¡nah! Pero simplemente si alguien se toma la molestia de leerme, yo me tomo la molestia en escribir. **

**Pues bien sin más yada, yada de mi parte, los dejo con el capítulo 24. Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Reconstruyendo Vidas

Vio hacia el cielo y los tonos azules de ese día le indicaban que sería un día soleado. Sintió la brisa de aquella mañana soleada y las hojas volar con el viento. Cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez del sol sobre su pelaje plateado que parecía brillar más, hasta que algo tibió sobres sus labios lo hizo saber que no estaba solo, no más. Entreabrió los ojos y la vio a ella que ahora se separa levemente después de ese cálido beso. La felina le sonrió y se sentó a la par de él para ver el cielo por igual. La vio tiernamente mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y con aquel hermoso vestido blanco que se ondulaba con éste.

-Es muy hermoso ¿verdad?- habló ella con su vista en el cielo.

-Sí, es casi un sueño.

Ella le sonrió nuevamente sin responderle nada, y de nuevo el ambiente fue absorbido por los contables sonidos de cigarras y el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- cortó el erizo plateado el silencio.

-No…- respondió con una mirada triste –Yo ahora estoy en otro lugar, muy parecido a este.

-Llévame contigo.

-No puedo- respondió seriamente –Ahora tú tienes un misión.

-No me interesa, yo quiero ir contigo.

Calló ante la petición de él y se puso de pie. Estiró su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y él accedió sin protestar; así caminaron juntos hasta que ella se detuvo en lo que parecía el inicio de un desierto árido y sin vida.

-Tú puedes hacer que esto desaparezca- dijo señalando el desierto –Y que todo florezca otra vez.

-¿Cómo?

-Con esto- habló para en su mano formar una pequeña esmerada roja cuadrada –Ahora tu serás el guardián, ellas te encontraran a ti, no te preocupes- le sonrió.

-¿Pero cómo sabré usarlas?

-Sólo escucha a tu corazón…

-Pero…

**-¡¿Estás bien?**

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz llamándolo. Vio aquellos ojos color esmeralda verlo muy preocupado. Volteó levemente su cabeza y vio que yacía sobre la arena. Intentó sentarse pero le fue casi imposible.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Rouge fue por ayuda- habló Amy por último.

De nuevo cerró sus ojos y suspiró, mientras sentía esa sensación cálida recorrer su mejilla. "_Un __sueño__"_ pensó mientras el rostro de ella regresaba a su mente y de nuevo perdió el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y lo primero que vio fue una especie de cueva con gente mal herida a todos los alrededores. Se sentó con algo de esfuerzo y reconoció a varios miembros de la villa. Se paró con cierto esfuerzo pero sintió perder el equilibrio de nuevo, alguien lo sostuvo para no caer. Silver se volteó y vio a Amy con una camiseta blanca, unas botas cafés y un short del mismo color. Aquella diadema celeste con broches dorados que indicaban que era de la realeza había sido remplazada por una de color tierra.

-¿Amy?- cuestionó al verla tan diferente.

-Siéntate aún no estás bien.

- Te ves diferente- habló el erizo plateado mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento.

-Si bueno, esto era lo único que tenían- habló un tanto avergonzada –Pero no podía andar con ese vestido por aquí.

-Te luce bien- le sonrió con tristeza. Amy lo vio fijamente con aquellos ojos tristes y esa expresión de preocupación yacía presente.

-Silver…- habló ella con tristeza -¿Dónde está Sonic?

Abrió sus ojos de par en par ante esa pregunta. Buscó con la mirada en los adentros de la cueva viendo a los demás refugiados, pero no logró ver al erizo azul. Regresó su mirada a Amy quien en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza y a la vez el deseo implacable de llorar.

-Tampoco está Shadow- habló ella cabizbaja.

-Oh… sí- dijo bajando su cabeza para así ver al piso.

Amy sintió las lágrimas recorrer su rostro; se desplomó de rodillas al suelo para así posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de quien alguna vez tuvo el titulo de caballero y llorar sin consuelo. Sabía que significaba eso, ellos habían muerto en la guerra contra Eggman, no podía ser nada diferente. "Amy" escuchó decir a alguien mientras tocaba su hombro; se separó de Silver para así ponerse de pie mientras restregaba con su brazo aquellas lágrimas de tristeza. Amy se volteó para ver a Tails parado detrás de ella con aquel rostro triste y aquellos ojos de culpa; sin pensarlo dos veces con su mano golpeó la mejilla del zorrito haciendo que el sonido del golpe resonara por toda la cueva y un silencio de muerte se apoderó del lugar.

-¡Tú lo abandonaste!- gritó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr otra vez –Él…

-¡Amy!- interrumpió Silver al ver la reacción de ella –Sonic no murió en batalla.

Tanto Amy como Tails fijaron una vista de asombro y sorpresa hacia su persona. Silver abrió la boca en un intento de explicarles el mal entendido, pero calló al ver a toda la villa reunirse de poco en poco a donde él estaba. Todos esperaban respuestas, pues él era el único que había estado en la guerra contra el emperador y había regresado con vida después de que ésta acabara.

-¿Dónde está Sonic y Shadow?- habló el equidna con un aspecto intimidante haciéndose paso entre la multitud.

-Silver, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Amy.

-Shadow, bueno él…- dijo un tanto triste –….Él no lo logró.

-¿Y Sonic?- insistió Amy.

-No lo sé- respondió el erizo plateado con una mirada de tristeza –Salimos de la ciudad cuando…- Pero calló al recordar a Blaze y sintió de nuevo aquel nudo en su garganta.

-¿Cuándo qué?- preguntó Tails.

-Cuando Blaze destruyó el control neuronal- completó con una voz ronca en un intento ferviente de evitar las lágrimas volvieran a brotar.

-…Eso significa que ella causo esa última explosión- habló pensativo Tails.

-Silver ¿qué pasó con Sonic?- repitió en un tono molesto Amy.

-Corrimos por el desierto…- dijo recordando - …yo llevaba a la murciélaga y luego escuchamos un estruendo, como una gran explosión, y una tormenta de arena azotó el desierto. Lo perdí después de eso. Sólo recuerdo que caí sin energías en el desierto y de ahí te vi a ti Amy.

-¿Entonces él está allá afuera?- habló fijando su vista a la entrada de la cueva.

-Ya murió- escucharon decir a Rouge, haciendo que todos en la villa fijaran su vista en la murciélaga quien yacía sentada sobre una gran roca–Eso fue hace más de tres días y tanto Silver como él no tenían energías, si le pasó lo mismo, él seguramente ahora es comida de los carroñeros.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- gritó molesto el equidna.

-¡Es la verdad y tú lo sabes!- gritó ella por igual.

-No, si Sonic…

_***¡Beep, Beep, Beep!***_

Un sonido molesto y alarmante empezó a resonar por toda la cueva, acallando la conversación entre los miembros de ésta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Silver mientras tapaba sus oídos con fuerza con ambas manos.

-¡Es la alarma!- respondió Tails -¡Tenemos intrusos!

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaban varios días caminando sin rumbo por el desierto, su hogar había sido destruido y ahora el hambre empezaba hacer estragos en ellos, en especial a su corpulento amigo. Había escuchado sobre otro tipo de refugio que los rebeldes tenían cerca de las laderas, pero no había nada más que tierra y polvo, hasta que ocultó entre las rocas logró ver algún tipo de elevador y una sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro.

-¡Lo encontramos!- Sonrió el albatros -¡Jefe mire!- señaló hacía el elevador al escucharse funcionar éste.

El elevador empezó a subir y dentro de éste se asomaba un zorrito de dos colas, seguido de la princesa y su caballero. Tails se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un halcón y a un albatros en la entrada de su refugio.

-¿Jet, Storm?- cuestionó Amy.

-¿Los conoces Amy?

-Sí, ellos trabajan para el emperador.

-Trabajábamos- corrigió Jet.

-¡Ustedes!- gritó con furia el erizo plateado. -¡Voy a…- pero calló su amenaza para así tambalearse y poner una rodilla en el suelo.

-¡Silver!- gritó Amy que se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?- habló prepotentemente el halcón –No vine aquí a pelear.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- dijo entre dientes el erizo plateado.

-Venimos por refugio- puntualizó Jet.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que…

-Además…- interrumpió Jet al zorrito –Tenemos a una herida- dijo en un tono de voz más preocupado.

-¡Sí!- gritó el enorme albatros -¡Wave necesita ayuda!

-¡¿Qué?- gritó eufórico el erizo plateado, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el halcón para así tirarlo al suelo. - ¡Ella mató a Blaze!- gritó con una ira jamás vista -¡Si la llegó a ver juro que…

-¡Espera, espera!- habló Jet mientras forcejeaba con el erizo plateado -¡Tenemos algo que les interesa!

-¡No necesito nada de…

-¿Ni al líder de la resistencia?- interrumpió el halcón con una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron y sin dudarlo corrió hacia Silver para separarlo de Jet. -¿Lo encontraron?- preguntó la eriza con una mirada de esperanza e ilusión.

-Sí, el erizo está con Wave, ambos están mal heridos y necesitan atención- explicó para ponerse en pie nuevamente -Ustedes ayudan a nuestra amiga y yo les devuelvo al erizo.

-Si crees que…

-Hecho- interrumpió Amy al erizo plateado.

Silver vio a la eriza un tanto conmocionado por su respuesta. Amy sentía la mirada de él a sus espaldas, y a la vez sabía la razón de aquella mirada dura y desaprobatoria, pero Blaze ya no estaba y nada de lo que hicieran la traería de vuelta. Sonic sí. Si era necesario salvar la vida de Wave para recuperar a su amado lo haría, sin importarle si ella sola debía de ir a atenderla con tal de verlo una vez más.

0-0-0-0-0

Tails tomó un par de Extrem Gears para deslizarse por el desierto, y así, ir en busca su amigo y de aquella ave; al igual que Amy, él estaba de acuerdo en ayudar a la ave purpura con tal de recuperar a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que ambos sabían de las horribles cosas que era capaz de hacer. Nadie aparte de Silver objetó nada en la villa.

-¿Listos?- preguntó el zorrito al ver a las dos aves y a Amy.

-Sí- hablaron todos al unísono.

-Si esto es una trampa…- habló Amy antes de partir –…Se mueren

-Ya no hay más guerra, ahora todos somos refugiados ¿no?- respondió Jet indiferente ante la amenaza.

Amy no contestó nada, no le agradaba pensar que ahora todos estaban en el mismo bando, a pesar de que ella jamás realmente perteneció al bando contrario a los Babylon Rogues, siempre lo sintió de esa manera. Se montó en el Extrem Gear, para así navegar junto Tails por el desierto en busca de su líder.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a un pueblo fantasma. Amy reconoció el lugar al instante, era el pueblo donde habían parado con Sonic a descansar la primera vez que había salido de Robotropolis; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero sonrió al pensar que estaría con él muy pronto.

-Es por aquí- dijo Jet. Entraron a una pequeña casa de madera apolillada y podrida, al fondo de la habitación se distinguían dos siluetas recostadas en el suelo.

-¡Sonic!- corrió Amy hacia ellos pero paró de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?- preguntó Tails para llegar con ella.

-No es…

Tails no entendía a qué se refería hasta que a quien vio descansando a la par de Wave era a Shadow. Estaba incrédulo al ver al erizo negro que yacía sobre la madera; se miraba muy mal herido y no estaba seguro de cómo es que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin atención médica. Tails se hincó a la par del erizo y notó que su respiración era leve, pero estaba con vida.

-Es el líder ¿No?- cuestionó Jet.

-Lo era- dijo Amy con un tono de voz molesto.

-Bien yo cumplí con lo acordado, sea o no el líder es miembro de su villa, eso lo sé bien.

-Sí- afirmó Tails –Nuestro pacto sigue en pie.

Al igual que Amy, él también estaba decepcionado de que no fuera Sonic a quien habían encontrado, pero no por eso iba a dejar a Shadow solo; él los necesitaba.

-Bien, andando.

Jet tomó a Wave con suma gentileza y la subió sobre su Extreme Gear para así poderla llevar al refugió de los rebeldes, al menos con eso lograrían salvarla, o eso espera él. El halcón dio un suspiró un tanto pesado para luego recobrar la compostura y caminar hacia el zorrito y la princesa.

-Bien, con eso será todo- habló Tails mientras terminaba de asegurar a Shadow en el Extrem Gear –Regresemos antes de que…

-Yo tengo algo que hacer- interrumpió la eriza rosa -Regresaré después a la base- dijo Amy caminando en dirección contraria a la del refugio.

-¡Espera, Amy!- gritó Tails.

-No te preocupes, regresare antes del anochecer.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien- le sonrió dulcemente la eriza.

Tails no estaba realmente convencido de que ella vagara sola por el desierto, pero parecía que ella necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas; así que sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras ella le regalaba otra sonrisa. Amy tomó aquella patineta y salió de aquel pueblo fantasma, dejando sólo un leve rayo de luz a su paso.

0-0-0-0-0

Empezó a estirar sus músculos y por momentos un dolor agudo le impedía seguir, pero su recuperación estaba siendo tan rápida como lo usual y sonrió aliviado ante eso. "En poco tiempo podrás correr por todo el desierto" escuchó a alguien hablar. Detrás de él vio a la murciélaga sentada plácidamente observándolo fijamente.

-Yo no corro- respondió Silver sin interés mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios de estiramiento.

Sentía la mirada intensa de la chica murciélago sobre él. Parecía que quería hablar con él o eso se le asemejó al ver que no lo dejaba solo. Paró con lo que hacía para así suspirar un tanto pesado, no quería realmente estar con nadie; a pesar de que aquella alianza con Eggman había acabado, aún sentía aquel desprecio por los rebeldes, cuando en su interior él siempre fue uno de ellos. Silver vio de reojo a la murciélaga, quien seguía con su mirada sobre él.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó al fin, ya cansado de que ella no hablara.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- cuestionó ella con una ceja arqueada.

-La verdad sí, deseo estar solo.

-Cariño ¿no has visto a tu alrededor?- dijo la murciélaga mientras hacia un ademan de mano. –Aquí no hay mucha privacidad.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué, de todos los lugares, deseas estar aquí conmigo?- preguntó Silver con fastidio.

-Tengo algo que decirte- habló decidida.

-¿Qué sería…- dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza a un lado para verla mejor.

-Gracias por sacarme de Robotropolis- respondió desviando la mirada.

Silver se quedó un tanto asombrado por sus palabras; no estaba realmente acostumbrado que nadie le diera las gracias, nadie aparte de Amy. Relajó un poco más sus facciones al estar en su presencia y de nuevo exhaló un corto suspiro.

-De nada- respondió vagamente, para así continuar con sus estiramientos.

-Por cierto- habló Rouge nuevamente –Lamento mucho lo de la felina.

Paró de nuevo al escuchar eso. En su mente aún vagaba el recuerdo de aquel último beso que ellos habían compartido antes de que las flamas cubrieran su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esa simple acción pudiera alejarla de su mente, pero no era así.

-¡Regresamos! – escucharon gritar a Tails.

Todos parecieron ponerse en pie de sus lugares, esperando ver a Sonic entrar por esa cueva, pero se sorprendieron al ver al erizo negro ser descendido con sumo cuidado con ellos "¡Shadow!" gritó Silver para ir hasta él. No podía creerlo, él lo había visto atacar al caballero de acero de Eggman y no volver a ponerse en pie, y aunque hubiera sobrevivido, ¿Cómo no había muerto cuando Blaze incineró toda Robotropolis?

-¿Está con vida?- cuestionó sorprendido el erizo plateado.

-Sí, los Babylon Rogues lo encontraron.

Silver sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído encima al escuchar ese nombre "Hola Silver" escuchó decir a Jet. Fijo su mirada en el halcón y el albatros, quienes lo miraban con aquella mirada prepotente, haciéndolo molestar, pero aquello pareció insignificante cuando vio a Wave, quien yacía inconsciente en los brazos del albatros. Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él nuevamente y su primer impulso fue ir hacia ella, pero Tails se interpuso en su camino "Ya no somos más enemigos" le habló firmemente. Gruñó molesto por la actitud del zorrito, ellos no podrían ser sus enemigos, pero para Silver convivir bajo el mismo techo que el de esa asesina era imposible. Fijo su mirada al cielo de esa tarde, y suspiro profundamente para así tranquilizarse; un poco más sereno, él asintió con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en el zorrito "Me voy" dijo por último para empezar a caminar fuera de la cueva.

-¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Tails para seguirlo.

Silver paró ante su pregunta, pues él sabía que afuera no había nada, sólo arena y muerte. Suspiró pesadamente y vio de nuevo al cielo, y al sol que irradiaba sus rayos en todo su esplendor. Sonrió levemente. Vio a Tails nuevamente quien lo miraba atento a su respuesta.

-Yo tengo una misión- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Una misión?- preguntó el zorrito.

-Sí… vivir.

Después de esa frase que lo dejo sin duda más confundido que en un inicio vio a Silver elevarse del suelo y así tomar vuelo. Tails corrió a la entrada de la cueva, justo al borde y su mirada se quedó fija en el erizo plateado, hasta que por fin lo perdió de vista. Suspiró pesadamente, ahora que Sonic no estaba y Shadow no estaba en condiciones para ser el líder, el único encargado sería…

-Bien, ya saben que hacer- habló Knuckles, para darles entrada a los Babylon.

0-0-0-0-0

_-"¡Corre!"- pensaba ella mientras sentía todo a su alrededor arder._

_Miraba la espalda del erizo verde delante de ella mientras corría tan rápido como podía, pues todo se estaba desmoronándose. Un estruendo se escuchó por el edificio, para hacer que todo temblara y así hacerlos caer a ambos al piso. Escuchó como el techo empezaba a caerse en pedazos y protegió su cabeza con ambas manos para evitar ser lastimada. Wave levantó su cabeza y vio que el erizo verde ya estaba en pie; ella empezó por levantarse por igual cuando escuchó un sonido chirriante. Volteó su cabeza para ver como los gigantescos pilares de metal empezaron a colapsar para así obstruir la salida. Se paró velozmente y vio a Scourge correr rápidamente a la puerta antes de que esta fuera obstruida casi por completo. Se acercó a los escombros y empezó a removerlos mientras a sus espaldas sentía el calor abrazante, pero no era tan fuerte o rápida como para hacerlo a tiempo. En el pequeño espacio que aún quedaba sin ser obstruido por los escombros vio a Scourge quien miraba a diferentes direcciones para buscar la mejor salida._

_-¡Scourge!- le gritó -¡Ayúdame!- dijo para estirar su mano por el pequeño agujero._

_-Tsk- le sonrió él –Mi querida Wave, este infierno lo creaste tú ¿recuerdas?- sintió como un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al él decirle eso –Y como tal ¡mereces quemarte en él!- le dijo de último con aquella sonrisa para así golpear él la pared haciendo que más escombros cayeran, tapando la única salida por completo._

_-¡No, Scourge!- gritó para golpear los escombros con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡No me abandones!- Pero fue en vano, él no la salvaría. Vio a sus espaldas y vio el fuego caminar con aquella danza mortal hacia ella. Lo supo, sería su fin. –Lo siento tanto… Jet- murmuró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, para así escuchar otro derrumbe en las cercanías y cubrirse su cabeza con ambas manos._

_-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- escuchó hablar al halcón, para así levantar lentamente la cabeza y ver a Jet. –Hmph, te dije que teníamos que irnos…_

_-Jet…- susurró con un nudo en la garganta, para así, escuchar otra explosión y ver el techo ceder por fin y desmoronarse por completo._

-¡JET!- gritó para levantarse de golpe y verse en una cueva con cientos de rebeldes -¿Eh?

-Quien lo diría- escuchó a una voz familiar –Parece que soy el halcón de tus sueños ¿Verdad?- le sonrió Jet.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó sonrojada.

-¡Wave!- gritó el enorme albatros -¡Estás bien!

-Sí…- musitó desconcertada.

-Estamos con los rebeldes- respondió Jet a su pregunta.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que ellos…

-Antes de dejar Robotropolis- interrumpió Storm -El jefe vio al líder de la resistencia y decidió rescatarlo por si lo necesitábamos.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan generoso para rescatar a las alamas en pena?- se burló Wave con una sonrisa.

-Desde que mi compañera se volvió una- reclamó molesto.

Un silencio incomodo se presentó en el ambiente entre ellos. Sin importar que él la hubiera rescatado, aún seguía molesto porque ella los había abandonado por Scourge o por Eggman, sin importar por quien haya sido los había traicionado.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y aquella mirada molesta permanecía en el halcón. Suspiró pesadamente, sabía que les debía su vida a sus amigos, pues de no haber llegado con ella en ese momento, ahora sólo sería un cadáver más en Robotropolis.

-Lo siento…- la escuchó susurrar.

-¿Ah?- exclamó Jet para verla.

-Hmph, no harás que te lo diga de nuevo- habló molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Pues por haber salvado tu vida deberías hacer un mejor esfuerzo que ese- dijo molesto el halcón.

-Acéptalo sin mí este equipo andaría a pie- le sonrió.

-Aún no he dicho que eres parte de los Babylon Rogues otra vez- le dijo fríamente el halcón.

-Pero…

-Hay una condición.

-¿Eh?, ¡Jet the Hawk si crees que voy a volver a disculpar…

-…No nos abandones de nuevo- le dijo con un tono de voz serio y una mirada un tanto entristecida.

Ella sonrió suavemente y con un sutil movimiento de cabeza asintió. Estaba feliz de regresar.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó por fin a su destino y vio lo que antes había sido su preciosa ciudad. Entró con cautela y vio las cenizas de su antigua vida. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió velozmente. Sólo quedaban escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido Robotropolis, y a pesar de los días transcurridos desde el incidente, aún habían fuegos aislados por toda la ciudad. Escuchó el crujir de los escombros por el fuego según como caminaba por el lugar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ya no había nada. El fuego lo había borrado todo…

Amy fijo su vista a lo que alguna vez había sido su palacio, el cual ahora era sólo una pila de escombros. La guerra contra el emperador había terminado después de que Blaze carbonizara todo a su paso; el gigante de acero ya no existía más, en su lugar sólo una marca negra de gran tamaño que era fácilmente visible en la mitad de Robotropolis, estaba en su lugar. La felina había dado su vida para que todos ellos vivieran, la gran última explosión que había azotado a toda la tierra; incluso los rebeldes refugiados a cientos de kilómetros de ahí habían sentido el estrepitoso temblor de la última batalla; el humo y el fuego de aquel último ataque había alumbrado y tapado el cielo durante todo un día y una noche antes de que poco a poco este empezara a ceder.

Caminó con cuidado por los restos carbonizados de la ciudad de plata y paró enfrente de su amado castillo. Amy siempre quiso dejar todo atrás, huir y ser libre… _"__Ahora__lo__soy_" pensó con tristeza, pues la libertad no es lo que ella alguna vez imaginó que sería. No tenía nada ya, no reconocía a sus antiguos amigos, pues si bien los recordaba, aquel cariño no estaba más o en dado caso aún no lo sentía de regreso; ya no tenía a su caballero, quien ahora ya no se dedicaría más en protegerla, pero sobre todas sus perdidas, estaba Sonic… Sintió de nuevo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y la soledad la abrazó con fuerza. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras el aire de la desolación acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con sus púas haciendo una danza bajo el cielo azul.

-El destino al final…- habló para sí misma -… No nos quería juntos- dijo por último para así de pantaloneta sacar de uno de sus bolsillos dos broches dorados, los cuales alguna vez habían adornando su cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y sobre aquella pila de escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido su castillo los posó delicadamente, como si adornara la más hermosa de las tumbas –Adiós… Sonic- dijo por último para caminar por donde había venido.

* * *

**¡¿Creyeron que yo mataría a Shadow?... Ok, sí, lo pensé, pero es demasiado cool como para morir XD! En lo personal me gustó mucho la pequeña historia de Wave y Jet, desde que los vi por primera vez en Sonic Riders me gustó la pareja; si yo sé, deben de estarse preguntando ¡¿Kat, cómo demonios mataste a Blaze y dejaste vivir a su asesina? Pues bien, no tengo una respuesta sensata a eso, pero todo encaja en mi universo paralelo de Sonic de alguna extraña manera. Como les dije aún había una historia que contar; además si no la hubieran salvado Shadow estaría muerto, ¡ven! Nada pasa por casualidad XD! Bien, pues este fue el gran final… ¡Nah! Mentira, aún nos queda un capítulo más, el capítulo 25. **

**Ha sido una travesía larga para llegar hasta este punto, muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí. Para los que me han agregado a Twitter o bien han leído mi profile, sabrán que por el momento estoy concentrada en otro proyecto de anime, así que los dejaré descansar de mis extrañas historias por un tiempo, no será mucho, pero será un tiempo X3! Sin más que decir, sólo quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, como para cualquier escrito creo yo, sus valiosas opiniones y comentarios. Todo las ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas (acéptenlo las no constructivas jamás son bien recibidas por nadie) son tomadas en cuenta. Ok, sin más gracias, los dejo. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	25. Aguas Nuevas

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Sí, yo sé, me tarde más de lo esperado, pero les seré sincera, he rescrito este capítulo por lo menos 5 veces y 2 lo empecé desde cero T-T ¡ven! mucho trabajo. Soy muy exigente y qué les puedo decir, nada me complacía al 100% Sin embargo aquí se los traigo, el último capítulo de The Darkness Dream, espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo (ok, fue un infierno, pues me rompía la cabeza tratando de cerrar mi historia con broche de oro XD!) Sin más yara, yara, los dejo con el capítulo 25. Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Aguas Nuevas

_-Te espero…_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras sus sentidos parecían despertar junto con él. Escuchó la dulce melodía de las cigarras del verano inundar el ambiente de aquella mañana. Suspiró tranquilamente y movió su cabeza para ver así la vegetación frondosa por lo que se le asemejó era una ventana. No estaba seguro dónde estaba, sólo sabía que ahí estaba. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y sólo quiso dormir y descansar, estaba ya muy cansado.

-Debes de despertar- escuchó decir, para abrir los ojos nuevamente y ver unos ojos amarillos intensos verlo fijamente.

-Estoy cansado…- respondió con debilidad.

-Debes de despertar, aún queda mucho por hacer.

-Yo... sólo quiero dormir- respondió adormitado aún.

-Sonic, ellos aún te necesitan- la escuchó reclamarle.

La vio de nuevo y ella se miraba tan seria como la primera vez que la vio en la villa. Realmente su mente parecía dormida en un sueño tan profundo como sólo Morfeo podría ofrecerle.

-Blaze…- musitó con suavidad –Déjame dormir…

Cerró poco a poco sus ojos mientras la mirada de ella parecía entristecerse y así asintió con un pesado suspiro la felina y él ya no vio más. Se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños, en donde no debería de darle cuentas a nadie, en donde podría descansar.

_-Yo… yo te espero..._

_-Pensé que no me querías cerca ya más…_

_-Te extraño Sonic… Regresa…_

-…Amy- habló sutilmente para abrir los ojos otra vez y esta vez toparse con una mirada curiosa muy cerca de él. Sonic gritó de la sorpresa para así levantarse de golpe y sentarse en la cama. -¿Eh?- exclamó desubicado viendo a los alrededores. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Por fin despertaste, pensé que dormirías por siempre- le sonrió ella amenamente.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja.

-No lo creo- le respondió con aquella cálida sonrisa, para así caminar hacía una pequeña estufa del otro lado de la pequeña habitación y tomar una tetera para servir té en una taza. –Pero yo a ti sí, Sonic the hedgehog.

-Bien…- dijo desconfiando -¿Y tú eres…

-Mi nombre es Tikal- le respondió para darle en sus manos aquella taza de té –Toma esto, te hará bien.

-Ah… gracias- dijo para tomar la taza y por un momento ver su reflejo en el agua. -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó para verla nuevamente.

-En mi casa.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado el punto obvio ¿Podrías decirme cómo termine aquí?- cuestionó un tanto molesto.

-Pues verás, alguien me pidió que fuera a buscarte y que trajera aquí, y eso hice- respondió con tranquilidad mientras ella tomaba una taza de té por igual.

-¿Alguien?, ¿Quién?

-Era una felina de ojos ámbar.

-¡Blaze!- gritó para contraer sus pupilas. Los recuerdos de los últimos días parecieron despertar en ese momento, la guerra, Eggman, los rebeldes, sus amigos… Ella. -¡¿Está ella bien?- gritó acelerado por la conmoción -¿Dónde está Blaze?, ¿Qué pasó con…

Tikal le puso su dedo índice en los labios obligándolo a callar –Shhhh- pronunció la equidna. –Tranquilo… debes de relajarte, ya has peleando durante mucho tiempo- le sonrió.

-Quiero ver a Blaze- le ordenó en un tono serio.

-Mmm… ¿tú eres un guardián o sacerdote?

-¿Ah?, no, claro que no.

-Entonces me temo que no podrás- respondió con aquella mirada serena y actitud pacifica -¿Más té?

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- gritó molesto -¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…

-Shhh- pronunció otra vez para tranquilizarlo –Sonic… Blaze me visitó en un sueño, a veces lo hace. Ella me pidió que te buscara y así lo hice

-Espera… eso significa que…- habló con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-No estés triste, ella está bien- le sonrió otra vez –Simplemente pasara algún tiempo antes de que se junten otra vez.

Suspiró con tristeza, pues se sentía responsable de su perdida. Su misión siempre fue proteger a cada miembro de su villa y en algún punto sentía que le había fallado. Aún recordaba aquella despedida entre Silver y ella, y aquella tristeza absoluta en la mirada de él al dejarla atrás sabiendo que no la vería más, era algo que sin duda le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

Su mente se quedó en el recuerdo de sus últimos momentos en Robotropolis, en el momento de la gran explosión. Sonic aún podía sentir el azote de la arena sobre su piel después de aquella última explosión, el momento en el que Blaze se había sacrificado. Después de eso todo se le hacía muy vago, pues recordaba haber perdido a Silver de vista e intentar buscarlo, pero no lo encontró a él ni ningún camino que lo dirigiera de regreso a los suyos; deambuló, así, sin rumbo hasta que por fin cedió ante el cansancio para perder el conocimiento en el desierto.

-¿Quieres ver lo que ella hizo?- preguntó Tikal para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para verla a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Puedes pararte?

-Sí… creo que sí.

Se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y ella lo encaminó a una pequeña puerta de madera. Tikal se detuvo por un pequeño momento y lo vio una vez más, como si con la mirada quisiera transmitirle algo, o prepararlo para lo que iba a ver. Ella abrió la puerta y por un momento la luz brillante lo encegueció hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se acomodaron al brillo. Salió lentamente pero paró de golpe al ver lo que había afuera.

-¿Segura que ella no está aquí?- preguntó mientras su mirada se quedaba fija.

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por qué?- cuestionó curiosa la equidna para verlo.

-Porque tuve que haber muerto, esto es…

Tikal río por lo bajo y caminó hacia afuera. –Ven…

Sonic vio a sus alrededores y por primera vez en años vio plantas, árboles y flores. Escuchó el sonar de las cigarras y el cantar de los pájaros inundar todo el ambiente. Sintió la brisa y la frescura de un día de verano; escuchó el crujir de las ramas y vio a las hojas de los árboles volar libremente en el viento. Ya no había arena, no había muerte, ahora había vida.

-¿No es hermoso?

-Es por lo que pelee tantos años- dijo con una sonrisa que empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Ahora estaba confundido, ¿cómo era posible que con la muerte de Eggman todo de repente hubiera vuelto a la vida? Dudaba mucho que las plantas se negaran a crecer porque Eggman se había autoproclamado el emperador. –No entiendo- habló otra vez -¿Cómo se hizo todo esto en tas pocos días?- preguntó confundido, para así ver a la equidna, quien por primera vez cambió aquella expresión relajada y alegre por una más seria. -¿Qué?

-Sonic…esto, pues…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, esto no se hizo en pocos días- respondió para así desviar la mirada.

-Creo que no entiendo qué tratas de decirme.

-Sonic, esto se hizo en lo siguiente tres meses después de la guerra.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó alarmado -¡Eso es imposible!, eso significaría que yo…

-Sonic- interrumpió ella –Llevó cuidándote estos últimos tres meses, pensé que no despertarías.

-No, eso no puede ser eso…- dijo para retroceder un par de pasos y así sujetarse del marco de la puerta. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo ¿Acaso había permanecido dormido tanto tiempo?

-Es cierto- respondió con tristeza -Te encontré en el desierto moribundo casi dos días después de que la tormenta de arena cediera- explicó -Te traje aquí y cure tus heridas, las cuales sanaron bastante rápido, pero aún así tú no despertabas. Blaze me dijo que necesitarías descansar, y que todo estaría bien, pero…- calló por un breve momento -También me dijo que te negabas a despertar…

-¿Ah?

De pronto el recuerdo de haberla visto hablándole no parecía tan descabellado, o simplemente un sueño extraño. Ella había intentado despertarlo, se lo había repetido, pero él sólo quería dormir y descansar, no tenía energías; había peleado durante tanto tiempo y por fin sentía que podía descansar después de tantos años, o al menos eso pensaba en sus sueños cuando la vio.

-Ambas temíamos que preferirías dormir a enfrentar el mundo otra vez.

Suspiró pesadamente y vio de nuevo los árboles enfrente de él, que parecían tan despreocupados de la vida cuando se movía con el viento, como él alguna vez fue. No es que él no quisiera despertar, simplemente no sabría qué hacer una vez que lo hiciera, es decir, por muchos años su vida había sido la lucha de Eggman, la protección de todos, el velar, el liderar, el trabajar por todos…

-¿Vas a regresar?- preguntó Tikal para sacarlo de sus pensamientos; provocando que su mirada se posara en ella.

-¿Regresar?- repitió.

-Sí, sé que tienes amigos afuera- le sonrió

-Yo… no sé donde están- respondió para ver hacia el cielo.

-Puedes buscarlos, sé que no te llevaría mucho tiempo.

Sonic no respondió ante eso. Una expresión seria se posó sobre su rostro y una mirada inexpresiva yacía en aquellos ojos verdes. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tikal se mantenía a la expectativa de su respuesta, pero el parecía absorto en su mente –Voy adentro- - respondió al fin –Deseo descansar- le dijo inexpresivamente y ella asintió con una mirada un tanto triste, a la cual él no le prestó atención.

Sonic caminó de regreso a aquella pequeña casa de campo y se desplomó sobre aquel colchón sobre el cual había yacido dormido todo ese tiempo que pareció eterno. Cerró sus ojos y su mente se aíslo del mundo y con éste de los problemas. Su cabeza fue bombardeado por miles de preguntas que parecían florecer como el mundo allá afuera; ¿En todo ese tiempo nadie lo había buscado?, ¿Acaso nadie se había preguntado si él había sobrevivido, o simplemente lo habían dado por muerto?, ¿Silver había podido regresar? Y si lo había hecho ¿qué les había dicho de él? O bien, quizás Silver no había tenido su suerte… pero ¿Blaze no le daría preferencia a Silver antes que a él?, ¿Por qué Tikal no fue por Silver si él tampoco regresó? Las preguntas parecieron seguir llegando una tras otra sin posibilidad de descanso, las cuales nunca tendrían respuesta. Entreabrió los ojos para ver nuevamente aquel árbol asomándose por la ventana, para acallar sus pensamientos. Los cerró con lentitud a manera de que aquella imagen de paz se quedara en su cabeza y así suspiró con tranquilidad, una que no había saboreado en tanto tiempo. "_Puedes buscarlos, sé que no te llevaría mucho tiempo_" de nuevo el recuerdo de la voz de la equidna resonó en su cabeza, pero tal vez, tan sólo tal vez… él no quería regresar.

0-0-0-0-0

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo lo que ella alguna vez conoció fue borrado por las insaciables flamas. Ya no era más una princesa, ya no era más una traidora, ahora era simplemente ella… y a pesar de eso, ese, hasta el día de hoy, había sido el papel más difícil de interpretar en esa absurda tragedia, vestida de ironía, llamada vida.

Esa vida, como una normal y regular eriza había sido como despertar de un sueño profundo o como Scourge en algún momento le llamó, una pesadilla continua. Su mundo se había vuelto tan irreal al percatarse de todo lo que había perdido, de que él no regresaría a su lado, y para empeorarlo todo su caballero se había marchado también sin darle previo aviso. Al regresar aquella noche al refugió se vio sola, sin nadie que ella pudiera llamar amigo, pues aunque recordaba a Tails, Knuckles y los demás, ese cariño que les tuvo en algún punto parecía que no había regresado con sus recuerdos. Llegó a sentir en algún momento que había perdido su identidad en el momento en que le quitaron su título de realeza, le gustara o no, tal y como Silver alguna vez se lo había dicho, eso era todo lo que ella siempre conoció.

Se vio en el reflejo del agua cristalina y aquella mirada triste parecía invadirla de nuevo. El río con sus aguas que corrían tal cual tiempo era envidiado por ella, ¿por qué el río, sin sentimientos, puede seguir su rumbo y no pensar en donde estuvo? Ella por su parte parecía quererse aferrar a lo que alguna vez conoció, parecía querer aferrarse a él. A un beso silencioso, a una frase inconclusa, al simple toque de su mano sobre su piel, la cual ahora era fría sin su calor, sin su abrazo. Sintió de nuevo sus ojos humedecerse poco a poco y como el agua sin color le recordaba su dolor. Amy prometió dejarlo ir y olvidarlo todo en el momento en que dejo Robotropolis por última vez, pensó que sería fácil ¿Pero cómo podía renunciar al amor que ella tenía hacia él? Como cuando perdió razón de si misma en aquel accidente y olvidó todo, todo menos aquel sentimiento de amor a un ser que sólo escuchaba en sueños. Ahora, como en aquel entonces, aquel amor seguí ahí; pues el sentimiento de volverlo a ver siempre se mantuvo con ella, fue lo único que la hacía quedarse con aquellos seres extraños que desconoció durante tanto tiempo, pues de no haber sido por la esperanza de un día verlo llegar con aquella sonrisa desinteresada y aquella dulce mirada, ella también se hubiera ido, como Silver.

Amy le dio la espalda aquel río de aguas turbulentas y elevó su mirada para fijarse en el cielo pintado de azul inmaculado que aquella mañana posaba sobre su cabeza; estiró sus brazos y con el más profundo de los suspiros sintió su cuerpo caer hacia atrás en cámara lenta. Según como el vértigo se apoderaba de cada extremidad de su cuerpo sintió por un breve momento como su cuerpo parecía suspenderse en el aire suave y cálido que ofrecía aquel día de verano. Cerró sus ojos para luego sentir el agua helada rodearla y abrazarla en un abrazo tan frío como la misma tristeza que yacía en ella. Sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente, cual pluma dejada en libertad, al fondo de aquel río. Entreabrió los ojos para ver a varios peces pasar en un rápido nado mientras la corriente seguía su transcurso; fijo su vista hacía arriba para así ver como sus púas flotaban cual nube en el cielo para así jugar con el agua a su alrededor. Ahí en el agua todo parecía desaparecer, como si el mundo en donde ella yacía fuera tan ajeno como el respirar mismo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y su sonrisa vino a ella, y aquel cálido beso que pareció durar por siempre, fue la única sensación cálida que la acompañó durante esos minutos que parecieron eternos. El río, conocido como fuente de agua de cambios, parecía lavar sus problemas, y a la vez llevarse aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que soltaba para mezclarse el agua dulce con la salada, como la alegría y la tristeza que ella sentía al recordarlo.

Amy salió a la superficie para con una bocanada de aire respirar nuevamente. De nuevo su mundo se llenó de sonidos diversos. Fijo su vista al cielo y vio a las nubes pasar con delicadeza; aún no creía que ese fuera el mismo cielo que atestiguó la guerra de tres meses atrás. Sin darle ya mayor importancia caminó de regresó a la orilla para así acostarse sobre su espalda en la grama verde esmeralda y mantener su vista fija en las nubes que flotaban en libertad.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- dijo una conejita de ojos castaños obstruyendo su vista.

-Sí…- murmuró sin animos.

-Amy, ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a este lugar?- le preguntó Cream para sentarse a la par de ella.

Volteó su cabeza a un lado y así desvió su mirada de la curiosa de ella. Cream era la única que sabía sobre lo que ella hacía, no porque ella así lo quisiera, sino por un gran mal entendido.

A pesar de que ella le había dicho que algún tiempo fueron grandes amigas, eso pareció dejar de ser importante una vez que vino la guerra; Amy poseía aquellos recuerdos de lo que hacía con la conejita en su otra vida, cuando era esa otra Amy, pero ahora, como una rebelde sin sentido, no podía concebir en su cabeza volver a mantener una relación parecida, al final de cuentas ella seguía siendo una niña; cómo ella podría realmente entender lo que su corazón acallaba para ser expresado únicamente en lágrimas. –Por que…- habló casi en susurro –Es lo único que me ayuda a soportar su ausencia.

Cream la vio fijamente y un suspiro fue exhalado. Amy ya no era su amiga de pasteles y bromas, ahora era alguien distante y reservada. Durante esos últimos tres meses se refugió en ella misma al sentir que no contaba con nadie, a pesar de sus duros intentos por hacerle entender que no era así. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto saltar hacia aquel río, pensó que ella intentaría suicidarse, pero no podía esta más equivocada; ese día se dio cuenta de lo muy poco que conocía a esa nueva Amy.

Cream la vio nuevamente y como el agua que cubría su pelaje rosa brillaba tenuemente con la luz del sol, mientras que sus ropas arrugadas se le pegaban al cuerpo; Amy llevaba sólo una camiseta blanca y una pantaloneta del mismo color. Para Cream parecía que lo que hacía era un acto casi de purificación de tiempos remotos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la eriza para sacarla de sus pensamientos y verla al fin.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado- respondió velozmente para ponerse en pie –Tails quiere que vayamos al taller, hay algo importante que tiene que decirnos- dijo para empezar a caminar con aquella típica sonrisa de regreso -¡Vamos, Amy!- gritó para correr en dirección al valle.

La vio correr de regreso al valle, como le decían a la pequeña villa donde vivían ahora. A diferencia de su energética amiga ella no movió ni un músculo, no sabía qué podía ser tan importante como para ir, pues ya se había cansado de correr hacia aquel taller con la esperanza de verlo de regreso. Fijo su mirada en sus pies descalzos y de nuevo se tiró al césped para sentir los rayos de luz calentar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos pensando en la cálida sensación que la rodeaba. Iría… más tarde.

-¿Amy?- escuchó decir y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa voz, ella conocía esa voz. Abrió los ojos se golpe y giró sobre si misma para voltearse y verlo parado ahí, a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Se quedó atónita, anonadada de lo que sus ojos incautos miraban enfrente de ella. Se puso lentamente de pie, como si pararse demasiado a prisa fuera a despertarla de algún tipo de sueño. Pronto sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, para que así él le regalara una dulce sonrisa. –Tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?- Ella corrió hacia él para saltar hacia sus brazos -¡Espera Amy!- gritó él, pero fue muy tarde. Cayó al suelo junto con ella, mientras aquel mar de lágrimas empezó a brotar sin control. Él le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo, pues realmente la había extrañado tanto; al irse no se pudo despedir de ella, de su mayor tesoro por tanto tiempo.

-¡Silver!- gritó entre sollozos.

-Hola Amy- le dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza con su mano y una sonrisa cálida se posaba en su rostro.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!- gritó mientras ella sin poderlo evitar sumergía su rostro en su pecho y lloraba sin consuelo.

-Yo también

Por un momento ambos callaron y ella pareció aferrarse con más fuerza hacia su caballero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en casa. Silver la abrazó con aquella gentileza acostumbrada y acarició su cabeza mientras las lágrimas de ella empapaban su camiseta.

-¿Por qué Silver?- rompió el silencio ella -¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- le preguntó para verlo a los ojos -¿Acaso ya no era importante para ti?

-¡No, Amy, no fue así!- corrigió velozmente –Es que…- pero calló pensativo.

Amy se separó de él y secó sus lágrimas con aquel guante blanco para así sentarse a su lado; mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. Realmente estaba feliz de verlo, una felicidad que había olvidado que existía, pero no por eso significaba que había olvidado que él la había dejado ahí sin decirle nada. Suspiró con tristeza y lo vio de nuevo a esos ojos color ámbar, los cuales no podían sostenerle la mirada –Fue por Wave ¿verdad?- le preguntó seriamente.

-Fue más que eso- dijo para verla a los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…- calló brevemente –Ven conmigo, déjame enseñarte- dijo para ponerse de pie y estirar su mano.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida, pero no por eso preguntó más y asintió con la cabeza. Estiró con cierta desconfianza su mano para así sujetar la de él y ponerse en pie.

Silver le sonrió y así la jaló hacia él para tomarla en brazos y así elevarse por los cielos para dejar el valle atrás. Desde el cielo Amy vio que aún había gran parte de desierto inhóspito y árido, pero éste poco a poco parecía desaparecer ante los pastos verdes que parecían parches en el caluroso panorama. Sonrió ante eso. Amy fijó nuevamente su vista al frente y vio que según como avanzaban los árboles eran cada vez más grandes y frondosos, y la vegetación parecía estar en su máxima expresión. En el valle había vegetación, pero palidecía a comparación de ésta. Después de cierto tiempo por fin empezaron a descender en un pequeño claro en donde vio algo parecido a un altar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó ella para fijar su mirada al cielo en un intento de ver las copas de los árboles, las cuales parecían desaparecer en lo más alto.

-Por esto me fui tanto tiempo- Silver caminó hacia el altar y ella le siguió. Según como subían las gradas de granito Amy distinguió a alguien conocido en la cima.

-¿Knuckles?- preguntó Amy confundida, parando su marcha.

Después de que Silver se fue muchos de los rebeldes empezaron a irse con el tiempo. Los primeros fueron los Babylon Rogues, quien después de que Wave despertó no tardaron mucho en irse, pues al final de cuentas ese no era su lugar; luego fue Shadow, quien al despertar pareció tan confundido como ellos al verlo llegar vivo de regreso, estuvo por un pequeño tiempo y luego un día ya no estaba, pero no fue algo que sorprendiera a los rebeldes, así era él. El recuerdo, sin duda, más claro que Amy tenía era cuando Knuckles había decidido marcharse, diciendo que tenía que hacer algo referente a la _Master Emerald_, cosa que a todos les pareció extraño pues sabían que la _Master Emerald_ ya no existía. Después de eso no lo volvieron a ver.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?- regañó el equidna molesto.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amy.

-Lo siento, me desvié- respondió Silver sin interés mientras seguía su marcha.

-¡Aún te faltan encontrar tres más y sabes que no hay tiempo que perder!- le gritó el equidna molesto otra vez.

-Creo que no entiendo…- habló Amy confundida parada en aquel escalón -Por cierto… ¿Aquí es donde habías estado, Knuckles?

-Sí- afirmó secamente –Recuerda que yo soy un guardián.

-Sí pero… Eggman destruyó las esmeraldas caos.

-Estoy aquí como mentor, y estaré aquí hasta que él pueda hacerlo correctamente.

-¿Mentor?

-Amy- llamó de nuevo su atención Silver –Es por esto que no pude quedarme…-En sus manos llevaba una esmeralda cuadrada, muy parecidas a las esmeraldas caos.

-¿Esto es…

-Es una _Sol Emerald_- completó –Gracias a ellas el mundo poco a poco ha vuelto a ser lo que alguna vez era.

-¿Por esto es que la vegetación empezó a crecer otra vez?- preguntó mientras admiraba la gema en las manos de Silver, quien asintió con la cabeza –Pero ¿Cómo sabías que…

-Blaze- cortó con aquel semblante frío – Ella fue quien me volvió su guardián…

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé realmente- dijo para caminar de regreso y colocarla en su lugar –El día que me fui sólo quería alejarme de todo y buscar respuestas… pero realmente no encontré nada. En el camino la sentí a ella, no sabría como describirlo, pero sentí su presencia. Así encontré la primera, la esmeralda roja, con sus poderes y la ayuda de Knuckles he podido hacer lo que ves ahora.

-Entonces es por ti que todo ha vuelto a florecer.

-No- corrigió moviendo su cabeza suavemente a los lados –Es por Blaze. Ella sabía que se necesitarían para poder reconstruir el mundo que Eggman destruyó.

-Entre más se tengan mejor será el progreso- explicó el equidna, involucrándose en la conversación -¡Por eso te digo que no pueden haber más retrasos!- reclamó molesto nuevamente el equidna; Silver rodó sus ojos y se limitó a callar.

-Dime algo Knuckles- habló Amy para re captar la atención de ambos -¿Cómo terminaste ayudando a Silver?- preguntó confundida -¿Y más aún cómo es tú terminaste aceptando su ayuda?- dijo refiriéndose al erizo plateado.

-Hmph, nos encontramos por casualidad- respondió Knuckles -Como él, yo sentí algo muy parecido a la energía de la _Master Emerald_, y ésta presencia me guió hacia una de las esmeraldas, poco después llegó Silver y como era de esperarse hubo una pelea.

-La cual yo gane- explicó Silver

-Hmph, ¡Eso fue sólo suerte!- reclamó molesto el equidna.

-¿Quieres apostar?- retó el erizo plateado con una media sonrisa.

-¡Basta!- habló Amy molesta –Díganme algo, ¿Cómo rayos terminaron trabajando juntos para buscar las esmeraldas?

-El supuesto guardián no sabía cómo usar las esmeraldas, por lo tanto aunque las recolectara no podría hacer nada con ellas- habló Knuckles.

-Y el gran guardián no podía usarlas, por más que lo intentara así que tenerlas no le harían bien a nadie- rebatió Silver.

-Entonces…- dijo Amy mirando a ambos en espera de la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Él me enseñaría a usarlas…- explicó Silver.

-A cambio él debería de regresar el mundo a lo que alguna vez fue- completó Knuckles.

-Oh ya veo…- dijo Amy pensativa –Eso explica muchas cosas- les sonrió cálidamente.

-Amy…- llamó Knuckles con una expresión seria en su rostro -¿Él regresó?

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón con esa pregunta; por un momento había logrado olvidar aquel dolor incesante que parecía no quererla dejarla. Volteó su cabeza a un lado haciendo que sus púas ocultaran su rostro parcialmente y la inminente tristeza que yacía en este –No…- respondió para darle la espalda y empezar su descenso.

Knuckles sintió un pequeño golpe detrás de su cabeza provocado por Silver quien movía la cabeza de lado a lado desaprobatoriamente. Silver había llegado al taller de Tails antes de juntarse con Amy, y él sabía que Sonic nunca regresó a ellos… con Amy. Incluso él, en sus viajes por la búsqueda de la esmeraldas, había intentado encontrarlo a él, con la esperanza que estuviera aún con vida en algún lugar, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Knuckles al erizo plateado al sentir su mirada desaprobatoria –Tenía que saber si…

-Debes de olvidarlo- escucharon hablar a Amy, quien yacía a los pies del altar de granito interrumpiendo al equidna –Él jamás va a regresar.

Silver la vio adentrarse al bosque y gritó su nombre con el afán de detenerla, pero al sentir la mano de Knuckles sobre su hombro supo que tenía que dejarla ir. Ella necesitaba estar sola.

0-0-0-0-0

Sentía el viento soplar en libertad y en paz. Era agradable poder estar afuera y descansar bajo el sol sin tener que estar al tanto de máquinas asesinas. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había despertado y se había adaptado bastante bien a convivir con Tikal, a pesar de que los primeros días se dedicó a dormir y descansar, ahora se dedicaba a correr y explorar ese nuevo mundo.

-Veo que esta vez no saliste- escuchó decir para abrir sus ojos y ver a la equidna de ropas antiguas sentarse a la par de él.

-No, esta vez quise dedicarme a descansar y disfrutar del día.

-Sonic…- habló la equidna con aquel tono de preocupación -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- preguntó el erizo para verla de reojo.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Sabía de qué hablaba, ya habían tocado ese tema varias veces, y en cada oportunidad él lo evadía o simplemente se iba a algún lado dándolo por terminado así. Ella no parecía entender que no estaba listo aún para ver a sus amigos, no se sentía preparado ¿era malo querer descansar de la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser un líder a tiempo completo? Tikal no entendía eso, pues ella jamás tuvo gente a su cargo o vidas de las cuales ser responsables. Sonic suspiró pesadamente y se limitó a callar, no era algo de lo que volvería hablar con ella, no estaba realmente de humor para debatir nada en ese momento. La escuchó suspirar también y fijar su vista en el cielo como él, parecía que por fin había desistido. -Quiero preguntarte algo –O tal vez no -¿Quién es Amy?- Sintió un extraño dolor punzante en su pecho al ella pronunciar su nombre. Su expresión tranquila pasó a ser de sorpresa y su mirada se fijo en la equidna, quien seguía con sus ojos en el cielo con aquel semblante de tranquilidad y de serenidad.

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?- preguntó tan frío como el hielo mismo.

-Tú lo dijiste.

-¿Ah?

-Antes de despertar- explicó para verlo con aquella sonrisa –Tu pronunciaste su nombre, creo que soñabas con ella.

-_ "Te extraño Sonic… Regresa…"-_ aún recordaba aquella voz de tristeza que lo llamaba en sus sueños ¿Acaso Amy enserio quería que regresara? Sonic aún recordaba su última conversación a solas, y ella quería olvidar todo, olvidarlo a él "_Lo que pasó en la villa…Olvídalo_"

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es…- calló mientras un trago amargo recorría su garganta. Cuanto deseaba decirle que no era nadie importante, que era uno más de sus amigos… pero no pudo. Esa simple pregunta parecía haber despertado en él miles de recuerdos y sensaciones que había olvidado con el sueño en el que estuvo sumergido durante tanto tiempo. Sonic se puso de pie y fijo su vista al horizonte, en donde aún podía ver en la distancia parte del desierto. Él sabía que ella estaría allá.

-Parecía ser importante para ti- le sonrió Tikal.

-Sí… lo es.

-Lo era- corrigió –Ahora hay cosas más importantes ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué?- gritó el erizo azul molesto -¡Claro que no! Toda la guerra lo único que hice fue para evitar que lo que le pasó a ella se volviera a repetir, el pensar que la había perdido me carcomió el corazón durante años y cuando la encontré…- Sonic calló por un momento para recordar aquella sensación al haberla visto por primera vez con aquel hermoso vestido azul –Me prometí que no la perdería otra vez…

-Eso es un poco contradictorio ¿No te parece?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Porque tú estás haciendo todo lo posible por perderla otra vez.

-¿Qué? Claro que n…

-Claro que sí, te rehúsas a regresar, a volver a su lado- interrumpió la equidna. Sonic le desvió la mirada y de nuevo aquel silencio abrazador inundó el ambiente. Tikal dirigió su mirada a una pequeña flor blanca que yacía solitaria en el pasto. –…El amor es algo hermoso- habló de nuevo para tocar aquella margarita con la yema de sus dedos –Pero necesita ser cuidado para crecer y florecer… o de lo contrario muere.

Sonic fijo nuevamente su vista al desierto que se miraba más allá de las praderas. Era él único lugar que realmente no había explorado, de alguna manera presentía que ahí se encontraban sus amigos. Ella.

-Ve con ella- escuchó el leve susurro de Tikal, quien ahora yacía parada detrás de él.

-¿Cómo sé si aún espera por mí?- le cuestionó viendo al suelo -¿Cómo sé que no prefiere que no regrese para así olvidarme como ella dijo?

-Nunca lo sabrás si no regresas a su lado- le respondió –Además… creo que allá te espera más que sólo ella.

Vio de nuevo al horizonte y la imagen de Tails, Knuckles, Cream e incluso la Shadow se quedó fija en su mente. Sus amigos seguramente lo extrañaban, posiblemente Shadow no, pero sabía que los demás sí; ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Vio una vez más a Tikal quien le dedicó una sonrisa y de nuevo su mirada se fijo en el horizonte de llanuras áridas.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó a Silver llamarla e intentar detenerla, pero no hizo caso. Lo que empezó como una marcha rápida se volvió en un trote, para luego volverse una carrera. Amy huía de un acechador invisible, huía de una verdad que la abrazaba con fuerza para hundirla en la más profunda de las tristezas.

Corría sin realmente rumbo alguno, como si con eso lograra dejar todo atrás, como si el hecho de poner un pie delante del otro la hiciera dejar sus recuerdos y su dolor. Miraba hacia el frente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a nublar su vista para hacerla tropezar una y otra vez, pero no por eso se detenía; Amy se ponía de pie nuevamente para así reiniciar su carrera en contra de sí misma, en contra de la Amy que sólo quería rendirse y llorar sentada ante la cruda realidad que por fin parecía más clara que nunca.

-"_Él jamás va a regresar… porque murió hace tiempo atrás_"- esas fueron las últimas palabras que no pudo pronunciarle al equidna.

Siguió su rumbo mientras las ramas de aquellos árboles la lastimaban con sus puntas punzantes y retorcidas hasta que de nuevo aquellos pies descalzos tropezaron con una de las cientos de raíces que sobresalían de la tierra por los enormes robles y sauces que rodeaban aquel altar de granito y que crecían gracias a las esmeraldas que su caballero había reunido; pero esta vez no se pudo poner en pie nuevamente… En el suelo sintió como sus lágrimas caían a la tierra suave para así ser absorbidas y alimentar a los árboles con su tristeza. Sollozó sola en aquel lugar mientras la cruda realidad por fin pareció alcanzarla, la muerte de su ser amado era imposible de negar más. Ella conocía a Sonic, si hubiera sobrevivido hubiera ido en su búsqueda, él jamás la dejaría atravesar por todo ese dolor a menos que el ahora ya no estuviera más.

-Bien… es hora- escuchó decir a la distancia. Levantó su rostro de aquella tierra húmeda y a lo lejos logró divisar un claro el cual era bañado por los rayos del sol, a diferencia de la espesa arboleda sumida en la penumbra en donde ella se encontraba. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas para así restregar sus ojos y secar sus lágrimas –…Ya no puedo esconderme más- de nuevo habló él. Se sintió tan desubicada que por un momento pensó que seguramente había golpeado alguna rama muy fuertemente y había perdido el conocimiento. Se levantó del suelo y caminó con cautela para ver a una figura familiar con su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-¿Sonic?…

Su voz pareció retumbar en el bosque cual sonido ensordecedor. Escuchó la voz de ella resonar por la madera de los árboles y sintió como la emoción lo invadió. Fijo su vista a en los adentros del espeso bosque para verla parada con aquella mirada inexpresiva, como tiempo atrás ella le dedicó. –Amy…- musitó él casi inaudible. Ambos se vieron fijamente sin decirse nada el uno al otro; dejando al susurro del viento hablar por ellos, como si aquellas hojas que volaban en libertad transmitieran todo aquello que por tanto tiempo anhelaron decirle uno al otro.

Él le sonrió suavemente, como si hubiera estado ausente por tan sólo unos cuantos días. Amy sintió de nuevo sus ojos humedecerse poco a poco y aquel nudo en la garganta le impidió pronunciar sonido alguno. Ella vio como con un movimiento sutil él dio el primer paso para caminar hacia ella y sin pensarlo dos veces ella retrocedió un paso para adentrarse de nuevo aquella arboleda, provocando que él se detuviera. Aquella dulce sonrisa que él le dedicó se desvaneció lentamente, para que una expresión de confusión se posara en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes la vieron fijamente y por un momento pudo ver aquella cara manchada sutilmente por la tierra y aquellos ojos de tristeza absoluta reflejados en los de él.

-Am…

-¿Escondido?- repitió tan sutil que pensó que había sido sólo un pensamiento fugaz de su mente.

-¿Qué?- exclamó él con asombro, haciéndole entender que no había sido sólo un pensamiento aquella pregunta que ahora rondaba su mente como un tren sin freno alguno.

-Todo este tiempo…- se dijo para sentir el rodar de sus lágrimas lavar su rostro –Yo te esperaba… y tú…

-No, Amy- dijo con rapidez - No es lo que parece, déjame expli…

-¡No!- gritó con rabia, mientras sentía aquel flujo de lágrimas fluir tan libremente como aquel río de aguas heladas en donde tantas veces ella había estado -¡Vete entonces!

Se dio la media vuelta y de nuevo corrió por aquel bosque de robles y sauces. No quería entender, en su cabeza no cabía razón alguna por la cual él permitiera que ella sufriera tanto por su ausencia. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas llegaban como puñales a su corazón según como corría; en la distancia escuchaba la voz de él resonar por los troncos como un eco incesante. Cerró sus ojos y siguió su curso sin un rumbo fijo, tan sólo quería dejar esa tristeza atrás, dejarlo todo tan sólo quería poder volver a olvidar.

Sintió como la luz del final de la tarde golpeaba su rostro, pero no fue hasta sentir el agua cálida rodear sus pies que realmente se detuvo. Abrió sus ojos y sintió la suave brisa acariciar su rostro, para ver por fin en donde desembocaban todas sus lágrimas. Un lago. A diferencia del río en donde tendía a mantenerse, el agua de ese lugar era cálida y agradable al tacto. Fijo su vista a sus pies descalzos y vio como éstos eran lavados de la tierra por la cual había corrido; haciéndola sentir limpia.

Amy fijo su vista hacia el ocaso, en donde podía ver como él sol empezaba por fin a ocultarse, como si la tierra se lo tragase; para ese momento las estrellas ya empezaban a adornar el cielo en lo más alto, mientras los tonos violetas y naranjas empezaban a ser lavados por el color negro de la noche que se aproximaba.

-Es un hermoso ocaso ¿No te parece?- lo escuchó hablar. Sintió de nuevo aquel sentimiento entre rabia y nostalgia al escuchar su dulce voz… tanto tiempo añorando aquel sonido –Amy…- musitó el erizo azul quien la miraba parada en las orillas del lago.

-…Vete- dijo ella con una voz quebrantada para así ocultar su mirada en la penumbra.

-¿Eso quieres?- preguntó con seriedad.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras las lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su rostro nuevamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sin el valor para verlo habló de nuevo –Sí… si todo este tiempo estuviste escondido para evitarnos, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Desvió la mirada ante la acusación de ella. No quería estar oculto simplemente no sabía cómo empezar de nuevo, cómo enfrentarlos a todos después de saber que no había podido llevar de regreso a Blaze y a Silver, quien hasta donde él sabía bien podría estar muerto por igual. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que su única razón para regresar fue para estar a su lado?

-Bien…- respondió en forma de susurro para cortar el silencio que la noche, que por fin había surcado todo los cielos, empezaba a traerles –Pero necesito que sepas algo, es la razón por la que regrese.

Amy elevó su vista para verlo de reojo. La luna, que por fin había aparecido en todo su esplendor, era la única fuente de luz que ambos poseían. Se escuchaban a los pequeños grillos tocar aquella canción que siempre acompañaba a la noche y las pequeñas luciérnagas, despiertas al fin, empezaron a volar por los alrededores como pequeñas estrellas andantes. Amy escuchó como la apacible agua empezaba a moverse con derroche, para así voltearse y verlo caminar hacia ella sobre los pequeños guijarros de aquel lago.

-En Robotropolis…- habló en murmuro –Yo no puede…- dijo con cierto nerviosismo –No pude terminar de decirte algo importante.

Por instinto quiso retroceder un paso pero el agarre de él la hizo parar. Sintió su mano sobre la de ella y no pudo evitar que cierto sonroje se apoderara de sus mejillas. Aquel cálido tacto de su mano sobre la de ella era una sensación que pensó jamás volvería a sentir. Amy desvió su mirada, pues no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir el deseo de correr hacia él y llorar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Él le sonrió y con un leve movimiento de su mano tomó su mentón para que así ella lo viera a los ojos. Sonic vio sus ojos vidriosos que se hacían más notorios por la luz plateada que la luna les ofrecía esa noche; esa era la Amy que él recordaba.

-Amy…- dijo en un suspiro –No es que no quisiera regresar a tu lado, jamás pensé… es decir…

-Me dejaste sola todo este tiempo- reclamó con su voz quebrantada.

-…Pensé que no me querías de regreso- habló con cierta tristeza.

-¡Eso jamás!- respondió con rapidez para tomar su mano con fuerza -¡Yo siempre…- pero calló de golpe.

-¿Tú siempre qué?- cuestionó curioso.

-Sonic…- habló en susurro-Yo siempre te he esperado…- confesó un tanto apenada– Sin importar el tiempo, sin importar donde esté… siempre lo he hecho…- dijo con sonroje –Y a pesar de todo eso… a pesar de saberlo, tú aún así te vas- reclamó molesta para soltarse de su agarre con brusquedad y darle la espalda nuevamente. –Huyendo de todos, huyendo de mí- dijo con cierto resentimiento en su voz. De nuevo su vista se fijo en el cielo despejado y con un suspiro volvió a hablar –Sé que jamás he sido una prioridad para ti, y eso lo entiendo… yo…

Amy calló abruptamente al sentir como él con fuerza la rodeaba con sus brazos. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse intensamente opacando el brillo de la luna. En su rostro la expresión de asombro era imposible de ocultar y sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron en aquel lugar sintiendo el respirar del otro. –Tú siempre has sido mi prioridad Amy…- le susurró al oído con aquella voz quebrantada. Sintió sus lágrimas correr nuevamente sin ella poderlas detener, pero no eran por aquella tristeza que durante muchos años pareció abrazarla para hundirla en el seno más oscuro, esta vez era por algo diferente. Amy sintió como la soltaba con lentitud para así tomar su mano y hacerla voltearse hacia él.

-…Porque yo te amo

Una simple frase fue suficiente para olvidar todas aquellas lágrimas que por tanto tiempo derramó en su ausencia. El sonroje en invadieron sus mejillas, sin él poderlo evitar. Sonic desvió sutilmente la mirada al sentir aquel calor irradiar todo su cuerpo, pues era la primera vez que él pronunciaba esas palabras, incluso para él mismo. Amy le sonrió con dulzura para así abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza haciéndolo tambalear y caer junto con él a aquel lago cristalino.

-¡Amy!- reclamó en el momento en que logró sacar su cabeza del agua.

-¡Yo también te amo!- gritó con una emoción que olvido que alguna vez conoció. Lo vio de nuevo y aquella expresión de sorpresa y sonroje en el rostro de él le hizo pensar que había dicho de más –Ah… lo siento- se disculpó un tanto avergonzada para separarse de él –Yo…

Un beso cortó aquella frase absurda e innecesaria para sumirse en la emoción que con palabras no podía ser explicada. Por primera vez en tres meses Amy se sintió viva y llena de felicidad, aquella felicidad que sólo existe en los labios del ser amado. Sintió como con sutileza el se separó de ella, para así verla con aquella mirada dulce, que sólo en sus ojos había podido conocer.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar…

Después de una guerra que dividió al mundo en dos bandos, y destruyó casi toda la vida del planeta, por fin había terminado para empezar a vivir en libertad. La historia de dos corazones que va más allá del tiempo y espacio permanecería guardaba como la más hermosa de todas, por el sacrificio hecho para la libertad de su amado; y el sentimiento abnegado de dos erizos que estaban predestinados de estar juntos in importar los obstáculos sería el nuevo inicio de aquel planeta, que al igual que sus habitantes se recuperaba poco a poco de las heridas de guerra.

Por fin el despertar del sueño más oscuro había llegado.

* * *

**Después de un año de haberla subido, su escritora termina otra historia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y a todos aquellos que me han seguido desde el inicio hasta el final, también a los que se han unido en el camino OwO. Agradezco a La Moshi XD! Ella me ayudó con ideas para este capítulo y claro como dejar a un lado a todos aquellos que seguía conmigo a pesar de los meses de espera (Raven X3!) **

**Sin más que agregar, gracias por leer mi último proyecto de Sonic (no se alarmen que habrán más XD!) por el momento. Espero tener el gusto de leerlos nuevamente en alguna otra loca historia. Kat Fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
